Juntos Alfin!
by suki to ka ja nakute
Summary: AU Actualicé por fiiin! Disculpen la tardanza pero mi compu no anda del todo bien, segun yo habia subido hace una semana pero salio kn k no. ToT
1. Un nuevo comienzo

Como todos sabrán los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad de Nobuhiro-sama, yo solo los tomo prestados  
algunos aclaraciones de este fic se señalaran mediante

los pensamientos de los personajes están delimitados por ' .' mientras que los diálogos se encuentran en guiones.

Capitulo 1- Un nuevo comienzo; Un Chico Especial

Enero 19, 2004;

Dan inicio las clases en la Facultad de Tokio, por lo que nuevos estudiantes empezaran su educación de nivel superior.

La Facultad de Tokio, capital del hermoso país del sol naciente, específicamente el salón de artes, de apariencia común como todos los otros salones, salvo uno que otro póster con referencia a artes adornando sus paredes  
Salón de Artes

7:50 AM

Las clases inician a las 8.00am por lo que quedan solo 10 min., pero el salón de artes cuenta con muy pocos alumnos.

Buuua! que sueño tengo!- decía una joven mirando su reloj de pulso al tiempo que estiraba sus piernas y bostezaba perezosamente.

Vaya pude llegar a tiempo! – Decía relajado un joven de profundos ojos azul violeta al ver que iniciaba el semestre con puntualidad; justo en el momento que abre la puerta del que sería su salón de clases por los siguientes 6 meses "que bien, solo espero no quedarme dormido hehehe" El joven entro distraídamente al salón sin percatarse de la joven que se estiraba perezosamente interponiendo sus piernas en su caminar.

ORO! OOu ORORORO!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ORORORO!  
Esto seguido de alguien golpeando fuertemente contra el suelo fue lo que oyó la joven de largos cabellos negros que se estiraba intentando espantar el sueño, y que al percatarse de lo sucedido, el sueño se esfumó para invadirla el remordimiento y la culpa. Se levanto rápidamente de su asiento y se hincó junto al joven, dejándose impresionar un poco por lo que veía: Un joven pelirrojo con el cabello poco arriba de los hombros tirado en el suelo con los ojillos en espiral— "jejej se ve lindo el chico"-Kaoru río para sus adentros.

OROROROROROO!- decía el pobre pelirrojo que se encontraba tirado en el piso.

OH! gomen, por favor perdóneme!.. yo no te vi! Te encuentras bien? no te lastimaste!-preguntaba inquisitoriamente la joven de cabellos negros y ojos tan azules como la noche preocupada por el joven en el suelo

No te preocupes estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, no es nada, tranquila o - le contesto el pelirrojo con un enorme chichón en la parte posterior de su cabeza

En serio? ��U…..lo siento de todas maneras..mhh úù- Himura, soy Kenshin Himura , mucho gusto!- dijo el pelirrojo sonriente

Eh...ah si mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya- dijo la joven que tenia una sonrisa boba en su cara la ver al pelirrojo sonreír para ella. -pero...dime..te duele mucho?- pregunto ella nuevamente mientras se acercaba al joven que seguía en el suelo para asegurarse que no tuviese alguna herida en la cabeza. Posó su mano derecha sobre el rojo pelo del joven y comenzó a moverla en forma de caricia.

Heheheh- el pelirrojo sonreía nervioso "me trata como si fuera un perrito ú.ùU "

Seguro que ya no te duele?

Eh...ya no tanto- respondió el joven un tanto apenado al sentir a Kaoru invadir su espacio vital

En realidad lo siento es solo que no te vi, tenia los ojos cerrados mientras me estiraba y luego te oí caer y yo..- decía la joven con un tono triste en su voz cuando de repente la joven recordó el lugar en donde estaba: hincada al frente del salón, charlando con Kenshin, quien yacía en el piso todavía. -Eh... me parece que aquí podríamos estorbar un poco no lo crees?

Kenshin miro a su alrededor para notar su posición con respecto al salón y pudo ver que el resto de sus compañeros los estaba mirando

Heheh creo que hemos dado un buen espectáculo!- comento el pelirrojo entre risitas nerviosas

Al oir esto la joven voltea y ve al resto de sus compañeros mirándola por lo que un poco nerviosa se disculpa con ellos por haber causado tanto alboroto. Se sienta en su pupitre y mira el reloj.. 7.58am -Al fin van a empezar la clase!.- expreso ella.

Esta ocupado este lugar?-le preguntó Kenshin

No no lo esta -dijo quitando su bolsa del asiento junto a ella -es todo tuyo!- dijo ella emocionada al notar el interés que parecía tener Kenshin en ella.

Que bien porque si no fuera así entonces...- Kenshin se callo a si mismo al notar lo que estaba diciendo

Entonces?- pregunto Kaoru

Entonces me sentaría allí- dijo señalando el banco detrás de Kaoru- me gusta estar al frente del salón, ves mejor y al terminar eres el primero en salir jejejej. "soy pesimo improvisando! Y a ella que le importa eso! >o ! "

Jeje Tienes razón Kenshin, sabes-le decía mientras se acercaba a su oído- es la misma razón por la cual escojo este lugar- le susurró-Además.- decía regresando a la posición que tenia anteriormente con un brazo en la paleta del banco y el otro en el respaldo con su pierna izquierda sobre el asiento y su cuerpo girado hacia el chico a su lado- estoy segura que esta clase no será normal, ni tan aburrida que digamos, o alómenos así lo siento.

Si, tienes razón, yo también pienso lo mismo.

El maestro ha llegado!- dijo un hombre de altura considerable, cabellos largos y negros, ojos verdes y un cuerpo fornido que acababa de ingresar al salón y miraba a los alumnos en este. Ya en el frente con la vista fija en una joven de cabello castaño y largo de ojos negros situada al centro del salón, le indico que se parara. La joven le obedeció

Haber señorita podría decirme su nombre?-pregunto Hiko con un tono de voz muy ronco

Me llamo Okon, Okon Tsukasan- contesto la joven con un poco de rubor dibujado en sus mejillas

Muy bien Okon, respónseme una pregunta...Crees que soy apuesto?.. dime acaso no soy perfecto?-pregunto Hiko con el ego inundando la pregunta que acababa de hacer.

Al oir todos la pregunta el salón completo resbaló de sus asientos. "Perfecto? el ego es su mayor defecto ��U"

Cl..claro maestro- respondió la joven mientras se ruborizaba mas.

Ya sabia yo que esta no sería una clase normal �� ,- repetía Kaoru

Oro? nnU hehehe

Bueno para empezar esta clase necesito que se presenten a si mismos, quiero saber de ustedes, así que haben!-exigió Seijurou - haber haber... por donde empezaremos?...mmm... lo tengo! haber usted señorita puede empezar.

Yo...? pregunto Kaoru

Si usted, quiero oírla, así que empiece- indico el maestro.

Bueno, mi nombre es Kamiya Kaoru, tengo 19 años, es la primera vez que tomo esta clase y estudio licenciatura en computación 1er semestre, vivo a unos 40 min. de aquí aprox., en el Dojo Kamiya, el cual dirijo, anteriormente lo dirigía mi padre pero falleció junto con mi madre así que ahora es mi deber el mantenernos a mi y a mi hermano menor Yahiko Kamiya tiene 13 años y estudia en la secundaria del norte de Tokio cursando el 2o grado. Seguimos adelante gracias al dinero que nuestros padres nos dejaron, ellos fallecieron cuando yo tenia 16 en un accidente automovilístico salvándonos mi hermano y yo milagrosamente. Soy maestra de kendo desde hace 2 años, aparte, practico Iaido, Judo y Kenpo...mmm ...maestro creo que eso es todo.

Mm... muy bien srita. Kamiya es usted una persona muy responsable y fuerte debo felicitarle por esto- decía el maestro mientras le guiñaba el ojo

Kenshin había escuchado atentamente todas y cada una de las palabras que ella había dicho grabándoselas en su cabeza, sin duda era una chica muy fuerte al mantener a su familia y hablar de su trágico pasado tan abiertamente sin siquiera inmutarse, eso le parecía impresionante.

Muy bien ya escuchamos a la joven Kamiya, ahora escuchemos al joven junto a ella.

Eh.. Yo soy Kenshin Himura- decía al momento que se levantaba, imitando a Kaoru- tengo 21 años, también es la primera vez que tomo esta clase - decía Kenshin al momento de voltear a ver a Kaoru, la cual lo miraba y escuchaba muy atenta- estudio Administración y voy en 5to semestre. Vivo solo, a una hora aproximadamente siguiendo al norte, tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo como instructor en el gimnasio de la preparatoria central de Tokio, soy buen cocinero, también practico Kendo y soy experto en el uso de katanas, pero como la katana puede resultar letal, prefiero utilizar una especial con filo invertido.. es lo mas preciado que tengo por el momento. Los sábados hago servicio comunitario y los domingos descanso..mmm ...eso es todo.

Kaoru se había sorprendido por lo que dijo Kenshin, le impresiono la personalidad del pelirrojo junto a ella, era tan dedicado y además que tenían tanto en común.

Vaya Himura tienes cara de idiota pero eres un ejemplo para la sociedad , felicitaciones. sigamos...señorita Okon quisiera escucharla.

Si maestro. Como había dicho anteriormente mi nombre es Okon Tsukasan, tengo 20 años y estoy cursando el ultimo semestre en contaduría. Vivo al sur de la ciudad, trabajo los fines de semana cocinando para un restaurante...

Kaoru seguía mirando a Kenshin y este le miro, notando que sus ojos... en fin no fue capaz entender a que se refería hasta que..

Es cierto?- pregunto Kaoru emocionada- es cierto que practicas kendo?

Si respondió Kenshin con una sonrisa, soy 1er dan aunque mi especialidad son las katanas

Practicarías conmigo?- le pregunto la joven entusiasmada

Kenshin al notar la emoción de Kaoru no pudo negarse, es que le hacia sentir tan bien el verla sonreír, que haría todo lo posible para que así siguiera…………...por siempre si era posible.

Claro Kaoru, pero seria hasta el domingo que es el día que tengo libre- respondió el ojiazul

Kaoru estaba muy feliz, hacia tanto que no practicaba con alguien realmente fuerte, ya que su hermano el cual era bueno siempre se negaba a practicar con ella.

Así paso el tiempo hasta que se acabara la clase de artes

Bueno esto ha sido todo por el día de hoy, los veo mañana estúpidos pupilos- decía Hiko feliz "Vaya alumnos que me tocaron este semestre, que hare?.. ahora que recuerdo tengo una botella de sake en el auto, iré por ella!"

Ya se acabo la clase- decía triste Kaoru que miraba su reloj 10.00am "eso significa que ya no veré a Kenshin hasta el día de mañana" al momento que su rostro se oscurecía levemente. Pero esto no paso desapercibido por el pelirrojo junto a ella.

Que sucede, Kaoru? - pregunto Kenshin preocupado por Kaoru al momento que le abrazaba protecoramente.

'Piensa, piensa! vamos! no le puedes decir que estas triste porque se va, asi que piensa! lo tengo!' pensaba nerviosa Kaoru por la acción de Kenshin

Lo que sucede es que tengo clase en el salón 293, pero no se donde queda este- "Perfecto! Una pequeña mentirilla no mata a nadie, Kaoru eres genial!"

Si gustas te llevo a tu salón- se ofreció Kenshin al notar la preocupación de Kaoru

Te lo agradecería mucho Kenshin- decía la joven apunto de ponerse a brincar como loca al saber que estaría un tiempo mas con su pelirrojo- pero -repuso Kaoru al recordar que el también tenia clase en esa hora- y tu, no llegaras tarde?

No te preocupes por eso, ven, vamos te llevare a tu salón!- decía Kenshin que jalaba tiernamente de la mano de Kaoru

Kaoru estaba que se desvanecía, estaba tomando su mano! "tranquila Kaoru, tranquila, respira lento y profundo, lento y profundo" pensaba emocionada.

Kenshin caminaba a paso lento, tenia clase a las 10.30 al otro lado del campus pero no le dio importancia, lo que le importaba es que estaba ahí, caminando por los pasillos con la chica mas bella que ha visto, junto a el.

Kaoru?

si Kenshin?

Me permites?- pregunto Kenshin mientras tomaba los libros de Kaoru en sus manos.

Gracias otra vez Kenshin- respondió ella tímidamente 'Kenshin que atento eres..ahh!'

No hay de que, es para mi un placer.- contestaba el mientras salían del edificio. -es un camino largo

Kenshin?

Que sucede Kaoru?

Talvez pienses que soy una entrometida pero…Por que vives solo, acaso no tienes familia?- pregunto Kaoru un poco triste

Kenshin se sorprendió por la pregunta, y pensó decirle que vivía solo porque quería y que no tenia familia que lo visitara pero...recapacitó y dudó en su respuesta "talvez no sea la repuesta adecuada, pero si le interesa, lo sabra tarde o tempano" se dijo a si mismo.

Yo..vivo solo, porque mis padres, al igual que tu fallecieron hace 6 años ellos iban en un viaje hacia Europa cuando el avión en el que iban tuvo problemas y se precipito al mar, solo sobrevivieron 10 personas y ninguno era alguno de mis padres.

Kenshin yo... lo siento nunca pensé que-la joven no pudo terminar ya que Kenshin siguió hablando.

Me sentía solo pero hubo una persona Yukishiro Tomoe, era mi mejor amiga y estuvo ahí para apoyarme, yo en realidad la necesitaba y ella fue muy linda y compresiva, sin saber como me termine enamorando de ella, y con el tiempo nos hicimos novios, se fue a vivir a mi casa y creí que así seria hasta el fin.

Kaoru sintió como su cuerpo caía hacía un enorme precipicio sin fondo, estaba confundida "si apenas lo conocí hace 2 horas! no es justo esto, yo no debería sentir lo que siento! ..."

Al lado de Kenshin una callada Kaoru seguía escuchando lo que este decía, pero lo que este no notaba era la Kaoru triste, decepcionada y enojada consigo misma por haber sido débil y enamorase de un chico que apenas conocía, ya que eso siempre le había parecido de lo mas tonto e infantil, y ahora pagaba el precio por su debilidad.

Pero- continuó Kenshin- ella con el tiempo comenzó a ser mas y mas distante hasta que un día me dijo lo que nunca creí escuchar Kenshin, lo siento pero creo que lo mejor para nosotros es que me vaya, yo…., me he enamorado de verdad y ….. yo, pues lo siento en verdad, yo te quiero todavía pero solo como amigo solamente y creo que siempre te quise así, por favor perdóname—eso fue lo que dijo hace casi 4 años y quedamos solo como amigos.- termino Kenshin con un tono melancólico y una mirada triste en su rostro- aunque creo que eso no te interese- volteo a verla y fue entonces cuando noto la expresión de Kaoru con la cabeza gacha y con unas cuantas lagrimas saliendo se sus ojosNo soportaba el verla así por lo que la abrazo para calmarla, aunque se confundió un poco ya que el herido debía ser el y no ella.

Kaoru-le susurro el al oído- lo siento nunca pensé que te lastimara, por favor perdóname.

No Kenshin -decía mientras se secaba las pocas lagrimas que había en su rostro- perdóname a mi, me he dejado llevar, eso es todo.-para después darle a Kenshin una de sus tantas sonrías.

Kenshin quedo confundido por su cambio tan repentino de animo pero decidió restarle importancia - Bueno sigamos- dijo el advirtiendo que se le haría tarde a Kaoru.

Si Kenshin espera! no me dejes atrás!- gritaba una ya recuperada y alegre Kaoru

Kenshin y Kaoru seguían caminado uno junto al orto hasta que ella pudo ver en una puerta el num.: 292 indicaba esta "ohh ya llegamos, Kenshin.. ya no te veré hasta mañana" pensaba Kaoru tristemente.

Bien Kaoru hemos llegado- dijo el pelirrojo "espero con ansias el día de mañana, para poder verte de nuevo mi Kaoru...un momento, desde cuando es mia, bueno eso no importa" pensaba Kenshin un tanto despreocupado

Kaoru y Kenshin estaban frente a frente ninguno decía nada hasta que después de unos segundos Kaoru rompe el silencio entre ambos.

Kenshin

Si Kaoru- dijo el con un poco de esperanzas.

Mis libros

Kenshin sintió como si un gran balde de agua fría le cayera encima, había quedado como un perfecto idiota!

Ah si tienes razó nnU- dijo el mientras le extendía sus libros,Kaoru tomo sus libros y se acerco a Kenshin para despedirse.

Arigato, Ken-susurro ella casi tan leve que Kenshin apenas lo escucho -mata ashita!- le dijo al oído un poco mas animada

Después de esto Kaoru se áleja de Kenshin para regalarle una mas de sus sonrisas en forma de despedida y después entrar al que seria su nuevo salón, dejando a un Kenshin absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

Fin del Capítulo


	2. Conociendonos

Como sabran los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Nobuhiro-sama, yo los tomo prestados solamente.

bueno ahi va

Capitulo 2.- Conociéndonos

Salón 293 "Salón de Computación Administrativa 1er semestre"

Kaoru estaba en clases "normales" (porque la clase de artes era extra) era su primer día en facultad y no le había ido muy mal que digamos, ya que conoció a Kenshin Himura, sin duda alguna le será muy difícil sacárselo de la cabeza, pero lo que le extrañaba era que sentía como si le conociera desde hace ya mucho tiempo..eso era extraño

'Kenshin Himura... sin duda es alguien especial. Es muy amable, dedicado, simpático, y cariñoso, o eso creo Ahh.. Kenshin' pensaba Kaoru al momento que dejaba escapar un suspiro dedicado al pelirrojo.

Kaoru recordaba lo sucedido en las últimas dos y media horas, hasta que el maestro entro al salón para iniciar su clase, la cual duraría desde las 10:30am hasta la 1:30pm, seguida de un receso para comer de una hora, para seguir con sus 2 ultimas clases, la primera de 2:30pm a 4:30pm y la segunda de 5:00pm a 6.30pm;"sin duda hoy será un día muy largo" pensaba Kaoru con pesadez al recordar su horario de clases.

La clase transcurrió muy muy lento, o alómenos así le parecía a Kaoru, en comparación con la de Artes que le parecieron solo unos cuantos minutos,"seria Kenshin la razón de eso?" se preguntaba a si misma, y esque el tiempo le pareció tanto desde que se despidieron . Su segunda clase había terminado, gracias a kami, solo le faltaban dos clases para poder regresar a su casa,... donde de seguro la recibiría su "querido" hermanito con su saludo tan peculiar -Hola BUSU! como te fue? a quien mataste del susto el dia de hoy?- eso siempre lo decía cada vez que llegaba a la casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cafetería de la Facultad

1:30pm

Oro?-"Vaya si que entraron muchos alumnos nuevos...ya no hay lugar" pensaba Kenshin "oh! ahí esta una mesa vacía debo apresurarme!"

Justo se encontraba a 3 mesas de la que se encontraba vacía y una pareja se sienta en la mesa dejando al pobre de Kenshin parado con su comida en las manos "T-T ya no hay lugar...y ahora que hago? solo me queda esperar a que alguna mesa se desocupe, por suerte tengo clase hasta las 3"

Kenshin llevaba esperando unos 2 minutos cuando ve a un grupo de chicas recogiendo sus cosas mientras se ponían de pie 'Perfecto..ahora si podremos comer bien' pensó Kenshin al momento en que se acercaba para asegurarse de que no le ganaran la mesa. Luego de que las chicas se retiraran Kenshin se sentó en la mesa y tomo un poco de su refresco.

Kaoru repasaba mentalmente unos conceptos vistos en la clase mientras escogía algo de la barra de la cafetería habia buffet vaya por lo visto ahí si se preocupan por sus alumnos que hasta comida les dan de gratis ejejeje justo cuando se voltea y observa que no había lugar "Por lo visto tendré que comer afuera sentada por ahí"pensaba Kaoru resignada mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida.

Kenshin se encontraba sentado solo en su mesa esperando a que su mejor amiga llegara. Habían acordado verse en la cafetería a la 1:40 por lo que no faltaba mucho, en eso Kenshin logra reconocer a una joven de largos cabellos negros recogidos en una coleta alta "Kaoru?.. a donde ira?" se preguntaba "bueno puedo hacer algo al respecto no?"

KAORU!- grito el pelirrojo mientras se ponía de pie "seguro a Tomoe no le molestara", por suerte Kaoru no pasaba muy lejos por lo que de seguro lo oiría.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

KAORU!-

Kaoru al oir esa voz llamándola sintió su corazón apunto de salirse de su pecho"Kenshin!". Lentamente volteó buscando al pelirrojo al cual no tardo en encontrar ya que se encontraba de pie en su lugar alzando la mano. Kaoru no sabia que hacer por lo que solo volteo y se le quedo mirando hasta que Kenshin la invito a sentarse con el en la mesa. "Que suerte la mía! no tuve que esperar hasta mañana para verlo! y no tendré que comer sola..." pensaba Kaoru mientras se acercaba muy contenta hacia Kenshin.

Hola Kenshin!-saludaba mientras este se acercaba a ella para saludarla.

Hola Kaoru!- le contesto muy alegre tambien-Me acompañas a comer?- le pregunto mientras le acomodaba la silla para que se sentara Todo un caballero no es asi ... de esos quedan pocos en estos tiempos ��

Arigato-le contesto Kaoru un tanto apenada ya que no estaba acostumbrada a ese trato mientras ponía la charola con su comida sobre la mesa.

Kenshin se sentó junto a ella para luego tomar nuevamente de su refresco

Tendremos compañía, no te importa o si?-pregunto Kenshin quien se preparaba para iniciar con su comida

...En lo absoluto-contesto Kaoru dispuesta a comer. -Y se puede saber quien ser�?

Es mi mejor amiga y su novio...oh espera-interrumpió Kenshin quien se ponía de pie nuevamente

TOMOE! POR ACA!

Kaoru al escuchar ese nombre comenzó a ahogarse con la comida "Tomoe?...pero Kenshin... a pesar de todo lo sucedido..tu aun.." esto la confundía ya que se supone que Tomoe fue novia de Kenshin sin quererlo, o mas bien amarlo como el lo hacia, para luego "abandonarlo a su suerte"; o almenos eso entendió ella..pero aun así, después de todo esto Kenshin perdono a Tomoe y le sigue tratando como lo que eran antes "los mejores amigos..." además quería saber el motivo por el cual la perdonó y siguieron siendo amigos "será que como Tomoe ya no lo quería como pareja, a Kenshin solo le quedo aceptarla como amiga mientras le amaba en silencio...o... talvez...Kenshin al ser rechazado por Tomoe se fue reprimiendo ese sentimiento hacia ella hasta desaparecer.?"

Cual será la razón?- se pregunto Kaoru sin percatarse de que avía dicho esto en voz alta.

Oro?..lo siento que dijiste? -preguntaba Kenshin quien seguía de pie esperando a su amiga

...-Kaoru seguía sumida en sus pensamientos

Kaoru!-dijo Kenshin en un tono un poco mas alto para llamar la atención de Kaoru, mientras se hincaba junto a Kaoru quien estaba sentada en su silla

... perdón dijiste algo, esque no te estaba escuchando?

... perdón dijiste algo, - pregunto Kaoru al ser sacada de sus pensamientos

Eso es lo que te había dicho �.�

A que te refieres?

Hace un rato tu dijiste algo, pero no te puse atención, así que te pregunte, pero no me respondías...

Ah lo siento, solo pensaba en voz alta, no te preocupes, no era nada importante

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Es una lastima que haya enfermado...terminando las clases pasare a verlo"pensaba la chica

TOMOE!

Tomoe volteo, conocía perfectamente esa voz...Kenshin, lo vio y se acercaba donde el para comer juntos como habían acordado cuando de repente Kenshin se hincó, y fue cuando se percato de que tendrían compañía...o talvez ella era la compañía... Cuando ya estaba a solo unos pasos noto que Kenshin se ponía de pie nuevamente y ahora le veía directamente por lo que se decidió a hablar

Hola Kenshin! veo que tenemos compañía- saludaba Tomoe amablemente

Hai! ella es Kaoru, la conocí hoy en clase de artes- le contesto Kenshin

Kaoru no sabia que hacer y solo atino a pararse (notando que ella era un poco mas alta) y darle la mano mientas le saludaba.

Kaoru Kamiya, ..Tomoe ne?.. por lo que escuché hace un momento- le dijo con un tono ligeramente seco el cual no fue percibido ni por Tomoe, ni por Kenshin quien permanecía junto a ella.

Después se sentaron nuevamente seguidos de Tomoe, Kenshin permaneció junto a Kaoru mientras que Tomoe se ubico frente a ellos

Bueno Tomoe, a ti como te fue hoy, por cierto que sucedió con Akira? todavía le falta un semestre para acabar, no entiendo porque no esta aquí?- preguntaba Kenshin antes de probar su comida nuevamente

Me fue bien las 3 clases que he tenido fueron geniales, mis maestros son muy amables, todavía me queda 1 clase la cual empieza a las 2 para salir a las 4.30, después de clases tengo pensado pasar el resto de la tarde con Akira, el no vino porque se encuentra enfermo, el doctor dice que no es nada grave y que en 2 o3 días estará como nuevo, y a ti como te fue?

Kaoru escuchaba atentamente la conversación mientras comía, y trataba de adivinar el tipo de relación que llevaban ellos después de todo lo ocurrido según Kenshin mientras se preguntaba si la tomarían en cuenta o solo la seguirían ignorando

Bueno- dijo al momento en que se relajaba un poco- para empezar me levante tarde, porque mis vecinos tuvieron una fiesta anoche y el ruido no me dejaba dormir, pero llegue a tiempo a la clase de artes, en la que me recibieron de una forma un tanto dolorosa- al oir eso un leve rubor apareció en el rostro de Kaoru -pero..-Kenshin siguió hablando -gracias a eso conocí a una chica muy linda - ahora si podría decirse que el rostro de Kaoru competía contra el cabello de Kenshin, quien al notar el estado de Kaoru dejo escapar una risita juguetona para luego seguir hablando- después tuve 2 clases, que no estuvieron del todo mal 'eso creo ya que no puse mucha atención que digamos' y luego baje para apartar una mesa, pero me encontré con que no había vacías, por lo que me toco esperar, por suerte se desocupo una pronto y luego vi a Kaoru y la invite a sentarse y eso es todo por ahora, aunque todavía tengo dos clases mas el día de hoy y vendría saliendo a las 6-finalizo Kenshin

Ya veo será un día muy largo para ti hoy, no es así? - contesto Tomoe -por cierto Kaoru a ti.. como te fue hoy?

Kaoru jamás espero que ella iniciara la conversación, talvez era quien para juzgarla, después de todo.

Bueno pues bien, al principio me sentía fuera de lugar, debido a que es mi primer día aquí en la facultad pero ya me he acoplado un poco- contesto

Es tu primer día? Sabes? mi hermano menor...Enishi, también acaba de ingresar el estudia para Contador, tu, que estudias?

Lic. en Computación y Administración, y por lo que veo no será algo corto que digamos. Amenos espero ya no tener mas problemas- contesto Kaoru quien había dejado de comer para responder

Mas problemas?-pregunto Tomoe curiosa

Lo que sucede es que no conocía el salón en el que tendría clase 'o almenos así le hice creer a Kenshin', por lo que Kenshin... -no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpida por Tomoe

Kenshin se ofreció a acompañarte, cierto? -pregunto Tomoe tratando de adivinar, a lo que Kaoru solo afirmo con la cabeza

Lo sabia Kenshin no ha cambiado en lo absoluto a través de los años

Al oir esto Kenshin quien se encontraba comiendo felizmente volteo a ver a Tomoe quien se disponía a empezar con su comida

Kaoru- habló Kenshin - y dime que me cuentas de tu hermano?

Ah! bueno como ya había mencionado Yahiko estudia en la secundaria del norte de Tokio, actualmente cursa el 2o año, en apariencia no somos muy parecidos que digamos, ya que el es moreno de ojos castaños y yo no...normalmente no hace otra cosa que molestar o meterse en donde no le llaman �.� pero es un buen chico en fin.

Lo mas probable es que haga eso para ocultar sus verdades, he escuchado que los adolescentes suelen molestar a las personas que quieren, así que, supongo que te ha de querer mucho pero se avergüenza de expresarlo, tu sabes como pueden llegar a ser los adolescentes no?

Ah, ya veo...

Con su permiso me retiro- intervino Tomoe en su conversación

Tan pronto?- pregunto Kaoru

Tengo clase en 10 minutos, debo apresurarme- contesto ella

Ya veo, Suerte!-decía Kenshin

Tomoe se levanto de su lugar para luego dar media vuelta y salir de la cafetería a paso acelerado con rumbo a su salón de clase

Tomoe... es agradable- comento tranquilamente Kaoru

Me alegra escuchar eso!-contesto un Kenshin muy entusiasmado- por cierto a que hora tienes tu próxima clase?

Empieza a las 2:30 por lo que... - decía mientras miraba su reloj- todavía me quedan 40 min.

Ah.., yo también tengo clase a las 2:30, oye, voy a pasear por el campus un rato me acompañas?

Claro -dijo Kaoru poniéndose de pie y recogiendo sus cosas

Permíteme- dijo Kenshin volviendo a tomar los libros de Kaoru la cual solo le sonrió tiernamente

Kenshin salio de la cafetería seguido por Kaoru unos pasos detrás de el, estuvieron caminando por un rato en silencio hasta que Kenshin intervino

Como te podrás dar cuenta... hay momentos en los que la cafetería esta completamente llena, en esas ocasiones yo acostumbro ir a un lugar del campus que es muy agradable, ven, te lo mostraré- dijo Kenshin mientras tomaba la mano de Kaoru

Kaoru al sentir la mano de Kenshin no pudo evitar el sonrojarse y le siguió el paso, al poco tiempo llegaron a una parte del campus donde pudo notar que estaba vacio, era un lugar muy tranquilo, estaba todo cubierto por pasto y se podian encontrar una gran cantidad de cerezos, luego miro a Kenshin, quien se encontraba junto a ella observando el lugar

Kenshin...este lugar...es muy bonito, ha de ser muy agradable comer aquí

Es uno de mis lugares favoritos del campus, Kaoru... me preguntaba, cual será el día adecuado para ir a entrenar?- pregunto Kenshin

Ah.. para entrenar? cuando gustes solo avísame primero para arreglarlo, ya que solo doy clases los fines de semana, durante la semana lo tenemos cerrado debido a que ninguno puede hacerse cargo, Kenshin dijiste que eras un experto en el uso de Katanas no?... podrías entrenarme, es que me gusta mucho ese arte-decía Kaoru mientras bajaba la cabeza

Bueno, si soy bueno con la katana por lo que creo que tendría un nivel aceptable en el manejo de espadas de madera, y claro cuenta conmigo para entrenarte, no creo que tengas tu propia katana, por lo que llevare 2 y así poder entrenar mas cómodamente...te parece si voy el domingo...tu dime la hora

El domingo... tengo clase de 10:00am a 12:00pm, y luego de 3:00pm a 5:00pm ,y ya por ultimo de 7:00 a 9:00pm, si quieres puedes venir entre cualquiera de esas horas, eres bien recibido

Ya veo...entonces estaré de 12:30 en adelante, esta bien?-dijo Kenshin mientras seguía con su recorrido por la facultad

Kaoru noto que Kenshin se alejaba y ella le siguió, llevaban un rato caminando y platicando cuando repentinamente Kenshin se quedo parado viendo a un joven altísimo que mientras caminaba sujetaba dolorosamente su mano derecha

SANO! -grito Kenshin haciendo que el joven volteara, quien reconoció al pelirrojo que se le acercaba seguido de una joven desconocida

Estas bien?- le pregunto Kenshin preocupado al ver a su amigo quejarse de su mano derecha

Estoy bien no te preocupes, es solo que acabo de tener una pelea, pero el tipo me dejo la mano toda jodida, claro que lo puse en su lugar, voy a la enfermería para que me revisen... y quien es ella?- pregunto Sano mientas volteaba a ver a Kaoru

Nunca cambiaras Sano- dijo con resignación en su voz - Gomen, ella es una amiga Kamiya Kaoru- decía mientras volteaba para poder verle- el es Sagara Sanosuke, mi mejor amigo y compañero

Ya veo, Mucho gusto en conocerle Sanosuke

Vamos Jo-chan! no seas tan formal por favor háblame de tu! -dijo Sano mientras le golpeaba la espalda en señal de confianza

Esta bien Sano -contesto ella un poco apenada por la actitud del amigo de Kenshin -por cierto, aquí donde esta la enfermería?

Acaso eres nueva Jo-chan?-pregunto Sano - Quieres conocer la enfermería?

NO! Sano! gracias -contesto Kaoru asustada quien creyó que Sano tenia intenciones muy dolorosas

Vamos Jo-chan, el único herido seré yo, lo digo para que conozcas mejor los lugares por los que andarás!- añadió Sano al notar el temor de Kaoru

Ah!- dijo Kaoru aliviada -Gracias Sanosuke, pero, acaso tu no tienes clase?

Si, empieza a las 2.30 en el salón 854, verdad Kenshin? - quien asintió con la cabeza en forma aprobatoria - pero no importa, no queda muy lejos y todavía falta media hora

Entonces vamos- dijo Kaoru quien se disponía a seguir a Sano pero al notar que Kenshin se quedaba detrás le hablo-Kenshin no vienes?

Ah si, lo siento es solo que estaba distraído, espérenme!-le dijo a Kaoru quien se encontraba ya a casi 10 metros de distancia

Después de seguir a Sanosuke y a Kenshin por un rato, logro ver un edificio que decía con letras doradas arriba de la puerta de entrada "MEDICINA" en el cual entraron para toparse de su lado derecho una puerta de virio opaco que decía en letras blancas "Enfermería" 'Pero que extraño el encontrar la enfermería en la facultad de medicina' pensaba sarcásticamente Kaoru.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ENFERMERIA

'Vaya para ser el primer día ha sido muy largo, que acaso los estudiantes de esta facultad no se preocupan por si mismos o que?' - pensaba una joven alta de cabellos largos y negros que la hacia de enfermera desde las 10 de la mañana según la petición de su maestro

flashback

facultad de medicina salon 547

ATENCION A TODOS!- dijo un señor de aproximadamente 45 años de edad tratando de dar un aviso - Están cursando ya el 10 semestre en medicina por lo que ya son capaces de atender a gente con verdaderos problemas de salud, por lo que los maestros del 10mo semestre hemos decidido que 3 alumnos por grupo vayan a dar servicio, decidiremos el orden según los promedios obtenidos el semestre anterior, algún comentario?

Solamente los alumnos de 10 semestre irán a la enfermería para dar servicio?-pregunto un joven de cabello rubio y ojos miel

Por los siguientes dos meses si, para luego seguir con esto los alumnos de niveles mayores- respondió el maestro- alguien mas desea preguntar algo?- silencio, así que el maestro decidió nombrar a los primeros 3 que irían a dar servicio- Entonces, los elegidos son..-dijo mientras tomaba una lista y la veía cuidadosamente-...el joven Raberba -al momento de decir ese nombre, el joven rubio de ojos miel que había hablado anteriormente -...la joven Takani- mientras una joven de cabellos largos y negros se disponía a pasar al frente junto con su compañero-...y finalmente...el joven  
Uchiha -dicho esto un otro joven, de cabello negro y de ojos del mismo color se puso de pie y fue al frente junto son sus compañeros seleccionados - Bien ustedes seran los primeros en hacer su servicio, empezaran a las 10, y tendrán un descanso de 1 a 2 de la tarde, para seguir con su servicio hasta las 4 de hoy, estarán en compañía de otros estudiantes y para guiarlos o ayudarlos el Dr. Genzai estará ahí, pero ustedes harán la mayor parte como preparación así que...a la enfermería chicos, quiero estar orgulloso de ustedes!- dijo el maestro como despedida a sus alumnos

fin del flashback

La joven Takani se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera ya que no tenia "paciente" así que se quedo esperando que llegara alguno, el cual no tardo, ya que pudo ver como se abría la puerta, y el primer joven sujetaba su mano derecha con mucha fuerza, seguido de un joven pelirrojo y una chica detrás de el. Se puso de pie y observo detenidamente al "herido" (Sanosuke...obvio no? )

Fin del Capitulo


	3. en mis sueños

Como todos sabrán los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad de Nobuhiro-sama, yo solo los tomo prestados

Capitulo 3.- En Mis Sueños

Kaoru se encontraba caminando con mucha prisa por los pasillos de la facultad, faltaba poco para que diera comienzo su clase y aun estaba algo lejos de su salón, mientras, recordaba lo sucedido hacia hace unos momentos en la enfermería.

flashback

Sanosuke entro a la enfermería, lo que el no se esperaba era que una joven de largos cabellos negros y ojos canela corriera hacia el exaltada con solo verle entrar por la puerta.

SANOSUKE!-grito Megumi asustada al ver a su chico entrando por la enfermería con la mano lastimada- Pero que es lo que te ha sucedido?- pregunto ella un poco mas calmada

Oh Kitsune! no te preocupes no es nada grave 'creo' oye, y que haces en la enfermería, que no deberías estar en clase ahora?-dijo Sano a su novia quien se encontraba ya revisando sus heridas - Por cierto ella es Kamiya Kaoru una amiga de Ken - agrego este

Kaoru..-dijo volteando a ver a la chica que acompañaba s su amigo- mucho gusto, espero que estos dos no te den muchos problemas 'aunque Ken no creo que de problemas' mejor dicho espero que mi Tori-atama no te de muchos problemas

No te preocupes -fue todo lo que respondió Kaoru tratando de entender lo que había querido decir la "enfermera"? (Meg. todavía no explicaba el porque estaba ahí)

Ven, es mejor que entremos a un consultorio dejando a todos con la duda, allá tengo todo el equipo (el botiquín de auxilios)- dijo Megumi jalando a su novio suavemente hacia el consultorio que le fue asignado, dejando solos a Kaoru y a Kenshin en la sala

Momentos después de que Megumi y Sano hayan entrado al consultorio entra un joven a la enfermería echando maldiciones a mas no poder

AH! Esa maldita comadreja ... esto no se quedará así! ME LAS PAGARAS!- decía un estudiante alto de ojos cafés y muy pequeños 'Mira que resistirse, no me daré por vencido maldita novata, serás mía a como de lugar'

Unos cuantos segundos después de que entrara salio el joven Uchiha para atender al herido,..Kaoru recordó que tenia clase por lo que miro su reloj; 2.20pm marcaba este

Que sucede?- le preguntó Kenshin quien se había quedado pensando en el posible 'agresor' del tipo que acaba de entrar

Debo irme Kenshin- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba sus libros - ya es tarde, la clase empieza en poco tiempo, hasta mañana!

Kenshin solo se quedo observando como su compañera se desvanecía enfrente de sus ojos

fin del flashback

2:29, y ya divisaba la puerta de su salón 'que bien logre llegar a tiempo' y vaya suerte la que tuvo ya que casi después de ella entro el maestro cerrando la puerta detrás de el, sin dejar entrar a los demás alumnos que iban solo segundos retrazados, Kaoru se sentó y el salón murmuraba mientras el maestro escribía algo en el pizarrón, pero algo que llamo la atención de Kaoru fue una voz que provenía de la chica del pupitre contiguo

Ese maldito de Ginjo.. quien se cree -dijo una joven de ojos verdes y largo cabello trenzado

Kaoru miro a su compañera, y esta sintió su mirada por lo que volteo a verle, dejando a Kaoru un poco sobresaltada

Eh Lo siento, pero... no pude evitar escuchar lo que dijiste- contesto Kaoru un poco nerviosa antela mirada que tenia su compañera- soy Kamiya Kaoru parece que tomaremos esta clase juntas -dijo Kaoru ya calmada

En cuestión de segundos el semblante de la chica cambio y sonriendo contesto - Mucho gusto Kaoru, me llamo Makimachi Misao

Mucho gusto Mis- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un fuerte ruido le distrajo

ESCUCHEN TODOS!- dijo el profesor quien golpeaba el escritorio para llamar la atención de sus alumnos- Esta clase da inicio a las 2:30, y los quiero aquí a mas tardar las 2:30, el alumno que llegue tarde no será aceptado en la clase por ese día- explicaba un tipo alto de ojos pequeños de color ámbar rostro delgado y unos cuantos mechoncitos de cabello cubriendo muy poco su rostro- Mi nombre es Hajime Kanada y espero que ustedes cumplan con mis expectativas...

La clase continuo, todos los alumnos se prestaron atentos y respetuosos hacia su maestro así hasta que dieron las 4:30, Tenia media hora libre por lo que Kaoru decidió ir a pasear por el campus pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos

Kaoru?..

Que sucede Misao?- pregunto Kaoru que volteaba a ver a su compañera

Podría acompañarte? tengo media hora libre igual que tu y no quisiera estar sola por el campus-pregunto Misao con inseguridad en su voz

Claro Misao, sabes justo me dirigía a descansar un poco, sabes hoy por la mañana conocí a un chico y el muy amablemente me mostró algunos lugares del campus uno en especial, no esta lejos y es muy bonito, si quieres acompañarme no es ninguna molestia para mi

OH! Muchas gracias Kaoru!- respondió Misao aliviada 'almenos ya no estaré sola por lo que queda de hoy,... ese estúpido de Ginjo, soy una tonta por haber confiado en un tipo como ese...mira que intentar sobrepasarse conmigo...afortunadamente pude escapar dejándole unos cuantos "recuerditos" jiji'

Kaoru y Misao estaban sentadas en el pasto y platicaban amenamente acerca de su primer día en la facultad Kaoru llevaba, desde que llegaron a ese lugar, hablando de Kenshin, pero a Misao parecía molestarle un poco así que decidió intervenir

Kaoru, yo creo que no deberías de confiar tanto en ese tal Himura, solo dios sabrá si tiene buenas intenciones, sabes que los hombres a estas alturas no piensan mas que en si mismos, de seguro hace todo porque busca algo a cambio

Pero no se me ocurre porque podría querer algo a cambio

Podría ser algo que no estés dispuesta a entregar...-dijo Misao con el rostro ensombrecido

A que te refieres Misao?

No a nada... pero te prometo que...si algo así llegase a suceder...le haré arrepentirse hasta de haber nacido, le sacare los ojos con ..- pero Misao no pudo terminar ya que su nueva amiga le interrumpió

Tranquila Misao, Kenshin no es de ese tipo de personas, te lo aseguro, es mas quisiera que lo conocieras, el es una buena persona

Simplemente no deseo que te pase nada...de lo que por poco me pasa a mi-dijo esto en un tono tan bajo que Kaoru no logro escucharlo

Esta bien Misao, pero de todas formas, se defenderme, creo que practicar kendo y judo por once años no me hace una persona muy débil del todo

Hwooo! acaso tu eres kendoka?

Así es Misao, además soy maestra de un dojo, el Dojo Kamiya

Aun asi….no es recomendable bajar la guardia…

Lo se Misao; pero... mira que hora es! ya falta poco para que empiece nuestra siguiente clase debemos regresar al salón, espero que no tengamos a un maestro con el mismo carácter que Jaime-sensei

El tiempo paso como una estrella fugaz y nuestro amor fallecio sin razon...O.Ou esa es una cancion...regresemos al fic- y asi la ultima clase de Kaoru y Misao acabo

AHH, que bueno que no hay tarea, mi casa se encuentra un poco lejos, ahhhh! ahora si podré descansar! bueno Misao,..matta ashita!

Mata ashita Kaoru!

Se despidieron y Kaoru tomo el primer taxi que paso por allí y se dirigió a su casa 'como le habrá ido a Yahiko en la escuela?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenshin se encontraba en su motocicleta, ya iba saliendo de la facultad (ya que se habia quedado acompañando a Sano a un encargo, cuando en la calle le pareció ver a Kaoru tomar un taxi 'Se va en taxi a su casa..si mal no recuerdo vive al norte...HUY! le ha de salir carísimo..O.OU '

Kaoru le pago al chofer del taxi para luego entrar a una casa de apariencia antigua...el Dojo Kamiya, pero tal fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su hermano abriendo la puerta y recibiéndole con su saludo tan peculiar

HOLA BUSU! Como te fue el día de hoy?- pregunto Yahiko muy contento

Eso mismo te pregunto!- dijo con fuego saliendo de sus ojos, realmente detestaba que le llamara así

Pues a mí me fue muy bien, volví a tocar en el mismo salón que Tsubame!

Que bien Yahiko si no me equivoco.. ya falta poco para su cumpleaños no es así?

Si, y he estado pensando que regalarle pero no me decido por nada

Pues yo pienso que..

NOO! El regalo es de MI para ella, yo debo decidirlo, pero busu como te fue hoy, mataste del susto a alguien?

Yahiko!-dijo enojada- pero bueno...hoy no fue un mal día que digamos... conocí a muchas personas hoy 'en especial Kenshin q ', bueno Yahiko, estoy en mi habitación tenemos algo para cenar?-recibiendo un No por parte de su hermano..- esta bien..mmm...entonces pediré que traigan algo de Tempura desde el "Akabeko"

No te preocupes, si quieres yo voy a pedir uno para llevar, tu descansa busu de seguro estas cansada

Arigatoo, Yahiko-chan

QUE NO ME LLAMES -CHAN!

Jijijji lo se pero.. es que te ves tan tierno cuando te comportas así de amable, que lo digo sin intencion

En ese caso ya no seré amable contigo nunca mas!

Solo inténtalo-contesto Kaoru amenasante

Después de esto Yahiko salio del dojo para ir al restaurante, que se encontraba a solo unas cuadras de distancia dejando a Kaoru solo en la casa

'Creo que tomare un baño..aunque me gustaría primero desahogarme de lo ocurrido hoy, bueno eso puede esperar...primero el baño' Kaoru subió a su habitación, preparo sus libros para el día siguiente y después se fue a bañar. Después de casi media hora de haberse ido, se podía oir en la casa Kamiya un estridente TADAIMA BUSU, haciendo que Kaoru bajara las escaleras para recibir a su hermano y a la cena, si que tenia hambre!

Busu veo que te diste un baño-dijo Yahiko quien observaba a su hermana mayor con un yukata blanco y su largo cabellos negro suelto y húmedo

Si Yahiko, decidí primero darme un baño, fue tan relajante!

Esta bien busu, pero ahora cenemos que me estoy muriendo de hambre

Si! yo también!

Después de cenar Kaoru se retiro a su habitación, mientras que Yahiko se quedo limpiando la cocina

Vaya alfin podré desahogarme, veamos ...-dijo Kaoru mientras sacaba un cuaderno entre su futón doblado

19/01/2004 QUERIODO DIARIO:

"El día de hoy inicie mis clases en facultad, y debo admitir que me fue muchísimo mejor de lo que esperaba, ya que conocí a un joven encantador...su nombre es Kenshin Himura, es la primera persona que veo con el cabello rojo, reconozco que al principio me impresiono pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos de un azul violeta tan hermoso que al verlos sentí como si el tiempo se detuviera, los escalofrios no tardaron en recorrer por mi, esto justo cuando nos miramos a los ojos, además siento como si le conociera desde hace mucho tiempo, bueno le conocí gracias a un pequeño accidente, ya que en clase de artes yo me estaba estirando cuando el pasaba justo frente mío y mis piernas se volvieron un obstáculo para el haciendo que cayera al suelo, tiene una expresión igual que el: no muy común, un ORO salía de su boca con mucha frecuencia ...

Oyasumi nasai, busu- interrumpió Yahiko abriendo la puerta de improviso

Yahiko!- dijo Kaoru molesta al momento que cerraba su diario y lo escondía torpemente ante la mirada de su hermano- Cuantas veces te he dicho que llames antes de entrar? Que acaso no puedo tener algo de privacidad?

Tener privacidad? Busu! que estabas escribiendo, que requiere de tanta privacidad?

Nada que te afecte, Oyasumi nasai Yahiko- dijo Kaoru mientras sacaba a su hermano de su habitación

Oyasumi nasai busu-dijo Yahiko con un tono de inconformidad 'Ya me enteraré, tarde o temprano sabré que tanto escribes en esa libreta, no puede ser tarea, sino no la hubieras escondido de mi, te descubriré BUSU!'

Después de que su hermano se fuera continuo escribiendo en su diario respecto a su día, después se dispuso a dormir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una espesa neblina cubre las calles es temprano, se puede ver a un hombre caminando entre la neblina de la mañana una hakama blanca, tabis cafes y un gi fiusha cargando unas cuantas cosas, pero aparte de todo esto...lo mas importante..una Katana

'Debe ser el, quien mas portaría una espada en estos tiempos...solo él: Hotikiri Battousai' pensaba una kendoka que buscaba hacer pagar al tipo que estaba deshonrando el nombre de su escuela.

Alto!...Alto Hitokiri Battousai!- dijo ella con tono desafiante, al oir estas palabras el hombre voltea para ver quien le acusaba-Al fin te encontré Tus días de terror se han acabado Hitokiri Battousai!

Oro!

Allí voy!- dijo ella lanzándose al ataque, pero el pelirrojo espadachín esquivo el golpe saltando por encima, al momento de caer la base de madera se rompió dejándolo tirado en el suelo y cubierto de tierra

Ahh?- expreso confundida- En realidad eres el legendario Hitokiri Battousai? quien mato a tres personas la noche pasada?

Rurouni...sessha es un Rurouni, solo soy un vagabundo sin un destino fijo, además, crees que pueda matar a alguien con esto? (le extiende su espada para que ella la tome)

Ah..que es esto? tiene el filo invertido...

Sakabatou

Sakabatou?- pregunto la chica

Como vez, no puedo matar a nadie con ella, mírala de cerca

No tiene ni un solo rasguño, parece como si nunca la hieras usado

Entonces esta claro que no soy quien decías

Escúchame bien!- dijo mientras se acercaba a el - Hitokiri Battousai ataca por las noches, estoy segura que la gente sospechara de ti si te presentas por ahí con una katana en mano, ellos no van a saber que es una sakabatou hasta ya muy tarde, además sabes que esta prohibido portar espadas desde que dio inicio la era meiji- en eso se oyen los silbatos de unos policías- Debe ser el- dijo mientras se alejaba hacia donde provenían los sonidos lanzando la katana del Rurouni por los aires

Kaoru salio corriendo, para encontrarse poco mas adelante a un hombre alto con una espada ensangrentada- Ahí estas BATTOUSAI!-para luego lanzarse al ataque, quedando contra la pared y con una herida en su hombro, noto que "Battousai" se disponía a atacarla nuevamente 'oh, no', en cuestión de segundos un hombre la toma en sus brazos salvándola del ataque de Battousai

Rurouni?- dijo Kaoru aun en sus brazos

Tu bokkuto (boken) no es "contrincante" para su espada- dijo el Rurouni

En eso se oyen unos silbatos de mas policías que se acercan al lugar, por lo que Battousai decide huir

JAJAJA Soy Battousai, del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu

ALTO! El Kamiya Kasshin Ryu es mi escuela, el esta usando el nombre de mi escuela y sus técnicas ..-dijo Kaoru antes de caer desmayada en brazos del Rurouni  
…

…

…

…

Olvidaba algo, el estilo de Hitokiri Battousai no es ninguno del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, sino de Hiten Mitsurugui Ryu, y si no fuera por esta sakabatou pude haber destazado a todos fácilmente

Quieres decir que ... tu eres el verdadero Battousai?- pregunto Kaoru con la voz un poco quebrada

Interesante pero me quedare con el nombre de Battousai, solo será para mi!- dijo Battousai lanzándose al ataque contra el Rurouni, pero este desaparece, ubicándose sobre el en un salto, para quebrarle los dedos y clavarlo en el piso del dojo

No le tengo ningún cariño a ese nombre, pero no permitiré que alguien como tu lo use- dijo fríamente para luego suavizar su rostro -Lo siento Kaoru-dono no quise engañarla, pero esto es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar, Bueno, tenga cuidado-dijo dando la vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta

BAKA!

Oro?

Solo te vas? Como se supone que reviviré el Kamiya Kasshin Ryu yo sola? No puedes quedarte y ayudarme un poco? Ya te lo había dicho, No me importa tu pasado!

Pero ahora podrás limpiar el nombre de tu escuela, si el verdadero Battousai se queda tu perderás todo-repuso el Rurouni

Yo nunca dije que quería que Battousai se quedara, lo que quiero decir es que te quiero a ti el Rurouni...- Kaoru callo súbitamente al notar que había hablado de mas, luego se voltea dándole la espalda al vagabundo -En verdad te tienes que ir? Por lo menos dime tu nombre, no el del patriota, sino tu verdadero nombre

Himura, Himura Kenshin

Kenshin...Kenshin, si quieres irte puedes hacerlo -en eso la puerta se cierra; Kaoru deja escapar un suspiro de decepción

Debo de admitir que estoy un poco cansado de vagar-dijo Kenshin, haciendo que Kaoru se sorprenda y voltee a verle- un vagabundo nunca sabe a donde va o por cuanto tiempo se quedara... si eso no importa.-decía mientras se acercaba a Kaoru y ella a el -No soy muy buen cocinero- dijo Kenshin mientras caminaba

Pero eres mejor que yo-contesto Kaoru

Y puede que vuelva a entrar accidentalmente mientras se bañe

No hay problema si eso vuelve a ocurrir, entonces...-y le tira un golpe directo a la cara

ORORORo

Tonto! creí que lo evadirías!

Que...Que poder tan asombroso tiene

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se puede oir la alarma del despertador sonando

MmMm...-decia perezosamente un pelirrojo que se levantaba después de haber dormido -Ya es hora...de ir a la facultad..Artes, porque tiene que ser tan temprano ? 'pero, si lo veo por el lado bueno ahí estará Kaoru, es extraño, pero no se porque siento que la conozco desde hace tiempo..además que significara ese sueño? Yo viviendo con Kaoru?' bueno mejor me empiezo a vestir- dijo bajando su rostro sonrojado por la idea

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BUSU!- decía Yahiko mientras zarandeaba ligeramente el brazo de su hermana- Despierta Busu o se te hará tarde para ir a la clase de artes y ver a ese Himura

MmMm?..Yahiko que sucede?- decía Kaoru perezosa, pero al recordar las palabras de su hermano ella..- OYE como es que sabes de el?

Solo digamos que un pajarito me lo contó jejeje- contesto el pícaramente

Estuviste leyendo mi diario!- Kaoru se preparaba para castigar a su entrometido hermano, pero noto que se le haría tarde- Esta bien, ya arreglaremos esto luego, anda sal! que me voy a cambiar.

Esta bien Busu, mientras voy a calentar el desayuno- dijo mientras salía de la habitación de su hermana 'Con que Himura jeje'

Arigatou Yahiko-le dijo y luego se preparo para vestirse e ir a la facultad

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	4. El Proyecto

Capitulo 4-El Proyecto: protagonistas tu y yo?

Kenshin se encontraba listo, pero era temprano todavía (vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa azul desfajada) se monto en su motocicleta, estaba pensando que hacer con su tiempo, pero recordó que vio a Kaoru tomar un taxi 'Esos taxistas, son tan mañosos, si no me equivoco hace poco uno abuso de una pobre estudiante, no me perdonaría si algo así le ocurriese a Kaoru' pensaba al momento que arrancaba su motocicleta

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yahiko! Ya me voy, dices que hoy entras tarde no?- pregunto Kaoru en la puerta antes de salir a la facultad

Así es, el maestro Shinomori dijo que estaría ocupado por lo que no podría ir hoy- respondió Yahiko

Tsubame va a cumplir pronto... entonces le comprare un pequeño regalito a mi cuñada

A que te refieres con cuñada?-pregunto Yahiko un poco molesto ya que detestaba que le hablaran de ese tema

Vamos Yahiko, acepta que la amas- decía Kaoru con maldad -tarde o temprano ustedes terminaran casados jijiji, bueno-dijo mientras se alejaba -me saludas a Tsubame! Adiós!

Kaoru camino hasta la esquina, seguida por la vista de su hermano menor, donde después de esperar unos cuantos segundos abordo un taxi para ir a la facultad

Casarme con Tsubame! Feh, bueno no es que no quiera, pero es muy pronto todavía, porque Kaoru se mete en mis asuntos? ………….? Porque ella no tiene asuntos que atender jejeje aunque, ese Himura...

Kenshin giro en una esquina para detenerse enfrente de una casa estilo antiguo 'Así que aquí es el dojo Kamiya..'

' Eso fue una motocicleta, pero quien podrá ser?' se preguntaba Yahiko quien acababa de entrar a su casa después de despedir a su hermana, el chico camino hasta la puerta principal para encontrarse a un joven en una motocicleta, momentos después se quito el casco y ciertas palabras abordaron su mente "...su nombre es Kenshin Himura ,es la primera persona que veo con el cabello rojo" recordó las palabras de su hermana según su diario 'conque ese es el tal Himura 'Jejeje Kaoru, me lo querías ocultar verdad' pensó con maldad 'Si que eres rápida hermanita..'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenshin se quito el casco y descubrió a un chico de unos 12 o 13 años de ojos castaños y piel morena para lego recordar las palabras de su amiga " Yahiko estudia en la secundaria del norte de Tokio, actualmente cursa el 2o año, en apariencia no somos muy parecidos que digamos, ya que el es moreno de ojos castaños y..." 'supongo que es su hermano menor' se dirigió al pequeño (ni tan pequeño) el cual le miraba fijamente

Buenos días,...Yahiko Kamiya cierto?-pregunto el pelirrojo

Así es...Himura ne? por lo visto mi hermana le hablo de mi- dijo Yahiko mientras se ponía a examinar a Kenshin por todas partes

Si y por lo visto también le hablo de mi -dijo Kenshin extrañado por la actitud del pequeño - por cierto, esta en casa?

No, no me hablo de usted...jijiji- contesto Yahiko mientras le dirigía una mirada mas relajada- un pajarito me lo dijo, pero la Busu no esta en casa, se acaba de ir a clases

Entiendo- dijo Kenshin - Yahiko, pondrías hacerme el favor de no decirle a Kaoru que estuve aquí?

Por?

No es nada en especial, solo que ella no me espera por aquí hasta el domingo

El domingo?

Así es vendré a entrenar con tu hermana

Kenshin eres fuerte? -pregunto Yahiko emocionado

No soy el mejor pero si un poco hábil, bueno me tengo que ir, prometes no decir de mi vista a tu hermana?

Hai !

Es una promesa entre hombres de acuerdo- dijo Kenshin antes de montarse nuevamente en su moto para ir a la facultad

Kenshin piso el acelerador, tratando de llegar a tiempo a clase mientras recordaba las palabras de Yahiko "No, no me hablo de usted, un pajarito me lo dijo" 'un pajarito:S '

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaoru llego al salón un par de minutos antes de la hora de inicio, porque el taxi que tomo se había quedado atorado en un pequeño embotellamiento, al abrir la puerta del salón lo primero que busco fueron los rojizos cabellos de su compañero, encontrándolos rápidamente pero lo que escucho no le agrado mucho

Himura, puedo sentarme junto a ti?- dijo una joven mientras le coqueteaba indiscretamente al pelirrojo

Lo siento Hashibara-san - dijo Kenshin un poco ruborizado y mirando hacia la ventana en lugar del pronunciado escote frente a sus rostro - pero este lugar esta ocupado

Ocupado? pero si no hay nadie ahí- agrego ella mientras se acercaba mas al rostro de Kenshin

Bue..bueno es que todavía no llega- en eso voltea a la puerta y descubre a Kaoru con una venita en dibujada en su frente - jeje pero ya no lo estará mas! ...Kaoru! anda que te quieren robar el lugar!

'Que ni se atreva!' pensaba Kaoru mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo y a la joven que le coqueteaba a Himura

Ohayo Kenshin!-dijo Kaoru ignorando por completo a la chica frente a este - pero como que me querían ganar el lugar?- pregunto fingiendo no estar enterada de los hechos

Veras koishi, lo que sucede es que Hashibara-san quería sentarse en tu lugar pero yo le decía que estaba ocupado- dijo Kenshin con tanta naturalidad, que no noto el como se había referido a Kaoru( la cual tampoco lo noto)

Bien!-Dijo molesta Hashibara al notar la forma en que Kenshin se había referido a Kaoru 'con que Koishi! Esa chica apenas la conoció unos cuantos días atrás y yo que? Estoy con el desde que entre a esta facultad y ni siquiera me habla…ya veré como arreglo este asunto! Ahh que corage me da o !.' - Entonces buscare otro lugar, adiós Himura- dijo con un tono de molestia en su voz

Después de que Hashibara se apartara, Kenshin recordó sus palabras "Veras koishi, lo que sucede es que..." para después sonrojarse levemente 'koishi?.. por que habré dicho eso...pero, ni siquiera llegue a llamar así a Tomoe, y ella….'-pensaba mientras miraba a Kaoru sentarse junto a el-'parece que no lo noto... Kenshin! tienes que pensar antes de hablar'-se dijo a si mismo

Por poco y no llego a tiempo- comento Kaoru sacando a Kenshin de sus pensamientos

Y por que es eso?

Lo que pasa es que me quede en un embotellamiento, me pregunto si le molestara a Hiko-sensei que alguien llegue tarde

Probablemente si……..

En eso entro Seijurou al salón dispuesto a iniciar la clase después de tomar lista, pero la puerta se volvió a abrir asomándose Okon tímidamente

Me permite pasar sensei?

Claro señorita Tuskasan, pero quisiera hablar con usted al terminar la clase, entendido?

Hai sensei- contestó ella apenada por su retrazo

Bien, ya he programado su primera actividad a evaluar para este semestre- repuso Hiko - quiero que hagan una película en la cual ustedes sean los actores, la fecha limite será el 10 de febrero, como esta clase cuenta con solo 15 alumnos, ya me he puesto de acuerdo con los demás maestros para que si alguno de sus alumnos participa este proyecto cuente con puntos extra en su calificación, así que le pueden mencionar a sus amigos a que cooperen en la grabación y así poder contar con un elenco mas variado. La historia aun no es elegida, por lo que el trabajo para hoy será que cada quien escriba una historia y me la haga llegar y yo decidiré hoy mismo cual será representada junto con los papeles, no tiene que ser el guión completo, solo la historia en general y al final su nombre. Entendido?

Dicho esto los alumnos empezaron a buscar una buena historia y anotar unas cuantas ideas en sus cuadernos

'Pero que estará bien para una película, talvez una historia de amor en la que Kenshin sea un samurai y yo su mujer la cual protege sobre todas las cosas..ahh Kenshin. Es una excelente idea, aunque mejor pondré algo derivado en el sueño que tuve'-pensaba Kaoru para después ponerse a escribir en su cuaderno muy animadamente

Oro?-dijo Kenshin al ver que Kaoru ya tenia una idea para la película y la escribía alegremente en su cuaderno-'Kaoru ya encontró una historia, de que tratar�? ...bueno mejor me pongo a pensar en una historia también' -mmm- decía Kenshin buscando buenas ideas 'Lo tengo, La historia será un derivado del sueño que tuve y se llevara acabo en otra era, Meiji! si! eso es!' pensó Kenshin alegremente, para empezar a escribir sus ideas en su cuaderno

Muy bien- dijo Hiko recibiendo la historia del ultimo alumno que faltaba de entregarla- ahora les pido que guarden silencio mientras leo sus historias

Hiko empezó a leer las historias en su escritorio "La historia se llevaría acabo en una playa donde una chica conoce a un joven del cual queda completamente enamorada con solo verle, ellos se vuelven buenos amigos y salen a pasear por la ciudad seguido, luego se hacen novios pero el joven muere debido a un accidente dejando a la chica sola y triste ...Hashibara Miyasaki", "Un joven busca trabajo sin encontrar alguno, cuando a fin encuentra uno bien pagado descubre que estaba ya en líos muy grandes y la mafia lo perseguía, y al final el se va del país para poder vivir en paz... Someyoshi Ueda" …y así continuo hasta que se encontró uno que le llamo la atención "La historia se llevaría en Meiji, una chica conoce a un vagabundo que era un samurai y con su espada ayudaba al que lo necesitara, al cual invita a vivir en su casa, con el tiempo y después de muchas aventuras juntos, deciden casarse y con el tiempo el que fuese el vagabundo decide ir a otro continente para seguir ayudando a la gente, prometiéndole a su esposa que sin importar que el regresaría ya que ese era su hogar, pero una enfermedad que el tenia se fue agravando dejándolo en una fase terminal, con lo poco que le quedaba de energías el regresa a Japón con su esposa (que en casa siempre recordaba lo vivido con su esposo durante los años anteriores) que también tenia esa enfermedad y se encontraba casi en el mismo estado; un día su esposo llega con ella después de tantos años de ausencia, para caer sobre su regazo y fallecer ...Kamiya Kaoru"

Señorita Kamiya- dijo el maestro

Hai sensei?

Podría saber en que se baso para escribirla?

Ah, bueno...sinceramente todo salio de improvisto..-contesto Kaoru mientras trataba de recordar de donde había sacado toda la historia

Ya veo..-dijo Hiko volviendo a leer las historias de los alumnos dejando la de Kaoru aparte, era una buena opción esa historia "La historia se presentaría en Meiji, un samurai Rurouni decide ir de paseo a Yokohama con sus amigos, donde conocen a otro samurai que al igual que el principal, portaba su katana aun en contra de la ley, ambos se llevan muy bien pero lo que uno no sabia era que el orto planeaba en secreto una rebelión en contra del gobierno, tal como lo había hecho hacia 11años en el bakumatsu no doran, este tenia como compañera a una joven que era hermana de su mejor amigo, fallecido en la guerra hacia 11 años, el Rurouni decide intervenir en los planes del otro samurai y en la batalla final, el Rurouni confiesa que el era quien había matado a su amigo, habían empezado a pelear, pero la hermana del amigo del samurai le pide que se detenga, obedeciéndole, pero el gobierno, que se había enterado de sus planes le manda asesinar junto con sus seguidores, y el samurai estaba con su compañera cuando les atacan le bala se dirigía a ella pero el se interpone quedando herido de muerte, el Rurouni molesto ante el ataque del gobierno, destruye las armas y todo acaba, dejando al samurai muriendo, para finalizar, la compañera del samurai decide regresar a su pueblo natal despidiéndose del Rurouni y sus amigos...Himura Kenshin"

Himura..

Hai sensei?

También me gusta tu historia

Gracias maestro

Se pusieron de acuerdo?

A que se refiere shishou?

Tu historia...y la de Kamiya...tienen unas cuantas cosas en común- dicho esto los dos se miraron confundidos

Bueno- aclaro el maestro- estas dos historias me gustan, las leeré para todos, y luego harán una votación, quiero que anoten cual quieren para luego yo recoger el papel y ver los resultados, Empecemos por la de Kamiya ...

Hiko leyó las dos historias, para luego recoger los resultados –actualmente hay 7 y 7 votos, el ultimo decide cual será la obra a exponer...-Hiko abrió el papel-...Himura tu serás el protagonista de tu propia historia correcto?

ORO! O.O

Si Kenshin, el protagonista es un antiguo samurai no? y tu eres experto con las Katanas, no creo que te sea muy difícil, congenias perfectamente con el papel protagonista- dijo Kaoru feliz por la elección del maestro

Acepto con una condición- dijo Kenshin a Seijurou 'Kaoru, no te salvaras de ser protagonisa tambien hehehehe'

Cual es esa si se puede saber?-dijo Seijurou

Que yo escojo el papel de Kaoru

QUE!

Como cual te gustaría?- pregunto Hiko convencido

'KENSHIN! Pero que es lo que pides, lo haces por venganza verdad! de haber sabido que harías eso mejor no hubiera hablado u-u' pensaba Kaoru resignada

Mmm...Talvez, la mejor amiga del Rurouni - Agrego Kenshin pícaramente con intenciones de hacer enojar a su compañera de asiento... y lo había logrado, Kaoru estaba que echaba chispas

KENSHIN!- Kaoru "exploto" jalando el cabello del pelirrojo

OrO!

Pero que crees que haces, eso es venganza! no es justo!

Esta bien así será- añadió Hiko ante la pareja

QUE!- pregunto Kaoru mientras soltaba el cuello de Kenshin (lo estaba ahorcando)

Muy bien ya tenemos a dos, sigamos con el resto de los papeles primero quiero saber si hay voluntarios…- dijo Hiko mientras tomaba su lista y hacia unos cuantos apuntes en ella

La clase paso, los papeles fueron asignados, pero faltaron unos cuantos, por el momento el Rurouni solo tenia un amigo.- La chica Kamiya, por lo que Kenshin se encargaría de encontrarse mas amigos para su película, y tenia uno en mente, pero le faltaba uno, uno que fuera mas tranquilo, y se encargara de proteger a su "amiga" Kamiya si fuese necesario

Shishou podría conseguir yo mas amigos del Rurouni en la película?-pregunto Kenshin mientras se dirigía al maestro

Esta bien Himura pero ya es todo, entendido?

Hai

Escuchen todos! Mañana nos encargaremos del vestuario, bien se pueden ir!- dijo el maestro a los alumnos los cuales obedecieron -un momento -dijo Hiko tomando del brazo de Okon quien pasaba frente suyo -recuerda que quede de hablar con tigo al terminar la clase

Oh sensei! lo siento, lo había olvidado, dígame cual será mi reprendimiento

Podría saber, a que hora terminas tus clases mañana?-pregunto Hiko

Bueno maestro yo... mañana a las 4.30...por que desea saber eso?

Entonces le pediré que me acompañe el día de mañana a cenar, seria tan amable?

Oh Claro! seria un placer- termino Okon con una sonrisa en su rostro

Muy bien, le veré mañana- se despidió Hiko mientras le guiñaba el ojo

Mata Ashita sensei!- dijo Okon

Kenshin se puso de pie y recogió sus libros y los de su compañera y luego salieron juntos del salón

Hiko miraba atentamente a la pareja

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Misao se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la facultad cuando a lo lejos alcanzo a ver a su amiga Kaoru platicado alegremente con un chico que cargaba sus libros 'Acaso será ese tal Himura?...eso espero, se ve buena gente, además resultaría creíble que Kaoru se enamore de un chico tan atento como ese que le acompaña, mira que cargar sus libros...ah que envidia, quisiera que algún hombre me tratase como a ella' Misao iba sumida en sus pensamientos respecto a la parejita, para luego recordar lo sucedido el día anterior con Ginjo

Ese Ginjo, Maldito sea!- dijo con coraje golpeando fuertemente hacia el frente mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados del coraje, lo que le hizo abrirlos fue el sentir de su puño golpeando contra algo,..o mas bien contra alguien

El joven era alto de cabello negro y corto de ojos azules como el hielo, al sentir el golpe de la muchacha frente a el, solo pudo mirarle fijamente sin decir nada

OH! LO SIENTO!- decía Misao al momento de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la mirada del joven para ser asaltada por una fugaz corriente de electricidad por su espalda 'Pero que…?' se preguntaba Misao que seguía viendo al joven frente a ella, mientras el rubor cubría si rostro

Esta bien no te preocupes, no me lastimo- comento el joven que seguía en su lugar sin haberse movido en lo absoluto

Misao desvió su mirada cuando sintió que su rostro estaba lo suficientemente rojo como para compararse con el cabello de nuestro querido protagonista.

Makimachi...-dijo Misao levemente - soy Makimachi Misao, en verdad no fue mi intención golpearle

Misao... 'ese nombre…?' yo soy Shinomori Aoshi, esta bien ya te dije que no fue algo de gran importancia...Te diriges a tu salón?- pregunto Aoshi

Así es Aoshi-sama- dijo mirando su reloj - oh! ya es tarde! Lo siento me tengo que ir- dicho esto Misao sale corriendo en dirección contraria a la que llevaba Aoshi.

'Ah.. Aoshi-sama! ' pensaba Misao mientras corría a su salón luego recordó nuevamente lo ocurrido con Ginjo, era algo que no se podía olvidar tan fácilmente 'Maldito Ginjo, de seguro aun después de lo ocurrido seguirás fastidiando, ayer apenas y pude defenderme, mejor me quedo en el gimnasio para entrenar un poco'

...Makimachi...Misao...- dijo Aoshi en un tono tan bajo que siquiera alguien junto a el le hubiese escuchado, después se apresuro a llegar a tiempo a su clase.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenshin y Kaoru seguían caminando hacia el salón de Kaoru, pero Kenshin se detuvo repentinamente

Que sucede Kenshin?-pregunto Kaoru

Jejeje- una risita malvada salio de los labios del pelirrojo

Kenshin..-dijo Kaoru asustada, en eso que el pelirrojo se va del lugar aun con los libros de Kaoru en sus brazos

'Pero que trae ahora Kenshin, bueno en fin entremos a la clase...un momento mis libros!' -Hey Kenshin recuerda que traes mis libros!-grito Kaoru a Kenshin que se alejaba cada vez mas

Eso ya lo se Kaoru- dijo Kenshin divertido -Si los quieres ven por ellos -le dijo a Kaoru

Espera Kenshin!-dijo Kaoru que empezaba a correr detrás del pelirrojo 'un momento esto ya lo havia visto antes..'

Kaoru empieza a correr y sigue a Kenshin, hasta que el se detiene para respirar un poco en un lugar que se encontraba vació; estaba todo cubierto por pasto y se podían encontrar una gran cantidad de cerezos

Te tengo! ni creas que te vas a escapar!- dijo Kaoru quien se lanza para tirar a Kenshin quedando encima de el

Orororororo! - decía Kenshin aturdido por el golpe

Aj�, con queriéndote robar mis libros.. Kenshin eres malvado- decía ella con tono juguetón, pero ve a Kenshin en el suelo con los ojitos en espiral

KENSHIN! estas bien? - pregunto Kaoru preocupada

Si no te preocupes Kaoru o

Parece que se va a hacer rutina esto de que estés en el suelo por mi culpa- decía Kaoru seriamente -Pero te lo merecías por querer robarte mis libros

Oro? Yo no quería robarme tus libros...dijo Kenshin -quería robarte a ti Kaoru ' y quedarme contigo por siempre'- seguido de esto Kenshin se gira para quedar ahora el encima de Kaoru...

Fin del Capitulo


	5. Discuciones internas yo soy 3 a la vez!

Rurouni kenshin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsiki-sensei y de sony respectivamente  
  
'pensamientos'  
  
-dialogos-  
  
Capitulo 5.- Discuciones internas: Yo soy 3 a la vez!!  
  
-Parece que se va a hacer rutina esto de que estes en el suelo por mi culpa-decia Kaoru seriamente -Pero te lo merecias por querer robarte mis libros  
  
-Oro? Yo no queria robarme tus libros....dijo Kenshin -queria robarte a ti Kaoru ' y quedarme contigopor siempre'- segudo de esto Kenshin se gira para quedar ahora el encima de Kaoru...  
  
Mientras tanto en la cabecita del pelirrojo .  
  
-Pero que demonios estoy haciendo?  
  
-Sessha la iba a besar  
  
-Pero por que la tendria que besar ademas quien eres?  
  
-La hibas a besar por que es tu mujer , y el es solo un rurouni, no le des importancia  
  
-Oye?! tu de nuevo por aqui, desde que Tomoe me dejo no habia sabido de ti....Mi mujer?!!! Pero si la acabo de conocer justo ayer  
  
-Eso no es cierto Sessha le conoce desde hace mucho tiempo  
  
-Desde hace mucho tiempo?? son solo 26 horas desde que la conoci  
  
-Bueno no cambies el tema, estamos esperando  
  
-y Que estan esperando?  
  
-A que la beses, que mas?!!  
  
-No lo hare!  
  
-Pero sessha le quiere!  
  
-Lo se pero aun es muy pronto, seguro el besarla ahora solo la asustaria  
  
-Pero que diablos! es tu mujer!  
  
-Eso mismo decias de Tomoe ¬.¬y mira como termino todo, pero YA! salgan de aqui que no me dejan pensar!  
  
Despues tanto Battousai, como el rurouni se hicieron chiquititos chiquititos hasta desaparecer Vaya caracter de nuestro Kenshin, mieren que intimidar a Battousai! O.O, creo que es mejor no hacerle enojar o!   
  
-Ken.. Kenshin..- dijo Kaoru mientras trataba de controlar el rubor en sus mejillas, extrañamente el estar en esa posicion con Kenshin no le incomodaba en lo absoluto, pero, tenia la sensacion de haber vivido eso anteriormente  
  
Kenshin que salia de su muy corto trance (mientras discutia dentro de si) reacciono y levanto una mano, golpeando la nariz de Kaoru juegtonamente  
  
-Hehehe, Kaoru, -decia mientras se ponia de pie y le extendia una mano a Kaoru - Deberias apresurate, la clase va a empezar  
  
-Gracias Kenshin- decia mientras tomaba la mano de Kenshin -Oh! Tienes razon debo irme Kenshin! Suerte!!- decia mientras se alejaba a paso veloz  
  
-Garacias, Igualmente Suerte!!! Nos vemos en la cafeteria!! - contesto Kenshin, mientras se retiraba del lugar rapidamente  
  
Kaoru corria presuradamente por los pasillos de la facultad, logrando lear a tiempo a su clase, entrando se dirigio al mismo asiento que habia ocupado el dia anterior, poco despues de que la clase diera inicio la puerta del salon fue golpeada  
  
-Adelante -dijo el maestro quien podria ser el maestro de esta clase...mm... no se me ocurre nadie O.O un poco molesto por la intervención  
  
-Disculpe -deijo un joven de cabellos plateados que se asomaba por la puerta Inuyasha?? -? NO! jeje, no sabia si poner a enishi con el cabello o con el cabello negro pero creo que seran los dos...como?? le hara de cruela devil?? NO...mas adelante lo veran jejeje paraluego pasar al frente del salon y darle explicaciones al maestro para luego esperar una respuesta de este  
  
-ESCUCHEN TODOS!- dijo el maestro alsando la voz - el es el joven Yukishiro Enishi, y estara con ustedes en esta clase ( de matematicas por si no lo habia mencionado)  
  
Dicho esto el joven buscaba un lugar pra sentarse pero no encontro ni una butaca vacia, hasta que...  
  
'Yukishiro Enishi?? acaso será?....el hermano de Tomoe? debo admitir que es apuesto pero...no se compara con Kenshin.......parece que no encuentra un asiento creo que ...'  
  
-Sensei!- dijo Kaoru mientras levantaba un brazo - aqui hay un asiento para Yukishiro  
  
-Muchas gracias joven Kamiya- dijo el maestro- bien joven Yukishiro, puede tomar asiento  
  
-Enseguida -afirmo Yukishiro dirigiendose a Kaoru 'Kamiya...debo de admitir que es muy hermosa....y... sera mi compañera de asientopoy hoy, ojala que asi fuese todos los dias'  
  
Yukishiro llego con Kaoru y despues de saludarle se sento a su lado, quedaron en silencio mientras escuchaban atentamente todo lo que el maestro explicaba, despues de casi una hora de que Enishi haya entrado a clase, el maestro tuvo que salir del salon debido a que habia sido llamado por Seijuro  
  
-Yukishiro Enishi...acaso tu..estudias quimica?- pregunto Kaoru quien saco a Enishi de sus pensamientos  
  
-Pero...como es que sabes eso Kamiya?  
  
-Mi nombre es Kaoru, puedes llamarme asi, y bueno eso lo supe porque me lo contaron, pero eso no es de importancia... o si?- respondio Kaoru  
  
-Kaoru...No en realidad no importa 'pero como es que sabes de mi? acaso tu eres una..admiradora secreta?...no no puede ser'.......Kaoru, tu tomaste esta clase el dia de ayer?-decia Enishi  
  
-Asi es Enishi,.. ayer tambien tenias esta clase?  
  
-Si, solo que ayer no pude venir debido a que me quede ayudando a un amigo enfermo, pero ya se encuentra mejor  
  
-Ya veo 'con razon no estba ayer con nosotros en la hora de la comida' bueno si gustas pordria prestarte mis apuntes de ayer  
  
-Te lo agradeceria mucho Kaoru   
  
-No hay problema, si gustas acabando la clase te presto la libreta y me la traes mañana, si llegases a tener algun problema no dudes en pedirme ayuda si?  
  
-Estabien Kaoru, Muchas gracias 'aparte de bella, amable..'  
  
Momentos despues entro el maestro y retomo su clase, asi hasta que asi...paso el tiempo y dio fin la clase por el dia de hoy  
  
-Bien!! ahora a la cafeteria!!- decia Kaoru mientras se ponia de pie y se estiraba en su lugar -si que tengo habre 'Estara Kesnhin ahi otravez? eso espero, aunque despues de lo ocurrido esta mañana dudo que pueda mirarle a los ojos por mucho...ah, Kenshin'  
  
-Te acompaño -deji enishi mientras se ponia de pie y recojia sus libros  
  
-Esta bien, ahora ...a comer!!! o-decia Kaoru entusiasmada  
  
'Parece que gusta mucho de la comida, ah olvidaba que hiba a comer con mi hermana....bueno no creo que le inporte, en fin ahora que Akira se encuentra bien y esta en clases puede comer con el, yo tambien meresco algo de buen tiempo'  
  
CAFETERIA   
  
1.30pm  
  
'Vaya! pero que suerte tengo!!' pensaba Kenshin feliz quien justo al entrar a la cafeteria una mesa se desocupo y el pudo apartarla 'Pero que Hambre tengo!!, creo que empezare con el refresco mientras llegan los demas..demo...espero que no tarden o si no, no resistire, me levantare y me hire por comida a la barra (del buffet ) ahi si perden la mesa pues nimodo... y .yo me ire a comer ayá en el patio de los cerezos...pero me gustaria mas comer ahi junto a mi Kaoru'   
  
-Kaoru-dono es de sessha- dijo una voz detro de los pensamientos de Kenshin  
  
-Es mia, que tuya ni que nada rurouni- defendio battousai  
  
-Oigan de que hablan?!!!?! Kaoru es mi solo mia!!-salo Kenshin a la defensiva  
  
-NO!- respondieron el rurouni y battousai alunisono  
  
-SI!-Respondi Kenshin - ustedes son yo, no?  
  
-Hai  
  
-Entonces si ustedes son yo, y Kaoru es mia, por ende tambien es de ustedes!! no?  
  
-Tienes razón -dijo battousai friamente  
  
-Felices?-pregunto Kenshin  
  
-Si!!-repondieron ambos al mismo tiempo  
  
-Muy bien ahora ..a Callad!! que me causan dolor de cabez con sus discusiones!  
  
-Esta bien, pero aqui seguiremos, recuerdálo, los tres somos uno  
  
-Estabien- respondio Kenshin resignado  
  
Kenshin echo su cabeza hacia atraz, buscando consegui un poco de paz interior, sin duda esto del rurouni y battousai le seria un gran dolor de cabeza, aunque todo esto le dejaba unas cuantas cosas en claro  
  
-Kenshin! -dijo Kaoru acercandose ternamente al rostro de Kesnhinel- estas bien? parece que te duele algo?  
  
-No te preocupes Kaoru, fue solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza, pero no solo dolor me dejo...tambien respuestas- dijo Kenshin quien se quedo contemplando a Kaoru todo el tiempo que le permitiese la vida, o almenos asi lo queria el, hasta que algo le hizo "perder su concentracion"  
  
-Ejem- carraspeó Enishi quien se encontraba junto a Kaoru - Hola Kenshin-saludo un poco cortante -como has estado?  
  
-Bien Enishi, gracias...y por lo visto tu tampoco has estado muy mal que digamos -dijo sarcasticamente mientras veia a "la pareja" cosa que no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo  
  
-En lo absoluto Kenshin, pero...podria saber de donde se conocen ustedes dos?-pregunto Enishi aun de pie junto a Kaoru  
  
-Bueno Enishi- intervino Kaoru mienrtas se sentaba junto a Kenshin,tratando de evitarle molestias aKenshin, el dolor de cabeza ya le parecia suficiente molestia, como para andar respondiendo tantas preguntas- Lo conoci ayer por la mañana y nos hemos hecho buenos amigos desde entonces  
  
-Ah, ya veo- respondio Enishi mas animado y feliz 'solo lo conocio ayer, entonces no hay ningun riesgo'- puedo sentarme?  
  
-Claro! -respondio Kenshin al momento en que se ponia de pie con mientras se empesaba a marchar  
  
-A donde vaz Kenshin?-pregunto Kaoru jalando suavemente de la camisa del pelirrojo  
  
-Voy por mi comida, no tuve tiempo de ir por ella, y en realidad tengo habre -- respondio Kenshin mientras tomaba la mano de Kaoru - Acompañame si? - seguido de esto Kaoru se pone de pie - Enishi..enseguida volvemos, porfavor cuida la mesa -agrego Kenshin quien se marchaba con Kaoru junto a el  
  
-Esta bien Kenshin -dijo con cierta molestia, hacerla de "cuidador" no le agradaba mucho que digamos y menos el que el Ex-novio de su hermana se fuese tomadito de la mano con la mujer que le interesaba  
  
Kenshin seguia caminando con la mano de Kaoru atrapada en la suya, cosa que asustaba a Kaoru, no el que le tomara de la mano y estubiese a punto de besarla a solo un dia de conocerla, sino que descubriera lo que realmente le hacia sentir El a ELLA, su corazón latia tan rápido que sintiese que se le saliera, ademas de que su cuerpo empesaba a incrementar su temperatura, realmente Kenshin la alteraba cuando estan juntos, pero realmente le encanata eso   
  
-Kenshin- dijo Kaoru con la mirada escondida bajo su flequillo y la cara completamente roja,'Por Kami!! Kenshin acaso no ves que todas nos miran' -Por que nos miran tanto?-pregunto tratamdo de hacerse sonsar ingenua,aaunque conocia perfectamnete la razon, seguramente todas esas mujeres queles miraban con caras de enojo, celos, frustracion, etc, seguro tenian, en el fondo, las mismas intrnciones con Kesnhin que esa Hashibara de la clase de Artes 'suerte que no le toco el papel de la novia del rurouni a esa de Hashibara'  
  
-Oro?-dijo Kenshin al detenerse en seco y ver a su alrrededor, facil mas de 20 mujeres le veian fijamente, sin faltal una que saliese corriendo llorando - Pero... que les pasa a ellas??-pregunto Kesnhin mientras buscaba una posible explicacion, analizandose completamente con la vista, hasta que encontro lo que podria ser una respuesta: el tomaba la mano de Kaoru muy delicadamente -Acaso será.. pero no pienso dear a un lado mi felicidadpor la de otros, esta vez no- dicho esto Kenshin sujeto mejor la mano de Kaoru, entrcruzando sus dedos  
  
Al instante de que Kenshin hicera eso, una extraña sesación invadio por completo a Kaoru, una gran felicidad y una gran melancolia, junto con otros miles de sentimientos, Kaoru volteó hacia Kenshin - Te sientes mejor Kenshin? ya no te duele la cabeza? -  
  
-En lo absoluto, estoy perfectamente bien, no te preocupes Kaoru, pero.. a lo que veniamos-Kenshin sigui caminando sin soltar la mano de Kaoru hasta cuando se encontraban ya frente a la barra  
  
'Ese Kenshin, no puede ser!! quien cree que es para tratar asi a Kaoru! por dios apenas la conociste ayer y ya te le andas lanzando, maldito, nisiquiera con mi hermana fuiste asi!! entonces eso fue ella para ti, solo una pequeña manzana caida del arbol, y ahora quieres mas! y vienes a quitarme lo pcoc que tengo! ni creas queme dajare!' pensaba Enishi con mucho enojo despues de lo que habia precenciado desde su lugar  
  
-Ese Kenshin!!- decia Enishi tratando de esconder su enojo   
  
-Que sucede con el Enishi?- otra voz intervino  
  
Enishi se volteo y descubrio a un juven de unoa 23 años aproximadamente, de ojos castaños y cabellos negro   
  
-Akira!!! eres tu! me sacas el corazón de un susto con esas intervenciones!!- decia Enishi en un leve arranque de furia  
  
-Porfavor perdolalo Enishi- intervino Tomoe mientras salia detras de Akira - Tu sabes que esa no era su intencion  
  
-Ahh!! Onee-chan! esta bien, en fin el no tiene la culpa de nada- refunfuño Enishi haciendo pucheros   
  
-Porcierto y Kenshin?? deberia de estar aqui ya- agrego Tomoe  
  
-Esta en la barra - dio molesto  
  
Tomoe Giro a ver a Kenshin y lo encontro hablando felizmente con Kaoru muuy cerca de el -Enishi...acaso ya ... conociste a...  
  
-Kaoru Kamiya, es mi compañera en clase de matematicas- agrego Enishi aun molesto  
  
-Comprendo, pero, si yo fuera tu mejor me calmaria , no me gustaria que el chico que me interesa me viese tan enojada- agrego Tomoe  
  
-Acaso te enojas Koishi?- pregunto Akira mientras abrazaba a Tomoe y le plantaba un beso fugaz en los labios  
  
-Podria decirse que no, y menos con tigo-o- -agrego Tomoe en brazos de Akira -Enishi, ve por tu comida, seguro tiemes hambre, nosotros cuidamos la mesa  
  
-Eso mismo hare hermana- agrego Enishi ya mas calmado mientras se ponia de pie  
  
-Y Kaoru dime como te fue? ayer vi que tomabas un taxi a la salida, no tienes auto?  
  
-Bueno Kenshin- contesto Kaoru- pues hoy lo unico nuevo fue Enishi, ayer conoci a una joven, Misao Makimachi y es una buena persona, he estado pensando en invitarla a comer con nosotros, si no es molestia claro, y bueno ayer si tome un taxi, debido a queno tengo auto, es caro lo se, pero por eso tambien abri un nuevo horario en mi dojo, y asi poder costear todos los gastos; mios y de Yahiko.  
  
-Ya veo, si gustas te puedo esperar a la salida y llevarte a tu casa, para evitarte el gasto, por mi no hay ningun inconveniente 'al contrario, deseo estar contigo lo mas posible'  
  
-Te lo agradeceria mucho Kenshin, pero que harias tu mientras yo salgo?-pregunto Kaoru  
  
-Bueno no lo se, talvez pasear por ahi con Sano y Megumi... aunque...creo que haria mal tercio....-dijo Kenshin poco convencido  
  
-Jijiji..Hay Kenshin!! recuerda que una pareja en facultad tienepoco tiempo juntos y asi tu quieres andar de tercero excluido- comento Kaoru  
  
-Lo se pero aun tienen los fines de semana no?? perfecto para las parejas universitarias...  
  
-Tienes razon Kenshin..., porcierto Kenshin tengo una duda que talvez tu puedas responer-dijo Kaoru tímida  
  
-Y que es si se puede saber?  
  
-Bueno...sabes..si........Enishi se pinta el cabello?  
  
-Oro? OoO 'realmente me esperaba todo menos eso' Bueno o asi es, su color natural es negro, pero extrañamente siempre se lo pinta de blanco  
  
-Ah, por que sera?- se preguntaba Kaoru  
  
-Tal vez suene tonto, pero es por un simple juego..respecto a mi apellido..Yuki=nieve Shiro=blanco, ademas siento que el cabello blanco me da mas color- contesto Enishi saliendo de entre los dos metiendoles un buen susto.  
  
Kenshin y Kaoru practicamente salieron disparados a lados distintos de la barra gracias la susto que les habia metido Enishi quien salio de inprevisto detras de entre ellos dos  
  
-Enishi -"....porfavor... no nos asustes de ese modo- dijo Kaoru sutilmente despues de haber recobrado la calma  
  
-Lo siento Kaoru, no era mi intencion asustarte  
  
-Enishi, quien cuida la mesa..?- dijo Kenshin despreocupado  
  
-¬.¬ 'Acaso tengo cara de cuidador' No te preocupes Kenshin -dijo Enishi molesto  
  
-Lo siento Enishi, no fue su intencion dejarte de cuidador, porfavor perdonale...si Enishi?- Kaoru intervino defendiendo al pelirrojo  
  
-Ella dice la verdad Enishi, Lo siento si te hice sentir mal 'aunque si sigues tras ella no lo lamentare mas', pero entonces quien cuida la mesa? sino tendremos que comer en otro lugar porque aqui ya no hay lugar libre....-  
  
-Estabien, todo olvidado 'aunque no todo' y con respecto a la mesa....Akira y Tomoe cuidan de ella....- contesto Enishi, visiblemente menos afectado  
  
Kenshin y Kaoru esperaron a que Enishi se sirviera su comida pora luego irse los tres juntos a la mesa donde Akira y Tomoe les esperaban  
  
-Oi!! y quien es esta bella joven?- pregunto Akira a Kaoru quien se acercaba con Enishi y Kenshin  
  
-Kamiya Kaoru...mucho gusto  
  
-Ella conocio a Kenshin el dia de ayer en su primera clase...- agrego Tomoe sentada junto a Akira -bueno... creo que es nuestro turno de ir por nuestra comida.... debo apresurarme; no tengo mucho tiempo para comer, Akira ...- Decia Tome mientras se ponia de pie  
  
Despues de que Akira y Tomoe se marcharan Kenshin se sentó, Kaoru junto a el y Enishi junto a ella.  
  
-Enishi, se podria saber de donde conociste a Kaoru?-dijo Kenshin tratando de sonar "despreocupado" mientras empezaba a comer   
  
-Bueno es compañera mia en clase de matematicas, yo tomo esa clae en el salon de 293 y ahi es donde la conoci -dijo Enishi restandole importancia al pelirrojo - Provecho Kaoru! espero que te disfrutes la comida!  
  
-Muchas gracias Enishi o -dijo Kaoru alegre por que alfin hiba a saciar su estomago  
  
Despues de un tiempo en silencio, mientras comian, sus acompañantes llegaron de la barra con su comida  
  
-Tadaima!- dijo Tomoe mientras se sentaba junto a Enishi - Akira, ven, sientate aqui -dijo haciendo que su hermano se corriera y quedaran los 3 del mismo lado de la mesa  
  
-Hai, se nota que tienen hambre...no dicen ni una sola palabra- comento Akira quien miraba la extraña expresion en el rostro de Kenshin  
  
-..........  
  
-...Ahora que recuerdo...Saonosuke y megumi..no vienen a comer con ustedes??- pregunto Kaoru ingenuamente  
  
-No...ellos a estas horas tienen clases, asi que comen mas tarde- contesto Kenshin quien paro de comer para poder conestarle  
  
La comida transcurrio tranquila y casi en silencio, con ecepcion de Kaoru quien cuestionaba a Akira y a Tomoe respecto a variados temas quienes, tras terminar de comer se marcharon a clases  
  
-SUERTE!!- se despedian Kenshin y Enishi al unisono  
  
-Enishi...podria saber... a que hora tienes tu siguiente clase..?- pregunto Kaoru seriamente  
  
-...Bueno empiesa a las 2:30- contesto el  
  
- Ah, ya veo 'Diablos ahora como me las ingeniare para estar con Kenshin...'  
  
-Hay algun motivo en particular para querer saberlo?- pregunto Kenshin con tono curioso 'Porfavor, no me digas que te interesa!! onegai!!'  
  
-Es solo que...'tenia las esperanzas de que se fuese pronto'...... tenia curiosidad, Si! eso es todo- contesto Kaoru tratando de sonar convencida   
  
Enhishi, Kaoru y Kenshin se quedaron en la cafetria hasta las 2.20, ya que tenian que partir a sus clases, que darian inicio proximamente  
  
salon 293  
  
'Yare, Yare!! parece que Kaoru no va a venir el dia de hoy...oh, no es cierto, ahi esta!' pensaba Misao sentada en un pupitre con el lugarjunto a ella vacio, quien al ver a Kaoru entrar le llamo y esta se sento junto a ella  
  
-Hola Misao!-decia Kaoru alegre - como ha sido tu dia hoy..?  
  
-Excelente ahora que lo preguntas Kaoru....esta mañana conoci a....ah.... divino!!...-solo eso pudo decir Misao, quien contenia miles de sispiros dedicados al joven que conocio esta mañana  
  
-u' Bueno Misao creo que eso...no dice mucho que digamos..  
  
-Ah! Aoshi-sama!!!- o   
  
Kaoru le comento todo a Misao con respecto a su nuevo proyecto en la clase de artes y todo lo ocurrido ese dia, con esepcion claro de lo ocurrido en el "jardin de cerezos" asi como tambien Misao le conto todo lo de su dia, asi, platicaban entre pequeños recesos que hacia el profesor hasta que las clases terminaron por ese dia.  
  
- Misao, ya es hora de ir a casa o sino puede oscurecer y la cuidad en la noche para una dama sola no es muy bien visto!- decia Kaoru de tono sobreprotector  
  
-Maa Maa Kaoru, no te preocupes, se cuidarme sola y la prueba esta con ese Ginjo, JA! ayer le deje unos presentes que no olvidara dentro de dos semanas aproximadamente -decia Misao con su ego mas elevado de lo usual  
  
-No quisiera enterarme de lo que le hiciste...¬.¬ -decia Kaoru seriamente  
  
-Pues fijate que... ese maldito de Ginjo se trato de propasar conmigo pero JEJE le di una buena paliza que no olvidara en un buen tiempo, no debe de menospreciar a Misao Makimachi!!!  
  
6.30pm  
  
'Pero... donde podra estar Kaoru, ya fui a buscarla en su salon pero no estaba alli, ....acaso se le habra olvidado que la hiba a llevar..?' pensaba Kenshin tristemente mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la facultad, hasta que  
  
-Bueno Misao, que te vaya bien - una voz lejana le saco de sus pensamientos, ahi estaba Kaoru aproximadamente a unos 10m delante de el entre la tanta gente de los pasillos, decidio acercarse en silencio por espaldas de Kaoru - Yo tengo que quedarme un tiempo mas, porque estoy esperando a alguien...- dijo Kaoru quien seguia de espaldas a Kenshin quien se acercaba cautelosamente a ella  
  
-De seguro esperas a Himura no?- decia Misao con tono de fastidio   
  
-Asi es Misao, pero no te preocupes..yo se que el es una buena persona, jamas trataria de sobrepasarse conmigo- contesto Kaoru segua de si misma  
  
-Pero Kaoru apenas le conoces de ayer como puedes decir eso!!- exclamaba Misao preocupada  
  
-Talvez suene raro pero...tengo la sensacion de haber estado con el .... hace mucho tiempo atraz, eso ... me inquieta un poco, no te ha pasado a ti lo mismo alguna vez?- decia Kaoru a Misao en un tono de incertibumbre  
  
'Kaoru...sabes yo tambien siento que te conosco desde hace tiempo y desde que te conoci me han ocurrido miles de cosas que crei imposibles, esas voces dentro de mi cabeza dicen lo mismo que tu, que ya te conosco desde hace tiempo...pero, ...sera verdad? suena como un buen justificante para lo que siento aqui dentro de mi pecho; pero mi mente dice que es ilogico...'pensaba Kesnhin quien seguia a Kaoru y ya casi le alcanzaba  
  
-Hola Kaoru!!!- decia una voz que le era totalmente inconfundible a Kaoru...'KENSHIN!!'  
  
-Pero Kesnhin! pense que no te veria hasta mañana!- decia Kaoru de cara al pelirrojo y sumamente feliz  
  
-Bueno Kaoru, esque como ayer vi que tomaste un taxi despues de clases pernse que talvez... yo..po-..podria...-decia Kenshin tartamudeando como un niño pequeño  
  
-'Se ve tan lindo cuando se sonrroja' llevarme?-pregunto Kaoru tiernamente, recibiendo una afirmacion con la cabeza - Te lo agradeceria mucho Kenshin, decia Kaoru quien se acercaba mas al pelirrojo -porcierto Kenshin... ella es Makimachi Misao, una amiga, esta conmigo en las ultimas dos clases  
  
-Mucho gusto! o-decia Misao conmovida por la escena 'Ahor veo por que Kaoru habla tanto de el!! Ojala asi fuera Aoshi-sama'  
  
-Mucho gusto en conocerle Misao, soy Kenshin Himura- dijo Kenshin cortesmente   
  
-Misao, me tengo que ir ya que no quisiera hacer esperar mas a Kenshin, media hora ya es mucho- dijo Kaoru   
  
-Estabien Kaoru! hasta mañana y diria que te cuidaras... pero con tipos como Himura, dan ganas de no hacerlo y dejarse llevar...no es asi? Kaoru?? - decia Miso picaramente mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su amiga  
  
-OOPe...pero Misao!! que cosas dices!!- reclamo Kaoru ya a lo lejos  
  
ESTACIONAMIENTO DE LA FACULTAD   
  
-Kaoru....que queria decir su amiga Misao con eso que dijo hace unos momentos?- pregunto Kenshin curioso  
  
-Ah!!- decia mientras se ruborizaba un poco ante las incinuaciones de su amiga...aunque la idea no le desagradaba en lo mas minimo- OOno es ....nada de importancia..  
  
-Entiendo 'creo' bien, aqui estamos Kaoru- dijo Kenshin parandose enfrente de una motocicleta  
  
-Una motocicleta?, estabien...-decia Kaoru temerosa 'solo espero que no pase nada grave'- nuca me habia subido a una motocicleta antes..-comento Kaoru para sentarse detras de Kenshin  
  
-No te preocpes- decia Kenshin dandole la mano para que se subiera- Jamas permitiria que te pasara algo malo,....yo te protegeré Kaoru  
  
Esas ultimas palabras resonaban en la mente de Kaoru una y otra vez, luego Kenshin arrancó,y ella temerosa, se aferró fuertemente a su cuerpo, recargando su cabeza en la espalda de Kesnhin mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza 'Esas palabras...ya las habia dicho antes....no!, pero entonces? de donde slieron?...'-de su corazón- contesto otra voz dentro de ella 'de su corazón?' se pregunto a si misma y despues miles de imagenes de ella y el en otro tiempo justo igual que: sus sueños  
  
Kenshin hiba manejando a una velocidad considerable pero no excesiva, y no por rapido menos cauto, cuando sintió las manos de Kaoru rodearlo y etablecerse sobre el y un leve sonrojo invadio su cara el cual aumento aun más cuando ella poso su mejilla en laespalda de el.  
  
-...Kaoru...-dijo Kenshin en un suspiro melancolico 'ojala que el tiempo se detuviera y pudiera asi quedarme junto a ti, Tu y Yo, por siempre....'  
  
'Tu me protegeras, de eso estoy segura Kenshin...ah....tu espalda es tan tibia....' -quisiera quedarme junto a ti...por siempre- dijo Kaoru recargada en la espalda de Kenshin; al que abrazaba como un osito de peluche antes de perder la nocion del tiempo   
  
"quisiera quedarme junto a ti...por siempre" estas palabras resonaban en la cabeza del pelirrojo, acaso las habia imaginado (ya que no escucho claramente debido al motor de la motocicleta y el hecho deque ella esta ras de el) -..Yo tambien Koishi...yo tambien- habia dicho Kenshin dibujando una sonrisa en su labios  
  
-------------FIN DEL CAPITULO-------------------  
  
Bueno se que me tarde en actualizar....Oh Kami!! esque aparte de no tener tanto tiempo para escribirla...Me falto inspiración!!! en realidad queria subir un poco mas de tono las cosas entre Ken Kao, pero mi conciencia no me lo permitio, o almenos no todavia, bueno mil gracias a todas las lectoras y espero que les guste el fic (mas que a mi)y que sea de su agrado, recomendaciones son bienvenidas jeejjeje creo que estas me inspiran para seguir con esto MIL MIL GRACIAS,  
  
a los reviews!!:  
  
KimmyAngy: Que bien que no te moleste que eche rollo bueno lo de ken en moto lo habia leido anteriormente pero simplemente me encanto la idea por eso lo puse, gracias por leer mi fic y mandar reviews, ahora veo que en realidad son necesarias para seguir con la historia y hablando de la historia, pues el Iaido; segun tengo entendio es el arte del uso de las KATANAS, no se si el entrenamiento sea igual que el del kendo debido a que no es mi fuerte...todavia. jejeje y bueno La obra parece que eche mucho rollo pero en resumen, la historia descrita por Kesnhin es la pelicula de rurouni Kenshin (lo de Gentatsu, Shigure y demas...) en cuanto a lo de Kaoru son las OVAS 5y6 bueno como ya lo dije me tarde en actualizar por dos problemas: 1 me faltaba ispiracion y 2cuando alfin llego la inspiracion, esta lego de mas y no sabia que poner de todo, y decidi por esto, y las demas para mas delante...OoO creo que se estan acelerando las cosas entre ellos, pero mas pronto mejor!! jijij o  
  
Gaby(Hyatt: De heco ese era uno de los motivos por el cual decidi crear el proyecto, ademas de que puedenestar mas tiempo juntos, ya que solo la clase de artes, la comida y la saida me parecen muy poco tiempo para una pareja y ahora va mas dificil la cosa de estar solos con Yikishiro entre ellos ox debo admitir que el futuro de Enishi me es desconocido todavia, pero no quiero hacerle sufrir!! XO eso esta duro!!  
  
Justary: Que bueno que te haya gustado, no se si lo mencione antes ,pero este es mi primer fic y es muy alentador el saber eso o (arigatoo) a mi tambien me Facina Ken Kao y el romance (en TODOS los niveles) de la pareja, y es que ya esta escrito, tarde o temprano tendrian que hacer sus cositas para poder encargar a Kenji no? y bueno de que lo pongo , lo pongo, pero no creo tener el valor todavia de ponerlo tan explicito el acto jeje , y bueno el demostrar la fortaleza de Kaoru yo creo que se hara notar hasta cuanto entrenen juntos...tengo planeada una derrota para Kenshin en el kendo..aunque talvez sea injusto jejej hay un fic que me encanto se llama 'El regreso de shura: Kaoru es tu turno para pelear' lo lei hace ya unos meses pero la historia sigue aqui en mi cabez...simplemete me EncantO y la autora describe muy bien toda la pelea (cosa que no creo que sea mi fuerte pero hare lo mejor posible!!!) SI!!!!  
  
Luna Kyouyama: Que bueno que te haya gustado, esta es mi primera histori escrita (aunquue no imaginada, ya que durante casi 2 meses me la pasaba inventando historias respecto ami pareja predilecta K K) y bueno simplemente eran tantas las ideas aqui dentro que decidi un dia, sin mas ni mas, a escribirlas, y luego a publicarlas, espero poder seguir asi, y en vaca Oh si que le pienso a avanzar a la historia que sinceramente no se que tan largo vaya..., bueno en fin gracias a ti por dedicrle algo de tu tiempo a leer mi historia o- 


	6. Visitando Nuevos Conocidos

YA REGRESE!!!! WIIII!!! Alfin encontre lo que buscaba!!! solo que viene para mas adelante jeej tendran que esperar....cuanto?...aun no se jiji (ups!)  
  
bueno por si no recuerdan una que otra cosilla con respecto a la rredaccion ahi les va  
  
-dialogo- aglaracion -dialogo...  
  
'pensamientos' "frases recordadas, canciones, sracasmos"segun sea el caso jiji  
  
bueno al fic!  
  
capitulo 6.- Visitando a Nuevos Conocidos   
  
'Vaya Kaoru y su suerte!! su segundo dia y ya la lleban a su casa de a gratis, ese Himura es todo un cabaallero....solo espero que no le salga lo pelafustan XD Vaya palabra!! ya hasta me resulta extraño decirla y quiera cobrarle demas a Kaoru (saben a lo que me refiero..), aunque....me preocupa mas el que ella le page con gusto, pero aunque si lo hace con gusto yano seria tan malo ...o si? AHH!! MISAO TONTA!! ya te enrredaste a ti misma!!' pesaba Misao mientras que caminaba felizmente a tan solo un par de cuadras de su casa cuando  
  
-Dense prisa que todavia falta mucho por descargar- decia un hombre a otros que bajaban muebles y de mas cosas de un camión  
  
-Por lo visto alguien se muda por aqui....- comento Misao observando la escena  
  
-Asi es señorita Misao - respondio el hombre que dirigia a los demas - y la mudanza ha sido muy repentina, pero muy complaciente, espero que el hombre que nos contrato (a el y sus demas hombres claro) nos agradesca por eso  
  
-Sr. Shigekure! por lo que veo tienen un nuevo cliente, su servicio es muy bueno y si ese hombreno le agradece por todo su esfuerzo tendria que ser un avaro...-comento Misao  
  
-El señor Shinomori aclaro que queria todo listo para hoy a las 10 por lo que tenemos que apresurarnos, todavianos falta acomodar los muebles...   
  
-Entiendo...le dejo para que continue con su trabajo y suerte!- decia Misao al tiempo que daba vuelta en la esquina 'asi que .."el señor Shinomori" acaso sera...Aoshi?.... bueno eso lo investigare luego' 0  
  
Despues de media hora de camino Kenshin paro su motocicleta enfrente del dojo Kamiya  
  
-Hemos llegado Kaoru!!- decia Kenshin quien giraba su cabeza para mirar a Kaoru, quien en el camino vino muy tranquila, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que ella no respondia ya que estaba placidamente dorimida 'Por lo visto tiene el sueño muy pesado...mira que quedarse dormida en una motocicleta mientras esta recorre la ciudad ou...pero......se ve tan tranquila.....' -Bueno bella durmiente o se despierta o la tendre que llevar hasta su casa en mis brazos ...-decia Kenshin con orgullo, pero no recibia respuesta alguna - En ese caso...- Kenshin se safo delicadamente del abrazo de ella y lacargo delicadamente, evitando despertarla  
  
-Hora, abunai yo (Hey, ten cuidado!) ...Boku ni ima fureta nara kireru kara (tocame y resultaras herido) .....Kimi wa mada (tu no eres todavia) ...Boku yori mo tsuyoku nai (mas fuerte que yo) ....Wakaru yo ne(Seguramente lo sabes).... -Yahiko se encontraba cantando alegremente mientras hacia la tarea que le habia encargado su maestro sustituto  
  
(SUENA EL TIMBRE DE LA CASA) no puse la onomatopeya del sonido, se lo dejo a su criterio 0-   
  
-YA VOY!!!- grito Yahiko dejando su tarea de lado para ir a abrir la puerta...pero lo que vio le cambio su actitud completamente -PERO QUE LE HAS HECHO A KAORU!! RESPONDEME!!-exigio yahiko preocupado por su hermana  
  
-Maa Maa Yahiko!!-decia Kesnhin con Kaoru en brazos -Tan solo se ha quedado dormida en el trayecto y no quise despertarla...eso fue todo   
  
-Eso espero, ven sígueme -dijo ahiko quien guiaba a Kenshin haca la habitacion de Kaoru y preparaba el futon para su hermana - debe descansar ultimamente no lo ha hecho -decia Yahiko abriendole camino a Kenshin  
  
-Debe ser muy pesdo para ella, son muchas las responsabilidades con las que carga- decia Kenshin al momento que acostaba a Kaoru sobre su futon con tanta delicadeza que parecia tener miedo de que su muñequita de porcelana se quebrara   
  
-mmmm....Kenshin....-susurro Kaoru aun dormida  
  
-Aqui estoy Kaoru, ya estamos en tu casa pero descansa seguro estas cansada... -decia Kenshin tiernamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla, pero Kaoru no respondia...  
  
-Ya se volvio a dormir la buzu...-agrego Yahiko quien miraba desde atras  
  
-Yahiko, cuidala porfavor....se que eres capaz de hacerlo- decia Kenshin seriamente mientras se paraba y se dirigia a la puerta de la habitacion  
  
-Vamos Kesnhin!! Mi hermana no es tan debil como prece!!-exclamo Yahiko   
  
-Lo se... - decia mientras salia del cuarto y Yahiko le seguia - pero...aun asi...no siempre puede estar alerta de las cosas como podras ver...  
  
-Entiendo Kenshin... -afirmo Yahiko, despues de unos cuantos minutos de no decir nada se animo y le invitó - y dime...por que no te quedas a cenar con nosotros -decia Yahiko sentandose en un cojin que habia por ahi  
  
-Me encantaria pero no quisiera causar molestias....ademas.....  
  
-Ademas?? -pregunto el moreno   
  
-Kaoru se encuentra dormida....' lamentablemente' ...y talvez no despierte hasta mañana por lo que no quisiera molestarte Yahiko -agrego Kenshin con un tono serio-melancolico  
  
-Vamos Kenshin!! nunca serias una molestia...ni para mi ni para mi hermana.....sabes es extraño pero... siento como si fueses de la familia Kenshin, ademas....jiji... por lo que se a la buzu no le desagradas en lo mas mínimo Kenshin....-decia Yahiko con sinsmo  
  
-Bueno yo....- Kenshin se habia autodelatado: su rubor se habia incrementado mucho con oir las palabras del pequeño  
  
-Jejej...Kenshin...-decia Yahiko burlonamente  
  
-Bueno y que me dices de ti? -contesto Kenshin tratando de cambiar el tema  
  
-'Estabien Kenshin te dejare escapar por ahora', bueno yo estaba haciendo la tarea que me encargo el maestro sustituto  
  
-Sustituto? y que paso con tu maestro?  
  
-Primero habia dicho que hiba a llegar tarde porque tenia unos asuntos pendientes, pero como no llego mandaron a otro maesto...aunque segun recuerdo...parece que se hiba a mudar..- respondio Yahiko dudando en sus ultimas palabras  
  
-y que tal esta la tarea?  
  
-Eto....bueno tengo unos problemillas con ella -respondio mientras se sonrojaba un poco  
  
-Quieres que te ayude?- se ofrecio Kesnhin amablemente  
  
-Zanza!- Exclama Kenshin al ver al luchador  
  
-Por que no estas en el hospital? -pregunta Kaoru  
  
-Lo mio son las peleas, esto no es nada -Responde Sano todo bendado -Ademas , no soy Zanza, ya no mas!, ahora soy solo Sagara Sanosuke, como tu ya no eres Hittokiri Battousai, Mas te vale Kenshin, que no te vayas a vagar sin mi... -dice Sano alejandose  
  
-Por lo visto, ahora tenemos un extraño amigo mas...-dice Kesnhin con Yahiko y Kaoru detras de el  
  
Kaoru abre los ojos de improviso 'otravez el rurouni Kenshin...'- Oh Kesnhin...se supone que venia con el camino a casa...-decia Kaoru mientras se ponia de pie y salia de su habitación bajando lentamentelas escaleras escuchando una conversacion  
  
-Mira, para poder despejar una incognita todo lo que la acompañe pasa del lado opuesto de la igualdad, y como pasa al lado opuesto el dato se pasa con operacion contraria...si esta sumando pasa restando..  
  
-Entonces aqui como se esta radicando el numero...eso quiere decir que va a pasar potenciado...  
  
-Asi es...ahora resuelvelo....  
  
-Oi!!! ya pude!! ya pude!!!  
  
-Veo que ya se conocen- agrego Kaoru quien bajaba las escaleras en silencio cuando se olle por la sala un GRRRRRGRR!! -Por lo que veo todavia no has cenado verdad Yahiko?  
  
-Creo que me he delatado OO lo siento- decia Yahiko diculpandose por los sonidos que habia emitido  
  
-Jajaja Kenshin, te agradesco el que me hayas traido hasta la casa y ayudado a mi hermano con su tarea, Gustas cenar con nosotros??- pregunto Kaoru comovida de ver al pelirrojo explicandole a su hermano el como hacer las cosas 'ha de ser un gran padre en el futuro'  
  
-Si no es mucha molestia Kaoru, acepto tu oferta, gracias-decia Kenshin mientras llebava una mano a su cabeza  
  
'Como a ella no le niega la oferta y a mi si¬.¬' pensaba Yahiko   
  
-Estabien, iré al Akabeko por la cena -agregó ella  
  
-Akabeko??  
  
-Asi es Kenshin....es un restaurante...modesto ,pero la comida es excelente y ademas la dueña es una buena amiga de la buzu -contesto Yahiko  
  
-Podria acompañarla? puede llegar a ser peligroso para una mujer andar sola por la noche aunque sea cerca de su hogar, yo me encargaré de protegerla -Dijo haciendo sonar lo ultimo mas como promesa que como comentario  
  
-Eto...'tranquilizate Kaoru, ya respira, respira...asi 1...2...1...2..' estabien Kenshin - dijo Kaoru acercandose a la puerta  
  
Kenshin se para junto a ella en la puerta para mirar a Yahiko -Porfavor cuida la casa mientras Kaoru y yo vamos por la cena - para luego ofrecerle su brazo a la joven Kamiya.  
  
-Gracias Kenshin...Yahiko no tardamos- decia Kaoru mientras se alejaban de la casa- Kenshin...eres todo un caballero...   
  
-Como no serlo con tan bella damicela al lado mio....  
  
-Ah... Kenshin!!- dijo Kaoru avergonzada   
  
-Aun no estoy seguro.....-dijo Kenshin llamando la atencion de Kaoru - que papel tendras en la obra....ya le dije a Sano y acepto, "todo por puntos extra" fue lo que dijo...  
  
-Ah cierto mañana se diseñaran los vestuarios... bueno Kenshin tu eres el que decide que papel me toca no?  
  
-Lo se pero estaba pensando en incluir a tu hermano Yahiko...  
  
-A Yahiko? ese pequeño 'demonio' lo quieres en la pelicula, y cual papel le tienes pensado?  
  
-Bueno no va muy lejos de la realidad pero me gustaria que fuese el mejor estudiante de la maestra de Kendo que es la mejor amiga del rurouni'por no decir otra cosa ...', te parece??  
  
'Eso...ya lo habia visto...antes........ Yahiko Miyojin, pero porque ese nombre? su apellido de Kamiya, no Miyojin Kaoru no Baka! '- Me parece bien, ahora solo tendriamos que pedir el apoye de Yahiko  
  
Kenshin y Kaoru siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño restaurante  
  
-Konbon Wa Kaoru-chan!! Ogenki desu ka? (buenas noches Kaoru-chan, como has estado?)  
  
-Muy bien gracias Tae jeeje esa si no me la se en japones... o mas bien, no la recuerdo o El es Kenshin Himura, un amigo  
  
-Oh! mucho gusto en conocerle Ken-san!  
  
-El gusto es mio señorita Tae - dijo Kenshin haciendo una reverencia a la amiga de Kaoru  
  
-Vaya!! pero que hombre tan mas encantador !! Kaoru-chan eres tan afortunada!!  
  
-Tae!! o  
  
-Jiji lo siento, en que les puedo servir?  
  
- Deseo Tempura para tres personas y para llevar -dijo Kaoru  
  
-Muy bien Kaoru...solo que tardara un poco ya que no tenemos, si deseas esperar en alguna mesa 'jijiji'  
  
-Estabien Tae, muchas gracias  
  
En eso Tae entra a la parte trsera de restaurante, mientras que Kenshin y Kaoru van a sentarse a una mesa para 2 personas cuando derrepente se oye por el altavoz del restaurant una voz muy familiar  
  
-A continuacion dara inicio la hora romántica, chicos! chicas! no pierdan el tiempo la vida es corta y hay que disfrutarla...no es asi Kaoru-chan? -habia dicho la voz   
  
En eso empieza a sonar una balada muy romantica, por lo que varias parejas que estaban en el lugar se pararon a la pista y pensar que era pequeño el restaurante...hasta pista de baile tiene jejejeo para bailar al ritmo de la musica  
  
"Siempre seras la niña que me llena el alma, como un mar inquieto, como un mar en calma, siempre tan lejana com horizonte... " decia la cancion  
  
OoO 'Esa Tae!! me las pagara!!' -jejejeje-una risita nerviosa salio de la joven al ver a su acompañante   
  
-"Gritando en el silencio tu nombre en mis labios, solo queda el eco de mi desengaño, sigo aquien mi sueño de seguirte amando"- el pelirrojo se encontraba cantando la cancion, Kaoru voltea a verle por lo que le responde -Hey! me gusta la cancion- justifico Kenshin  
  
-A mi tambien me gusta....  
  
En eso Kenshin se para subitamente, se inca frente a la joven y le extiene la mano -Bailaria con migo, señorita Kaoru??  
  
Kaoru tomo la mano de Kenshin y luego se puso de pie- sera un placer joven Kenshin...  
  
Tae quien miraba desde la cocina reia para si misma 'ahora veremos si solo es un amigo, Kaoru-chan..'  
  
Kenshin posa una mano sobre la cintura de Kaoru y la otra sostenia la mano de su pareja mientras Kaoru se sonrojaba un poco 'Sus manos son tan calidas...' -Debo advertirte que no soy muy buena bailando kenshin..-advirtio Kaoru  
  
-De eso me encargo yo...-fue lo que respondio Kenshin a la advertencia - solo sigueme...  
  
kenshin comenso a balcear no se si me entiendan, pero el chavo que nos ensallaba para mi XV llamaba balceo al movimiento del vals...oro!.. o ya me hice bolitas yos sola..... y Kaoru le seguia perfectamente  
  
-Bien...ahora... -decia Kenshin al momento de que acercaba a Kaoru de tal modo que quedaran "pegados" el uno al otro - bailemos en verdad...  
  
Kaoru recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Kenshin y abrazo tiernamente al pelirrojo por la cintura...y el a ella...  
  
-Perfecto...-decia Kesnhin para si mismo en un suspiro  
  
Kaoru estaba comoda...muy comoda para ser verdad, el estar rodeada por los brazos del pelirrojo le provocaba miles de sensaciones...y podia sentir su corazón latir cada vez mas rápido, pero lo que sintio despues le hizo sentirse aun mejor: podia senti el corazón de Kenshin acelerarse tanto como el suyo... '...Ah.. ..mi Kenshin...' pensaba cuando una voz muy leve le susurraba al oido  
  
-"Por amarte asi... es esa mi fortuna, es ese mi castigo... sera que tanto amor acaso esta prohibido? yo siguo aqui muriendo por estar contigo.." cantaba Kenshin para Kaoru   
  
-"Por amarte asi, a un paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla, tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla ...ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada..." continuaba Kaoru aun el su sitio  
  
Los dos siguieron bailando en la misma posición durante 10 min, hasta que Kaoru noto como Tae dejaba en la barra de entregas (a domicilio y por que mejor no pidieron a domicilio...Obvio ...jejeje ox la orden de ella  
  
-Parece que ya esta lista la cena....debemos regresar a casa...-decia Kaoru un poco tirste por el fin de ese "momento"  
  
-Estabien...gracias Kaoru -decia Kenshin mientras la soltaba de su abrazo - debo admitir que bailas muy bien jeejjej creo que un bals no es muy complicado que digamos...  
  
-Tengo un excelente maestro.....regresemos, Yahiko espera...-decia Kaoru mientras se acercaba a la barra de entregas, donde ya ahi Kenshin tomo la comida y partieron juntos a casa..  
  
-OHH!! ya son 15 a las 10!! debo apresurarme, debo ver al nuevo vecino (de barrio) 'Esparo que si se trate de Aoshi-sama'  
  
Misao salio ""tranquilamente"" sben a lo que me refiero con eso no...¬.¬) y se dirigio al lugar donde hace un par de horas habia hablabo con el señor Shigekure  
  
-OH! Señorita Miaso! vino para conocer al nuevo vecino? -pregunto Shigekure  
  
-Asi es, porcierto ya ha llegado...?-preginto misao  
  
-No, todavia no, pero no creo que tarde mucho, hace media hora hablo y dijo que venia en camino  
  
-Estabien...esperaré- deijo Misao alegremente  
  
'Esto de la mudanza ha sido un gran embrollo, lo bueno es que ya casi termina..' pensaba un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules como el hielo DING DING DING!! asi es!! AOSI...Obvio¬.¬....jejejeo que conducia un deportivo negro , que al girar en la esquina es encontro con el que seria su nuevo hogar.... reconociendo a las personas afuera de esta: El dueño de la empresa aque habia encargado de su mudanza, Misao, unos cuantos trabajadores, el chofer del camion de mudanza...Misao?? 'Pero que hace la joven Misao aqui?'  
  
Aoshi estaciono su auto y bajo inmedidtamente de el....  
  
' Oh Kami!! Si es el !! es el!!!' pensaba Misao nerviosa  
  
-Buenas noches Sr. Shinomori...- saludo Mr. Shigekure - Su casa esta lista, si gusta pasar a verla...  
  
Aoshi oyó al jefe pero no contesto nada solo se quedo viendo a la joven frente a el con la confusion pintada en su rostro  
  
-Buenas noches, señorita Misao- dijo Aoshi dudoso y confundido  
  
-Bu..Buenas noches Señor Aoshi, pero porfavor solo llámeme Misao 'Recordo mi nombre!!!o!!!!' Se ha de estar preguntando que hago por aui verdad?- Aoshi asintió con la cabeza -Bueno hace unas horas cuando hiba camino a casa me encontre con el Sr. Shigekure y me comento que hiba a haber un nuevo vecino en el barrio, asi que quise darle la bienvenida...  
  
-Entiendo... gracias Misao..por lo que veo tu tambien vives por aqui..-dijo Aoshi  
  
-Asi es señor Aoshi-dijo Misao   
  
-Bueno Señor Shinomori, desea ver cu nueva casa?? -pregunto Shigekure interviniendo enla conversación  
  
-Por supuesto-contesto el  
  
Entraron y vieron la casa, dejando asombrada a Misao por la belleza del lugar, despues de verla Aoshi pago a Shigekure y despues Misao se retiró a su casa  
  
-AHH!!! pero que comida tan mas deliciosa!!-exclamo Yahiko despues de comer  
  
-Tienes razón Yahiko...bueno gracias por la invitacion pero (mira su reloj) ya es muy tarde como lo suponía, me retiro....-Decia Kesnhin mientras se dirijia a la entrada principal - Mata Ashita!! Kaoru, Yahiko!!..AH! yo vengo por ti mañana ...esperame Kaoru...  
  
-Gracias Kesnhin....-dijo Kaoru mirando a Kesnhin montrase sobre su moto y partir a su casa  
  
'Bueno ya es tarde...Oh tengo que hacer unos cuantos problemas que encargaron...' pensaba Kaoru quien subia las escaleras rapidamente  
  
-Listo!!-decia Kaoru quien dejaba de lado su diario y gurdaba la libreta en la que habia hecho su tarea- Ahora a dormir!!  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO  
  
Jejej, bueno aqui les traigo lo mas rciente de mi fic.. espero que les guste, tiene uno que otro detallito pero no creo que importe..o si? OoO? Bueno a los Reviews  
  
JUSTARY: Para nada que me aburres, eres chida y todas las demas que me han escrito , son muy lindas . bueno desde hace rato que queria hacer un fic, y esque lo bueno de las re-encarnaciones es que puedes jugar aun mas con los personajes y es mas divertido, aunque tambien me gustan los de Meiji, diculpa las tardanzas pero esque me falta inspiracion, pero no mas !! he encontrado una buena inspiracion (OH KAMI SI QUE ES BUENA MI FUENTE DE INSPIRACION , MUUUY BUENA!!)y capaz que pueda avanzarr un poco mas en este fin .. bueno gracias por tu apoya y tus comentarios.  
  
KIMMY ANGY: Jijiji, bueno de hecho a mi tambien me parecio extraño el ponerlo que se pinte el pelo, porque lo hice? porque me facina como se ve con el cabello blanco ysegun lei en el maga en un principio el lo tenia blanco pero depues de la muerte de Tomoe su cabello se puso blanco, y como no quise hacerle sufrir tanto, con respecto a Tomoe,, yo pensaba igual MIRA QUE TENER 18 o19 Y METERSE CON UNO MENOR QUE TU HASTA ESE GRADO !!! OH KAMI LO QUE ES NO TENER CIOSIDERACION POR LOS NIÑOS!! bueno mejor me calmo...y que bueno que no importe lo rapido del desarrollo de la relacion KK, Ja quiero embarrale en la cara a Tomoe que Ken quiere mas a Kaoru de lo que la queria a Ella!! gracias por tus comentarios jiji (creo que esas son de siempre) y bueno he pensado en otros fics, pero aun no los publico por eso de dejar los empezados a medias ,, me ha pasado lo mismo, fic incompleto y te deja con la duda T.T.  
  
NAOKO L-K: Gracias por leer mi fic y decir que es bueno, en realidad anima mucho eso, y bueno con respecto a mi musa..ToT estaba muy grave....demo! ya esta mejor y haciendo esfuerzos por dar lo mejor que le permita su condicion,, yo tambien espero que se recupere completamente pero ahi va! y bueno si tarde fue por eso mismo, pero ahora que ya esta mejor espero poder actualizar mas seguido  
  
GABY(HYATT: De hecho al principio es solo para causar tension pero luego ya se retirara de la btalla y le consegui re alguna chika linda solo para el solito aunque no se quin todavia...pero esque podria decir que es uno de mis "niños consentidos" el pobre Wtsuki lo hizo sufrir mucho y ahora quiero que la historia no se repita, no no para nada el dolor para Enishi no no. 


	7. Es una Cita?

Capitulo 7.- Es una cita??   
  
Kenshin se encuentra peleando contra Jin H, para poder librar a Kaoru del Shinnou ippou de Jin H, hasta que despues de que Kenshin usara su souruysen su adversario queda indefenso  
  
-Muere!-dice Kenshin friamente  
  
Kaoru quien miraba desde lejos aterrada por la futura acción del rurouni, le viene una escena a la mente  
  
-La espada es un arma...Kenjustsu es el arte de la masacre...no imorta que palabras mas bellas se usen, esa es su naturaleza; sin embargo a Sessha le gusta mas el idealismo de Kaoru-dono que su verdadera naturaleza- decia Kenshin sonriente mientras se acercaba a Kaoru sentada en el tatami del dojo  
  
-Kenshin...Kenshin..-lagrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos..- Ken..shin..  
  
-a Sessha le gusta..-decia Kenshin aun sonriendo  
  
-DAME!!-gritaba Kaoru desde su lugar- No regreses a ser Battousai....-decia respirando con dificultad debido al Shinnou ippou de Jin H- ..y usar la espada para matar......dame(no)...-decia mientras caia desmayada pero antes de caer al suelo Kenshin le atrapa  
  
-Resita Kaoru-dono!! -decia Kenshin exaltado  
  
-..que.. resista?- dijo Kaoru en un suspiro  
  
-Oro? se encuentra bien Kaoru-dono?-pregunto Kenshin confundido  
  
-Estoy bien..- ahora que estoy contigo... -decia Kaoru con una sonrisa...que se borro al ver a Jin H parado detras de Kesnhin sosteniento el mango de su wakisashi con su mano izquierda  
  
-Esto ya termino Jin H ..-dijo Kenshin sintiendo a su oponente   
  
-Aun no...- decia Jin H desenfundando su wakisahi y clavandoselo en el corazón   
  
Kaoru y Kenshin (cada quien en su respectiva casa) no vayan a pensar mal... O despiertan repentinamente exaltados por lo soñado ....para percatarse de que habia sido todo un sueño y luego volver a dormir  
  
-Buzu! despierta o se te hara tarde...-decia Yahiko sentado junto al futon de su hermana y sarandeandola ligeramente   
  
Kaoru abre los ojos poco a poco y con pereza se levanta del futón -Buenos dias Yahiko -dijo adormilada - que hora es?  
  
-Son las 7 ya...-contesto el pequeño  
  
-QUE!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!- grito Kaoru -Pero si ya es Tarde!! Yahiko ..por que no me despertaste antes??  
  
-Levaba mas de 10 minutos tratando de despertarte pero no me hacias caso!! -defendio el chiquillo jejeje valla cambio =p de pequeño a chiquillo ...ups!  
  
-Estabien, pero ve a preparar el desayuno mientras yo me cambio , onegai!   
  
-Hai -dijo Yahiko saliendo de la habitacion de su hermana y dirijirse a la cocina, donde preparaba su especialidad: cereal... ese me sale perfecto!! o   
  
Kaoru bajaba las escaleras ya estaba arreglada (con una blusa de manga 3/4 blanca con lineas verticales de color celeste claro, un palntalon negro de vestir al igual que sus zapatos...y el cabello en una coleta alta sijetada por una cinta celeste) y se dirijia a la cocina acompañadas por sus libros...ya era tarde y no queria arriesgarse a conocer las sanciones de Hiko-sensei por llegar tarde. Despues de terminar su cereal dejo unas indicaciones para su hermano y disponirse a salir pero cuando abre la puerta se sorprendio por lo que vio: Kenshin ( quien llevaba un pantalon negro de vestir y una camisa de color gris oscuro ) frente a frente suya a tan solo segundos de todcar el timbre de la casa . 'Divino..' penso Kaoru mientas veia detenidamente al chico  
  
-Buenos dias Kaoru te ves muy hermosa....-comento Kenshin levemente sonrrojado  
  
-Muchas gracias Kenshin, tu tambien te ves muy apuesto oel negro se te ve bien - respondio Kaoru lo siento, pero me facina el negro...no puedo evitarlo.   
  
-Ya estas lista por lo que veo....nos vamos?-pregunto Kenshin sonriente  
  
-'Lo habia olvidado, ayer mientras cenabamos dijo que vendria por mi' Asi es Kenshin, listo!-decia Kaoru quien se preparaba para montarse en la moto mi tio tiene una Jin Long 150, esta con todo o  
  
-Hey, Kenshin!!-saludaba Yahiko desde la puerta!- recuerda decrime cual sera mi vestuario para la pelicula...de eso depende si te dejo a Kaoru o no entendiste?!!  
  
-Si Yahiko, chacaré tu vestuario y gracias por ayudarnos con el proyecto - respondio Kenshin ignorando lo ultimo que habia dicho que chico  
  
Kenshin y Kaoru partieron a la escuela, en la clase de artes Kenshin le comento de la adicion de Yahiko Kamiya al elenco de la pelicula al maestro Hiko, el cual no se nego al contrario le agradaba la idea 'Almenos no sera tan monotona la cosa'  
  
- Y bien Himura ya decidio el papel de la srita. Kamiya?-pregunto Hiko  
  
-Asi es maestro, ella sera: la novia del rurouni -dijo Kenshin para luego mirar a Kaoru quien se empezo a atragantar con el agua que estaba bebiendo -JAJAJA, era broma maestro, ella sera una amiga mas del rurouni: la Maestra de kendo Kaoru Kamiya....le parece?  
  
-Me agrada la idea, y asi podra poner a su hermano como su discipulo ...-comento Hiko casi sin poner atencion en lo que decia  
  
-Es justo lo que habia pensado maestro..-..solo que en la pelicula el no sera su hermano, por lo que tendremos que cambiarle en nombre al personaje..-comento Kenshin  
  
-Yahiko suena bien, el apellido sera el problema......Miyojin, si ese apellido le queda perfecto! -decia Seijuro con un poco de emocion en su voz  
  
Kaoru al oir ese apellido sintio un aire recorrer su espalda y luego recordo al Yahiko de sus sueños: Yahiko Miyojin, un hijo de samurais....'El mismo apellido....sera coincidencia?'  
  
-Maestro!-decia Kenshin asombrado -es justo el nombre que habia pensado para el personaje! Yahiko Miyojin: hijo de samurais...estudiante de kendo  
  
'El tambien! acaso sera que ellos tambiel conocen al Yahiko se mis sueños, y si no solo a el? tambien al rurouni, zanza...y demas....?? No eso es simplemente imposible!'- pensaba Kaoru asombrada por lo mencionado  
  
-Solo una cosa -agrego Kaoru seriamente - .... el vestuario de los demas personajes ya esta establecido ecepto el de Kenshin y mio..... podria saber el porque?  
  
-Siempre en todo srita. Kamiya 'como un mapache(tanuki)...' bueno eso es porque he decidido que esos seran a eleccion de ustedes...solo que se tienen que adecuar a la epoca en que se llebara a cabao la pelicula -contesto Hiko seriamente  
  
-Entiendo...-respondio Kaoru   
  
-Bien- dijo Hiko poniendose de frente al grupo- es todo por hoy, pueden irse- enseguida los alumnos empezaron a salir del salon, pero cuando una joven cruzo frente de el el le tomo del brazo delicadamente -Despues de clases?  
  
-Mi ultima clase es el el salon 614 y saldre a las 7, donde nos veremos maestro?-pregunto Okon alegre  
  
-De eso me encargo yo...-dijo Hiko soltandola y guiñandole el ojo   
  
-Esta bien ...hasta la tarde mestro- contesto Okon sonrojada mientras salia del salon  
  
-Kaoru...podria saber una cosa?- pregunto Kenshin serio que caminaba junto a Kaoru  
  
-Que cosa Kenshin?- pregunto Kaoru preocupada  
  
-Que piensas de los Yukishiro?  
  
-De los yukishiro? de Enishi o de Tomoe ?  
  
-De ambos...  
  
-Bueno..Tomoe me parece una buena persona, es muy amable y quiere mucho a las personas (fraternalmente)..en cuanto a Enishi.....en un principio me parecio extraño el que se pintara el cabello 'aunque no puedo decir que se le ve mal' pero en estos tiempos es comun el ver a gente con peinados extraños y locos, asi que ..bueno que se pinte el cabello podria decirse "aceptable", aunque me pregunto como se vera con su verdadero color.... es agradable, atento ...en fin es una buena persona al igual que su hermana  
  
'Falta poco para que empiese la clase, debo apresurarme' pensaba un joven que caminaba rapidamente por los pasillos hasta que alcanso a escuchar una voz a lo lejos  
  
-De los yukishiro? de Enishi o de Tomoe ? - alcanzo a oir entre el bullicio de la gente 'esa voz.....Kaoru! ' reconocio la voz y empezo a busbar a su propietario encontrandola de espaldas al girar por el pasillo y decidio seguir escuchando  
  
--Bueno..Tomoe me parece una buena persona, es muy amable y quiere mucho a las personas (fraternalmente)..en cuanto a Enishi.....en un principio me parecio extraño el que se pintara el cabello 'aunque no puedo decir que se le ve mal' pero en estos tiempos es comun el ver a gente con peinados extraños y locos, asi que ..bueno que se pinte el cabello podria decirse "aceptable", aunque me pregunto como se vera con su verdadero color.... - 'con que le parecio extraño que traiga el cabello pintado' penso Enishi tristemente 'Pero almenos no soy un #$% que no toma en cuenta los entimientos de los demas! verdad Kenshin? ' - Talvez sea bueno intervenir- se dijo a si mismo  
  
- Ya veo Kaoru...-respondio Kenshin aun serio  
  
- Pero no te...-Kaoru se callo de improviso   
  
- Pero no me...?  
  
-No tengo ...ningn interes en el.....ya estoy reservada, Kenshin...'para ti' -dijo Kaoru jugetonamente  
  
-Y se podria saber para quien? -pregunto Kenshin fingiendo curiosidad  
  
Kaoru se acerca a Kenshin como si fuese a decirle algun secreto, por lo que el pelirrojo se acerca mas  
  
-Es...-decia Kaoru mientras segia acercandose al rostro de Kenshin , y cuando esta a una distancia relativamente cotra ella: -Kenshin no baka! -decia mientras golpea con su indice la nariz del pelirrojo -crees que te voy a decir??-decia finjiendo haber sido insultada  
  
-Oro? -fue lo que atino a decir Kenshin despues de tal hecho...simplemente no se lo esperaba  
  
-Como que Oro?Kenshin- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que Kenshin y Kaoru voltearan a verle  
  
-Enishi! buenos dias -saludo Kaoru   
  
-Buenos dias Kaoru, Kenshin - respondio Enishi  
  
-Hola Enishi -sludo Kenshin - que te trae por aqui? -pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta   
  
-Vaya Kenshin! que no recuerdas?...tengo esta clase con Kaoru- dijo Enishi con un poco de altaneria  
  
-Lo habia olvidado (mentira) -respondio Kenshin  
  
-La clase ya va a empezar, Kenshin debes apresurarte, o si no llegaras tarde a tu clase 'No quiero que tengoas problemas, mi kenshin'-dijo Kaoru preocupada por Kenshin  
  
-Tienes razón Kaoru , nos vemos en la comida! Ki wo tsukete! (cuidate!) - se despedia Kenshin ya de lejos   
  
'Hasta luego mi Kenshin' pensaba Kaoru quien miraba a Kenshin ya de lejos caminando rapidamente por el pasillo -Bueno Enishi, entremos a clase!!   
  
-Si Kaoru! -respondio el  
  
La La clase transcurrió rapido o almenos asi le parecio a Kaoru ya que se encontraba alegre ese dia, y como no estarlo cuando pasas gran tiempo con esa persona especial, que, apesar ha haberle conocido hace poco fue entrando rapidamente en su corazón y ahora faltaba poco para volver a verle   
  
Kenshin se encontraba en la cafeteria de la escuela, hoy por primera vez no batllo en encontrar mesa disponible y eso le alegraba. Era paciente, sí, pero su paciencia tenia un limite, ya que cada dia teme lo ocurrido hace ya casi dos años y medio  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Kenshin entraba a la cafeteria.......completamente llena, y habia hasta fila para las mesas que se desocuparan, el se quedo esperando mesa por 1hora y media y nada, se tuvo que ir a las demesa clases sin comer. Kenshin caminaba rumbo a su salon cuando ve a una pareja en el jardin de cerzos comiendo calmadamente 'Kenshin no Baka!! porque no te viniste a buscar otro lugar para comer en ves de estar esperando ahi como tonto!' se reclamo a si mismo. Despues de las clases llego a su casa super hambriento por lo que comio hasta empacharse.....tres horas mas tarde andabadevolviendo todo, ya que le habia caido pesado  
  
-Fin del Flashback  
  
A Kenshin no le agrado en lo mas minimo el recuerdo de su mente por lo que opto en pensar otra cosa 'Bueno cambiando de tema.....OH Cierto tengo que ir a dar clase el domingo para Kaoru!....sera buena alumna?...mejor dicho..sere buen alumno?....Kaoru de maestra....igual que la Kaoru de mis sueños: identicas...podria decir que son la misma: ambas practican Kendo, ambas son maestras, ambas tienen un dojo..el mismo porcierto, ambas no tienen padres, ambas son hermosas aun mas que las estrellas, el mar y la luna juntos.....'  
  
-Ah! mi Kaoru -dijo Kenshin al aire  
  
-Dime Kenshin- dijo una voz junto a el que lo saco de sus pensamientos   
  
Kenshin volteo al oi que le llamaban, lo que vio le acelero el corazón- KAORU!!! OoO -dijo el asustado 'Me oyó, pero...ahh!! lo habra notado?' - desde cuando estas aqui?  
  
-Poco antes de que me llamaras -contesto 'Me llamo suya!! oH,, me voy, me voy! sujetenme porque me voy flotando!'  
  
-Y Enishi? -pregunto Kenshin al notar la ausencia de este  
  
-Bueno, hiba a preguntarle algo al maestro despues de clases....pero como tenia prisa no lo espere jijii -contesto ella mientras se sentaba junto a Kenshin -esperamos a que llegue para ir por nuestra comida?  
  
- Me agrada la idea- contesto Kenshin mientras se acercaba un poco a la chica - Kaoru...sigue en pie el entrenamiento del domingo?  
  
-Por mi si  
  
-Te importaria si.........si...... sa..salimos.....a cenar? -decia Kenshin pausada y nerviosamente  
  
-Depende...- contesto Kaoru sin pensarlo dos veces - .......seriamos tu y yo?   
  
-Ha-Ha..i-dijo Kenshin aun mas nervioso   
  
-Entonces...-decia Kaoru haciendo una pausa larga en la que solo veia las expresiones que hacia Kenshin mientras esperaba la respuesta -jiijiij encantada te acompañaria Kenshin -contesto ella aun mirando al pelirrojo  
  
-Te lo agradesco, Kaoru --  
  
En ese momento llegan a la mesa Tomoe , Akira y Enishi ya con su comida cada uno, por lo que Kenshin y Kaoru fueron por la suya. Regresaron y comieron, se marcharon despues cada quien a su debido tiempo para su salon en el cual tenian clase  
  
Kaoru llego a su salon y se encontro con Misao muy alegre  
  
-Buenas tardes Misao, te ves muy contenta hoy...podria saber la razon?-pregunto Kaoru discretamente  
  
-Hola Kaoru, esque, esque !!-decia Misao acelerada - Acabo de ver a Aoshi!!! y se ofrecio a llevarme a casa hoy despues de clase!! y el se veia tan...se veia tan!!-decia Misao acelerada- Apuestoooo- terminando en un suspiro  
  
-Jijiiji -' Que bien Misao, pero quien es Aoshi? -pregunto Kaoru con una gotita resbalando de su cabeza  
  
-El es...-decia mientras se tranquilizaba un poco -tan apuesto....lo conoci ayer por la mañana debido a un accidente, bueno le golpee por error- decia mientras se sonrrojaba- y nos presentamos y luego fui a clase, pero ayer llegando a casa descubri que habria un vecino nuevo en el barrio y yo fui para darle la bienvenida y resulto que era el!! Y hoy lo encontre en donde mismo que ayer y me dijo que me esperaba a la salida parairnos juntos!! es tan....ademas!! soñe con el !- decia Misao incrementando sus animos con cada palabra - yo era pequeña, pero era yo! y el me entrenaba, tenia una mirada tan dulce...y luego ya era mayor 16 aparentemente, el se habia hido pero yo le buscaba por todo japón!! pero en fin ...  
  
-Y sabes que edad tiene?  
  
-Emm.......  
  
-No lo sabes- dijo Kaoru al notar la reaccion de su amiga  
  
-Pero...pero en el amor no hay edad Kaoru!! recuerdalo por siempre!!- decia Misao justificandose  
  
-Es cierto 'En mis sueños tengo 17, mientras que Kenshin 28...y aun asi le amaba......ahora por suerte no es tanta la diferencia, no soportaria que se fuera antes que yo otra vez..... otravez??' Kaoru se confundia un poco con lo que pensaba pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos debido a que el maestro iniciara la clase, despues de esta Misao y Kaoru se quedaron en el salon platicando de lo ocurrido el dia anterior para luego seguir con su ultima clase de la cual salieron mas que aburridas ya que el maestro no habia asistido y mandaron a un suplente el cual expicaba todo tan monotonamente que les aburria.  
  
-Espero...-decia Misao mientras bostezaba y se estiraba en su asiento - que el maestro si venga mañana, el pasar esta clase sin dormirse fue todo un reto -decia Misao mientras tomaba sus libros y se ponia de pie  
  
-Tienes razon Misao - dijo Kaoru poniendose de pie -Ahh, espero con ansias el domingo....  
  
-Y eso por que Kaoru?  
  
-Bueno porque...me invitaron a comer.....  
  
-Masaka!!(no puede ser!!) y quien te invito?? es una cita??- preguntaba Misao emocionada  
  
-Me invito Kenshin... antes de la comida, y no se si sea una cita-dijo Kaoru -aunque espero que si lo sea...  
  
'Vaya! sigo sin entender que ve Sano de divertido en las apuestas, ...hace unos momentos ya casi lo dejan sin nada, me pregunto que diria Megumi de todo esto....(imaginando a una Megumi toda isterica regañando a Sano por olgazan) ....pobre hombre...' pensaba Kenshin quien se dirigia al salon de Kaoru , ya empezaban a salir los alumnos del salon, por lo que Kenshin esperaba ver a Kaoru, pero no fue asi por lo que decidio entrar a buscarla cuando  
  
-Tienes razon Misao - dijo Kaoru poniendose de pie -Ahh, espero con ansias el domingo....  
  
-Y eso por que Kaoru?  
  
-Bueno porque...me invitaron a comer.....  
  
-Masaka!!(no puede ser!!) y quien te invito?? es una cita??- preguntaba Misao emocionada  
  
-Me invito Kenshin... antes de la comida, y no se si sea una cita-dijo -aunque espero que si lo sea...  
  
Kenshin que escuchaba todo con atencion desde la puerta empezo a hacer planes para su cita....  
  
-El domingo por la noche.......que podria hacer para que sea perfecto??-se preguntaba Kenshin  
  
-Podrian ir a un rio y ver las luciernagas -contesto el rurouni - te aseguro que es algo que nunca olvidaras, como es el caso de sessha...  
  
-Tu caso?  
  
-Asi es, hace mucho Kaoru y sessha estuvieron juntos, pero sessha fallecio.... y Kaoru-dono siguio viviendo, aunque no por mucho ...debido a la misma enfermedad de sessha-decia el rurouni mientras bajaba la cabeza y hablaba con tristeza  
  
-Pero ahora estas aqui de nuevo, y ahi esta Kaoru junto a ti..no puedes, quiero decir, no puedo dejarla ir...  
  
-Ella se merece lo mejor... cosa que no fui  
  
-Rurouni....y la cita??  
  
-oro?   
  
.......  
  
Kaoru se dirigia a la puerta junto a Misao y hablaba de como Kenshin y ella habian acordado entrenar juntos el domingo, cuando al pasar por la puerta....  
  
-En realidad Kenshin es el hombre mas tierno que...-decia Kaoru mientras cruzaba la puerta y miraba hacia Misao cuando lo que vio le saco el aire..- Ken...Shin!!! -gritaba Kaoru de la sorpresa y de ser atrapada en"in fraganti" hablando de el  
  
-Jejej Hola Kaoru..- decia Kenshin un poco sonrrojado ante el comentario de la chica   
  
-Hola Himura.. -salodo Misao  
  
-Hola Misao -, te noto muy alegre el dia de hoy.....-comento Kenshin gentil  
  
-Asi es Himura! esoty feliz!! Ya que me llevara a casa el ser mas perfecto que pueda existir  
  
-De seguro se refiere a Aoshi Shinomori, hace tiempo ella estaba enamorada de el y tambien terminaron juntos...ahora estan aqui, para seguir juntos ....-decia el rurouni   
  
-Ella tambien...'sera cierto?' ...- se preguntaba Kenshin en pensamientos   
  
-Si es cierto -sontesto el rurouni  
  
-oro! me oiste?  
  
-estamos en tu mente, yo estoy dentro de tu mente y puedo oir todo lo que piensas  
  
'diablos' penso Kenshin  
  
-sessha oyo eso ¬.¬  
  
-Y podria saber de quien se trata Misao? -pregunto Kenshin "curioso"  
  
-Su nombre es Aoshi Shinomori..-decia en un suspiro  
  
'Era cierto ....' -Te refieres a ...Aoshi Sinomori? -dijo Kenshin serio  
  
-Oh!! Acaso tu...lo conoces- pregunto Misao emocionada  
  
-No -respondio el inmediatamente  
  
-AH!! HIMURA!!! NO ME ANDES ASUSTANDO!!  
  
Kenshin, Kaoru y Misao salieron del edificio y se quedaron platicando en el estacionamiento por un rato hasta que llegó el tan "famoso" Aoshi, el cual saludo a todos para despues retirarse con Misao  
  
-No ha cambiado- dijo el rurouni dentro de Kenshin   
  
Despues de eso Kenshin llevo a Kaoru a su casa y luego se retiro a la propia (ahora no se quedo a cenar) -Mañana yo invito la cena...-dijo Kenshin a Yahiko y Kaoru mientras se montaba en su moto para marcharse  
  
-Hasta mañana Kenshin!!- gritaron los dos cuando es pelirrojo ya se encontraba en la esquina  
  
Hiko seijuro se encontraba parado junto a una puerta que habia permanecido cerrada desde que llego, miro su reloj impaciente...6:59pm 'Kuso!, porque tiene que ser tan puntual ese maestro' penso con impaciencia el maestro. Justo unos cuanto segundos despues la puerta se abrio y varios alumnos empezaron a salir, no reconocia a ninguno hasta que...  
  
-Es verdad Omasu, hoy no podre ir a practicar, tengo un compro..-diji Okon quien hacia una pausa al ver a su "maestro" mirandole intensamente -..miso -termino ella  
  
Omasu quien noto el cambio en su compañera volteo para ver que le causaba tal efecto, encontrandose con el maestro...- ah..ya veo...-dijo Omasu con sinismo en su voz - que te diviertas!! .. y me cuentas mañana como te fue en tu cita- diciendo esto ultimo al oido de su amiga  
  
-Hasta mañana Omasu --respondio ella   
  
Omasu se fue dejando a su amiga y al maestro solos   
  
-No pense que viniera hasta aqui maestro...-comento ella acercandose a Hiko  
  
-Bueno aqui estoy... nos vamos -dijo el maestro cortezmente  
  
-Claro   
  
Hiko y omasu siguieron caminando hasta el estacionamiento para maestros de donde partieron para cenart  
  
-Y..podria saber Mestro..a donde nos dirigimos? -pregunto Okon   
  
-Es una sorpresa -contesto el sonrriendo levemente - pero...porfavor, no me llames maestro, ya no estamos en la escuela...solo Hiko .si?  
  
-Esta bien Hiko-sama  
  
-Hiko-sama......., suena bien 'perfecto, simplemente perfecto'   
  
Despues de manejar por casi 20 min. Hiko se estaciono enfrente al restaurant   
  
-Pero...Hiko-sama...-dijo Okon preocupada - este lugar.....es muy lujoso...y caro.. yo no traigo lo suficiente -decia Okon triste  
  
-Anda, acompañame, ..ademas yo soy quien te invito.....no te preocupes...-dijo Hiko mirando fijamente a Okon  
  
'Ahh!! Hiko-sama!!! se ve tan apuesto...' -Esta conciente de lo costoso que es comer aqui? - pregunto Okon aun preocupada  
  
-Asi es y estoy dipuesto a pagarlo -contesto el  
  
- Gracias Hiko...-sama -dijo ella timidamente   
  
Hiko salio del auto y se dirigio a la otra puerta de este, abriendole el camino a su "pareja" de la noche; despues entraron al restaurant ( que contaba con puertas de cristal, una gran alfombra verde oscuro desde afuera y todo en su interior, y de los mas hermosos candiles que se pudieran imaginar)  
  
-Buenas noches, les puedo ayudar en algo - se ofrecio un mesero amablemente  
  
-Soy Hiko Seijuro, quisiera saber si ya esta lista la mesa que reserve.. -contesto el maestro  
  
-Un momento por favor- dijo el joven que se acercaba a una computadora cercana y checaba algunos datos para luego regresar con la pareja - Siganme porfavor..  
  
Okon se aferraba fuertemente al brazo de su maestro, se encontaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que entraba a un restaurant tan lujoso y hasta mesa reservada tenian..para ella... 'Hiko-sama se empeño mucho con la cena...es tan atento..'-pensaba Okon ensoñadamente  
  
-Okon...estas nerviosa?- pregunto Hiko al sentir mas presion de lo usual en su braso derecho  
  
-Ah...lo siento Hiko-sama, es solo que es la primera vez que entro a un lugar tan lujoso ..-respondio Okon volteando a ver a Hiko perdiendose en la mirada del maestro  
  
Hiko y Okon pasaron a su mesa (de manteles largos, uno beige circular que caia hasta poco antes del suelo y encima de este uno cuadrado de color vino contrastando perfectamente, dos velas en el centro alumbraban perfectamente y no mencionar la vista: en el jardin, donde habia miles de flores distintas y un estanque delimitado por piedras grandes , todo esto siendo iluminado parcialmente por faroles clasicos)  
  
-OH! Kami- dijo Okon impresionada por la belleza del lugar - es hermoso ...-dijo en un suspiro la joven  
  
-Me alegra que te guste, aunque la belleza del lugar no es tanta...si lo comparamos contigo- diciendo esto ultimo tan bajo que Okon no alcanzo a entender lo que habia dicho  
  
Poco tiempo despues de ordenar los platillos fueron traidos y comenzaron con su cena  
  
-Disculpe Hiko-sama, pero...tu mandaste reservar esta mesa especialmente ?  
  
-Asi es...  
  
-Muchas gracias Hiko-sama  
  
-Es un placer  
  
Despues de la cena charlaron por un rato y despues partieron , Hiko llevaba a Okon a su casa ya que era de noche y ella no tenia auto, por lo que no quiso arriesgarla..  
  
-Es aqui- dijo Okon  
  
-Muy bien -dijo Hiko parando en carro frente la acera   
  
-Nuevamente gracias por la velada, Hiko-sama..  
  
-Gracias por aceptar mi invitacion..-rspondio el sonriendole coquetamente (como siempre lo hace) bueno si quitamos sus sonrisas irónicas claro....  
  
Okon se diponia a bajar del auto, pero algo se lo impidio, 'aun falta algo' penso ella, para luego sentarse nuevamente en el asiento del copiloto y acercarse rapidamente al maestro, fue un beso rapido en el principio, y ella se hiba a retirar cuando la mano de su maestro se poso sobre la mejilla de ella y este empezo a besarle tiernamente.....poco a poco se fueron separando y Okon abrio los ojos, para toparse con el rostro tranquilo de su pareja aun con los ojos cerrados reviviendo lo recien ocurrido, para luego de abrirlos mirar a la mujer y agradecelre por la velada... Okon bajo de auto y se dirijio a su casa no sin antes mirar hacia el auto que arrancaba nuevamente  
  
'Hiko-sama...es tan mas tierno de lo que aparenta...' Despues de llegar a su casa se recosto y se quedo profundamente dormida....  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO  
  
Oro!!! ahora si que me emocione, jeje me facino esto ultimo(solo espero seguir con inspiracion para la cena KK, NO! DEBO TENERLA YAQUE ELLOS SERAN LO MEJOR SI SI) jijibueno espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi creo que mi cara de insensible ha desaparecido por completo con esto ups! tendre que trabajar mucho para recobralra!! pero ne! no importa jiji Ken Kao 4ever!!   
  
si llegan a tener alguna duda no le piensen tanto y preguntenme!! para eso estoy!! -Guaus! creo que mis animos subieron rapidamente, ..mmm..porque sera???(en tono sarcastico)-  
  
bueno ahora no recibi muchass reviews, supongo que porque actualice muy pronto, GRACIAS!!!  
  
GABY(HYATT:Que bien que te agrade la idea de Kens cantando, a mi tambien me facina es algo tan.......tan......ahh, que envidia con Kaoru!!, con un Ken asi quien no quisiera ser ella? bueno almenos yo si o, y talvez lo ponga a cantar mas jeje  
  
Bueno me despido espero que les vaya SUPER y se cuidan !!  
  
Ja na!! 


	8. Un Aliado: jochan te tengo en lamira!

WII-- aki esta lo mas nuevo recien salido de mi cabecita!! espero les guste!!  
  
capitulo8- Un Aliado: No te perdere el rasto Jo-chan!!   
  
Kaoru se desperto por la mañana antes de que su hermano lo hiciera, dandose el tiempo necesario para darse un baño.....ya ahi, se encontraba en la tina rememorando lo ocurrido...en sus sueños 'Megumi..fabricante de opio....Aoshi Shinomori..okashira de los oniwabanshu...y Yahiko en batalla....ahora que lo pienso, hace tiempo que no veo a Yahiko en un verdadero combate..desde hace ya casi....medio año que no lo pongo en combate durante el entrenamiento del sabado, de seguro se alegrara! '. Despues de la ducha Kaoru se dirigio a su habitacion para arreglarse y preparar el desayuno, Yahiko ya estaba despierto y despues de desayunar Kenshin llego al dojo para habral un poco con Yahiko  
  
-Yahiko...ya hemos establecido el vestuario que usaras...toma- dijo extendiendole unos papeles- este es el diseño basico, se que es simple, pero es perfecto para un pequeño kendoka....o almenos asi me parece.........dime que opinas?  
  
-Mmmm...bueno no es lo mejor, pero me agrada....en fin...no soy el actor principal 'lamentablemente' -respondio Yahiko modestamente  
  
-Bueno, nos vamos, suerte en la escuela Yahiko -contesto Kaoru quien llegaba a la entrada despues de haber hido por un sueter, esa mañana habia amanecido mas fresco  
  
Poco despues de irse de la casa su hermana y Kenshin Yahiko se puso a arreglar un poco su mochila y salir con direccion a la escuela secundaria, donde fue recibido por "su" chica  
  
-Yahiko!-exclamo Tsubame alegre - como te fue ayer?  
  
-Hola Tsubame!- dijo el chico tiernamente mientras abrazaba a su novia - A mi me fue bien..sabes...dentro de poco hare de actor -dijo Yahiko con orgullo  
  
-ACTOR?!?!-pregunto Tsubame emocionada -y que papel te tocara!?  
  
-Bueno...no es el principal pero si uno de importancia, justo hoy me dijeron cual sera mi vestuario  
  
-Hoy? pero si apenas son las 8 de la mañana!  
  
-Lo que sucede es que Kenshin es quien me invito a participar, es el autor de la historia, y hoy cuando fue por Kaoru para ir a la Facultad me entrego los diseños , mira aqui lo tengo!- decia mientras buscaba algo en su mochila -Aqui esta!  
  
-Sabes Yahiko...esta ropa...-decia Tsubame mientras miraba al aire para imaginarse al chico con las ropas, cosa en lo que no batallo en lo absoluto, La imagen de Yahiko con eseas ropas le era tan comun...- te quedaria muy bien, ya te puedo ver con ella o  
  
Los dos chiquillos se encontraban charlando, pero tuveron que detenerse debido a que la clase daria inicio  
  
-Bueno pequeños...les informo que su maestro:Shinomori Aoshi, concluyo con sus servicios aqui por lo que yo sere su maestro de ahora en adelante...les parece? -decia un joven de aproximadamente 20 años de edad de corto pelo negro azabache y hermosos ojos azules   
  
-Soujiro-sensei -intervino un joven  
  
-Dime Tsubame-chan -respondio el maestro  
  
-Se podria saber, cual fue el motivo de este cambio tan repentino?, me refiero a Aoshi-sensei...  
  
-La razon por la cual ha dejado la secundaria es porque se cambio de casa; al sur de la ciudad, ademas consiguio un nuevo empleo...parece que es en la Facultad de Tokio...  
  
Despues de esto empezaron con la clase...  
  
En la clase de artes se asignaron las actividades de los que no alcanzaron algun papel en la pelicula, los directores de escena serian Seijuro Hiko (el maestro) y Tsukasan Okon.....los encargados del diseño de ecsenario seran Hiroyuki Tetsu , Kamishi Rumiko , Hiroyo Rusato, entre otros....tambien fueron asignados los asistentes de camaras, imagen, set...etc. La clase termino y Kenshin acompaño a Kaoru a su clase, para luego entrar a la suya en compañia de su amigo del alma: Sagara Sanosuke, el cual de seguro hoy tendria problemas por haberse "volado"(no haber asistido) la clase de ayer ya que se encontraba ocupado, en compañia de querida novia Takani Megumi.Kaoru entro a su clase despues de despedirse de Kenshin, para luego saludar a Enishi y sentarse junto a este e iniciar la clase.  
  
Kenshin se encontraba por entrar al salon 753, en el cual tenia clase de administracion, pero la voz de su amigo lo detuvo momentaneamente  
  
-Hey Kenshin!!- gritaba Sano que se acercaba- Hey!! Ken-shin es-pera-me ne-ce-si-to que me a-yu-des con al-go de la ta-re-a -deijo Sano entrecortadamente recuperandose de la "carrera" que terminaba, mira que recorrer la mitad del campus en tan solo 5 min!  
  
-Muy bien Sano, pero descansa un poco...-Dijo Kenshin que se sentaba frente a su amigo en la mesa para despues explicarle el tema..  
  
-Ya veo, Kenshin, gracias..con todo este rollo a uno se le empieza a secar el cerebro..hay que relajarse !! y dime, estaba pensando en ir el domingo al villar, que dices?   
  
-Lo siento Sano, pero ya tengo planes...-respondio Kenshin con resignacion  
  
-Planes? pero si el domingo es tu dia libre!? y que planes son?   
  
-Bueno quede de ir a entrenar con Kaoru....  
  
-Entiendo, oye Kenshin corrigeme si me equivoco, pero yo diria que te interesa Jo-chan, no es asi?  
  
Kenshin perdio el equilibrio y por poco se cae de la silla en la que estaba -Pe-pero Sano! -dijo Kenshin levemente sonrrojado  
  
-Vamos Kenshin! -dijo seriamente mientras dapa un ligero golpe en el hombro de su amigo - tu me ayudaste con Megumi, ahora dejame ayudarte aunque sea un poco...o por lo menos saber que sientes amigo...  
  
-Bueno Sano....-dijo Kenshin dudoso, pero al ver la seriedad de su amigo le dio un poco de confianza 'bueno Sano es de confianza y ademas en nunca hablaria de mas..' - la verdad es que..es hermosa de eso no hay duda, pero desde el momento en el que la ví....me parecio tan famirliar, como si tuvera toda una vida de conocerla...son tantas cosas que tenemos en comun, y es tan alegre, ademas me parece que Yukishiro esta interesado en ella, pero ella no en el o almenos eso dijo....  
  
-Te refieres a Enishi?y como supiste que a ella no le interesa?  
  
-Bueno yo, le pregunte...  
  
-Solo soltaste la pregunta de Yukishiro, ni siquiera le disimulaste un poco?!  
  
-Si.... y tiempo despues el llegó, hasta [parecia que le habiamos mandado llamar....  
  
-Bueno Kenshin...y dime como es Jo-chan contigo?  
  
-Que como es conmigo?...mmm...pues la verdad no sabria como decirlo, pero creo que ella es solo ella  
  
-Entiendo....'Por lo que veo o Kenshin no se entera de las acciones de Jo-chan, o no me lo quiere decir.....tendre que investigarlo...mmm...si! Sano entra en accion!! '  
  
Despues iniciaron clase;s ahi hasta la 1:30pm que termino la clase, fueron donde Megumi y Kenshin le invito a comer con todos; aceptando la oferta, Megumi, Sanosuke y Kenshin se dirigieron a la cafeteria para "apartar" la mesa, pero sus planes se vieron arruinados ya que la mesa ya habia sido apartada nada mas y nada menos que por Kaoru y Enishi, quienes ya llevaban rato charlando cuando Kaoru vio a Kenshin y le invito a acercarse junto con sus amigos  
  
-Perfecto! Ahora si comeremos todos juntos!-decia Kaoru alegremente mientras indicaba a Kenshin sentarse junto a ella (del lado contrario a Enishi) señal que no paso des-apersivida por Sano-Bueno Vayamos por la comida! -dijo tiempo despues de que Kenshin, Sano y Megumi se sentaran  
  
-OI!! me acabo de sentar! descanso un poco y luego voy por ella-se excuso Sano -pero vayan ustedes -dijo tratando de sonar despreocupado  
  
-Bueno en ese caso...enseguida volvemos- dijo Kenshin poniendose de pie, seguido por Kaoru, mientras Enishi le dirigia una mirada asesina al pelirrojo.   
  
-Vamos Kenshin, que tengo hambre!-decia Kaoru mientras tomaba a Kenshin del brazo y salia rapido a la barra   
  
Sano estaba que no perdia nota de cada movimiento hecho por la chica o el pelirrojo 'Si Jo-chan tiene hambre entonces por que no hiba por su comida? por esperar a Kenshin...un punto de Kenshin sobre Yukishiro, ella parece no notar las miradas de Enishi para Kenshin...mientras que... desde que llegamos, podria decir que Yukishiro se volvio invisible para Jo-chan..'  
  
Megumi observaba extrañada la actitud de su novio 'Solo espero que no ande interesado en Kaoru...' pensaba preocupada -Tori-Atama...-intervino ella  
  
-que sucede mi Kitsune..? respondio centrando su atencion en ella  
  
-'por lo menos si me presta atencion cuando hablo..' Podria saber que te sucede??- pregunto Megumi seria y preocupada  
  
-A que te refieres?  
  
-Es que primero te vienes a comer con Kesnhin, cosa que no me molesta, pero no has hecho otra cosa mas que verle...hay algun problema con Ken?  
  
-Ah! no te procupes Kitsune lo que pasa es que....-dijo mientras se acercaba al oido de su novia- quiero ayudar un poco a Kenshin y saber que hay entre ellos..... pero el aun no lo sabe, no le digas nada porfavor...  
  
-Entiendo...si ese es el caso, entonces no hay problema  
  
-No te preocupes Megumi- decia el luchador mientras jalaba a su novia hacia si para abrazare -tu eres la unica...-dio por lo bajo undiendo su rostro en el cabello de la chica  
  
Poco tiempo despues llegaron Akira y Tomoe quines fueron a la barra encontrandose con Kenshin y Kaoru en el camino......Despues de la comida cada quien siguio con sus clases. Kaoru llego a su clase encontrandose con su amiga..  
  
-Hola Misao! y como te fue ayer con Aoshi?  
  
-Hola Kaoru!! Bueno ayer fue....increible!! no tuve tiempo ni de llegar a mi cas ya que justo llegamos Aoshi-sama me invito a cenar a su casa y descubri dos cosas: 1)su casa esta aun mejor que la ultima vez que la vi, WOW! que diseños! y 2) Cocina divino!! despues de cenar estuvimos platicando un rato, me dijo que ahora trabaja aqui, como maestro y administrador de horarios, pero anterormente trabajaba de maestro titular en la Escuela Secundaria del Norte de Tokio, pero dejo ese empleo debido a la mudanza y principalmente por este trabajo que acaba de aceptar, tiene 26 años y es encantador Kaoru!!-dijo Misao sin siquiera respirar, dejando a Kaoru impresosionada por su entusiasmo -luego me llevo a mi cas y me dijo que si deseaba que me tajera de ahora en adelante, y que por el no habia problema......y yo acepte! 'no me queda de otra mejor!'  
  
Despues las clase continuaron dando asi las 6.30pm...Hora de salir!  
  
Megumi esa tarde tenia una actividad de servicio asi que fue junto con otras compañeras y compañeros al hospital central como ayudante, ara luego de ahi salir directo a su casa que se localiza cerca del hospital.  
  
Kenshin y Kaoru partieron, mientras que Sano los siguio, a casa de Kaoru siguiendoles desde lejos, pero lo suficiente para alcanzar a verles perfectamente (aunque con su "vista de halcon" ...)  
  
'Veamos que tienen estos dos, bueno de Ken shi hay, pero veamos Jo-chan..... 'pensaba Sano mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta y una pluma de una bolsa de su pantalon 'Al montarse a la moto Jo-chan se aferró a la espalda de Kenshin...parece que hablan, pdero de que?...Oh! Jo-chan de acurruca en su espalda......' Sano anotaba cada accion, mientras podia en esa libretita...ya luego juntaria sus pruebas y daria su veredicto.'Ya va un rato que no dicen nada y esta empezando a oscurecer...Kenshin se ha detenido...Dojo Kamiya! asi que Kaoru vie aqui....Baka yo! ella es Kaoru Kamilla!, como no me di cuenta!..pero dejemos los asombros para luego....Jo-chan no se mueve, Kenshin...se safa del abrazo de la chica....se gira y le acaricia la cabeza...parece que ella responde un poco, no.. se volvio a dormir, vaya si que Jo-chan se cansa en la escuela! Ohoo!! Kenshin!! no me lo imaginaba de ti! ' el luchador seguia apuntando desde su moto estacionada lejos del ugar.  
  
Kenshin al ver que Kaoru se vuelve a dormir decide cargarla y llevarla a su habitacion , de nuevo. Pero poco despues de que ya la haya acomodado en sus brazos, la chica se movio un poco y se acomodo mejor en su lugar, aun dormida. Kenshin miraba con ternura a la chica en sus brazos, se veia feliz...tranquila...  
  
-Ken....shin....-dijo Kaoru entre sueños  
  
--Kaoru..Kaoru...-llamaba Kenshin sin recibir respuesta alguna 'no responde,,,de seguro debe seguir dormida,...eso significa que......!?! ' Kenshin se sonrroja con la idea 'Bueno almenos ella tambien sueña conmigo, que estara soñadndo..?'  
  
'Y ahora que diablos! Kaoru parece dormida, ....hey Kenshin se sonrrojo!... Kuso! que es lo que sucede?!?! 'se preguntaba Sano aun atento a lo que la tarde-noche le permitia ver...'Esta entrando!, ..ejeje Kenshin! ya entra a casa de Jo-chan con tanta confianza....'  
  
Kenshin dejo de nuevo a Kaoru en su futon Epa!!(yo sola me delato...lo regia nunca se me quitara!) Que onda con Kaoru...acaso termina tan cansada? o sera que....? para despues salir junto con Yahiko por la cena   
  
'Oi!! Ese es Kenshin!!, y ese chiquillo quien sera?....parece que vive con Jo-chan...puede que sea su hermano, ademas parece que se llevan muy bien, otro punto a favor de Kenshin....' pensaba sano mientras anotaba algo en su libretita   
  
Ya estaba oscuro completamente ;Kenshin y Yahiko llegaron al Akebeko, donde este ultimo fue recicbido por su chica  
  
-Yahiko! pero que gusto verte!! - decia Tsubame dejando de lado la mesa que se encontraba limpiando antes de ver a su novio  
  
-Hola linda!!-decia mientras le abrazaba tiernamente- Ah cierto!!...Tsubame el es Kenshin Himura....  
  
-OH! entonces usted es el famoso Kenshin Himura...- decia Tsubame a Kenshin- Yahiko me ha hablado mucho de usted, gusto en conocerle...  
  
-El gusto es mio Tsubame-dono -dijo Kenshin haciendo una leve reverencia- espero que no le hayan dicho nada malo de mi...hehehe-decia mientras llebava una mano a su cabeza  
  
-Bueno y en que puedo ayudarles?-pregunto Tsubame dispuesta de tomar la orden  
  
-Que se te apetece Yahiko?-pregunto Kenshin mirandolo  
  
-mm...mmm....te parece algo de Gyunabe?-respondio el pequeño  
  
-Perfecto!  
  
-Enseguida les traigo su orden-decia Tae mientras salia con direccion a la cocina del lugar  
  
-Yahiko......ella es....  
  
-Asi es Kenshin....  
  
-Es linda...  
  
-y si la comparases con Kaoru...-pregunto el chiquillo buscando respuestas a sus interrogantes  
  
-Bueno Kaoru es muy...-kenshin noto lo que decia y se callo repentinamente -...todo depende de los ojos que les vean....  
  
-que quieres decir con eso?...no entiendo....  
  
-Me refiero a los sentimientos de por medio  
  
-Y?...  
  
-Oro?! Y...que? yahiko?...  
  
-Que dices de la buzu?   
  
-Bueno 'que acaso todos me preguntaran eso hoy?'-penso Kenshin con resignacion - no hay duda de que es hermosa ..'muchisomo para mi punto de vista'  
  
-Entiendo....aunque me extraña que la buzu se haya dormido hoy tambien...'tengo que investigarlo, mañana que se vaya a clases buscare en su diario...buenas respuestas las que encuentro ahi..'....acaso es tan pesada la facultad?  
  
-Bueno Yahiko, eso no sabria decirtelo, aunque a mi no me parece muy pesado que digamos...-decia Kenshin dudoso.  
  
-Aqui esta su orden; Kenshin-san, Yahiko- intervino Tsubame con la orden envuelta en una bolsa blanca  
  
-Nos acompañas a cenar al dojo Tsubame-dono?-intervino Kenshin  
  
-Me encantaria pero no creo que sea posible, aun tengo trabajo- justifico la chica  
  
-Entiendo-dijo Kenshin un poco deanimado -bueno que le vaya bien!   
  
-Gracias! igual usted! YAHIKO!! HASTA MAÑANA!!!- se despedia la joven desde la entrada a los jovenes que estaban ya avanzando por las calles  
  
'Ahi vienen!...veamos que mas tienes ahora Kenshin....por lo que parece Jo-chan sigue dormida ya que no ha habido actividad en la casa-dojo...'-pensaba Sano mirando en las penumbras  
  
Kaoru se encontraba dormida pero un olor familiar le desperto....'Gyunabe!' fue lo primero y unico que cruzo por la mente de la joven desde que abriese los ojos...'Yahiko debe haber pasado acomprar la cena'-pensaba mientras bajaba las escaleras con energias renovadas  
  
-Kenshin y dime....que papel le tocara a mi hermana?decia Yahiko mientras esperaba que Kenshin le sirviese  
  
-No va muy lejos de la realidad, cosa que favoreceria la actuacion de Kaoru, ...ella sera una maestra de Kendo, aunque nocreo que haga algo que influya directamente con el rumbo de la historia.....eso si, ella es la " inspiracion" del rurouni, solo que eso ahora solo tu y yo lo sabemos....-decia Kenshinen voz baja  
  
-Que tanto susurran?!-pregunto Kaoru desde la puerta de la cocina tomando desprevenidos a los dos que estaban por cenar- Ademas....como es eso de que senen sin mi?-preguntaba fingiendo enojo  
  
-Gomen Kaoru, no es que tuviesemos pensado cenar sin usted, es solo que pense en dejarla descansar un poco mas y hablarle cuando ya estuviese servido, por ciento, que tal dormiste? o- respondi Kenshin mientras le alcanzaba un tazon con algo de arroz que el habia preparado  
  
-Eto....-Kaoru no sabia como responder esa pregunta sobre todo al recordar lo visto en sueños (la cara de Kaoru se puso toda roja súbitamente) sueño de Kaoru....Todo el Kenshin-gumi, junto con Ayame, Suzume y la hermana de Genzai estaban tomando un baño en las aguas termales de Izu, Kenshin estaba silencioso pensando acrca del estilo usado por Raijuta cuando la voz de Kaoru le saca de sus pensamientos.."Entonces que ha sabido de Yutaro?" habia dicho ella..."Ultimamente han estado recibiendo mucho armamento ademas de que otros hombre han llegado a la casa, se hacen llamar Shinko Ryu.."respondio la hermana de Genzai, 'Shinko Ryu!!?' penso Kenshin saliendo subitamente de la fosa en la que tomaba el baño "Kaoru-dono Yutaro-dono esta en grave peligro si ellos son del shinko Ryu en-ton-..ces ....."Kenshin entrecortaba mirandose hacia abajo descubriendo la razon por la cual Kaoru estaba tan alterada desde que le viese....se encontraba sin nada encima..mientras un leve rubor cubria el rostro de Ken...fin del sueño  
  
-Bien Kaoru, que tal sus sueños?-pregunto Kenshin inocentemente  
  
-Eso..-decia Kaoru mientras evitaba la mirada del pelirrojo- ...disculpa...pero creo que es mi problema....-respondio Kaoru nerviosa  
  
-Bueno si no deseas hablar de eso, entonces no lo haremos ...o -respondio Kenshin que le daba otro tazon ahora con Gyunabe a Kaoru; despues de servirse su porcion se sento en la mesa junto con los Kamiya y cenaron tranquilamente  
  
'Pero que diablos hace Kenshin alla adentro! hace ya mas de una hora que llego de comprar la cena junto con ese chiquillo!! Ho!! ahi esta!..ya estaba por irme Kenshin, justo a tiempo! veamos..' pensaba Sano atento mirando ahora a tan solo un par de metros de la puerta de dojo escondido entre la penumbra y los autos estacionados  
  
Kaoru habia salido a despedir a Kenshin, mientras que Yahiko se habia quedado adentro lavando los trastes. Kenshin estaba por subirse a su motocicleta paramarcharse, pero la mano de Kaoru tirando levemente de la manga desu camisa le detuvo  
  
-Kenshin..-habia interrumpido ella timidamente  
  
-Kaoru..-decia Kenshin mirando el rostro levemente(segun alcanzaba a ver debido a la oscuridad de la noche) sonrrojado de la chica 'se ve tan hermosa..'   
  
-Tengo una duda Kenshin......lo del domingo....la cena...es, es una cita?- pregunto Kaoru disminuyendo el volumen de su voz conformeavanzaba la pregunta  
  
-Me encantaria que asi fuese -contesto Kenshin un tanto conmovido- le parece?  
  
-A mi también meencantaria o  
  
-Muy bien Kaoru, Hasta mañana entonces -dijo Kenshin despues de posar su mano en el hombro de la chica en forma de despedida  
  
-Ken -dijo Kaoru acercandose a Kenshin ya en su moto - cuidate mucho porfavor   
  
-Asi sera!-dijo Kenshin antes de tomar y besar la mano de la chica - cuisdese "señorita". Despues prendio su motocicleta y se marcho  
  
'Es tan calido...' pensaba Kaoru con la mano que anteriormente habia besado el pelirrojo sobre su pecho y mirando en la direccion que estehabia tomado   
  
-Kenshin....-dijo Kaoru en un suspiro -Entonces si es una cita?-dijo Kaoru dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro  
  
'Yare Yare! ese Kenshin es todo un galan con Kaoru, nada que ver con su actitud cuando era novio de Tomoe ..era masfrio....Jo-chan..tu estas cambiando a Kenshin...espero que sea para bien, y que ustedes terminen juntos, como deberia haberlo sido desde hacemucho...' pensaba Sano mirando detalladamente cada una de las acciones de Kaoru desde que Kenshin se fue hasta que ella volvio a entrar al dojo, una vez que ella entro, Sano se marcho.  
  
Un par de minutos despues de que Ken se haya hido ella entro a su casa  
  
-Buenas Noches Yahiko! hasta Mañana, ya me voy a dormir !-habia dicho Kaoru camino a su cuarto  
  
-Buenas noches buzu!-contesto el chiquillo que ahora subia las escaleras para disponerse a dormir al igual que su hermana  
  
Kaoru enrto a su habitacion y comenzo a escribir ensu diaro escondido entre lascolchas de su futon  
  
"Querido diario: hoy fue genial! Kenshin Himura, me ha invitado a una cita el domingo por la noche! no puedo esperar al domingo, ademas jijij hoy me volvi a quedar dormida, inexplicablemente me siento tan tranquila y feliz junto a el...algo dentro me dice que junto a el estoy verdaderamente segura...Kenshin...soñe con el al igual que cada vez que duermo desde cada vez que le conoci, aunque en esta ocasion me sorprendio mucho, ya que soñe que nos bañabamos juntos!! no solo el y yo sino que todos juntos: Sano Yahiko, Megumi, dos niñas y una anciana, Kenshin y yo, luego el salia repentinaemente de entre los arbustos llamandome y sin nada de ropa cubriendole, me sofoco un poco cada que recuerdo la escena, me pregunto si se vera igual que en mi sueño?...OH! Kaoru no Hentai! pero que cosas pienso, mañana tomare un baño con agua MUY fria para calmarme ....."  
  
Despues de escribir todo lo ocurrido Kaoru se dispuso a dormir...  
  
Kenshin hiba rumbo asu casa en su moto tranquilamente, cuando una moto le da alcance y el tipo que la conducia empezaba a hacer un par de señas. Kenshin lo ignoro y siguio su caminoa casa, estaciono su motocicleta y descubre que la otra moto le habia seguido, el tipo se bajo y se paro frente a el  
  
-No te he perdido la pista en todo el dia Kenshin-dijo el tipo de la motocicleta mientras se qitaba el casco que llebava  
  
-Sano!, me habias asustado, por un segundo pense que tendria que usar mi sakabatou-decia Kenshin aliviado -peroque te trae por aqui y a estas horas  
  
-Solo he venido para darte mi reporte del dia....Jo-chan esta realmente interesada en ti, sus actitudes la delatan es solo que tu Kenshin eres muy despistado como para notarlo..  
  
-Oro? que quieres decir con despistado?  
  
-A eso me refiero!  
  
-A que?  
  
-Ash! olvidalo Kenshin el punto es que ahora ella esta esperando su cita con ansias, no debes defraudarle, lo digo por tu felicidad Kenshin, si en verdad le quieres Hazelo saber el domingo por la noche...bueno me voy....hasta mañana Kenshin  
  
Sano se fue del lugar dejando a un Kenshin pensativo, despues de entrar a su casa (suficientemente grande como para 2 personas maximo) se puso una yukata de cuadros blanco y azul para luego tender su futon y dormirse , no sin antes hacer planes para "su dia" ' el domingo....' fuelo que penso Kenshin justo antes de perder conciencia.  
  
Sano llego a su departamento encontrandose con su novia en yukata dormida en el sillon de la entrada (bueno debido a que viven junto, creo que novia no es lo sifucientemente descriptivo, pero no importa..o si? OO? ) La pobre le estuvo esperando pero en no llegaba, hasta que fue vencida por el sueño  
  
-Ya regrese Kitsune..-susurraba Sano quien tomaba en brazos a su chica para dirijirla al cuarto  
  
-Tori-atama...-decia ella despertandose un poco mientras era recostada en la cama (estilo occidental) por su novio - por que tardaste tanto?  
  
-No te preocupes, es solo que fui a hablar con Kenshin, eso es todo, descansa- repondio el luchadoor para luego cambiarse y recostarse junto a la chica  
  
-Buenas noches koishi-dio Sano antes de quedar inconsiente  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO  
  
Bueno este capitulo creo yo que fue mas de relleno ya que tenia pensado irme directo al domingo, pero me dio por marcar mas la amistad de Sano y Kenshin, pero prometo que ya vendra lo bueno en el sig. cap  
  
gracias por su tiempo y aquie estan las respuestas a los reviews  
  
GABY(HYATT:Para ser franca ni yo misme esperaba esa actitud para Hiko-sama, pero a mi tambien me encanto! sera que estaba inspirada?......  
  
NAOKO L-K: Que bien que te agrade mi historia, bueno en cuanto a Ken Kao se va a ver mucho masdespues de la cita, aunque no se si juntarlos oficialmente esa en la cita, me refiero a que sean novios...debido a que esmuy pronto todavia para que las cosas sban de tono....en cuanto a los reviews estabien no hay problema. Hace un ratillo empece a leer tu historia 'Asesinos de profesion" me quede sin habla...Esta de lo mas emocionante, aunque todavia no la he terminado de leer me quede en el pe-ultimo capitulo que llevas, espero poder terminarla pronto y suerte con tu historia!  
  
bueno me despido   
  
se cuidan!!  
  
ciao!! 


	9. El compromiso: 2mas de su lado!

Capítulo 9.- El Compromiso; 2 mas de su lado!   
  
Enrte los arreglos del vestuario de la pelicula, las miraditas celosas de Enishi, las locuras Misao, la seriedad de Aoshi, las cursilerias entre Tomoe y Akira, las peleas de Sano y las atenciones de Megumi a su novio trascurrieron los dias para el Kenshin-gumi incluidos Tomoe, Akira, y Enishi...aunque este no quiera jejeje Xp llegando asi el tan esperado fin de semana!   
  
El sábado por la mañana Kaoru junto con Yahiko y Tsubame(que habia hido a almorsar junto con los Kamiya) empezaron con el aseo de dojo antes de que la clase diese comienzo, Tsubame quitaba el polvo de los bokken que adornaban las paredes y los soportes de estar, mientras que los hermanos Kamiya se ocupaban del tatami(piso o duela) del dojo, Kaoru salió por un poco mas de agua dejando a los pequeños solos  
  
-...........-nada de parte de ninguno, ya que se encontraban muy ocupados en sus labores, las cuales habian iniciado tarde, faltaba solo media hora para que diese inicio la primera clase del dia  
  
-Debemos darnos prisa, o si no los alumnos llegaran y tendran que esperar a que terminemos....-habia comentado Tsubame mientras seguia en su labor....le faltaba poco para terminar...  
  
-Hai...y eso no daria una buena apariencia a nuestro dojo...-dijo Yahiko apresurando el paso....ya que todavia faltaba la mitad  
  
-Jajajaja- una carcajada invadio el lugar- Yahiko nunca crei verte haciendo el aseo........jajajajja......simplemente no te queda.....-decia entre risas el joven recien llegado  
  
-Ya Callate!-contesto Yahiko molesto por el comentario de su amigo  
  
-Bien, bien...es solo que estaba desprevenido....porcierto...... Tsubame! porque no me despertaste quedamos que vendriamos juntos hoy al dojo -reclamaba el joven a la chica que se habia detenido a verle  
  
-Gomen Onni-chan (hermano).... yo...solo queria ..... oo- respondio la joven apenada   
  
-Yutaro! porque no la dejas en paz y haces algo útil?-pregunto el joven molesto que seguia limpiando el tatami  
  
-Veo que han iniciado tarde hoy, falta poco para que de comienzo la clase......estabien enseguida te ayudo...-el chico de ojos azules y cabello castaño igual que tsubame, por eso se me ocurrio que fuesen hermanos...jijij se dirigio a la pared principal, y despues de hacer una reverencia, se dirigio a la otra pared para dejar sus cosas  
  
Kaoru que llegaba ya con mas agua se encontro con los dos chiquillos limpiando el tatami, solo les quedaba una tercera parte por limpar....  
  
-OH! Yutaro-kun! buenos días......gracias por tu ayuda...si gustas puedes quedarte a comer con nosotros en forma de agradecimiento...-dijo Kaoru mientras se colocaba en seitza ignoro si se escriba asi...bueno asi decimos en karate cuando uno se sienta sobre sus piernas... y sumerjia el trapo en el agua limpia y comenzaba a limpiar.  
  
-Muchas gracias Kaoru, por lo que veo hoy sera una comida en familia...-comento el chico que tambien se encontraba limpiando  
  
Terminaron poco antes de que llegaran el resto de los alumnos , siendo el primero Ueda Sanada, un joven de la misma edad de Kaoru (19) de corto cabello castaño, tez blanca y un poco mas alto que la chica , de ojos grises y que era ademas el mejor del dojo; claro despues de ella y..talvez, solo talvez, que su pequeño pero experto hemano , Kaoru tenia que admitir que le interesaba mucho este joven hacia tiempo atraz, ya que era muy apasionado en todo lo que hacia, y si queria algo era capaz de todo por obtenerlo, el parecia tambien interesado en ella, pero la relacion simplemente no funciono y quedaron como amigos....  
  
-Buenos dias Ueda-chan!- saludo Kaoru que limpiaba el sudor que se escapaba de la frente de Kaoru - Tienes suerte de hacer llegado ahorita, si lo hubieses hecho hace 10 min atraz nos hubieras encontrado limpiando todavia...  
  
-Buenos dias Kaoru-chan- saludo mirandole intensamente, cosa que preocupo un poco a Kaoru pero despues de un tiempo, ya iniciando la clase le resto importancia  
  
La clase transcurrió rapido o almenos asi lo fue para Kaoru que, quitando la preocupacion por la actitud de su amigo Ueda, se encontraba muy feliz! el dia de mañana seria su cita con Kenshin......  
  
-Ah...Kenshin-dejo salir la joven en un suspiro....  
  
Ueda que se encontaba cerca de ella sin dejar escapar algun solo movimiento de la chica (como lo habia hecho durante toda la clase) alcanso a oir eso e inmediatamente reaccionó, sus puños se cerraron brusca y furiosamente....rabia, es lo que corria por el cuerpo del joven al pensar que su chica se veia con otro, decidio quedarse a todas las clases que impartia Kaoru, por lo que le informo a su "maestra" de lo recien decidiodo. Kaoru noto algo extraño en el tono de voz del joven invadiendola un sentimiento de preocupacion nuevamente......tenia que prepararse para su siguiente clase....y nuevamente los alumnos comenzaron a llegar,ademas de Ueda y Yutaro que se habian quedado a la siguiente clase y asi hasta el mediodía , ya que sus alumnos se marcharan, junto con Tsubame(que se habia quedado en la casa viendo la television y jugando los videojuegos que tanto le gustaban a su hermano y su novio) Yutaro, y Yahiko pasaron a comer.  
  
Despues de comer se marcharon Yutaro, Tsubame y Yahiko acompañandoles, se marcharian a un parque de diversinones...'si algo de diversion nunca esta de mas' ...penso Kaoru mirando a su hermano marchandose  
  
-.....bueno todavia tengo tiempo antes de la siguiente clase ...mmm cuanto es ..... tengo 1hora y media todavia -Kaoru cerro el dojo vacio y se dirijo a su habitacion, saco su diario de entre su futon y empezo a escribir  
  
Akira habia llegado a la casa desde muy temprano y que tenia muchas cosas de importancia para hablar con su qeridissima noviecilla.....cuanto...4 años ya! y cada dia la queria mas......se habia decidido: tomara el siguiente paso, ese qque cambiaria por completo toda su vida....... Cuando entro a la casa Enishi recien salido de bañarse y con una toalla en su cintura babita, baita...callendo de la boquita ....debo de admitir que este tipo me fascina!! se asomo por las escalera y le saludo   
  
-Hola Akira y por que tan temprano ahora?- habia dicho el mientras de secaba el cabello ...  
  
-Es solo que quiero hablar con tu hermana de algo muy importante para nosotros...-dijo Akira serio mientras metia sus manos en sus bolsillos y se dirigui a la sala  
  
-Ella no se encuentra aqui de momento, fue a comprar algunas cosas para el desayuno- decia Enishi mientras se marchaba a su cuarto para vestirse.....- Pero no creo que tarde mas de media hora -continuo el chico ya vestido con un pantalon narnja y una playera blanca con orillas naranjas en el cuello y mangas - si gustas esperarla....  
  
-Eso hare..-dijo seguo Akira - Enishi.......quisiera hablar contigo tambien...acerca de lo que quiero hablar con Tomoe pero creo que tu debieras saberlo primero...  
  
-Te escucho - dijo Enishi mientras se sentaba en otro sillon comodamente   
  
-Sabes bien que ya llevamos 4 años juntos tu hermana y yo.......y quiero dar el siguiente paso......-decia clamadamente Akira - Que opinas?  
  
Enishi recapacito unos momentos lo que acababa de escuchar - Akira, solo te advierto que si le haces algun daño a mi hermana te las tendras quever conmigo....-contesto serio y amenazador -pero.....espero quela hagas muy feliz!- concluyo con una sonrisa abierta -Hermano....acompañame -dijo mientras se ponia de pie y se dirigia a una vitrina de la que saco una botella de Sake,- estoy seguro que ella aceptara....- sirvio dos copas y le dio una a su amigo- Por el futuro de ambos! -dijo alegremente para tomarse todo de golpe -Ah..... muy bien hermano..-dijo mientras leabrasaba fraternalmente- ahora que seras de la familia deberas saber todo de esta...   
  
Tome que llegaba ya con unas cuantas bolsas de alimentos a sus costados abrio la puerta de su casa, sabi que Akira se encontraba ahi debido a que vio su auto estacionado afuera de la casa, asi que se apresuro en entrar, despues de saludar a su novio y su hermano se dirigio a la cocina y comenzo a preparar el desayuno....despues se sentaron en la mesa los tres y Akira hiso una mencion  
  
-Tomoe, tengo algo importante de que hablarte, Enishi ya esta entreado, pero hablaremosluego de esto   
  
-Estabien Akira...-comento ella mientras comensaba con su comida....Enishi permanecia en silencio  
  
Despues del desayuno Akira invito a Tomoe y Enishi a visitar el templo que se encontraba al oeste, cuando llegaron empezaron a caminar entre los patios de este y cuando Akira diviso un arbol especial se armo e valor y empezo  
  
-Tome..-habia iniciado el serio caminando junto a su novia - ya hace ya mas de 5 años que nos conocemos no es asi?   
  
-Asi es Akira...-porque lo preguntas?   
  
-Ejem....yo tengo que ir al baño, enseguida vuelvo -se marcho Enishi para poder dejar a la parejita solos..pero pornada del mundo se perderia ese momento en la vida de su hermanita, asi que se encondio tras unos arboles y obserbava desde lo lejos   
  
-Bueno... en lo que estaba -continuo Akira - lo que quiero decir es que ya llevamos 4 años juntos.....y me doy cuenta que cada dia te amo mas Tomoe -deciamientra sacaba algo de su bolsillo derecho - Tomoe...- Akira abrio la caja mostrando un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante ..- ...quieres casarte conmigo?....  
  
-Oh Akira!! es hermoso! .- dijo Tomoe viendo el anillo- ....Claro que me encataria ser tu esposa Akira...- dijo mientras abrazaba a su ahora prometido - No tienes idea desde cuando esperaba este momento -decia al borde delas lagrimas ....  
  
-Perfecto...-dijo Akira separando a su prometida para colocarle el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda -...sabes .... hay un dicho de que si dos personas comprometidas anotan su deseo a futuro juntos en las ramas del arbol del santuario, este se hace realidad...-comento Akira mirando hacia un arbol blanco...  
  
-En serio..-Tomoe levanto la vista y enconrtro un viejo arbol con miles de rollitos blancos anudados en sus ramas..- Oh .. Akira! ...asi que para eso me trajiste aqui..no es asi...-dijo Tomoe picaramente  
  
-Jejeej asi es Tomoe , ven......- dijo Akira mientras junto con su prometida ponian una plegaria mas en las ramas de ese arbol, se retiraban del arbol cuando Enishi llego....  
  
-Muy bien y.......-dijo el chico en tono curioso  
  
-Bueno todo salio perfecto- respondio Akira  
  
-Eso quiere decir que ya lo sabias Enishi!!, desde cuando??-pregunto tomoe asombrada  
  
-Desde esta mañana onee-chan (hemana) y me alegra.. es deseo lo mejor  
  
-Muy bien...pero vamos a casa para poder empezar a planear la boda - comento Akira emocionado  
  
Llegaron a la cas ya casi al medio dia, tomoe estaba muy feliz y no dejaba de ver su anillo de compromiso...simplemente era hermoso.....  
  
Kenshin se encontraba impartiendo clases en el gimnasio de la preparatoria, llevaba ya todala mañana en ello, desde las 8 hasta este momento...ya era medio dia, tenia habre yno traia suficiente dinero, por lo que decidio ir a comer con Tomoe....despues de recojer todo el equipo y colocarlo en la parte trasera de su motocicleta, salio rumbo al este ..... despues de casi 20 min. llego a la susdicha casa de apariencia occidental.... de 2 pisos y un color beige oscuro adornabalasparedes de esta... Kenshin se acerco al la puerta y la abrio ....  
  
-Me parece perfecto, pero...ahora quien sera mi dama de honor....aun no se muy bien quien.....- oyo Kenshin desde la puerta   
  
-Konnichi Wa Minna! (Hola a todos!) -saludo kenshin desde la puerta  
  
-Hola Kenshin! - saludaron Tomoe y Akira saliendo de la sala   
  
-Hey Kenshin!- saludo Enishi detras de Akira -Hace tiempo que no venias, a que se debe el milagro?   
  
-Hola Enishi 'parece que se le paso el enojo que trajo durante la semana...'.. bueno eso mismo estaba pensando, hacetiempo que no vengo y decidi acompañarles a comer...pero...interrumpo algo?  
  
-No te preocupes Kenshin, no interrumpes nada -intervino Akira  
  
-Bueno en ese caso empezare a preparar la comida -dijo Tomoe marchandose a la cocina  
  
-Kenshin....quisiera hablar contigo....  
  
-Dime Akira   
  
-Me he comprometido....vaya ! Akira si que es directo o jijijij y estamos planeando nuestra boda....  
  
-Me alegro, sinceramente me sorprende el que te tardaras tanto........  
  
-Pero Kenshin....eso no temolesta?- pregunto dudoso Akira, mientras que Enishi escuchaba desde el sillon mas lejano  
  
-En lo absoluto, si esto me lo hubiesen dicho hace un par de años atraz, seguro me doleria debido a que saben bien que quiero mucho a Tomoe, pero con el tiempo este sentimiento fue cambiando y me di cuenta que solo estaba confundo, en fin era apenas un chiquillo y Tomoe no es la mujer con la que viviera toda la vida , o almenos como marido y mujer, la quiero? Si pero como a una hermana mia y lo unico quepuedo esperar de ustedes dos es que seanmuy felices y que no le hagas el mas minimo daño a Tomoe o si no tela veras con nosotros, no es asi Enishi? .  
  
Enishi se sorprendio de las palabras del pelirrojo, nunca penso oirle decir eso, el creia que solo habia jugado con su hermana tiempo atraz......estaba equivocado, y Kenshin ahora parecia estar verdaderamente interesado en una mujer y el lo le dejaba avanzar....desde cuando se habia convertido en el malo de la historia?? -Tienes razon Kenshin o -contesto Enishi, que estaba feliz de haber visto la realidad antes de cometer un gran error y lastimar a uno de los mejores amigos que ha tenido en toda su vida -Ademas....Kenshin ya tiene sus propios planes no es asi Kenshin? ;D- dijo mientras miraba a Kenshin picaramente  
  
-Pe- pero que dices Enishi no se a que te refieres OoO  
  
-Jjeejj Kenshin no te hagas el loco, se ve a simple vista que te fascina Kaoru...no es asi??- dijo Enishi aun picaro  
  
-........ o- kenshin solo miro al piso aversonzado -....tan obvio soy??  
  
-Asi es Kenshin..- contesto Akira alegre por el pelirrojo - y por lo que se ve ella tamien esta interesad en ti!!  
  
-Sano dice lo mismo, pero....-dijo Kenshin apenado  
  
-PERO NADA KENSHIN!!!- dijo Enishi en voz alta - aprovechala! o si no...quien sabe ...talvez te la gane -dijo Enishi tratando de cabrear a Kenshin, pero muy lejos de cumplir sus palabras   
  
-Solo tengo una semana de conocerla.....  
  
-Y eso que importa? -dijo Akira sentado comodamente   
  
-Vamos Kenshin!! no pierdas el tiempo porlomenos se mas detallista con ella! digo ,para que note que estas interesado el ella de verdad! -dijo Enishi entusiasmado por el tema  
  
-Eso hare! -dijo Kenshin con desicion en su voz, pero con lamirada caida...- mañana sera un dia especial....-comento KLenshin al aire  
  
-Mañana?- pregunto Akira - Acaso tendran una cita?  
  
-Ire a entrenar a su casa y saldremos a cenar por la noce....-contesto Kenshin  
  
-Sabes Kenshin.... si gustas te puedo prestar mi casa frente al lago , digo para que vayan a cenar allá y tengan mas privacidad.....aunque espero queno tengan de mas ¬.¬  
  
-De que hablas Akira??-pregunto ingenuo Kenshin  
  
-Hay Kenshin siempre tan ingenuo!!- exclamo Enishi - bueno yo me encargare de arreglar la casa ya que no la visita akira desde hace casi 2 meses, debeestar muy sucia, bueno solo dime a que horas sera la cena...  
  
-Mmmm...como Kaoru termina su utima clase a las 9, pienso que se querra bañar y arreglarse un poco, mas lo que nos tardamos en llegar.....le calculo por ahi de las 10 y media   
  
-Y no tendran problemas con su clase de Artes? -pregunto akira   
  
-El lunes solo iran los encargados del escenario para la pelicula que se esta por filmar, asi que ni Kaoru ni yo tenemos esa clase, tenemos tiempo....-respondio el pelirrojo  
  
-Ya esta lista la comida!!- anuncio tomoe que comenzaba a poner la mesa, interrumpiendo la conversacion de los chicos.  
  
-Enseguida vamos- contestaron todos al uinisono  
  
Todos comieron juntos en silencio para despues comensar a publicar los planes para la boda  
  
-Hemos decidido hacer la boda al estilo occidental- comento Akira   
  
-Asi es, ademas he estado pensando, mientraspreparaba la comida....quien me entregara en el altar y quienes seran los padrinos.... -dijo intrigada Tomoe mirando a Kenshin y a Enishi  
  
-Hemana! NADIE! entiendes NADIE- intervino Enishi casi a gritos- NADIE MAS QUE YO seria ideal paraentregarte en el altar....soy tu hermano! es mi responsabilidad!!  
  
-Eso mismo creo yo ou -intervino Kesnhin -y se podria saber para cual fecha planean casarse  
  
-Bueno eso aun no hemos decidido, pero a mi me gustaria que fuese a mediados de Mayo....-comento Tomoe  
  
-Entonces solo falta definir el dia! -comento alegre Akira  
  
Despues de charlar un rato Kenshin se retiro y salio a ver la ciudad .......ese fin no tenia servicio comunitario por lo que tenia la tarde libre  
  
Kaoru estaba ya a tan solo un par de miutos de concluir su ultima clase.....y los chiquillos aun no regresaban..'pero que tanto estaran haciendo esos tres? ya van a ser las 9...Kami!! que esten bien..Onegai!! '. Despues de terminar con la clase y cerrar el dojo se dio un baño , los chiquillos aun no regresaban, caundo bajaba para preparar la cena oyo como se abria la puerta de la casa por lo que salio corriendo a recibirlo preocupada!  
  
-YAHIKO!! por Kami! me hubieras avisado que se hiban a tardar tanto -sollozaba kaoru abrazando a su hermanito - me preocupe mucho!!  
  
-Hey Buzu!! te comportas como Okaa-san (mama) ya estoy aqui, ahora me podrias dejar respirar -decia yahiko o   
  
Despues de que Yahiko llegase este se cento en la sala y miraba el televisor entretenido, mientras su hermana preparaba la cena  
  
-Buenas noches!!! -se oyo una voz desde la entrada asi que Yahiko salio a ver quien llamaba  
  
-Bun.....Hola! kenshin!! no esperaba verte por aqui tan tarde! -exclamo el chiquillo al reconocer al pelirrojo - Pasa!, jejeej la buzu esta preparando la cena...  
  
-Muchas gracias Yahiko -decia Kenshin mientras recojia una caja de su motocicleta y se dirijia a la casa  
  
Kaoru estaba picando las verduras para la cena (habia que admitir que ahora, gracias a los consejos que su madre le daba hacia un par de años, su comida era buena,...no la mejor, pero por lo menos sabia bien) pero no oyo que llamaban ya que se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos :  
  
- un dia....solo un dia.....Kaoru no baka! porque te emocionas! es solo una cena...tranquila... -pensaba Kaoru emocionada  
  
-.pero es nuestro Kenshin! no puedo esperar mas!! ya quiero que sea mañana....ah lo extraño tanto!!! -dijo otra voz dentro de su mente no van a ser muy importantes estos roles, pero aui, para no confundir, Kaoru de meiji sera Tanuki en los pensamientos....espero no revolverlas muxo XI   
  
-tienes razon Kenshi es tan encantador   
  
-espero que no haya cambiado mucho con el paso del tiempo....me pregunto que habra sido de Kenji despues de mi muerte? -comento Kaoru-Tanuki  
  
-Y quien es Kenji? -pregunto Kaoru curiosa   
  
-Es el hijo de Kenshin..  
  
-Kenshin tiene un hijo!!!!!! - pregunto Kaoru O.O  
  
-TUVO, hace muucho tiempo....en meiji.....y ahora esta aqui, y yo tambien...ademas...Kenji era todo un encanto, era identico a su padre ....en la apariencia solamente jijiijij y mio creo que el caracter   
  
-TU!!...digo YO TUVE UN HIJO CON KENSHIN?!!!! -kaoru seguia asombrada de su pasado que le estava ciendo "rememorado" o "revelado" (como les guste mas jijiji)  
  
-Asi es.....'lamentablemente no fueron mas' -penso Kaoru-Tanuki con cinismo  
  
-Oi eso!!! -acusó Kaoru  
  
-Jijijijij pues es la verdad.....fue divino!!! todavia recuerdo nestra primera vez.... -seguia recordando Kaoru-Tanuki  
  
-OoO...........po--PODRIAS CAMBIAR DE TEMA?!! Xo -insistia Kaoru mientras su "otro yo" empezaba a dar detalles de lo ocurrido  
  
-Buenas noches Kaoru -una voz que conocia muy bien la saco de sus pensamientos 'Ken...  
  
-AHHHHH!!!!!! - grito Kaoru debido al susto que le acababa de meter el pelirrojo y por haberse rebanado el dedo XOX -KENSHIN!!! no me andes asustando de esa forma.....- dijo Kaoru mientras retiraba su mano para evitar manchar de sangr la comida  
  
-OH!! KAORU! -dijo Kenshin mientras se acercaba preocupado a ver la mano de la chica - Sumimasen......(lo siento) -dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y se apresuraba en lavar la herida   
  
-0Kenshin......no es para tanto.....-dijo Kaoru sofocada no pregunten por que? ........se lo dejo a su imaginacion...jijij  
  
-Pero fue mi culpa disculpeme Kaoru-dono - respondio el apenado   
  
Kaoru al oirlo llamarla asi sintio un escalofrio recorrer su espalda - como mi rurouni.....-dijo ella casi inaludible 'Asi me llamó siempre mi Kenshin...el rurouni'-dijo Kaoru-Tanuki en los pensamientos de la chica  
  
'ignoro donde esten las bendas, bueno esto esta bien' -pensaba Kenshinque se encontraba ahora rasgando un poco de su camisa y despues de bendar la herida con ese pedazo de su playera - Listo!! Kaoru  
  
-Kenshin...que fue eso??  
  
-A que te refieres Kaoru?  
  
-Me refiero a la forma en que me llamaste....usaste el -dono, tu solo lo usas en mis..... -Kaoru se encontro hablando de mas   
  
-Lo siento Kaoru, no me di cuenta, porcierto habia venido para traerte un pequeño obsequio....-dijo Kenshin que se acercaba a la mesa del comedor   
  
-Pero, Kesnhin ....no te hubieras molestado -Dijo Kaoru al ver a Kenshin acercarse con una caja en sus manos  
  
-Recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que te gustaban los chocolates...asi que compre estos para ti - dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza con su mano   
  
'Pero...si no le he dicho nada....' penso Kaoru seria 'Pero yo si' dijo Kaoru-Tanuki orgullosa 'Acaso el tambien recuerda su pasado...?' pregunto Kaoru 'Lo mas probable es que este en tu misma situacion...ah 2 Kenshins!....que alegria!! ' termino Kaoru-Tanuki  
  
-Acaso me equivoque Kaoru? -pregunto Kenshin temiendo lo peor, que se hubiese confundido  
  
-No, no es eso Kenshin, si me encantan los chocolates, es solo que no lo habia mencionado antes......-dijo Kaoru sonriente  
  
-Entonces......-Kenshin se habia quedado en blanco hasta que oyo la respuesta a su gran duda 'Kaoru-dono le hizo ese comentario a sessha hace mucho tiepmo ya' intervino el rurouni -Bueno creo que entoncesfue una susposicion acertada -dijo Kenshin tratando de sonar algo mas creible  
  
-Gracias Kenshin, ahora...sigo con la cena, espero que te quedes a cenar con nosotros o   
  
-Si tu me lo pides, asi sera... 'parece que hoy ando comiendo de a gratis en casa me las chicas...no, esto no se quedara asi! '   
  
Kaoru termino de preparar la cena y llamo a su hermano que seguia embobado viendo la televisión y comieron los tres mientras comentaban sobre los posibles rumos de la pelicula y haciendo planes a futuro como ir al parque de diversiones junto con Yutaro Y Tsubame, o salir de paseo al lago cuando llegue el verano, etc. Despues de casi hora y media de que llegara, Kenshin se retiro no si antes recordarle a Kaoru de su "entrenamiento particular" de mañana. Despues de que se fuese, Yahiko fue a tomar un baño pra luego dormirse, mientras que Kaoru despues de probar uno de los chocolates se dirigió directo a su habitación y saco una cajita de primeros auxilios de la cual saco una bendita y cambio los bendajes de su dedo... y luego comenzar a escribir en su diario...antes de dormir se giro un poco y coloco el pedazo de la playera de Kenshin entre las hojas de su diario.  
  
Kaoru se encontraba en el rio de noche, solo las luciernagas alumbraban el lugar.......  
  
-Que luciernagas tan hermosas -intervino el desdelas sombras  
  
-KENSHIN!!- exclamo Kaoru buscando al Pelirrojo en las penumbras  
  
-Okubo-kyo fue asesinado, el criminal de Shishio fue el causante,sessha no puede permitr que haga lo que le place,asi que sessha se va a Kyoto -dijo Keshin serio  
  
-Kyoto?....seras...de nuevo el mismo Kesnhin de hace 10 años? -pregunto Kaoru triste  
  
-No lo se, el pelear con Saitho hizo ver a sessha que Battousia esta todavia laiente dentro de el...aun despues de 10 años  
  
-Pero no importa cuan cerca hayas estado de convertirte en battousai! Kesnhin será siempre Kenshin!, un rurouni que no mata!   
  
-Si sessha se queda aqui, pondra en peligro a todos.........-dijo Kenshin para despues girarse y estar frente a frente con Kaoru - Cuando te conoci me dijiste que mi pasado no te importaba.....eso me hiso feliz, pense que sessha poria vivir una vida normal contigo y ser solo un samurai- dejo Kenshin antes de atraer a Kaoru y abrasarle - Imamade arigato (gracias por todo) Sessha wa rurouni (sessha es un vagabundo) mata nagareru de gozaru (y reinicia su vije) Sayonara (adios) -fue lo ultimo que dijo, paraluego girarse y marcharse sin siquiera mirar atraz y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche solo....  
  
Kaoru se quedo en ese mismo lugar, no le siguio solo lágrimas y sollozos salian de ella.....perdio fuerzas y calló al suelo -Ken...Shin ...-decia cubriendo su rostro son sus manos  
  
-Kenshin.....  
  
Kesnhin desperto de improviso.....ya era de dia....pero... seguian ahi, dentro de su cabeza los sollozos de aquella Kaoru en la orilla del rio 'pero....porque le deje?.. ' pensaba Kenshin perturbado   
  
-Rurouni estúpido!, como te atreviste a hacer eso....-dijo Kenshin molesto mientras golpeaba ligeramente lapared de su habitacion -...dejarla sola....eso yo.....nunca lo permitiría.......Jamás!!  
  
Kaoru esa mañana no tenia fuerzas para levantarse siquiera....hastahabia descubierto a su hermano leyendo su diario....pero nada....ni el mas mínimo reclamo de parte de ella....solo estaba ahi observando a su hemano leer su diario, y cuando este volteo y la vio...temió por su bienestar...pero ella seguia con esa mirada perdida...  
  
-Que te sucede buzu? -pregunto el chiquillo preocupado   
  
-mmm.....-es lo mas que habia dicho Kaoru 'Kenshin, porque te fuiste??' pensaba ella deprimida 'El se fue...pero regresará, Kenshin siempre regresa....' habia hablado Kaoru-Tanuki 'Pero....  
  
-Anda Kaoru, recuerda que hot viene Kenshin a entrenar!, no querras que te vea en ese estado! o si? -habia mencionado el chiquillo, Kaoru solo se animo un poco y recordó que lo "vivido" habiasido solo un "sueño" para ella en este tiempo.....  
  
-Ken..shin....-fue lo que dijo La chica mientras analizaba lo ocurrido   
  
Yahiko salio corriendo y se dirigio al refrigerador, abrio una caja oscura y sacó una pieza de su interior para luego regresar al cuarto de su hermana -Kaoru! toma! estos son tuyos no...?-dijo mientras colocaba el chocolate en la mano de su hermana -no son los que te trajo Kenshin ayer....? Dime como se sentiria Kenshin si te viese en ese estado? y rechazando sus obsequios...? -decia Yahio tratando de motivar a su hermana  
  
'Los chocolates....Kenshin me los trajo ayer por la noche, mientras se marchaba dojo que vendria hoy....hoy...pero' .-Kaoru miro el reloj que colgaba de un de las paredes de su habitación despues de comerse el chocolate- QUE!!! pero si ya es muy tarde falta poco para que los estudiantes empiecen a lleagr!!!- Kaoru se había levantado y ahora estaba grite y grite como loca, se hiba a cambir por lo que saco a su hermano se la habitacion y cerrar las puertas de este en las narices de su hermano   
  
-Creo que la preferia ahi tirada u.u' ......-comento Yahiko al aire.  
  
Kaoru empezo con su clase que aunque aun medio dormida, impartio a la perfección y el tiempo paso volando para Kaoru o almenos asi le parecia a ella que esperaba con ansias la llegada de su pelirrojo, hasta que dio por terminada la clase ya se habian marchado unos cuantos alumnos, pero uno en especial: Ueda seguia ahi, y no perdia de vista a su maestra..  
  
-Kaoru-chan! -inició el - estaba pensando....si ..bueno...hace tiempo que no practicamos combate en clase y queria saber si podriamos tener uno de practica....  
  
-Estabien, solo deja ir por mi equipo y empesamos - respondio la chica que se retiraba del lugar para regresar despues de un par de minutos con su equipo y empesar a colocarselo paracomenzar el combate   
  
Kaoru se puso en posicion de defensa, al igual que Ueda...estuvieron un corto tiempo analizando los posibles movimientos de su adversario...Kaoru se lanzó al ataque, se acerco corriando a su contrincante para propinarle un golple en la clavicula, o almenos asi parecia hasta que a solo centimetros de golpearle su bokken fue detenido por el shinai de Ueda, se estaba defendiendo, Kaoru rapidamente retiro su bokken paralanzarse nuevamente al ataque, pero no le fue posible ya que Ueda se encontraba ahora atacandola uno dos, tres golpes consecutivos a su cabez, pero ninguni entro, los primeros dos Kaoru los alcanzo a bloquear, pero el tercero, que habia sido el mas rápido no alcanzo por lo quetuvo quetroceder y asi evitar el ataque, Kaoru seguia con defensa al frente, esperando a su conticante. Ueda se lanzo al ataque y ente golpes y defensas combatian arduamente el uno con el otro.  
  
Yahiko estaba sentado en el tatami observando atento la pelea, hacia tiempo que su hermana no tenia algun combate, y había que admitir que su nivel habia disminuido un poco por la falta de practica; la prueba: el principio del combate fue muy tranquilo....a comparacion de los verdaderos comabtes de su hermana..o talvez solo esta queriendo deivertirse un poco e ilusionar a Ueda, porque el estaba seguo que, ese tipo no era capaz de vencer a su herman, a el quiza si, pero no su hermana....ella que siempre se esmeraba en cada enterenamiento que tenia con su padre, en cadacompetencia a laque participaba y demas, siempre hacia todo al maximo y siempre salia victoriosa....y sus suposiciones no estabab equivocadas. Kaoru solo se encontraba fuera de practia, ya que conforme avanzaba el combate sus movimientos parecian mejor calculados y con mayor potencia, Ueda tambien era fuerte, pero no mas que ella, su maestra.  
  
Kenshin estaba entrando a la cas cuando oyo un ruido estruendoso provenir del dojo.....porlo que decidio ir aechar unvistazo 'Parece que Kaoru no termina todavia con su clase....'. Kenshin se poso en la puerta y pudo ver a dos personas son el equipo de Kendo en un combate muy dificil....uno de ellos era mas bajito que el otro, y sus movimientos hacian parecer que conocia perfectamente la tecnica de su oponente 'bueno eso es obvio, ella es la maestra...asi debe ser..' penso Kenshin mientras ingresaba al dojo y se sentaba junto a Yahiko y Yutaro para observar atento el combate   
  
El tipo mas alto se lanzo con un veloz atque al frente, Kaoru parecia no tener intenciones de defenderse...o almenos asi parecia...hasta que....seguntos antes de que fuese impactada alzo sus bzasos, cruzando sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza y atrapando la espada de su oponente con la suya, paracon un movimiento del brazo lograra dearmarlo y tirarlo a suelo.....  
  
-Vaya!! hemos perdido condicion......-dijo Ueda un en el suelo  
  
-Tienes razón, pero este fue un buen combate....- esfuersate mas a la próxima -Kaoru se volteo hacia su hermano y le sorprendio ver al pelirrojo ahi  
  
'Kaoru....ni quien lo dijera...y sera mi maestra....espero ser un buen alumno jijiji' pensaba Kenshin que obserbava a Kaoru acercarse  
  
-Bien maestro! meparece que nuestraclase esta por empezarno es asi??... le recomiendo que vayapor su equipo y se vista adecuadamente o -dijo Kaoru jugetonamente a Kenshin que se ponia de pie  
  
-En ese caso creo que me tendre que retirar un momento, porcierto Kaoru....eres genial- dijo Kenshin mientras salia del dojo -Yahiko ven! tengo algo de que hablar  
  
-SI! , ven Yutaro acompañame -dijo Yahiko poniendose de pie junto a su amigo   
  
-Y ese tipo?- preguntó Ueda serio detras de Kaoru   
  
-Sera mi maestro.....y yo sere maestra de el, fue un acuerdo que hicimos hace poco -contesto Kaoru aun mirando por donde se fuese el pelirrojo hacía varios minutos  
  
-Ya veo....- contesto Ueda aun mas serio 'eso no me agrada......'  
  
Kaoru fue a la cocina por un poco de agua despues de despedir a Ueda, su hermano Yahiko se hiba a pasar a casade Yutaro por un tiempecillo y regresaria en la tarde,...supuso que ya sabia lo de su cita con Kenshin asi que cuando se fueron no se preocupo en decirle que regresaria tarde; Kenshin habia salido ya de cambiarse, salio del baño alegre, llevaba una hakama negra-azulada, y un haori azul....en su espalda una bolsa larga de piel e hiba con camino al dojo. se encontraron en la parte exterior de la casa, que daba rumbo al dojo.  
  
-Kenshin teves muy bien con esas ropas -dijo Kaoru mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo  
  
-Kaoru..........' hermosa no es suficiente para describirte....' tu tambien, ahora a entrenar!   
  
Ya en el dojo quedaron de que Kaoru precticaria primero Iaido, y luego Kenshin el Kendo. Kenshin saco las 2 katanas...Kaoru se quedo asombrada ante la belleza que puede irradiar una espada....  
  
-Kaoru...esta es para ti...-dijo Kenshin otorgandole una katana con los Kanjis de "Kamiya Kaoru" grabados en la hoja - es especial, tomalo como un obsequio......con esto espero que continuen las clases te parece?  
  
Kaoru seguia embobada admirando la katana, era de filo invertido, pero eso no reducia su belleza, y ademas con su nombre grabada en ella.....ya tenia el lugar perfecto para esa espada.... -Muchas gracias Kenshin es hermosa....y con mi nombre......Ken, no te hubieras molestado...  
  
-Si te gusto vale lo invertido Kaoru, ahora empecemospor lo básico.......-Kenshin le mostraba a Kaoru las posisciones básicas de Iaido asi como unos cuantos movimientos de combate, notando la facilidad que tenia ella en el manejo de esta arma.....Despues de casi una hora de acoplamiento a Kenshin le parecio favorable el iniciar un combate' No parece tener dificultades al manejar la espada ' - Kaoru....te parece un combate??  
  
-Pero.......estabien pero se bueno con migo si? -dijo Kaoru mientras se le encojia la voz  
  
-No tepreocupes Kaoru...jamas te lastimaría.....-agrego el para colocarse en defensa.  
  
Kaoru avanzo hacia Kenshin e iniciando con un ataque en diagonal de arribahacia abajo, pero Kenshin lo bloqueo con facilidad.....Kaoru le impresiono la facilidad con que le habian esquibado, por lo que decidio tomar en cuanta varios movimientos de Kendo, con el tiempo el combate se volvio mas viloento enapariencia ya que los golpes que se daban entre anbas espadasno era de gran impacto. Kaoru decidio usar de nuevo su tecnica especial, alzando las manos atrapo la espada de Kenshin y lo derrivo....  
  
-Bien!! y que opinas?? -pregunto Kaoru con aires de victoria  
  
-Esepcional Kaoru, debo de admitir que tu experiencia en el kendo fue de gran ayuda....-decia Kenshin aun enel suelo- pero...  
  
-pero que?....-pregunto Kaoru extendiendole una mano a Kenshin  
  
-Pero...-decia al momento quela tomaba -...no volverá a ocurrir -dijo jugetonamente mientras jalaba a Kaoru hacia si...haciendola caer   
  
-Eso ya lo veremos... -decia Kaoru tirada ahora junto a Kenshin  
  
-Muy bien Kaoru....-dijo Kenshin mientras se giraba sobre ella..... -eres la primer mujer que me derrota y eso me alegra....-decia Kenshin mientras se acercaba al rsotro de la chica  
  
-A mi tambien jejeje soy especial -dijo Kaoru jugetona 'Se esta acercando!! KAMI por fin!!!'  
  
-Mucho....-dijo Kenshin antes de desaparecer el abismo que le separaba de aquellos labios..... en principio fue solo un roce, una caricia, pero al sentir el aliento de ella sobre sus labios perdio sintio enloquecer, mucho mas cuando sinto que los labios de ella regresaban la caricia recibida y se aferraban con fuerza a el.....  
  
fin del Capitulo   
  
Oro? se que lo ultimo fue quisa un poco inesperado (o almenos asi se dio todo en mi mente) pero simplemente me encanto la idea, se que los combates no me quedaro muy buenos lo se pero esque no soy muy buena describirndo eso, espero que haya quedado bien...disculpen el retraso pero ultimamente he tenido muchos trabajos que entregar en la prepa, como ya estamos por acabar te encargan los trabajos mas pesados y bueno en esas ando... jijiji   
  
Ahora si viene en proximo cap. la cita tan esperada (almenos por mi si!!!), en cuanto a Enishi bueno talvez haya resultado muy voluble el chamaco, pero es solo que se dejo "impresionar" y ese rencor hacia Kenshin era mas bien el resentimiento que pudiese haber experimentado Tomoe en caso de que no tuviese a Akira, pero yo almenos aqui los veo como buenos amigos, ya que se conocen desde hace tiempo y serian como hermanos.....jjijijij yo y mis locuras no? bueno ahora si me voy a las reviews   
  
Kimmy Angy: Lo del sueño de Kaoru, pues si paso en el anime, es creo que el primer cap de cuando conocen a Yutaro...lo de raijuta y el shinko ryu... eso fue chistosillo, porcierto hay una pagina en la que tienen esa parte para descagar pero estan el ingles, si gustas lbusco la pag y se las paso......y bueno con respecto a Sano,...bueno solo queria que tuviese un poquito mas de tiempo con meg. ya que en la facu no se ven mucho...y bueno ya ves como dicen por aca "amor de lejos amor de pendej..."aunque por el lado de Sano no creo que haya mucha bronca...jijijijiij....yo y mis locuras jejeej  
  
Justary: Bueno se que no fue la cita como lo esperabas (nisiquiera yo,) pero ahora si en el prox cap viene la cita de segurito....y decidi hacerlos ya pareja oficial despues de esta...ah dios debo apresurarme con el prox cap!!!  
  
Gaby(hyatt: asi sera!! oficial apartir del prox. cap...talvez le meta algo de humor cuando los demas se enteren de que son pareja....espero que te guste!!  
  
NaokoL-K: jijiji me alegra que te agrade la historia...en cuanto a Ken-Kao prometo que su relacion ira como viento en popa!(osea que muuy bien, digo si no conoces la expresion...), ami tambien me fascina la idea de dormir con la almohada de Ken...asi quien no descansa?...bueno mi musa se habia recuperado pero tiene todavia los remanentes ...con una que otra molestia, sinceramente espero que se recupere totalmente , y pronto.....jejijii gracias por tu apoyo, y buneo ya van varias historias tuyas que me han llamado la atencion pero por el momento solo he leido la de asecinos de profesion...ando un poco corta de tiempo ultimamente pero pronto pasara! prometo leer mas de tus historias...  
  
bueno les dejo, lo mas probable es que actualice el prox fin y espero que tu musa tambien se recupere pronto!!  
  
- 


	10. Novios?

Cap 10- Novios??  
  
'Olvide que hiba a invitar a Kaoru....mmmm...no tengo prisa, regresare...' El joven se encontraba ya lejos del dojo del que recien salio.., pero giro y camino por donde vino...camino al dojo, con su equipo guardado en la bolsa que colgaba de su espalda y su shinai en su funda en su mano izquierda. 'Debo apresurarme, ese tal maestro no me agrada mucho....'  
  
Yahiko regresaba en cunclillas despues de haber hido a "revisar" si todo estab bien entre su hermana y kenshin, y le sorprendio un poco ver lo bien que se llevaban ya que se los encontro besandose placidamente en el suelo 'Jejeej si sigue asi, talves no tarde en ser tio....jijij' despues de encontrar a Yutaro jugando solo, debido a que lo habia abandonado por un tunro mientras hiba a chaecar.....  
  
-Ah!!! Yutaro!!! eso fue trampa!!- recriminaba Yahiko a su contrincante en el videojuego...  
  
-No...para nada....no es mi culpa que tu te hayas hido y no hayas procurado nisiquiera el defenderte un poco... -defendia Yautaro ante las acusaciones de su amigo- y como van las cosas alla con tu hermana?...dijiste que apenas lo conocio esta semana no es asi?...  
  
-Si que aprovechan su tiempo libre esos dos,...solo quieren estar solos....-dijo Yahiko tomando el control- Ajá!! ahora si que te parecio...ya me cobre todos los puntos de vida que me habias quitado con tu treta!!! -respondio Yahiko mas interesado en el juego..  
  
-Pero..no te parece muy apresurado, solo llevan una semana de conocerse...aunque bueno Kenshin no parece ser una mala persona......-dijo Yutaro seriamente - Ah!! oye no es justo yo no me estaba defendiendo!! me las cobrare!!   
  
Kenshin por un momento creyo abrir los ojos y encontrarse con Kaoru recostada sobre su pecho mientras que una luciernaga solitaria iluminaba la habitacion esa noche...era su despedida debido a que habia decidido ir a ayudar a mas gente aunque no sea con su espada, no sabia cuando ni como regresaria... Abrio los ojos nuevamente, y se percato que todo lo visto habia sido solo un recuerdo, si, de su vida pasada y ahora se encontraba ahi, nuevamente con su Kaoru, degustandose con el sabor de sus labios y ella lo recibia placentera....siempre habia sido asi, no importaba que cosas haya hecho o que errores haya cometido, ella siempre le perdono y le amaba incondicionalmente.....aun ahora. Este pensamiento hizo a Kenshin separarse de la chica y mirarle fijamente. Kaoru abrio los ojos poco tiempo despues de separarse...  
  
-Kaoru, me gusta mucho estar contigo... -dijo Kenshin sonriendo tiernamente  
  
-A mi tambien Kenshin... -contesto ella sonriente  
  
Kenshin no resistio mas y volvio a besar a Kaoru, nunca se cansaria de ella, eso es seguro. Decidio ir un poco mas alla y explorar dentro desu boca...descubrio un sabormuy peculiar....chocolate...  
  
-No me parece que este entrenando de unamanera muy adecuada bastardo! - recrimino Ueda desde la puerta del dojo mientras se acercaba a la pareja  
  
Kenshin y Kaoru se sobresaltaron y se pusieron de inmediatamente..muy avergonzados los dos  
  
-Porque Kaoru? porque lo permites! -recrimino Ueda exaltado  
  
-Ueda perdoname pero....no creo que esto sea asunto tuyo -contesto Kaoru firme mientras se acercaba a Ueda  
  
-Despues de todo este tiempo...casi diez años de conocerte, de amarte, tu nunca me permitiste el besatre, acriciarte o algo por el estilo aun cuando fuimos pareja, y ahora te encuentro aqui besandote con este tipo al que apenas conoces...me has decepcionado Kaoru, ahora has mostrado tu verdadera cara lo que eres...solo una ramera de segunda....-dijo Ueda seri mientras se disponia a marcharse  
  
Kaoru guardo silencio, su mejor amigo le habia gritado e insultado y solo por seguir los pasos que su corazon le indicaban....  
  
-Te equivocas, eres tu el que ha mostrado su verdadera cara -intervino Kenshin molesto haciendo parar a Ueda - un hombre no debe alsarle la voz a una mujer, nunca!, si en verdad amaras a Kaoru no le ablarias de esta forma ...  
  
-Tu deberias permanecer callado, ya que tu seras el mas afectado...ella, te enamorará y luego te dejara con tus manos bañadas en la sangre que tu corazón derramará a cada latido mientras ella se va con otro sin siquiera mirar atraz...  
  
-Te equivocas -dijo tomando a Kaoru por la cintura -ella nunca hará eso, eres tu el que lo pone de ese modo, pero solo estas decepcionado...porfavor Ueda, se bien que Kaoru te quiere pero no de la forma en que tu lo pides....  
  
-Ueda-chan, porfavor, perdoname, pero el tiene razón, yo tequiero mas no de misma forma que tu a mi....ya habiamos aclarado esto antes....-dijo Kaoru casi en un hilo de voz mientras se aferraba temerosa al pecho de Kenshin  
  
Ueda se marcho del dojo aun enojado, se marcho tan rápido como pudo envuelto por el coraje, los celos, la desepcion...pero aun asi..no podia olvidarla...esa chica de la que se habia enamorado desde hacia ya mucho tiempo..e incluso ahora le amba, pero comenzaba a dudar de ese amor hacia la que alguna vez fue su compañera y ahora su maestra.  
  
Kaoru comenzo a llorar, nunca creyo ver a su mejor amigo en tal situacion, tan enfadado y que le haya hablado de esa manera, le dolia y a la vez le dolia el ser la causante de la pena de su amigo..  
  
-Tranquila Kaoru....- dijo Kenshin abrasando sobreprotecotramente a la chica - todo estará bien...  
  
-Ken...Kenshin, tuve miedo, el nunca antes me habia tratado asi...- sollozaba Kaoru mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente   
  
-No te preocupes Kaoru.....mientras tenga vida, yo te protegere.... -dijo antes de besar la frentede la joven y limpiar sus lágrimas - te ves muy hermosa cuando lloras sabes? pero me parte el alma el verte asi...  
  
-Kenshin! -Kaoru ya mas calmada de aferraba a su pelirrojo   
  
-Yutaro oiste eso?- pregunto Yahiko dejando de lado el control   
  
-Parecian gritos! Vamos a ver!! -sujirio Yutaro dejando de lado tambien el control para luego salir aprisa de la casa y ver como Ueda salia del dojo frustrado  
  
-Pero que demonios!?-exclamo Yahiko al ver a su compañero tan frustrado -Que crees que haya pasado?  
  
-Lo ignoro pero deseguro Kaoru y Kenshin tienen algo que ver...pero...que hacia aqui Ueda? que no se habia marchado ya hacia tiempo? -pregunto Yutaro aún en la puetra de la casa  
  
-Solo de una forma sabremos...vamos al dojo!- dijo Yahiko preocupado  
  
-Pero hay que ser cautelosos, primero veamos como esta la situación y ya despues decidimos si intervenir o no..-dijo Yutaro empezando a caminar con dirección al dojo  
  
-Que tonterias dices! es mi hermana! ni puedo dejarla a su suerte! que tal si me necesita? ...silencio, no deben saber que estamos aqui -dijo Yahiko  
  
-Estabien 'aunque aqui el que esta gritando eres tu' ¬.¬  
  
Ambos jovencillos se asomaron por la puerta del dojo muy discretamente, alcanzandoa ver a Kaoru y Kenshin abrasados mientras que la primera lloraba incesantemente  
  
-Algo paso, o mejor dicho algo le hiso ese maldito de Ueda...-dijo Yutaro en un susurro  
  
-Asi parece, pero sera mejor que no intervengamos -dijo Yahiko aun mirando a la pareja -Mou! Kenshin porque eres tan lento?  
  
-A quete refieres?  
  
-Ese Kenshin- dijo Yahiko alejandose del dojo- esta enamorado de mi hermana  
  
-Y como sabes?  
  
-Recuerdas que despues del entrenamiento fuimos todos a la cas pero tu te fuiste directo a la cocina ¬.¬ en busca dealgo para comer? bueno cuando no estabas el me lo dijo....  
  
-Bien Kenshin, es tu turno, dijo mientras se acercaba a una de las paredes del dojo y colgaba su nueva sakabatou y tomaba dos bokken dandole uno al pelirrojo.  
  
-Oro? 'Ni parece que hace solo 2 min. estaba llorabdo' Estabien Kaoru, pero, prometes ser buena conmigo?  
  
-Eso yo lo decidiré -dijo Kaoru mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo  
  
Se dedicaron a practicar kendo durante un buen rato hasta que el habre les caló y fueron a la casa para comer junto con Yahiko y Yutaro. Yahiko habia notado algo ahora que miraba mas de cerca: la mirada de Kenshin irradiaba felicidad, al igual que la de su hermana "ni parece que hubiera llorado...ese Kesnhin si que es bueno para consolar...." penso el chiquillo. Despues de la comida Kenshin se dispuso a partir y Kaoru, Yahiko y Yutaro le despedian.  
  
-Bueno me retiro, aun tengo un par de cosas que arreglar, Kaoru, nos vemos a la noche- dijo Kenshin giñandole el ojo a la joven  
  
Kaoru siguio con sus clases del día, dejando escapar miles de suspiros, no sepudo concentrar muy bien debido a que no podia borrar de su mente el momento en que el la besase y lo ocurrido despues, rememorando lo quevio justo antes deque Kenshin le besase por tercera vez...cuando ellos dos se encontraban juntos por la noche ella sobre su pecho...y esa intrusa en la habitacion esa noche: esa luciernaga creaba una atmoesferatanperfecta....luciernagas...recordo su sueño, ese en el queKenshin partia a Kyoto y ladejaba despues deabrasarle tan apasionadamente...se despedia... La vista de Kaoru se vio oscurecida nuevamente por el temor de que le dejase por 4a ocasion, si ,ya le habia dejado tres veces..., cuando hiba a Kyoto, cuando decide ir a ayudar a otro pais, y cuando murio... su muerte, eso fue mas doloroso que la muerte de ella misma. 'Yano mas...porfavor...Kami..no te lo lleves demi lado nunca mas...'  
  
Kaoru decidio terminar la clase mas temprano, paraasi poder bañarse y arregralse adecuadamente 'Ah! Kenshin, ojalano tardes!!' Kaoru se metio a la tina con agua caliente y comenzó a fantasear y fantasear, hasta quedarse completamente dormida.  
  
-Hey Buzu!! date prisa!! -decia Yahiko golpeando la puerta desde afuera, cosa quedesperto a Kaoru de su sueño  
  
-eh? ah! si Yahiko lo siento! no tardo! -dijo Kaoru mientras salia de la tina. Despues de sujetarse la toalla salio rapidamente del baño  
  
-Disculpa por hacerte esperar Yahiko   
  
-no te disculpes conmigo sino con Kenshin, acaba de llegar esta enla sala   
  
-Que! ahi no!....-decia Kaoru mientras seacercaba a las escaleras y ver furtivamente a Kenshin ' se ve muy apuesto!! esos pantalones negros lequedanmuy bien...y esa camisa azul hace que resalte el color de su cabello, ademas de que hace juego con sus hermosos ojos....' Kenshin se encontraba vagando por la sala (que se encontraba enfrente de las escaleras) y cuando se giro algo le llamo la atencion un pequeño bulto blanco se asomaba ligeramente por la esclera, asi que se acerco extrañoado  
  
-Jejej hola Kenshin- hablo Kaoru antes de que el chico le viese compretamente desde abajo-disculpa pero se mehiso un poco tarde, enseguida me arreglo  
  
-Hola Kaoru OoO-saludo el joven sofocado de ver ala chica con solo una toalla cubriendola - tomate tu tiempo no hay prisa....  
  
-OK- asintio Kaoru para dirijirse lo mas rapido posible a su habitacion, donde abrio su armario y examino la ropa ahi dentro. Opto por una blusa ajustada de color lila demangas amplias aparitde loshombros y escote regular con pequeños olanes saliendo del cuello de la blusa y un pantalon de vestir de color negro, se aplico un poco de sombra lilaen los parpadosy se recojio el cabellosparaanudarlo con una cinta lila al igual que su blusa -Ya estoy lista Kenshin!! -anuncio mientras bajaba las escaleras  
  
-Te ves muy hermosa Kaoru -comento amable el pelirrojo  
  
-Me alegra que te guste, tu tambien te ves muy apuesto oYahiko ya nos vamos, cierras bien el dojo.-Anuncio Kaoru recibiendo un "Hai oneechan" desde la cocina  
  
Kenshin se detuvo en seco y kaoru tras de el  
  
-Y tu motocicleta?-pregunto Kaorual no encontrar la motocicleta cerca  
  
-Podria decir que la "cambie" por una noche- dijo Kenshin mientras introducia una llave en un coche negro en frente del dojo -puede ser peligroso que vayas en motocicleta y de noche...  
  
-Pero si tu estas conmigo entonces no hay ningun peligro, ne?-dijo Kaoru inocentemente  
  
-Asi es, pero no quisiera tomar riesgos Kaoru...vamos....- dijo Kenshin, para arrancar el auto y partir   
  
-Sabes Kenshin....me alegra que estes conmigo....muchas gracias....  
  
-Sabes Kaoru...talvez suene algo loco, pero, hay otrsas dos personas aqui adentro- dijo Kenshin golpeando su cabeza con su dedo indice - que tambien quieren estar contigo, al igual que yo......  
  
-No me parece loco...de hecho..............yo tambien paso por lo mismo....solo que.. solo es una.......yo siento que es algo asi como yo y mis deseos mas internos hablando para mi...o ..no lo se...me resulta dificl de explicar con palabras...- dijo Kaoru confundida  
  
-Veo que estamos en la misma situacion....- eres la primra persona a quien se lo digo...y me alegra qu no me tildes de loco....  
  
-Y que me dices de esas dos presencias dentro de ti? si me lo quisieras decir...claro...  
  
-Respecto a su imagen, practicamente soy yo en ambos casos, solo que con cabello mas largo y una enorme cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda..., uno es de coleta alta y caracter explosivo...mientras que el otro usa una coleta baja y es muy pasivo....mucho para mi gusto....  
  
-Un ex-hitokiri y un rurouni, no es cierto? -dijo Kaoru sonriendo ampliamente  
  
-Como es...-dojo Kenshin asombrado..- ...que lo sabes?  
  
-Mi "otro yo" me lo dijo....  
  
-Entonces...tu "otro yo" no es de pura casualidad... a tu viva imagen y de kimono?...  
  
-Exacto - y parece que sabe mucho de ti....  
  
-Pues yo no me quedo tan atras... - , aunque ahora lo primordial es........bajarnos no cerees? amenos claro de que quieras cenar en el auto...  
  
Kaoru noto que ya llebaban un buen tiempo estacionados.... habian hecho media hora de camino o almenos eso indicaba su reloj, pero a ella le parecieron tansolo un par de segundos....- creo que tienes razon, mejor bajemos.....' - Kenshin y Kaoru salieron y se detuvieron frente a una puerta observando el lugar: una antigua casa de estilo oriental de dos pisos de altura con un jardin enorme y enmedio de este un estanque con peces y junto al estanque una mesa y unas cuantas sillas ....sin olvidar los arboles que adornaban el lugar.....ademas de que un exquisito olor inundaba el lugar....  
  
-Ahhh!! huele delicioso!!...creo que ya se me abrio el apetito! jejej o' -exclamo Kaoru al analizar el lugar. Despues entraron ambos a la casa, Kaoru ingreso a la casa y tras verla detenidamente opto por sentarse en el sofa -Ahh...este lugar es muy bonito Kenshin... es tuyo?  
  
-No es mio, pero un buen amigo me lo ha prestado por el momento.....tienes habre? deja servir de una vez...- dijo Kenshin dirigiendose a la cocina  
  
-Arigatoo Kenshin demo, ya esta lista la cena? tan pronto?  
  
-Asi es Kaoru, supuse que tardarias mas en terminar tu clase, asi que crei que no habria tiempo para preparar la cena porlo que la prepare desde antes.....  
  
-Tu hiciste la cena?!!! en ese caso yo.....- Kaoru se pone de pie subitamente - tengo que probarla!! -se acercaba a Kenshin en la cocina que tenia los platos en las manos -dejame ayudarte...  
  
Despues de calentarla y servirla en los platos, Kenshin guio a Kaoru hacia el jardín y se sentaron en la mesa que ahi se encontraba  
  
-Espero que te guste.....mi madre, antes de su muerte, era una excelente cocinera...y hacia comida deliciosa, como mi padre casi nunca estaba en casa acompañaba a mi madre y ella me enseño todo lo que sabia....  
  
-Ella....estoyseguro que fue una gran persona no cualquier mujer tendria a un hijo tan atento y dulce como su sabes? fue muy afortunada....  
  
-Asi es.....Oh!! lo olvidaba!- Kenshin salio directo a la casa....para luego el jardin iluminarse mediamente debido a los faroles que hbia en el lugar -Por poco y olvido encender la luz...-dijo Kenshin apareciendo de por donde habia desaparecido  
  
-No hay problema Kenshin...estaba bien ya que la Luna llena alumbra lo suficiente para como para verte claramente -comento Kaoru dirigiendose hacia donde estaba Kenshin  
  
-Tienes razon, sabes, hay un lugar donde la vista es hermosa..-dijo Kenshin tomando la mano de Kaoru -Acompañame...- los dos se dirijieron hacia el interior de a casa, Kenshin guio a Kaoru hacia el segundo piso y luego de subir unas angostas escaleras abrio una ventana grande -Sigueme -dijo Kenshin antes de salir por esa puerta. Kaoru se asomo por la "puerta" y descubrio el vacío...   
  
-jeejeje es muy alto! -dijo Kaoru temerosa  
  
-Vamos sigueme- dijo Kenshin extendiendole una mano mientras que con la otra se sujetaba del margen de la ventana  
  
-E-esta bien- dijo Kaoru tomando la mano del pelirrojo, el cual despues de ayuradrle a subir camino hacia lo mas alto del techo  
  
Kaoru le seguia a su lado pero, debido a un mal pasoperdio el equilibrio, pero antes de cayera fue rodeada por el pelirrojo  
  
-Dedes caminar con cuidado Kaoru - dijo Kenshin con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica -Sigamos..-Kenshin sigui detras de Kaoru hasta llegar a lo mas alto y deleitarse con la vista que le ofrecia el lago esa noche de luna llena -Es una vista muy hermosa....pero, cero que la comida se puede enfriar...  
  
-Si, despues de cenar vendremos aqui verdad? -dijo Kaoru al pelirrojo que aun le retenia. Despues bajaron y regresaron al jardin donde la comida que el pelirrojo hizo especialmente para Kaoru esperaba ser probada.  
  
-Oh Kenshin!!-dijo Kaoru despues de provar la comida - esto esta....esto esta.....  
  
-No te gusto?  
  
-Exquisito!!!  
  
-Oro?!! En verdad te gusto....me alegra porque la prepare especialmente para ti Kaoru....  
  
-Tu...Tu.. cocinas mucho mejor que yo!! T o T , Kenshin, algun día, me enseñarias a cocinar ta delicioso como tu lo haces?  
  
-Solo dime cuando e iniciamos con las lecciones -, pero tu comida esmuy buena Kaoru, a mi me gusta mucho....incluso mas que la que preparo  
  
-O.O Enserio?  
  
-Hai, aun asi cuenta conmigo para las lecciones  
  
-Arigatoo Kenshin  
  
Despues de la cena tan amena, Kenshin guio a Kaoru hacia un pequeño muelle que habia a las orillas del lago rodeado por unas cuantas, donde despues de sentarse junto a Kaoru los dos observaban las tranquilas aquas del lago en silencio....Kaoru obserbava la orilla, hasta que un brillo verdoso se encendio y comenzo a volar por los alrededores  
  
-Que extraño...........todavia falta mucho para el verano....  
  
-A quete refieres Kaoru?-pregunto Kenshin volteando a ver a Kaoru junto a el  
  
-Mira -dijo señalando a la pequeña luz verdosa que paseaba por la orilla - es muy pronto todavia, para que haya luciernagas ....no lo crees?  
  
-Tienes razon Kaoru - dicho eso mas luciernagas comenzaron a brillar y a volar porla orilla del rio  
  
Ese momento hizo que algo en la meoria de ambos se moviera, dejando al descubierto un recuerdo de su vida pasada  
  
-A Kyoto.....-dijo Kaoru muy leve  
  
-La despedida....enel rio...-habia dicho Kenshin igual de leve que Kaoru, pero debido a la cercania de ambos esot no paso desapercibido...  
  
-Esto me recuerda a.........esa noche en el rio..... la noche en la que partio a Kyoto...dejandome sola -dijo Kaoru sorprendida y perdiendo volumen enla ultima frase  
  
Kenshin noto la tristeza en las palabras de Kaoru y la abrazo sobreprotectoramente - Kaoru....tu tambien la recuerdas?? esa noche que te deje en la orilla del rio??   
  
Lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos - Perfectamente......-dijo Kaoru girando y aferrandose al pecho de Kenshin - Prometeme....que no lo volveras a hacer! Kenshin....  
  
-Te lo prometo Kaoru, si estamos aqui es para no cometer losmismos errores de antes.....-dijo Kenshin tiernamente mientras bajaba su rostro hacia Kaoru - Ahor no dejare atraz a lo que mas amo en este mundo....-le dijo al oido para despues besar la frente de la chica  
  
-Kenshin...... tu....- Kaoru dijo dudosa  
  
-Ai shiteru Kaoru -dijo Kenshin mirando fijamente el rostro de Kaoru   
  
-Kenshin...-Kaoru comenzo a llorar nuevamente y abrazar con mas fuerza al pelirrojo - yo...yo...tambien Kenshin- dijo cerrando los ojos mientras se acomodaba en el pecho del pelirrojo -Ai shitteru..Kenshin...  
  
Kenshin se acerco aun mas al rostro de Kaoru encontrandose a una distancia relativamente corta, y con su mano derecha tomo el rostro de Kaoru y borro la distancia que le separaba de ella. Kaoru correspondia nuevamente pero con la unica diferencia: se habian acinserado, el la ama y el lo ama ese beso fue la mas clara prueba, ya que pudo percibir claramente todos los sentimientos de Kenshin hacia ella. Lentamente se fueron separando cuando el vital oxigenos les comensaba a escacear.  
  
-Kenshin...-dijo Kaoru aun aferrada al pecho del pelirrojo - sabes.......esta es la mejor noche que haya tenido en toda mi vida.  
  
-Querras decir en toda esta vida Kaoru...-dijo Kenshin golpeando levemente la nariz de Kaoru mientras se ponian de pie y caminaban por la orilla del lago  
  
-Tienes razon o- pero...Kenshin no me golpees o si no...-dijo Kaoru en tono amenasador  
  
-O sino?.....  
  
-Te arrepentiras!!- dijo Kaoru introduciendo sus manos al agua para luego aventarle la poca que le quedaba en las manos a Kenshin..... -jejeje -Kaoru reia ampliamente de la expresion de Kenshin: son su carita de niño bueno empapada por el agua  
  
-Oro? Kaoru ni creas que me quedare con los brazos cruzados!!- dijo Kenshin tomando tambien agua en sus manos y lanzandosela a Kaoru en el rostro.... Y asi comenzo una geuura de agua entre ambos la cual no ceso hasta que entre tanto y tanto, ambos cayeron en el lago quedando completamente empapados.  
  
-Ashss -estornudo Kaoru -creo que esta comensando a enfrir un poco el ambiente no crees Kenshin?  
  
-Tienes razon, lo mejor sera salir de aqui (de las aguas del lago) e ir a buscar algo seco en la casa.....vamos-dijo pooniendose de pie y ayudando a Kaoru a levantarse  
  
-Kuso!! la ropa se me pega como sanguijuela!! -reclamo Kaoru  
  
-Apresuremonos antes de pescar un resfriado 'talvez te molestea ti, pero a mi en mo absoluto....te ves hermosa Kaoru'  
  
Una ves dentro de la casa se dirijirenon al segundo piso y buscaron en las habitaciones  
  
-Ya encontraste algo? -pregunto Kaoru desde el interior de un cuarto  
  
-No todavia no y tu? -respondio Kenshin desde el cuarto contiguo  
  
-No todavia pero voy a revisar el baño, porlomenos nos tenemos que secar...-dijo Kaoru saliendo del cuarto  
  
-Esta bien yo seguire buscando en los demas cuartos -dijo Kenshin frente a Kaoru  
  
Kaoru ingreso en el cuarto de baño, encontrandose con un par de toallas azules dobladas en una repisa que habia cerca   
  
-Kenshin!! encontre unas toallas -anuncio Kaoru mientras tomaba las toallas en sus manos, haciendolas desdoblarse - Kenshin!! no son toallas, son batas!!!  
  
-No es necesario que grites Kaoru- dijo Kenshin tapandose los oidos detras de Kaoru  
  
-Gomen!! mira...-dijo extendiendole una bata a Kenshin   
  
-Chequemos si tienen secadora en el cuarto de lavado- dijo Kenshin - pero primero deberiamos quitarnos esto....  
  
-Estabien...-dijo Kaoru entrando a un cuarto y cerrando la puerta detraz de ella, para luego Kenshin entrar a la habitacion contigua....Despues de unos cuantos minutos ambos salieron de las habitaciones en bata de baño y con sus respectivas prendas en mano  
  
Bajaron las escaleras y examinaron todo el enormelugar, hasta que.....  
  
-Koishi!! ya la encontre!!- anuncio Kenshin a lo lejos 'Espero que no le moleste a Akira que hayamos tomado prestadoas algunas cosillas -'  
  
-Que bien!!-dijo Kaoru corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Kenshin -aver...cuanto tiempo sera necesario?.....media hora? mejor que falte a que sobre...no sea que se encojala ropa -Kaoru se imagina a ellos con mini ropa que apenas y les entra -Jajaja....dame ....-Kenshin le dio su ropa y tras meterla en la secadora junto con la suya programo la secadora y se fueron a la sala  
  
-Kaoru...vamos al techo?.....  
  
-Me agrada la idea.....vamos-dijo jalando la mano de Kenshin para levantarse del sillon en el que se habia sentado.  
  
Subieron al techo y observaron el horizonte en silencio por unos momentos....  
  
-Kaoru...-dijo Kenshin separandose un poco de la chica - tengo un pequeño presente para ti...... -Kenshin metio su mano a la bolsa de la bata y saco una flor de jazmin - esta flor ...me recuerdoa mucho a ti...... 'ahora veo porque desde pequeño me gustaba el olor de los jazmines.....eras tu, kaoru..'  
  
Kaoru tomo la flor y despues de jugar con ella un poco se la coloco en el cabello -... como se me ve? -pregunto Kaoru ingenuamente  
  
-Muy bien Kaoru....-dijo al momento de abrasarla nuevamente - ...Kaoru...  
  
-Dime Kenshin...-dijo Acomodandose en los brazos del pelirrojo  
  
-Quisieras.....ser mi novia?-dijo Kenshin firmemente al oido de la chica  
  
Kaoru se giro paramirarle a los ojos.... -Kenshin no baka......... porque haces esa pregunta?.......-dijo Kaoru frunciendo el ceño leve -.........si conoces muy bienla respuesta........-Kaoru se acerco al pelirrojo y lo beso tiernamente en los labios- sabes bien que no tengo pensado dejarte ir......tomas ese riesgo?  
  
-Gustoso - Kaoru.........Ai shiteru.........'creo que nunca me cansare de decirlo' -dijo Kenshin antes de volver a besar a Kaoru   
  
Se quedaron ahi en el techo los dos tranquilamente disfrutando de la vista y de las sensaciones producidas por la cercania del otro.......hasta que....  
  
-Mou! -exclamo Kenshin despues de mirar su reloj  
  
-Que sucede Kenshin?   
  
-Ya es casi la una de la mañana...........y tenemos clase a las 10..... -dijo Kenshin cabisbajo  
  
-Cierto....lo habia olvidado -recrimino Kaoru con fastidio- ...veamos si nuestra ropa ya esta seca...  
  
Bajaron nuevamente, y tras checar su ropa y descubrir que ya se encontraba seca y en perfectas condiciones(que no encojio) se fueron a cambiar, para regresar a casa. Ya en el Dojo Kamiya Kaoru se despidio de su ahora novio Kenshin quien quedo de pasar por ella el dia de mañana para ir a la facultad  
  
-Kenshin, mata ashita!!(hasta mañana!) ki wo tsukete!! (te cuidas!) -dijo Kaoru antes de bajar del auto y entrar a su casa  
  
-Asi sera koishi -dijo Kenshin antes de ver a su novia entrar al dojo y arrancar el auto rumbo a su casa  
  
Fin del Capitulo   
  
Jejej, este capitulo me parecio algo chisco (gracioso), en especial la reacción de Ueda...XDDD mas parecia una vieja!! o no? Ahora si ya quedo oficial la relacion, ahora viene el informarles a los demas de la relacion....o sera mejor que lo descubran por ellos mismos?? mmm no lo se todavia.....jijjiji  
  
bueno me voy con los reviews....  
  
GABY(HYATT: fue algo inesperado vdd?, bueno talves me subi un poquito con eso de que Kens se "coloque" sobre Kaoru y luego la bese....pero ome facina esa escena en la 6a OVA...creo que mafecto mucho jijijy bueno creo que no aclare muy bien pero no tenian espectadores, o bueno, no que ellos supieran, ya que ese Yahiko siempre anda de metiche Hohohohoh!!! (risita de Megumi)......creo que estoy loka!! OoO!!!! bueno gracias por dejar reviews y por leer la historia.....domo arigatoo!  
  
R.A. TASEC: me alegra el que te guste commo llevo la historia (a mi no me gusta mucho la forma en que lo escribo, pero bueno es mi primera historia...soy novata en esto de escribir...ya mejorare!!) y bueno desde mi punto de vista....el Kenshin de la historia es precticamente un nuevo Kenshin, ya que desde que no vivio todas las tragedias de su vida anterior, ahora si podria decir que es una persona normal.....no un asesino....no un rurouni....(aunque a mi me encanta el asesino...sobretodo esos ojos ambar tan inexpresivos OoO creo que me emocione un poquitin, ne? jijij) Domo Arigatooo por leer mi historia, y mas aun por darte tu tiempo y mandarme reviews, los aprecio muxo!!  
  
Bueno esto ha sido todo por hoy amigos! ( XDDDD)  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Minna!! Ki wo tsukete!! onegai!! 


	11. y comienzan las grabaciones!

Capitulo 11.- Y comiensan las grabaciones   
  
Yahiko se encontraba preocupado, ya eran las 7 y 30 , para ese tiempo el ya se encontraba bañado y desayunado pero su hermana seguia dormida, por lo que se adentro en su habitacion para despertarla.... cuando....  
  
-Mmmhhh.....Kenshin.......- repetia Kaoru entre sueños.   
  
Ahora que la escucho Yahiko recordo que su hermana habia tenido una cita la noche anterior con Kenshin.........y habian llegado muy tarde ya que como hermano, su deber es saber del bien de su hermana por lo que le espero hasta que llegase.... " Buzu malvada, no me dijo que fue lo que sucedio en su cita con Kenshin.....me pregunto si ya seran novios?.... " -Jejjeje Kaoru....no importa cuanto me lo trates de ocultar.....sabes que es inutil -dijo Yahiko en un murmullo malicioso "Donde lo habra dejado?...donde esta?....." Yahiko comenzo a buscar por toodo el cuatro, procurando no desordenarlo, o sino su hermana lo descubriria nuevamente..... -Ahi estás!!...-exclamo Yahiko acercandose a su hermana y metiendo la mano lentamente enrte el piso y el futón, saco lo que buscaba .... Su diario....  
  
Yahiko leia entretenidamente todo lo que su hermana habia escrito la noche anterior.... "Vaya!! ni quien se lo imaginara de Kenshin jejeje" pero......  
  
-Ya.....hi......ko...... -se oyó una voz macabra detraz del pequeño - se puede saber.........que haces con MI DIARIO?  
  
-Jejejeje- el pobre se habia quedado petrificado del terror 'creo que no saldré entero de esta!!!' - Nani?!! pe-pero es-este es tu diario? no me habia dado cuenta jejej- dijo el chiquillo tratando de disimular ........... inutilmente ya que el puño de Kaoru fue a parar en la cabeza de su hermano  
  
-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te metas donde no te llaman?! - dijo Kaoru escarmentosa - Dame eso!! -arrebatandole su diaro a Yahiko - Ahora, tu te lergas a tu habitacion que ya va a ser hora de que vayas a la escuela -sacandolo de su habitacón  
  
" Ese Yahiko es un entrometido!!! " Kaoru pensaba molestacuando el timbre de la casa le saco esos pensamientos -Pero quien sera ahora, es muy temprano todavia.....-decia bajando las escaleras y acercandose a la puetra principal, abrio la puerta principal ....pero.......antes de que abriera completamente, una mano cubrio su boca, luego el tipo entro rapidamente y acorralo a Kaoru contrala pared, quito su mano de la boca de la joven paraluego posar sobre ella la propia.......  
  
- Ya-no aguan-taba- mas, te-exta-ñaba - dijo el tipo entrecortadamente despues del larguísimo beso que le habia dado a la chica  
  
- Casi me matas del susto malvado!!....- dijo Kaoru jugetonamente antes de volver a besar al sujeto frente a ella  
  
- Befh......para eso esta la habitación- dijo Yahiko desde las escaleras un poco incomodado por lo que habia precenciado  
  
Kenshin y Kaoru se separaron inmediatamente al escuchar al pequeño....reaccionando inmediatamente, amboscompetian con el rojo del cabello de Kenshin  
  
- Por lo que veo las cosas ya se han establecido - dijo Yahiko contento antes de subir a su habitación a terminar de preparar sus libros  
  
-Tiene clase?   
  
-Asi es, pero...-dijo Kaoru mirando el reloj en la sala -ya va tarde...  
  
Yahiko bajo nuevamente ahora con sus libros en la espalda, le preocupo el no ver ni a su hermana ni a Kenshin y se disponia a salir cuando.....  
  
-Yahiko, por aqui!- dijo Kenshin montado sobre su motocicleta  
  
-Y Kaoru? -pregunto preocupado mientras se acercaba a la motocileta   
  
-Dijo que tomaria un baño...Dicesque estudias en la Secundaria del Norte, no? bueno Yahiko, allá vamos- ayudando a Yahiko a subir esta tan chiquillo que no puede subir a la moto XDDD, bueno no es eso, esque la moto de Kens es un poco mas grande que las normales....  
  
Y ambos partieron rumbo a la secundaria de Yahiko, mientras Kaoru preparaba su baño ... A los 20 minutos de haber partido Kenshin regreso y enrto a la casa (Kaoru le habia dejado abierto ya que ella no podria abrirle).....busco a Kaoru pero no la encontró..."supongo que se ha de estar bañando todavía....bueno......conoscamos mas a fondo la casa...." Kenshin paseaba por todos los rincones de la casa, pero nunca encontroó el susodicho baño, pero algo....le llamaba (literamlmente)....quería conocer la habitación de Kaoru, asi que con paso decidido subió las escaleras...encontrandose con 4 puertas, una de estas abierta completamente mostrando detraz de ella un balcón con vista a la parte trasera de la casa, "bien quedan 3 puertas....veamos que hay aqui...." Kenshin abrio la puerta y se encontro con una habitación hecha todo un desastre y con unos cuantos posters de samurais famosos en sus paredes - De Yahiko, no hay duda de ello jejeje "Veamos esta" girando y dando con la puerta que se encontraba anteriormente a sus espaldas....Se encontró con una habitación ordenada e infestada de un aroma en particular....jazmines...., el futón doblado y sobre este un cuadernillo azul con letras plateadas en su portada Diario decia este, parte de el queria abrirlo y leerlo, pero otra graan parte de el se lo impedia....dejando de lado el cuaderno siguio examinando la habitación y alfin encontro algo conocido......la Sakabatou....estaba postrada en un soporte junto con el Bokken que habia utilizado Kaoru en su ´clase´ .....   
  
-Pero que tenemos aqui......un pequeño ratoncito explorando.....  
  
-Jejeje gomen Kaoru -dijo girando hacia la puerta -es solo que no tenía nada que hacer y bueno.....pues aqui estoy  
  
-Bien, bien....ahora....tu.....te sales deacuerdo?- dijo Kaoru empujando a Kenshin fuera de su habitación -eseguida salgo, solo deja arreglarme.... "Vaya el día de hoy mi habitación esta siendo muy solicitada" penso con alegria  
  
Despues de casi media hora... Kenshin se encontraba en la sala, sentado en el sillon....aburrido, ya había recorrido el lugar 4 veces, en la televisión no había nada interesante...optando no hacer nada y esperar a que Kaoru bajase, pero ya llebaba mas de media hora "Pero que tanto hará?, ya la extraño.....creo que me estoy encaprichando con ella........, ni quien lo dijera apenas le conosco de una semana atraz, pero siento que ya no puedo vivir sin ella Kami!....Wow...nunca pense que llegara a ser tan... posesivo?" pensaba Kenshin con los ojos cerrados aun sentado, pero denuevo esa escencia que percibio en la habitación llegaba hasta el... abriendo los ojos lentamente se sorprende al descubrir a Kaoru, incada frente suyo mirandole fija y divertidamente. -Oro?! tienes mucho tiempo ahi?  
  
-El suficiente para ver todas las expresiones que tenias en tu rostro mientras pensabas..........jiiji, yo - poniendose de pie - voy a desayunar!!  
  
- Espera Kaoru! te acompaño!! -poniensose de pie y dandole alcance   
  
Despues del desayuno, como todavia teníantiempo antes de sus respectivas clases decidieron salir a pasear un poco por la ciudad para luego dirijirse a la Facultad de Tokio. Una vez ahi, Kenshin acompañó a Kaoru hasta su salón de clase  
  
-Kaoru...te parece si hoy comemos en el jardín de cerzos?   
  
-Entones ahi te veré.....  
  
Kenshin se marcha y Kaoru entra a su salón encontrandose con Enishi sentado en una butaca checando algunos apuntes...  
  
-Buenos días Enishi  
  
-Buenos días Kaoru, te noto muy contenta hoy!  
  
-Es solo que desayuné algo delicioso 'el mas apuesto, detallista, y encatador de todos los hombres que puedar existir.....' jejeje -sonrojandose un poco, cosa que Enishi paso poralto debido a la respuesta recibida....(ya que pensaba escuchar algo relacionado con Kenshin..)  
  
"Me pregunto...como le habrá hido a Kenshin con jo-chan?.....Oi! ahi esta!!" - Hey Kenshin! - corriendo hacia su amigo   
  
- Hola Sano, porque tanta prisa?, no creo que te interese llegar a tiempo a clase o si? jejeje  
  
-Andas de muy buen humor.....supongo que te fue bien con Jo-chan....  
  
-A que te refieres Sano?...  
  
-COMO QUE A QUE ME REFIERO!!!!!-gritando- detesto cuando te haces el inocente -cuchicheando (murmurando)  
  
-Vamos Sano será mejor que entremos, la clase esta por comenzar  
  
'Este Kenshin, capaz de que no le dijo nada' -suspiro resignado....  
  
En el pasillo se podia distinguir entre el cúmulo de estudiantes a dos figuras caminando una junto a la otra, ambas en silencio... hasta que....  
  
-Eehh..... Aoshi-sama, muchas gracias ´por traerme nuevamente - dijo tímida  
  
-Vamos Misao no seas tan formal, solo Aoshi, deacuerdo? y sabes bien que por mi no hay ningun inconveniente en traerte o llevarte a tu casa.....  
  
-Estabien Aoshi, pero de igual manera....gracias   
  
-Bien Misao.... te espero en la siguiente clase......  
  
-Suerte con las clases!! Aoshi! - Misao siguió de frente hastaentrar a su propio salón no sin antes dedicarle uno de esos tantos suspiros a su querido maestro..( Aoshi era maestro en la secundara del norte, pero se cambio a la facultad debido al buen salario que le ofrecían y ahí lo tienen de maestro de nuevos alumnos de facultad, entre ellos Misao...)   
  
-Kaoru.... Kaoru!!  
  
-Ahh gomen Enishi que decias?  
  
-Que ya terminó la clase.... vamos a la cafetería?  
  
-AH!!-mirando a su alrededor, el salón se enconraba casi vacio....-creo que tienes razón jejeej creo que estaba de viaje por la luna!! bueno vamonos....  
  
Al poco tiempo llegaron a la cafetería y ambos se sirvieron lo que comerían....se acercaron a una mesa vacía y se sentaron....cuando  
  
-OH! ahora que lo recuerdo!!  
  
-Que sucede Kaoru.?  
  
-Tengo algo urgente que hacer!!! nos vemos!! -salió de la cafetería con comida y libros en mano pobre....toda amontonada la chica... Dejando a Enishi en la cafetería  
  
"Ya se fue, ahora me quedaré aqui....solo" pensaba Enishi con tristeza....  
  
-Hola Enishi!! por que tan solo?  
  
-Y Kenshin? me parece extraño que no este aqui....  
  
-Hola onee-chan, Kaoru dijo que tenía algo urgente que hacer, y Kenshin no lo he visto en todo el día....  
  
-Onni-chan, Y no te dojo a donde hiba?  
  
-Se marcho, no me dio tiempo de ayudarle siquiera..... ya se! ire a buscarle.....no debe estar muy lejos...  
  
Kaoru seguía caminando apresuradamente por el campus, y no tardo en llegar al lugar acordado.......y lo encontró ahi, recostado despreocupado sobre el pasto de jardín...  
  
-Pense que tardarías más...-dijo Kenshin aun con los ojos cerrados...  
  
Kaoru se sorprendio de que la haya sentido, si ella se acercaba sigilosamente sin hacer ningun ruido -Terminamos temprano la clase...pero como supiste que era yo?  
  
-Es simple.... - Kaoru escuchaba atenta - ..........no te lo pienso decir......  
  
-Kenshin malo! ò ó   
  
-En verdad crees que soy malo?- pregunto mientras se sentaba en el pasto y jalaba a Kaoru hacia el- sabes una cosa......  
  
-Si no me lo dices no lo sabre   
  
-Te extañe demasiado.......-susurro a su oido para despues besar su cuello  
  
-jijij Kenshin.... me haces cosquillas.....  
  
-Asi que........eres cosquillosa? -dijo malvadamente despues de soltarle repentinamente  
  
Kaoru le miro temerosa -No Kenshin, ni lo pienses!! - pero Kenshin parecia no hacerle caso  
  
Enishi llevaba poco tiempo buscando a Kaoru y le preocupaba el que anduviese sola por ahi... que tan peligrosa puede llegar a ser una escuela!! (sarcasticamente ¬¬)   
  
-NO!!! porfavor no lo hagas; noo!! ahh!! -se oyo la voz de Kaoru no tan lejos, Enishi corrió rapidamente hacia el lugar imaginandose lo peor.... -Jajaja JAajaja no mas, porfavor, detente! ya.....- Enishi distinguio a lo lejos a Kaoru ...y a.... Kenshin?? ' Si tenía que ver a Kenshin.....porque simplemente no me lo dijo??' pensaba tristemente Enishi '....pero....no entiendo el poque...... de esta sensación.....de......vacío.' Decidió no intervenir... y solo observar de lejos el como hiban las cosas entre ellos.  
  
Kaoru seguía tirada sobre el pasto con Kenshin junto a ella dandole un gran ataque de cosquillas.....- Kenshin...Ya-no por-favor- Kenshin seguía sin obedecer, por lo que Kaoru decidió tomar manos en el asunto. Se giro rapidamente y dejó a Kenshin en el suelo - Ya-no-mas-cosquillas - tomando aire entre cada palabra... para luego ir a ordenar sus libros y acercar su comida. Kensin se restableció y fue junto a Kaoru, despues se puso de pie y se dirijio hacia donde se encontraban sus cosas, entre ellas lo que comería....  
  
'Esos dos....... , creo que lo mejor sería que me vaya .....' Enishi giro, y partió rumbo a la cafetería donde le esperaban su hermana y su ahora prometido  
  
-Onni-chan y como te fue? lograste encontrar a Kaoru?  
  
-Si...pero estaba ocupada  
  
Akira noto el aire de tristeza en la voz de Enishi, por lo que optó por cambiar de tema - Todavía no comes, cierto? Sabes el menú de hoy esta muy dotado, puedes encontrar todo lo que guste......  
  
-No gracias.....no tengo hambre, creo que......saldre a caminar un poco, los veo luego.....  
  
-Sabes Kitsune, me da gusto que porfin tu semana de servicio en la enfermería haya terminado.....ya extañaba tus comidas...  
  
-Comida, comida, y mas comida que acaso no te importa otra cosa aparte de comida y peleas? ¬o¬  
  
-Bueno para serte sincero.... No, hay algo que me interesa sobre todo......-dijo Sanosuke tomando a su novia por la cintura-....pero ese esun secreto...  
  
-Bueno Tori-Atama, teparece si ahora comemos en el jardín, es solo que, estoy un poco fastidiada por la clase que acaba de terminar, y no creo soportar todo el barullo (escandalo) de la cafetería...  
  
-Será como tu digas Kitsune.....  
  
Después de caminar por un tiempo, Sano con los libros y Megumi con la comida (y si que era mucha, miren que cargar con la ración de Sanosuke....) decidieron comer en el jardín mas cercano al edificio de medicina, debido a que Megumi era quien tendría su proxima clase primero. Megumi hiba viendo por los alrededores despreocupada cuando distinguió algo a la distancia..  
  
-Que sucede....?   
  
-Es solo que, me parecio ver algo, pero no tiene importancia.... ' juraría que era Ken con una mujer....deben ser alucinaciones mias...... aunque...'  
  
-Oi Megumi! dime que sucede llevo hablandote desde hace tiempo!!  
  
-Oh!! Gomen, es solo que estaba distraida, que decias??  
  
-Ven...- tomando la delantera para dejar los libros en el pasto y ayudar a Megumi con la comida.  
  
-Arigatoo!!   
  
Las clases continuaron ese día y todo suguió como lo era usualmente para todos con ecepción de Kenshin y Kaoru obiamente Cayó la noche, y despúes de una cena "en familia" junto a Kaoru y Yahiko, Kenshin partió a su casa.... Un nuevo día llegó y junto con el las clases, o mas bien, las grabaciones ya que el maestro Hiko se había encargado de cubrir las faltas de los que la harían de actores en la cinta....  
  
-Señorita Kamiya, quisiera saber el horario en el que su pequeño hermano se encuentra disponible para acudir a las grabaciones...-dijo el maestro Hiko antes de iniciar con las grabaciones   
  
-Pues el día de hoy se encontrará libre después de las 2 de la tarde... si gusta voy por el para poder hacer las primeras tomas de la película....  
  
-Lo mejor sería empezar a grabar las escenas en lasque no participa Yahiko, no cree Maestro?-pregunto Kenshin ingresando en la conversación  
  
-Eso es justo lo que había pensado... BIEN ATENCI"N TODOS!! COMENZAREMOS CON LAS GRABACIONES!!! LOS QUIERO CON EL VESTUARIO LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE!!  
  
Enseguida todos los estudiantes dejarón el jardín central de la facultad (que contaba con una antigua casa, inhabitada, en forma de "monumento" al antiguo Japón; aqui es donde se realizaria la grabación de unas cuantas escenas, para luego cambiar de locación) para dirijirse a los vestidores mas cercanos y colocasre el debido vestuario...Ya estaba decidido, como faltaba el pequeño Kamiya para poder grabar el inicio de la cinta, empezarían con algunas ecenas para luego editar la cinta y juntarla con las demas escenas, las escenas a grabar en un principio contarán con la participación especial del maestro Saitoh Hajime, con el papel de un policia del gobierno...., las ecenas en las que el maestro era requerido fueron grabados sin interrupción alguna.... Todo parecia ser tan natural y perfecto que no fueron requeridas las repeticiones de escena....  
  
-Muchas gracias por la ayuda Saitoh.... -intervino Hiko al cortar la última escena de ese día en la que participaría el maestro....- Ya solo queda una escena más en la que aparecerá pero esta se grabará por la tarde-noche... el día aún no esta definido....sujeres alguno?  
  
-Mañana se llevarán grabaciones hasta tarde?- hiko asiente con la cabeza - En ese caso vendré el día de mañana.... sabes que cuentas conmigo en lo que sea necesario....viejo amigo  
  
Asi es, Hiko y Saito, amigos desde la infancia, ambos con carácteres fuertes pero excelentes compañeros, aunque no son de esa clase de amigos que siempre estan juntos, cada uno hizo la vida por su propio lado pero sin dejar olvidado al otro  
  
-Hasta mañana viejo uraño -dijo en un susurro mostrando una sonrisa nostalgica a causa de viejos recuerdos de infancia - Bien la siguiente escena será la pelea en los bosques nocturnos en defensa de los Inshin!! Himura!!! Shiomei!!!(el que hará el papel de Gentatsu) prepárense!! 'la escena es durante la noche, pero, si alteramos la escena durante la edicióntodo quedará perfecto!'  
  
La escena salió después de la cuarta actuación y es que a Kenshin le faltaba altura para poder conseguir una reproducción exacta de la técnica.... mientras que el pobre de Shiomei tenía que soportar todos los ataques que recibía de Kenshin con la sakabatou queel portaba, por fortuna los ataques no tenían mucho contacto.......Las grabaciones se habían cambiado de localización, ahora se habían cambiado a las afueras del museo de historianacional, el cual se haría pasar por la estación de policía en la película....se grabaría una de las escenas mas difíciles de la película....la batalla campal entre los seguidores de Shigure y el gobierno.  
  
El tiempo se había pasado entre corte y corte de escena y ya eran las tres de la tarde.... el maestro decidió otorgar dos horas de receso... para continuar con las grabaciones.  
  
-Maestro Hiko, le parece si vamos por mi hermano para continuar con las grabaciones? - el maestro asintió con la cabeza - entonces regresaremos en una hora y media mas tardar....-Kaoru hizo una reverencia y se retiró, seguida por detrás de Kenshin, ambos partieron rumbo al Dojo Kamiya  
  
-Buaaa! pero que aburrición, Yutaro y Tsubame salieron, labuzu no llegrá hasta tarde, y para colmo no tengo tarea, ya es hora de que la buzu me compre un videojuego nuevo, ese que tengo ya lo he terminado 5 veces....-Yahiko peresoso decía entere bostezo y bostezo hechado en el sillón de la sala ubicada entre la entrada principal y las escaleras.....'juraría que ese sonido es el de la motocicleta de Kenshin....' Se puso de pie y se dirijió a la entrada principal...encontrando a Kenshin ayudando a Kaoru bajar de la motocicleta.  
  
-Okaeri! Kenshin! Buzu! que hacen por aqui tan temprano?, gracias a dios que llegaron, me estaba durmiendo de lo aburrido que estaba....-dijo desde la puerta que da a la calle  
  
-Yahiko!!! que no me llames buzu!!-Kaoru enfadada le había propinado chico coscorrón al chiquillo -No tenías nada que hacer?  
  
-De ser así, el motivo por el cual estamos aqui, talvez teanime un poco -intervino Kenshin- pero primero comamo, no tienes habre Kaoru?   
  
-Ahora que lo mencionas...... si! -Kaoru, Yahiko y Kenshin se dirijieron a la cocina, había quedado de lo mismo que había comido Yahiko hcía un par de horas, así que Kenshin y Kaoru se ahorraron la pérdida de dinero en comida comprada y de tiempo en preparar la comida....Yahiko les acompañaba en la mesa aunque sin comer nada....  
  
-Y.... par que han vemido?- pregunto Yahiko emocionado  
  
-Jajajaja, Yahiko, parece que en verdad estabas tan aburrido que te ha emocionado el hecho de hayamos venido....-Kaoru seburlaba de la actitud de su hermano  
  
-Bien, pues hemos iniciado con la grabación de la película, y eres muy requerido para la grabación de las escenas iniciales....   
  
-WoaAaaHHH!!! PORFIN!!!! todos podrán notar lo que en verdad soy!! siempre dije que era perfecto para ir a Hollywood!!  
  
-No es tan fácil como tu lo crees ¬¬ engreído.....-Kaoru defendió - Ya te quiero ver en las grabaciones, poniendote nervioso por las cámaras....  
  
-..........................................- había olvidado su línea  
  
-CORTEN!!! bien pequeño, parece que tantas camaras luces y gente observandote debieron haberte puesto nervioso....vuelve a leer tus línes, cuando ya creas estar listo continuaremos con la grabación de la escena....- dijo Hio mientras leía el libreto.  
  
Yahiko se sintió un poco decepcionado, se sabía las línes de momoria, pero por algun extraño motivo no pudo articular palabra alguna.... fue detrás de cámaras, para analizar su comportamiento cuando fue interrumpido por alguien  
  
-No te preocupes Yahiko, eso es normal... se que es la primera vez que haces alguna cosa como esta, pero eso a todos nos pasó alguna vez......-Kenshin trataba de animar al pequeño  
  
-No se que me paso, todo estab clro pero al grito de "acción" las ideas comenzaron a revolverse como si fuesen una ensalada y no pude articular palabra alguna.....  
  
-Eso es por causa de los nervios Yahiko....  
  
-Nervioso Yo? JJaajajaaj te estas refiriendo al gran Yahiko-sama?!!  
  
-A ese mismo Yahiko, un simple mocoso que se pone nervioso en frente du nuas cuantas cámaras.....-Kaoru burlona iniciaba una dicusión  
  
-Maa, maaa, tranquilos los dos, luego no podrán concentrarse en las grabaciones.....-' .....  
  
-TU NO TE METAS KENSHIN!!!!!- respondieron los dos al unísono.  
  
Las grabaciones de ese día terminaron....gran avance, ya tenian casi una décima parte de la película, esa y la siguiente semana se dedicaron específicamente a terminar con las grabaciones....   
  
-Ufff!! quede rendida, esto de andar actuando no es muy simple que digamos....-dijo Kaoru dejandose caer sobre el sillón en su casa  
  
-Tienes razón Kaoru no es tan facil como parece.....lo único bueno de esto es que podemos perder unos cuantos días de clase,.... y ....-dijo ofreciendole un vaso de agua que justo había traido y sentandose junto a ella después de que aceptase el agua -puedo pasramas tiempo con mi koishi --  
  
-Tienes razón....o, aunque lamentablemente ya solo quedan unas cuantas escenas por grabar, no tardaremos mas de tres dias para acabar, me sorprendió a ver a Sanosuke en las grabaciones y aún más el saber que participaría en la cinta...  
  
-Bueno ya que el maestro me concedio el derecho de elegir a los amigos del rurouni, pues el fue el primero en cruzar por mi mente... aceptó y ahi estaba.....me pregunto si habrán notado nuestra ausencia en la facultad?.... desde la semana pasada que no les vemos......  
  
-Tienes razón, cuento con que Enishi haya tomado notas de lo visto en clase....no me gustaría perder calficación por esto.....  
  
-No te preocupes, recuerda que el mestro Hiko nos cosiguió justificantes....además hubo maestros que también participaron en la grabación.....(mira su reloj)...el tiempo se ha hido volando, ya es hora de que me vaya, pasaré por ti el día de mañana....adiós koishi - Kensin se despidió de Kaoru con un pequeño beso robado, después partio  
  
-Kenshin....-Kaoru se quedo en la puerta observando por donde se habia ido el pelirrojo.  
  
Fin del Capítulo  
  
Bueno, bueno, se que me tarde.....gomen! ' aqui dejé este capítulo....., si lo habían notado.....me andaba iedo, un capítulo un día....y bueno pues creo que así la cosa nunca acabaría por eso ahor le di un buen adelanton.....una semana y media en solo dos lienas...wow! bueno ni tan Wow! ya que todo ese tiempo se dedicaron a una sola cosa en especial....grabar,grabar y mas grabar.... así que me ahorre unas cuantas palabras jejeje..... bueno vamos a los reviews....  
  
R.A. Tasec Muchas gracias por mencinarlo, si no lo dices ni cuenta me doy y así lo dejo, muchas gracias... correjí esa parte justo después de leer tu review...gomengomen .' es solo que andava un poquitín dfistraida, y me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior..  
  
Gaby(hyatt Bueno aquí esta la actualización.... jeje gomen por la tardanza pero tengo un buen justificante: mi computadora estaba virulienta....(XDDD esa palabra se oye chistosilla) y se la llevaron para quitarle todos los virus que tenia, pero ahora si! manos a la obra!!  
  
Noko L-K Holas holas!! pues acá en Mty las cosas van bien.....me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior o ya que en realidad me esforzé muucho para hacerlo (bueno talvez no tanto jejeje, mas que nada me esforzé para zafarme de la computadora jejeej) arigatoo !!  
  
Tomoe-san Gracias por tu review!! y gracias por leer esta historia!! A mi también me gusta mucho la relación Ken Kao que estoy llevando aqui....ahh(suspiro) con un Ken así quien no quisiera ser Kaoru? vaya suerte que tiene la chica!! bueno pues como ya dije anteriormente, si me tarde en actualizar fue porque me quedé sin compu casi una semana....además de que me aventure en una nueva historia....'  
  
Blue Ningyo Hola!! pues aqui me la he pasado bien, sentada durante toda la tarde jijij pero feliz! bueno, (hablando de Ken y Kao) ....pues ellos no han dicho ni una palabra a los demás de su relación...y si dejaré a los demás el averiguar lo de su relación...y no les quedarán dudas .... jiji... yo soy de acá de guadalupe....vivo enfrentito del cerro de la silla...mi colonia es Canimo Real....en cuanto a lo de las Ovas, pues si las he visto, las 5 y 6 las vi en la convención pasada...y las primeras 4 me las prestaron, en cuanto de que si se de algún sitio en internet donde las consiga...pues no.....TT ....gomen por no poder ayudarte....  
  
Luna Kyouyama Jejeje pues la verdad no se mucho de japonés...lo único que se.... es sacado de las traducciones de unas canciones en japonés....pero encontré una página en la que viene unas cuantas leccioncitas.... talvez te interese http:www.gorinkai.com   
  
bueno esto fue todo por ahora..... les veo luego   
  
se kiudan!!!  
  
ja!! 


	12. Todo regresa a la normalidad?

Bien aquí les traigo el capítulo 12° de mi primer fic...bien pues para todas aquellas personas que se encuentran leyendo esto.....muuuuuuuuchas gracias por darse su tiempecito y mas gracias aún a todas las lectoras que dejan reviews...........ahora si , comencemos.  
  
Capítulo 12.- Las cosas regresan a la normalidad?   
  
-Pero Maestro....no cree que esa escena queda un poco fuera de lugar? - preguntó Kenshin a su maestro al encontrar una escena un poco inapropiada...almenos con respecto al tema de la película  
  
-En lo absoluto, recuerda que toda buena película debe terminar con un final feliz......- defendió el maestro prestando mayor atención a los estudiantes que se encontraban actualmente rodando la escena que al pelirrojo junto a él  
  
-Pero se supo...-le fue imposible terminar ya que su maestro había tomado palabra.  
  
-Ese patético rurouni nunca se decide! lo mejor será poner algo de ese tipo para evitar las dobles interpretaciones.....- dijo Hiko serio - o deseas cambiar de personaje y que otro interprete esta escena...?  
  
Kenshin se imaginó la escena interpretada por otro chico - eso nunca! ¬¬ - la simple idea le enfurecía - yo haré la escena......aunque yo solo digo que la escena no encaja con la trama de la película....- dicho lo último se retiro y continuó ensayando sus líneas  
  
-Bien!! entonces grabaremos la escena final!! Himura! Kamiya! a sus posiciones!! -anunció el maestro quien ya se había tomado el papel de director muy en serio....  
  
Se comenzó a grabar la escena:  
  
-Kaoru-dono, sessha piensa que si Shigure-dono no hubiera fallecido... hubiera hecho una muy buena pareja con Toki-dono - Kenshin caminaba junto a Kaoru por un sendero cubierto de cerezos en flor  
  
-Tienes razón, ella lo amaba demasiado...y el a ella también..... fué una lástima que ellos nunca se hayan asincerado....- Kaoru dijo tristemente bajando la cabeza  
  
-Pero sessha cree que esto no ocurrió por ningún motivo....-Kenshin serio se acercó a Kaoru posando una mano en su hombro- creo que fue una indirecta.....para sessha....  
  
-Ken...shin - dijo girándose hacia el pelirrojo y mirándole con un brillo especial en los ojos - acaso tu....- sus palabras fueron ahogadas por los labios del rurouni  
  
-CORTEN!!!!!- Hiko ordenó - Kenshin, quiero ver más decisión en tu rostro cuando la beses de acuerdo?  
  
-De...de acuerdo oo - respondió Kenshin nervioso 'besar a mi Kaoru no es problema.... pero... enfrente de tantas personas.....no se si a ella le moleste....'  
  
-Kenshin..........grabemos lo mas pronto posible la escena.....las cámaras y los deás me incomodan......-Kaoru intervino  
  
-ACCIÓN!!! - se inició de nuevo la escena todo seguía perfecto ya se habían juntado cuando - CORTE!! Kaoru no cierres los ojos, se supone que te sorprende, tu mirada debe mostrar incredulidad!!  
  
-Ha..Hai!! uu  
  
La escena se intentaba filmar ya por 10 vez debido a que los "actores" se encontraban en pánico causado por las cámaras.... hasta que por fin quedó perfecta la escena....ya se habían acostumbrado al barullo de los demás compañeros en la grabación, pero....- CORTEN!! PERFECTO!! ahora si salió perfecta la escena- Hiko miró de nuevo a la parejita- CORTEN!!! DIJE CORTEN!!!- pero los otros dos no se despegaban....así que decidió hacerle una seña al encargado de cámaras para que continuase grabando - CORTE!!! - la parejita seguía sin hacer caso ya que estaba muy "ocupada" 'Jejeje no tienen idea de en lo que se han metido' penso Hiko malicioso.... Kenshin pudo oir una leve voz a lo lejos.....diciendo "corte Ya!" y fue entonces cuando recordó en donde se encontraban......se separó repentinamente de Kaoru dejándola confundida por su actitud....cuando esta se percató del lugar en el que se encontraban.  
  
-ALFIN!!! ya por poco me dejan sin aire de tanto CORTE!...cuantas fueron....25...30?... pero... ustedes, par de tortolitos... ya déjense de niñerías y váyanse a cambiar que ya hemos terminado por el día de hoy...... solo queda una escena por grabar y esa será el día de mañana..... (la escena recién grabada era con la que cerrarían la película, mas no la última en ser grabada)  
  
Kenshin y Kaoru "desaparecieron" justo después de oír la última palabra del maestro.....no podían resistir un segundo más el estar en ese lugar......sobre todo con lo recién sucedido. Al día siguiente la última escena fue grabada temprano por la mañana y después los participantes en la cinta continuaron con las clases a lo normal......................  
  
-Te veo en la cafetería después de clases Kenshin!! - Kaoru se despidió de Kenshin desde la puerta de su salón  
  
-Hasta entonces.....Kaoru- dicho esto se marcho a su propio salón.........dedicando como siempre desde que le conoció, todos sus pensamientos a esa chica de cabellos azabache y ojos zafiro......  
  
Kaoru entró a su clase y se sentó junto a Enishi después de saludarle amablemente.....  
  
-Hola Kaoru!! que milagro que te apareces por aquí!! hacía ya más de semana y media que no te aparecías por aqui.....espero que todas esas faltas no te afecten demasiado en tu nivel académico.......- Enishi emocionado no paraba de hablar  
  
-Bueno no creo que afecte mucho, y gomen por no habértelo mencionado antes, pero si no vine fue porque en la clase de Artes estuvimos realizando un proyecto....grabar una película....y pues me tocó un papel en el que se participaba mucho......- pero ya hemos terminado con todo.......disculpa Enishi....-- .....podrías.......prestarme tus apuntes para ponerme al corriente?  
  
-Claro Kaoru! sabes que cuentas conmigo!! si deseas te presto el cuaderno te lo llevas y le sacas copia al terminar las clases de hoy.........  
  
-Te lo agradezco oo, pero te noto más alegre el día de hoy, ... se puede saber el por que?  
  
-Bueno hay dos motivos muy importantes!!....... el primero es el que estés aquí, por un momento pense que te habías cambiado de clase y me quedaría aquí solito (haciéndose el sufrido =P ) y la segunda!!!! es que ya se estableció la fecha de la boda!!!  
  
-Boda? OO????  
  
-Así es!!!........ mi hermana se ha comprometido!!  
  
-Ahh ya veo - Kaoru a esta no le hacía ninguna gracia....al contrario, le preocupaba....'Espero que no le afecte mucho a Kenshin.....se que el tiempo pasó, pero...' - Kenshin ya sabe del compromiso? -preguntó Kaoru seria....  
  
-Por supuesto!! fue el primero en saberlo, después de Tomoe Akira y Yo, claro......  
  
-Y.... como lo tomó? -Kaoru seguía preocupada  
  
-Pues muy bien...... dijo que les deseaba lo mejor! y que con respecto a lo ocurrido en el pasado, que fue mas que nada por su confusión y que descubrió que mi hermana no es la persona con la que desea estar toda su vida.... como esposa, y que la ve más como una hermana, así que podría decir que mi hermana es una chica muy afortunada! o, vaya hermanitos con los que se cargó Jajajajaja!!  
  
-Me alegra escuchar eso - dijo mas relajada - pensé que no lo tomaría muy bien....pero si Kenshin ve a Tomoe ahora, mas como hermana, entonces......no le afecta tanto ..........  
  
-SEÑORITA KAMIYA!!! estoy esperando que se calle para poder iniciar con mi clase!! -intervino el maestro al frente del salón desde hacía ya un buen tiempo  
  
-OHHHhhh!! Gomen!!! gomen sensei, yo me callo......UoU  
  
-Eso espero, ya que si no lo cumple, me veré obligado a marcar las faltas que registró en la semana pasada, sin importar lo que el maestro Seijuro diga.....-regañaba ente dientes el maestro.  
  
'Mou!!!!....no se que hacer!!......Sally no vino a la clase hoy, y ahora no tengo con quien comer.....me pregunto a que hora tendrá su descanso Aoshi- sama?' Misao caminaba embobada pensando en su querido maestro de con quien había terminado su segunda clase.... Aoshi solo tiene clases con Misao en la segunda.....mmm...hora?, bien Misao tiene dos clases, receso, y tres clases más......de las cuales las ultimas 2 comparte con Kaoru) 'y.... si regreso y le pregunto?.......... pero....y si piensa que le estoy acosando, digo, me trae y me lleva a la casa.....además de la clase que me tocó con él........' seguía caminando hundida en sus pensamientos sin prestar atención a su camino cuando repentinamente....  
  
-OUCHH!! ay ay y ay! - una chica caía al piso  
  
-Gomen!!!! es solo que yo............... solo estaba distraída ' - volteo en dirección de la persona que había tirado 'Kuso!! por que siempre me tiene que pasar esto a mi.....creí que los días de chocar con la gente ya habían pasado' pero repentinamente todo lo que veía era blanco..........- vaya amigo que color tan original traes, es natural? -dijo descuidada al ver a un chico de cabello blanco agachado frente a ella, regresando a lo principal- Ohh!! cierto, no es tiempo para eso..... se encuentra bien? -se acercó a la persona tirada en el suelo con el chico de cabello blanco hincado junto a ella.  
  
-No se preocupe..........AHHH!!!!!- se levantó inmediatamente al reconocer a su amiga  
  
-Hasta que te apareces por aquí, mujer!!!  
  
- oo??? - Enishi no comprendía nada.............. - Gomen por intervenir, pero creo que no nos hemos presentado o'..........  
  
-OHH!! cietro!! Enishi, Makimashi Misao......ella es una compañera mía en mis últimas dos clases, Misao, Yukishiro Enishi, él es compañero mío en mi segunda clase......  
  
-Mucho gusto!! -respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo -..........................Jajajajaajajaja  
  
-Me alegra que se lleven tan bien!!, Misao...podría saber a donde te dirigías tan sola?  
  
-Bueno pues hiba a la cafetería para comer, debo apresurarme solo tengo media hora para comer!, ya que tengo una clase a la 1:50.....  
  
-Sabes nosotros también vamos a la cafetería... nos acompañas?- Enishi ofreció amable  
  
-Pero, que no se supone que ustedes salen a la 1:30?.......  
  
-Lo que pasa es que terminamos antes la clase..... es una lástima que no te puedas quedar por mucho tiempo u-u ha de ser genial que comamos todos juntos algún día......-dijo Kaoru desilusionada  
  
Una vez ya en la cafetería se encontraron con Kenshin Sanosuke y Megumi  
  
-Hola Kaoru!!! Enishi, Misao! por aquí!!!!- indicaba Kenshin de pie junto a una mesa al fondo de la cafetería, una vez ya en mesa todos se sentaron y comenzaron las presentaciones (de nuevo)  
  
-Sano, Megumi.....ella es Misao, es compañera de Kaoru, Misao, ellos son Sanosuke, un viejo amigo, y Megumi, su novia...-dijo señalando a cada uno  
  
-Hola!! o mucho gusto en conocerles!!  
  
-Hola Kenshin!!! o -saludó Kaoru antes de sentarse junto a este. - Misao, pero que haces ahí parada!? anda, siéntate.......  
  
-A...Arigato.....-Misao se sentó en la mesa quedando entre Enishi y Kaoru y al poco tiempo llegaron los demás.....todos comían tranquilamente...  
  
-Pero que tenemos aquí!! una amiga nueva!!- exclamó Akira detrás de Tome.....  
  
-Buenas Tardes.... - saludó Tomoe amablemente a la nueva chica...  
  
-Onee-chan, Akira, ella es Makimashi Misao, Misao, mi hermana Tomoe y su prometido Akira................  
  
-Pro- prometido!!! O.O,......que edad tienen??- preguntó Misao asombrada  
  
-22 - dijo Tomoe sentándose junto a Megumi, quien saludo con una pequeña reverencia  
  
-24 - Akira tomo asiento junto a Tomoe y Enishi  
  
-WOOOW!! OoO 24 y 22!!! oooooooooo yo les calculaba unos 19...mas o menos.......-' Gomen!!!  
  
-Ahh! cierto, Enishi me lo comentó hoy por la mañana!! FELICITACIONES!! espero que su vida juntos sea muy feliz   
  
-Por cierto, .....Kenshin, Kaoru, porque se desaparecieron por tanto tiempo??- preguntó Tomoe curiosa  
  
-Bueno eso es porque estuvimos ocupados, en la clase artes encargaron un proyecto especial : el grabar una película, y pues...en esas anduvimos.........  
  
-Así que la hicieron de actores? y que tal sus papeles? -preguntó Akira  
  
-Yo también participé y el hermano de Jo-chan, Kenshin obtuvo el papel principal como recompensa ya que el aportó la historia, mientras que Jo- chan...............le tocó el papel de la amante de Kenshin...  
  
- O.O -Nadie acreditaba lo dicho por Sanosuke, hasta que - No mientas Sanosuke!!! -defendió Kaoru enfadada - en la cinta solo seré su amiga......(recordó la escena final y se ruborizó)......eehh, bueno talvez un poco más que amiga.....pero AMANTE NUNCA!!!!!! XO  
  
-Y se puede saber de que trataba historia Ken? -preguntó Megumi curiosa  
  
-Eto.....pues es acerca de un experto espadachín, que anteriormente era un asesino.......él junto con sus amigos van de viaje y ahí se encuentran con otro el cual entablan amistad....  
  
-La historia toma lugar en Meiji 11 - intervino Kaoru rápidamente sin lograr interrumpir las palabras del pelirrojo junto a ella  
  
-Y después de un tiempo se descubre que el samurai que conocieron se encontraba planeando un ataque al gobierno.......y que el mejor amigo éste, fue asesinado hacía ya mucho tiempo.....por el espadachín.......y pelean uno en defensa del gobierno y el otro buscando venganza.......  
  
-Esta my interesante la historia Himura, me gustaría seguir escuchando más de ella, pero me tengo que retirar, con su permiso, tengo clase en poco tiempo. -Misao salió de la cafetería  
  
-Cambiando un poco de tema....... quisiera consultarte algo....Kaoru- intervino Tomoe - es.....respecto a mi compromiso.......si eso es poco, que será mucho......oo'   
  
-Que es lo que se te ofrece Tomoe?  
  
-Quisiera saber si..... me harías el favor de.................ser mi dama de honor.................  
  
- OoO cl-claro - puedes contar conmigo...... solo que............ no se que es lo que hace una dama de honor u.u  
  
- No te preocupes por eso Kaoru, estoy seguro que serás una excelente dama de honor!! -exclamó Enishi animoso  
  
-Jejejeeje tienes razón Enishi.....yo ya he decidido quien será mi padrino.....-Akira sonriente - ..........cuento contigo ..........Kenshin?  
  
-Oro?........te refieres a mi?...............bien, perfecto!  
  
Después de planear unas cuantas cosillas respecto al a futura boda, acordando que Sanosuke junto a Megumi serán sus testigos en el matrimonio civil. Después cada quién partió a sus respectivas clases......  
  
-Hola Misao, como te fue en tu clase? -saludó Kaoru a su amiga que recién ingresaba al salón  
  
-Hola Kaoru......en la clase me fue bien.... todo como de costumbre.........pero lo mejor fue en el pasillo - dijo Misao ensoñada...  
  
- A que te refieres Misao?  
  
- Ahhhh mi Aoshi-sama!!!!!!!! ..............  
  
-Aoshi? te lo encontraste por el pasillo? Pareces muy contenta..........  
  
-Me.........ahhh -suspiro- ......cenaremos juntos............mañana......O ahhhh!!! estoy muy nerviosa!!!! no se que hacer en una situación como esta!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Mañana?....lamentablemente pasado mañana hay clase aún.........  
  
-A que te refieres Kaoru?  
  
-A que amenos que no tengan sus respectivas primeras clases.........no podrán pasar mucho tiempo............a menos claro de que quieran venir todos desvelados a clase.........el amor es importante, lo se, pero no hay que descuidar la escuela Misao- Kaoru se encontraba dándole grandioso sermón a Misao....- en una cena, sobretodo el hombre que a una le interesa, es seguro que no será muy corta la estancia que digamos..........en mi caso duro......mmmm....que?.......tres horas........'pero me pareció menos' uu  
  
-Tres horas!!! OoO!! pues que hacían..............UN........ UN MOMENTO..... has salido ha cenar con algun hombre y se tardaron TRES HORAS???!!COMO???! CUANDO?! PORQUE?! DONDE??! CON QUIEN???!! OoO- Misao asombrada inundaba a su amiga con las preguntas  
  
-.' solo platicábamos........ me invitó a cenar, fué el domingo antepasado, me gusta estar con él, en una casa frente al lago, Kenshin...........- Kaoru trataba de contestar cada una de las preguntas que le hacía su amiga  
  
-OOOOooo ¬¬ ya veremos los resultados de esa noche dentro de nueve meses.......O.O? donde he escuchado esa frase antes?? mmm.... jiijiii...creo ke es mía jejeje =P  
  
-O.O MISAO!!! PERO QUE INSUNUAS, TE DIGO QUE SOLO HABLAMOS!!!!!!.............  
  
- Si, si, claro Kaoru como tu digas........¬o¬ .....................pero dime, en que quedaron? ya son pareja?! dime!! dime!!! O  
  
-uou .........pues ahora que lo preguntas..................................- Misao la miraba inquisitoriamente - ....................pues....si.............. ya somos novios o  
  
-OoO WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! KAORU!!!!!!!!! y porque no me lo habías dicho?!  
  
-Porque no me lo habías preguntado ' jijijjijii  
  
-Y alguien más lo sabe?  
  
-Pues aparte de nosotros tres...................... y mi hermano.........creo que no. Es divertido mantener las cosas en secreto...........=P, cambiando el tema Misao.........me podrías prestar tus apuntes de la semana anterior?  
  
-Claro, te puedes llevar la libreta, solo no la olvides en tu casa, de acuerdo?  
  
-De acuerdo, gracias..................  
  
-Con que quiere planear un festival?  
  
-Asi es, estaba pensando que talvez lo mejor para los estudiantes sería tener un pequeño descanso......solo un día.....y podría aprovecharse también en recaudación de fondos para mejorar o ampliar el plantel.......o en algún otro objetivo que tenga planeado.....  
  
-Suena convincente.................y ha pensado en algún día en especial Seijuro?  
  
-De hecho si. Talvez suene infantil, pero se acerca ya el 14 de Febrero...............y sería un día perfecto para la sana convivencia..........usted entiende........  
  
-Con que.............. el 14 de Febrero.........no cree que sería eso un poco precipitado?  
  
-Lo se, es ya la semana que viene.......pero......... si comenzamos el fin de semana......... todo podría estar listo.......  
  
-Muy bien Seijuro..........me ha convencido, hoy convocaré una junta de maestros para comentarles acerca del tema.... y comenzar con las planeaciones del festival..............  
  
-Una última cosa señor............  
  
-Cuál es?  
  
-En la clase de artes se ha llevado a cabo la grabación de una cinta cinematográfica, el día de hoy hemos concluido con las grabaciones, ya tan solo falta la edición de la cinta...... lo cuál no tardará más de cinco días....  
  
-A donde quienes llegar?  
  
-Le quería pedir su autorización..... para exponer la cinta el día del ío en que sea una buena historia Seijuro.......esta bien, si la exponemos dos veces en el día, en una sala con capacidad de un gran número de personas..........y cobramos....5 yens por persona.......... lo más probable es que alcancemos a cubrir con ese dinero la renta del equipo de proyección, y talvez quede algo de sobra ... lo cual serviría muy bien para pagar la propaganda del festival........Seijuro. Tu te encargarás de la elaboración de los carteles de propaganda. Quiero que los repartas por toda la ciudad, entendido?  
  
-Así será señor...........-Seijuro hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina principal. ' Todo esta saliendo a la perfección......jejeje Himura, Kamiya, no podrán escapar de mis garras............... si tenían pensado mantener su relación en secreto.........créanme que no será así. No por mucho tiempo, JAJAJAJAJAJA!!! ' -Hiko se dirigió inmediatamente a su propia oficina y comenzó a hacer distintos diseños del cartel que contendría la noticia del festival. Llevaba ya un par de horas en su labor, consiguiendo un gran avance.........había logrado ya crear tres distintos tipos de carteles, pero nada le complacía....aún, se encontraba en su angustia buscando la perfección de por lo menos un cartel, cuando un leve golpe en la puerta de su oficina le distrajo - Adelante.............. -La puerta se abrió lentamente........y una chica se asomó tímidamente detrás de ella  
  
-Dis-disculpe Hiko-sama......yo solo.....uou -dijo la chica aún detrás de la puerta con un leve rubor en sus mejillas  
  
-Ohh eres tu!! -su rostro se suavizó al ver a la chica - pasa!  
  
-Yo solo quería saber......si estaba ocupado, lo que sucede es que no tuve una clase, y mi amiga Omasu no asistió el día de hoy........  
  
-Y viniste a ver si no estaba ocupado para pasar un tiempo aqui, cierto?  
  
-H-hai...u.u  
  
-Sabes actualmente me encuentro haciendo unos carteles que el director me ordenó, pero creo que no es mi fuerte esto .....................podrías ayudarme?  
  
-A-yudarle?...-preguntó mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio del maestro- Claro!! y para que se supone que son los carteles Hiko- sama?  
  
-Se llevará a cabo un festival aquí en la facultad.....y me encargo de la publicidad del evento........será el 14 de Febrero....y por lo que entendí el señor director desea que no sea específicamente para estudiantes de la facultad, ya que quiere que estos carteles se repartan por todo Tokio.....- dijo Hiko analizando detalladamente el trabajo realizado  
  
-El 14 de Febrero? Que no es ese el día de San Valentín?.....pero regresando a lo principal....déjeme ver lo que ha hecho....-dijo Okón acercándose más al escritorio- Bien, Hiko-sama.... los colores son algo indispensable además de las imágenes que se agreguen; sus carteles tienen la información estructurada de una excelente forma...pero...que tal si....intentamos cambiarle los colores por unos mas adecuados a la temporada? yo opino que, como el festival se llevará a cabo el día de San Valentín, deberían predominar los colores pasteles y el inolvidable Rojo......- Hiko solo la miraba atento a cada palabra que decía, y debido a la seguridad con la que pronunciaba cada palabra, él no pudo hacer más que aceptar todas y cada una de sus propuestas- Le parece bien Hiko-sama? –preguntó después de haber creado una "copia" exacta al trabajo hecho por el pero con variantes en el color y uno que otro adorno mas vistoso, ya que en el cartel del maestro solo se distinguían tres colores: blanco, gris y negro.  
  
-Es....Perfecto Srita. Tsukasan......,se lo agradezco mucho....  
  
-Vamos Hiko-sama, déjese de formalidades......y fue un placer ayudarle..... si vuelve a tener alguna complicación, cuente conmigo, haré todo lo que este a mi alcance   
  
-A que hora tienes tu siguiente clase? –preguntó levantándose se su asiento y tomando los carteles ya modificados.  
  
-Comienza dentro de una hora.....por que desea saberlo?  
  
-Bien, pues estaba pensando si.... Me acompaña a ver como van con la edición de la cinta  
  
-Claro maestro, encantada...  
  
'Mou!....por que razón Aoshi-sama no llegará?....y si me dejó aquí plantada y yo como tonta esperándole? .....o.si se esta viendo con otra mujer y se olvidó de mi?.......ese Aoshi!!!!! Ya llevo más de una hora esperándole....y no llega, lamentablemente Kaoru parecía tener sus propios asuntos por resolver, digo, para que ni ella ni Himura se hayan ofrecido a quedarse y esperar a Aoshi-sama conmigo... los muy..... capaz que andan por ahí pichoneando a dijo Kaoru, solo yo aparte de ella, su hermano y Himura lo sabemos....pero, en realidad será divertido ocultarse de los demás? Digo, yo no le veo nada de interesante, al contrario' –pensó Misao dibujando una sonrisa malévola en su rostro- 'Será más divertido el ver el rostro de los demás cuando se enteren de su relación jijijiji'  
  
-Misao....Misao!- Aoshi llevaba llamándole desde hacía ya un tiempo y ella no respondía, hasta que por fin le escuchó- Parece que estabas planeando algo malvada....esa sonrisa que tenías en el rostro te delata.....-comentó Aoshi divertido – solo espero no estar involucrado...........u.u  
  
-Y hablando de maldades!!.....pero que sucedió ahora Aoshi-sama? Porque tardó tanto? Por un momento pense que había quedado aquí plantada........-reclamó Misao enojada.  
  
-Ahh, eso, lo que sucede es que nos convocaron a todos los maestros a una junta extraordinaria....-justificó Aoshi mientras se dirigía al auto con Misao tras él - .......no te preocupes, nunca, en mi sano juicio me atrevería a dejarte plantada Misao  
  
-H-hai?- estas últimas palabras pintaron de un leve color carmesí las mejillas de Misao..- Y...para que se citó esa junta Aoshi-sama?.....si es que...se puede saber, claro esta.  
  
-Es respecto a un festival que se llevará acabo la semana próxima- dijo una vez ya dentro del carro y encendiéndolo  
  
-Fe-fe-festi-Festival!!!!!!!!- Misao estaba que no aguantaba la emoción, desde pequeña le habían gustado mucho toda clase de festivales –Y .....y.... se puede saber el día exacto??- preguntó Misao aún más emocionada  
  
-Se realizará el día 14 de este mes.........te noto muy contenta, jejeje, parece que te gustan mucho los festivales...no es así Misao?  
  
-Me encantan! Desde pequeña me han gustado demasiado!!! Pero.....el 14 de este mes?...no es.......AH!!!! SAN VALENTIN?!!!!! No puedo creerlo ya es San Valentín!!!! Pero queda tan solo una semana...eso quiero decir que OH!! Con el dinero que tengo no será suficiente u.u  
  
-Jejejeje, - el ver todas las emociones que pasaban por el rostro de Misao en tan solo unos segundos le resultaba divertido. En un principio curiosidad, emoción, sorpresa, ilusión y finalmente decepción, esta última le preocupo un poco – Si lo deseas....podría ayudarte en algo, supongo que le deseabas comprar algo a tus amigos en ese día no es así? Pero recuerda Misao, que no siempre el dinero es capaz de comprar todo, la intención importa mil veces más que el precio del objeto  
  
-Creo que tiene razón Aoshi-sama.....gracias por el consejo, pero creo que yo debería de arreglármelas sola, no se lo tome a mal, pero si le doy a mis amigos algo que usted haya hecho, entonces el regalo sería de parte de usted y no mía, por eso....... Yo soy la que debe pensar en el presente.....pero no será algo grande eso sí.  
  
-Nos informaron del horario, ese día como es sábado no habrá clases.....y dará comienzo a las 6 de la tarde.......nos comentó el director que se hará la proyección de una cinta producida por la clase de artes.......Misao, verías ese película junto conmigo?, en verdad no se de que se trate la historia debido a que el maestro Seijuro no quiso dar adelantos....además de que se encargará de la propaganda.......  
  
-C-claro Aoshi-sama, no era necesario que me lo pidiese...lo hubiera hecho de todas formas q  
  
-Bien..........................................-el carro llebaba detenido hacía ya un par de minutos- Misao..........  
  
-Si Aoshi-sama?  
  
-Ya llegamos............................  
  
-O.O' oh!! Jejejeje creo que tiene razón, gracias de nuevo por traerme- dijo ya fuera del acrro antes de cerrar la puerta  
  
-Lo hago con gusto 'y por todo el tiempo que me sea posible........'  
  
FIN DEL CAPÍTULO  
  
Bien, creo que ando animada ahora jejeje, tenia pensado lo del festival a causa de las maldades de Hiko-sama (ahhh! -suspiro- No es encantador?........O.O.....' ups!) pero no el que fuesen los demás, creo que andaba con la mente algo cerrada, solo pensaba en lo que sería de Ken y Kao y dejé a los demás de lado...TT gomen, es que he andando un poquitín distraída últimamente.......gomen gomen........haré lo posible de acomodar el festival en el próximo capítulo.....pero no creo ...pues todavía tengo unas cuantas cositas que agregar antes del festival......y creo que si logro acomodarlo estaría rebasando mis propias expectativas....si se dan cuenta los primeros 10 capítulos solo hablan de una semana...ahora resumir una en la que si hay actividad.....pues sería algo de wuaus! (yo y mis expresiones no? .' ) bien en fin, les dejo con los reviews:  
  
Gaby(Hyatt: XD jejeje creo que el pobre de Yahiko siempre queda mal no?, pero bueno, el se lo busca por orgulloso u.u como dicen –árbol que nace torcido......  
  
R.A. Tasec: Holas holas! Todo aki va muy bien gracias por preguntar y con respecto a lo dicho en tu review..... Bueno yo creo que solo contaré unas partes de la película pero eso será hasta la exposición de la peli en el festival......junto con los bloopers de la grabación JIIJI, Vaya bloooper que se encontrarán; creo que alguien quedará al descubierto jijijij  
  
Blue Ningyo: Si te gusta mucho KK te van a hacer sentir muy muy triste, Ken se muere!! TTOTT leí un fic en el que ponen que quedó en un coma muy largo pero que despertaba, creo que tomaré ese como el verdadero final .........En cuanto a lo de la relación Aoshi-Misao......ahí viene ahí viene....y creo que si pondré a Sano de casamentero ........ jijiji , bueno nos vemos luego!!  
  
Saiko Katsuka: Bien! Aquí esta el capítulo! Me alegra que te guste el como va la historia...... gracias por tu review!, nos vemos luego!!  
  
Hitokiri Battousai 26: Me alegra mucho el que te guste la historia bien, ya he corregido más este cap. La razón por la que tengo tantos errores es porque, bueno, estaban hechos en el "bloc de notas" y ese no tiene autocorreción, pero este ya lo hice en el "Word"...jjejejeje gomen ' como nadie decía nada no pense ke molestara...........jiiji, gracias por leer la historia y por tus reviews!!  
  
Bien esto fue todo por el momento....les veo luego  
  
Ki wo tsukete!!! 


	13. En la espera del festival

Bien actualize!!! No se ustedes pero me parece ke ahora me tarde mucho mas ke las ocasiones anteriores no?.....bueno el punto es que aki esta el capítulo!!! Espero les guste!!  
  
Capítulo 13 En espera del festival   
  
Los alumnos fueron informados del festival que se realizaría la próxima semana; todos lo esperaban con gusto y emoción. Ya en la cafetería todos se organizaban para tal evento....  
  
-Y tienen pensado hacer algo en sus respectivas clases? Me refiero a alguna actividad en general......-preguntó Akira al llegar a la mesa  
  
-Ahora que lo mencionas......Hoy el maestro Hirosaku (el que imparte la primera clase ordinaria, artes es adicional, por lo que no es ordinaria......') informó que el será el encargado de la sala de proyecciones.....y pidió quien le ayude, Enishi y yo nos ofrecimos a ayudarle.......-comentó Kaoru dejando su comida de lado  
  
-Así es...estaremos controlando la entrada a la sala, eso será desde que inicie, eso a las 6 de la tarde, hasta las 7 y 30, Kaoru recogerá los pases, mientras que yo los venderé, después de nosotros otros compañeros tomarán nuestros lugares –agregó Enishi entusiasmado- Tu Akira, harás algo en alguna clase?  
  
-Tomoe y yo nos ofrecimos a ayudar al viejo profesor Keronitaro con el local que pondrá.....parece ser algo así como predicciones o algo parecido, ignoro si sea cierto lo que diga en sus predicciones.......  
  
-Yo creo que si son ciertas.....-intervino Tomoe mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente- ......fui con él hace un par de meses.....y el me aseguró que me   
  
-..........- Akira se quedó sin habla- jajajaja, entonces ese viejo por menos que lo parezca, si sabe de esoterismo........'  
  
-En realidad te dijo eso?- preguntó Megumi curiosa, Tomoe asintió – Talvez......... yo también deba ir a consultarlo.....-diciendo lo último casi inaudible  
  
-Mmmm? Y eso para que Kitsune?- Sano se encontraba confundido ante el comentario de su joven novia...  
  
-Ehh, no para nada ........-respondió Megumi nerviosa ante la pregunta de Sano- Dime....tu no tendrás que ayudar en algo?  
  
-No estarás tratando de escaparte de mi, verdad Kitsune?, bah a quien le interesa si escapas o no- agrego con tono irónico- Kenshin y yo prometimos ayudarle al profesor Takeshi con el puesto de lanzamiento de pasteles....lo que uno hace por puntos extras U.U  
  
-En el lanzamiento de pasteles? Y que harán?- Kaoru curiosa no retuvo su pregunta, ante la cual los rostros de ambos jóvenes se colorearon de un azul claro.....- Dije algo malo?  
  
-'Kuso!! Jo-chan por que tenías que preguntarlo??' –Sanosuke solo sonreía nervioso  
  
-Se-remos el blanco U.U' .........-estruendosas carcajadas invadieron la cafetería, todas provenientes de la mesa que era ocupada por Kenshin y compañía- lo bueno es que solo será por hora y media......luego seremos libres.......... 'creo que no debí haber abierto la boca u.ú'  
  
-Oh por dios!! Jajaja, creo que, jajaja, se nos hará tarde.....Tomoe debemos irnos.....-Después de que se marcharan la mesa seguía atacada de la risa, con excepción claro de Sanosuke y Kenshin....  
  
-Oh, gomen Kenshin....no quise reírme de ti es solo que....-Kaoru trataba de controlar su risa entre palabra y palabra  
  
-Bien...ya se rieron demasiado, ahora que hay de ustedes?....no creo que no les agrade que los demás se rían de sus vergüenzas o si?- comentó Sano molesto  
  
-Vamos Tori-atama, déjanos disfrutarlo un poco jajaja, además dicen que la risa es el mejor remedio para cualquier mal........-Megumi justificaba ente risa y risa  
  
-Bien entonces como queremos que todos aquí cuenten con un perfecto estado ......recuerdas aquella ocasión....en la que recién salías de aquel tratamiento tan costoso que te hiciste en el cabello y venías presumiendo lo bien que lucía este....estabas muy contenta hasta que.....jajaja, una paloma....jajaja.....te vio cara de retrete jajajaja- Sanosuke se encontraba atacado de la risa, junto con los de la mesa a excepción de Megumi....  
  
-Si recuerdo muy bien, y que tu en medio de tanta risa te caíste de espaldas en la fuente que había en el parque....quedando todo empapado.......hohohoho- Y así fue como comenzó una guerra en la mesa, la cual no se calmó hasta que Kaoru y Kenshin se retiraban.....  
  
-Bien, jajaja, ya me debo ir, mi clase esta Kaoru se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta de la cafetería  
  
-Jajaja- Kenshin seguía atacado de la risa por el último comentario....cuando notó la ausencia en la silla de al lado calló de improvisto para luego tomar palabra- Yo también me retiro...los veo luego!!! –y salió corriendo tras Kaoru  
  
-Y esos dos que se traen?- preguntó Enishi extrañado  
  
-Talvez....Ken y Kaoru......se ven a escondidas de nosotros.......-comentó Megumi con unas orejas de zorro adornando su cabeza  
  
-No... Kenshin es un ingenuo, jamás haría algo por el estilo......-dijo Sano despreocupado en respuesta al cometario de la zorrita – aunque..........-cambió de opinión al recordar lo ocurrido hacía un par de días  
  
Flashback- Hola Sano, porque tanta prisa?, no creo que te interese llegar a tiempo a clase o si? jejeje -Andas de muy buen humor.....supongo que te fue bien con Jo-chan.... -A que te refieres Sano?... -COMO QUE A QUE ME REFIERO!!!!!-gritando- detesto cuando te haces el inocente - murmurando -Vamos Sano será mejor que entremos, la clase esta por comenzar 'Este Kenshin, capaz de que no le dijo nada' -suspiro resignado.... fin del flashback  
  
'Kenshin cambió el tema....y no me ha respondido esa pregunta por mas que se la haga......'-JA! Lo trataba de esconder de nosotros! Eso es!- exclamó Sano al notar que todas las piezas encajaban a la perfección  
  
-Y ahora tu que traes Sanosuke?- preguntó Enishi aún más extrañado  
  
-Si les seguimos descubriremos que es lo que traen ente manos esos dos....-propuso Sanosuke decidido  
  
-Ahora? Pero ya casi ni tenemos tiempo de sobra.....-añadió Megumi  
  
-Debemos darnos prisa!!- Enishi ya se encontraba de pie esperando a los demás.......quienes le siguieron de cerca..........caminaron lentamente para evitar causar ruido a cada paso, podían ver a Kenshin y Kaoru a lo lejos, el lugar estaba casi vacío por lo que si alguno de los dos volteaba, aunque fuese muy poco, quedarían descubiertos......seguían caminando tras ellos hasta que entraron al edificio en el que se encontraba el salón al que asistiría Kaoru. Kenshin seguía junto a Kaoru, se podían oir unas cuantas risillas de Kaoru provocada por los comentarios de Kenshin....hasta que llegaron al salón. Sanosuke, Megumi y Enishi observaban desde lejos lo que sucedía....Kenshin se acercó a Kaoru...le dijo algo al oído, a lo que Kaoru solo asintió con la cabeza y después ingresó a su salón.....Kenshin siguió rumbo a su propio salón.  
  
-Parece que no sucedió nada fuera de lo normal –comentó Megumi un tanto desanimada  
  
-Bah, ya sabía yo que Kenshin era capaz de hacer algo por el estilo....el grán Sanosuke siempre tiene razón!! Jajajaja  
  
-Talvez......... 'pero entonces por que estaban los dos solos en aquella ocasión en el jardín de los cerezos?....' Bien me retiró o no llegaré a la clase.....-Enishi se fue del lugar sin decir nada mas........  
  
-Ah!! Kaoru, estoy nerviosa!! Muy nerviosa!! Es hoy! Hoy! Hoy! Hoy! Entiendes?...HOY!!! AHH!!! –Misao aorcaba a Kaoru debido a un ataque de nervios  
  
-entiendo Misao........ 'si no me suelta pronto no podré vivir para mañana.....lo que me pasa por ser buena amiga U.U' .......tranquilízate, o si no, no tendrás a quien contarle tu cena con Ao.........-Misao la soltó inmediatamente....tomando una gran bocanada de aire Aoshi....... 'sobreviví!!' uf! Por un segundo pensé que moriría...  
  
-Gomen Kaoru, pero es que no puedo estar tranquila con el simple hecho de saber que en tan solo un par de horas Aoshi-sama y yo estaremos cenando juntos..........que nervios!! Dime Kaoru, tu cuando tuviste tu cita con Himura...te sentiste nerviosa?  
  
-Bueno...ahora que lo dices............no lo recuerdo .'  
  
-Pe-PERO COMO QUE NO LO RECUERDAS!!!!  
  
-Esque, cuando estoy con Kenshin yo.....pierdo atención de todo lo demás.........incluso de mi misma.....  
  
-Pero que diablos! Entonces que?  
  
-Bueno cuando estoy con el.... Lo único que estoy segura de sentir es un inmenso calor aquí- colocándose la mano sobre su corazón- y .....me pierdo.........en el hermoso azul de sus ojos.......uou  
  
-Bien –Misao se encontraba casi explotando de nervios- a lo que me refiero esque si sabes alguna forma de controlar estos nervios que me matan!  
  
-Contigo no se si funcione......pero cuando estoy nerviosa retengo la respiración por lo mas que pueda.....-Kaoru se giró a ver a su amiga, a la cual ya se encontraba con el rostro casi morado – Miaso! respira!Por kami.... Debes respirar...o si no nunca llegarás a tu cita.....no creo que a Aoshi le agrade que su cena se suspenda por que su compañera quedó inconsciente debido a la falta de aire.....  
  
-Uuuuuuuuuf, menos mal......ya me estaba comenzando a marear.....jejeje....sabes Kaoru, creo que esto si funciona....ya me siento mas tranquila.....nn  
  
-Mmmmmm u-u' migo siempre funcinó.....  
  
-Gracias Kaoru!! O  
  
Las clases pasaron rápidamente y junto con ellas la tranquilidad que tenía Misao...... u.u' .....  
  
-AHHH!!! No puedo creerlo!! Solo, solo un par de minutos mas...solo unos minutos....  
  
-Tranquilizate Misao....todo saldrá bien.......  
  
-Todo saldrá bien! Que todo saldrá bien?! Como puedes decir eso si ni siquiera puedo pensar claro!!-comenzó a ahorcar nuevamente a Kaoru- Respóndeme!! Kaoru.....AH!! no puedo dejar que Aoshi-sama me vea en este estado o si no ..que será de mi!!!  
  
-Tranqui.....li....zate Mi....sao- Kaoru apenas podía hablar debido a la presion que ejercían las manos de Misao sobre su cuello 'Creo que Misao es muy peligrosa cuando tiene nervios..........'  
  
-Interrumpo algo? – una voz hizo que las manos de Misao liberaran a una Kaoru casi inconsciente  
  
-O.O' oh! Gomen gomen! Volví a perder control de mi misma! Porque?!! T O T  
  
-'justo a tiempo!!' Kenshin! hola.....nn' –saludó Kaoru una vez ya repuesta  
  
-Hola Kaoru!! O ....se puede saber que es lo que sucede aquí? Y porque Misao quería matarte? O'  
  
-OoO Lo siento, esque cuando me entran los nervios pierdo el control .......uu  
  
-Y por que tanto nervio? O?  
  
-Eso es porque Misao tendrá una cena con un chico dentro de muuuy poco tiempo......-afirmó Kaoru  
  
-KAORU!!! OO –el reclamo de Misao no se hizo esperar por mucho...  
  
-Jejejeje, ya veo, así que Misao tendrá una cita dentro de poco y se encuentra nerviosa......-Comentó Kenshin despreocupado- pero Misao, no hay motivos por los cuales sentirte así.....  
  
-No los hay? OO?  
  
-Exacto Misao, si esa persona está realmente interesada en ti, te aceptará tal y cual virtudes y defectos.....  
  
-............OoO.......creo que ya entendí............n.n gracias Himura........  
  
-No hay de que Misao- Kenshin siguió derecho hasta llegar junto a Kaoru que se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas que había en el estacionamiento....y sentarse junto a ella  
  
-Saben......ustedes dos.....se ven muy bien, si no los conociera diría que llevan toda la vida juntos jejeje  
  
El comentario sorprendió a los que lo escuchaban causando que ambos se sonrojaran en sobremanera.....  
  
-Acaso ella ya sabe.......-Kenshin preguntó al oido...Kaoru solo asintió con la cabeza – comprendo.....  
  
-Etonces no tengo por que estar nerviosa.....inhala......exhala.......inhala .....exhala, no nervios no nervios, uno....dos......-Misao realizaba ejercicios de respiración buscando la tranquilidad.........la cual no tardó en conseguir – Bien, creo que ya quedó todo controlado....ahora quiero saber más.......acerca de ustedes......  
  
-O.O oro? De nosotros? Y que es lo que quieres saber Misao?  
  
-Quiero saber.....que tanto hacían en su cita para que durara tanto!  
  
-Bueno......en realidad....-Kenshin se había sonrojado aún que le ilusinó a Misao - ......no me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo duró........  
  
-Kenshin preparó la cena........y le quedó exquisita!.......incluso mejor que la que yo preparo U.U soy una vergüenza.....Pero! Prometió darme lecciones de cocina! Y algún día! Lograré ser tan buena cocinando como lo es él!  
  
-Pero en realidad no es mucha la diferencia Kaoru, lo único que necesitas es saber darle su tiempo a cada cosa.....aunque a mi me gusta más la comida que preparas.......  
  
-En serio Kenshin? en ese caso! Hoy yo haré la cena especialmente para ti!!  
  
-Y que hay de Yahiko?  
  
-El puede calentar algo de lo que haya sobrado.......  
  
-No creo que eso le agrade.....  
  
-Si le digo que es una nueva receta la que estoy preparando, seguro que preferirá la comida recalentada...jajaja  
  
-En ese caso 'para que Yahiko no quiera aventurarse a probar las nuevas recetas de Kaoru......por Kami, en que me he metido!' ...yo te ayudaré para que parezcan mas certeras tus palabras.....  
  
-Muy bien!  
  
-Oigan oigan parece que se han salido un poco del tema no creen?- exclamó Misao un poco fastidiada  
  
-Tienes razón Misao....pero me temo que ya no hay tiempo.......-comentó Kenshin firme  
  
-Como que ya no hay tiempo?- preguntó Misao confundida  
  
-Hay gente que te espera Misao....-comentó Kaoru levemente......-Suerte!  
  
-Gracias Kaoru! Himura! Hasta luego!- Misao se despedía a la distancia mientras se acercaba mas en cada paso a Aoshi, quien le esperaba tranquilo a unos cuantos metros de los demás......-Hola Aoshi- sama! Tenía mucho tiempo esperando?  
  
-No mucho....pero no te preocupes, no hay problema alguno......vamos a cenar te parece?- invitó Aoshi ofreciendo una pequeña sonrisa a la joven de ojos esmeraldas.....  
  
-Claro Aoshi-sama!  
  
Ambos subieron al auto y partieron rumbo al sur de la ciudad con la casa de Aoshi como destino......después de un tiempo llegaron al lugar, Aoshi parecía tranquilo (como siempre) mientras que a Misao le comenzaban un nuevo ataque de nervios......el cual trataba de esconder lo mas posible pero sin pasar totalmente desapercibido por Aoshi....  
  
-Hemos llegado Misao ....-al tiempo que giro para verla, descubriéndola tranquila....pero.......no respiraba!?  
  
-Esta bien Aoshi-sama- volvió a respirar y salió del auto despues de Aoshi, Aoshi abrió la puerta principal que conducía al interior de la vivienda ingresando a esta despues de su invitada...  
  
-Misao, estas en tu casa.....si gustas puedes encender el televisor o lo que gustes mientras yo preparo la cena te parece?- preguntó Aoshi mientras se sacaba la gabardina que siempre usaba y la colgaba en el perchero cercano a la entrada dejando ver la camisa blanca y pantalones negros a la perfección ....esta imagen realmente hacía alucinar a Misao quien se había marchado a otra dimensión imaginando miles de historias en las que ellos eran los protagonistas- ....Misao...estas bien? -preguntó Aoshi acercándose un par de pasos a la joven de ojos esmeraldas preocupado al no recibir respuesta alguna...  
  
-.....Ah....si claro Aoshi-sama- reaccionando ante la llamada del maestro....- Es solo que estaba un poco distraída nn usted va a cocinar? Si gusta le puedo ayudar....y no dejar todo el trabajo para usted solamente....sabe? en mi casa dicen que soy la mejor cocinera de la familia O  
  
-Si eso es cierto....entonces te pondré una prueba Makimashi Misao, y si tu comida no me satisface lo suficiente tu.....................................quedarás reprobada en mi clase... de acuerdo? nn  
  
-Mou!! Se ve que le gustan mucho las pruebas Aoshi-sama- reclamó Misao en un pequeño desplante  
  
-Tranquila era solo una broma.....si gustas puedes ayudarme...ven sígueme- Aoshi guió a Misao a la cocina, coas que no era necesario ya que ella ya conocía donde quedaba cada habitación de la casa.....- Bien se te apetece algo en especial Misao?  
  
-Veamos....- abriendo el refrigerador- creo que con esto......-se encontraba ya sacando varios alimentos del refrigerador- ....y esto.....mmm.....esto también....- pasandole a Aoshi cada objeto tomado...  
  
-Misao.....-.-U parece que tienes apetito  
  
-No es eso, solo que estos serán los ingredientes para la cena....solo será una porción de estos, no todo..... nn  
  
-Ya veo.....creo que soy yo quien terminará ayudándote no es así?- entre broma y broma se pusieron ambos manos a la obra, Misao segura de lo que hacía y Aoshi obedeciendo al pie de la letra cada instrucción recibida....al paso de hora y media todo se encontraba listo  
  
-Y.....listo...-dijo Misao sirviéndole un plato a Aoshi ya en la mesa  
  
-En realidad cree eso Aoshi-sama? OO .......bueno, espero que la cena sea de su agrado nn - dijo Misao sentándose frente a Aoshi en la mesa  
  
-Veo que estas mejor –dijo Aoshi antes de probar el primer bocado  
  
-A que se refiere Aoshi-sama?  
  
-Que ya pareces mas tranquila, ........ no es así? En el auto parecías muy tensa y nerviosa.....sabes debo admitir que me asuste un poco al verte ahí sin hablar, ni respirar......-dijo dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro  
  
-En realidad lo notó? u.u lo que sucede es que Kaoru me dijo que cuando estuviera nerviosa sostuviera la respiración, y bueno pues.... Eso hice solo que como no quería llamar su atención trate de esconderlo lo mas posible nn U  
  
-Ya veo, Kaoru es la chica que se encontraba en el estacionamiento con el pelirrojo no?  
  
-Si era ella Kaoru, y el pelirrojo era Kenshin Himura..., como ya había mencionado hace tiempo atrás, ella esta conmigo en las ultimas dos clases y a Kenshin lo conocí por parte de ella, desde el primer día de clases me hablaba de él, antes de conocerlo personalmente desconfiaba mucho de él, pues pensaba que era uno de esos tipos que se aprovechan de los demás....pero cuando lo conocí cambié totalmente de parecer...  
  
-Kenshin Himura.... Algunos maestros me han hablado de él..... dicen que es muy aplicado y gustado por las chicas de la escuela, pero que en lo que ha sido en la facultad no le han conocido pareja desde su ingreso......cuando escuché los comentarios de los maestros en realidad me dio un poco de gracia, ya que mas que parecer maestros parecen "comadres" entre chisme y chisme....  
  
-Jejeje, no le imagino entre ellos Aoshi-sama, pero cambiando un poco el tema, mencionaste con anterioridad que habías dado clases anteriormente en la secundaria del Norte no es así?  
  
-Así es.....hay algo en especial que desees saber?  
  
-El hermano menor de Kaoru, Yahiko....estudiaba en esa escuela.....  
  
-Kamiya?....el pequeño Kamiya....era todo un problema cuando lo hacían enojar....pero fuera de eso era bueno en la mayoría de las asignaturas....el estaba en el salón del que me encargaba antes de cambiarme para la facultad....  
  
Y la cena transcurrió hasta que terminase cada quien con su comida y siguiendo ahí mismo por un tiempo mas hasta que cayeron en cuenta de la hora que era y Aoshi (como todo buen caballero) se ofreció a acompañar a Misao hasta su casa a tan solo un par de cuadras de la propia, en el camino seguían ambos en una amena platica WOW!! Que aguante creo que yo no soportaría el hablar por tanto tiempo!!! O.O. llegando de forma imprevista la tema del festival del próximo fin de semana  
  
-Y dígame Aoshi-sama... usted tiene pensado poner algún local en el festival?  
  
-Pues la verdad había pensado en algo que sea divertido para los demás...pero creo que sería mas divertido el ir a ver, en lugar de poner un local.....y tu Misao, vas a ayudar a algún maestro con su local?  
  
-Pues no he recibido ninguna oferta por parte de algún maestro, pero tenía pensado en ir a ver solamente.....  
  
-Ya veo, y......tienes con quien ir?- pregunto Aoshi mirando hacia el suelo  
  
-...no había pensado en eso antes.....-dijo Misao con una mano en su barbilla-....No, no tengo...  
  
-Misao, podrías acompañarme en el festival?  
  
-Claro Aoshi-sama -respondió Misao sin pensarlo dos veces y con vos tranquila cuando la realidad era que por dentro se encontraba a punto de estallar de la emoción  
  
-Entonces.......-Aoshi segía mirando el suelo- esta bien si paso por ti a las 7?  
  
-Perfecto! –Misao se encontraba reprimiendo las ganas de comenzar a saltar por el lugar de pura alegría...  
  
-Bien –Aoshi se detuvo- creo que hemos llegado.....  
  
-Mou –reclamo Misao por lo bajo- bien Asohi-sama, hasta mañana! –Misao se disponía a ingresar a su casa cuando Aoshi la detuvo  
  
-Buenas Noches Misao, que descanses!  
  
-Igualmente Aoshi-sama gracias por la cena de hoy!- Misao ingresó a su casa  
  
-No, gracias a ti...Misao- dijo Aoshi al viento....  
  
Fin del Capítulo   
  
Holas holas!, jejeje bien bien, ya se que esta cena no fue la gran cosa.....razón: tengo pensado echar un poquito de rollo con ellos dos...pero todo acabará bien.....y pronto...solo que no tan pronto como los otros dos (Ken y Hiko) ya he estado un poco...y he conseguido fechas que ayudarían mucho a este fic......bien bien, ya estapor llegar el festival!! Hasta yo lo espero ansiosa!!......bien les dejo por el momento y prometo no demorar tanto como en esta ocasión. Ahora si a los Reviews.....  
  
Naoko LK: Me alegra que haya gustado, y te prometo que el día del festival será algo bueno...y emocionante... .En cuanto al que no me hayas mandado reviewes por un tiempo, no tienes por que preocuparte......si no tuviste tiempo o simplemente no quisiste...no importa, sino que te haya gustado.....eso es lo en verdad importa. Bueno Gracias gracias por todos tus comentarios, nos vemos luego!  
  
Gaby(Hyatt: Así es, ya esta lista la peli! Y va a quedar tal cual la película original.....en cuanto a la escena extra.....jijji...esa saldrá en......jejeje no lo diré todavía. Y la boda, bien creo que aun tengo que investigar un poco acerca de una boda, ya que, aunque he asistido a ellas, no las conosco a fondo....pero todo saldrá bien en la boda, aunque.......tengo una pequeña promesa pendiente por cumplir con Kimmy Angy...bueno Gracias por tus comentarios nos vemos en el sig cap!!  
  
Anónimo Fanático: Bien para poner el fic en esta página: 1° tienes que registrarte....una ves registrado (a) te mandarán a una página en la que a la izq. Te aparecen varias 'secciones' apartir de la segunda estan enumeradas desde el 0 hasta el 3 (que se repite), en el número 1 dice 'Document manager' este te manda a un browser al final de la página ahí buscas tu fic en el disco duro de tu PC....una vez seleccionado hay un botón que dice 'upload' le das click. 2° en el menú de la izq. Esta el número 2 'Create Story' ahí solo tienes que llenar lo que te piden Y una vez hecho esto tu historia quedará publicada......(así le hago yo......) bueno te dejo! Suerte con tu historia, o la que planeas publicar....Chiao!!  
  
Saiko Katsuka: Bien aquí esta el treceavo capítulo! Y sinceramente aún no se cuando termine jejeje, pero gracias por tus comentarios...enseguida me pondré manos a la obra con el sig cap.....espero ke te guste! Bueno te veo luego!!  
  
Luna Kyouyama: hola hola! Con que andabas desvelada! Jejej me ha pasado igual....cuando leo fics por la noche o madrugada siempre se me va el sueño y me quedo en la cama inventando posibles hechos del cap sig...jejeje, bueno, la verdad es que si me tardo es porque no tengo inspiración TT y lo que escribo no da mucho....y ahora me tarde aún un poco mas pero porque me fui de vacaciones jeje. En cuanto al adelanto...bien ahí va un pokito...Las chikas se pondrán a repartir chocolates!! La película será expuesta y ovacionada por el público....jejeej es todo lo k puedo decir por el momento bueno te veo luego! Ciao!  
  
Onashiru: Gracias por los comentarios! Me alegra que te guste el como van las cosas.....traté poner a Aoshi aun mas interesado en Misao...aunque no se si se haya percibido u-u ....bueno te veo luego...!  
  
Dark Tomoe: Bueno aquí esta el cap 13! Y me alegra k te guste la historia! En realidad crees ke soy la que mas rápido actualiza? °° me parece así....al contrario me parece mucho, aunke no comparado con otras autoras k tardan hasta mesaesen actualizar....jejjeee, bueno gracias por leer el fic! Nos vem,os luego!  
  
Holly 016: OO tanto así te gusta este fic?! Wows! En fin, ya traigo un nuevo cap!! El cual me salió un poco graciosillo....es una buena idea la del sake no? Haber si se reconcilian por allá jejeje como dicen por ahí.....todo se resuelve con un buen trago! Jajajaaj suerte = con tu historia y nos vemos luego!! Ciao!!!  
  
Bien esto es todo por el momento nos leemos luego 


	14. Chocolates para San Valentín

  
  
Capítulo 14 Chocolates para San Valentín  
  
Los días transcurrían rápidamente y a cada minuto se acercaba mas el día esperado por todos: San Valentín y que mejor forma de festejar el día de los enamorados que con un festival!  
  
-A quien se le haya ocurrido la idea del festival: es todo un genio!, juntar dos festejos en uno solo!- Misao se encontraba alegre y emocionada....ya se encontraban a jueves, y el festival era este sábado que venía- Ahh! No puedo esperar mas a que sea sábado!  
  
-Eh? A que te refieres Misao?- preguntó Kaoru distraída caminando junto a Misao  
  
-Ya te había comentado Kaoru......Aoshi-sama me pidió que fuéramos juntos.....  
  
-No no, eso ya lo sabía...pero como que juntar dos festejos?- Kaoru se encontraba literalmente perdida  
  
-Kaoru!!! Pero en que mundo vives?!! Este sábado es 14 de Febrero!!  
  
-14 de Febrero.......?- Kaoru seria.... indagaba en lo mas profundo de su mente tratando de encontrar la razón de esa fecha  
  
-Es el día de San Valentín!!!  
  
Kaoru se quedo inmóvil por un par de segundos como procesando la información recibida.....-QUE??!!!! Pero, no puede ser! ....hoy me pondré manos a la obra!  
  
-No me digas que ni si quiera tienes los ingredientes!- Misao con la mano en la frente- Tienes mucho por hacer Kaoru....y más ahora que tienes a Himura.....  
  
-Lo se, creo que anduve un poco despistada......hoy le pediré a Kenshin que me lleve a comprar los ingredientes....  
  
-Pero...dejarás que se entere de lo que harás?  
  
-No. Ya me las arreglaré para quitármelo de encima por un pequeño tiempo....pero que hay de ti Misao? A quien has pensado regalarles chocolates?  
  
-Bien tengo pensado algo para Himura, Sanosuke, Akira, Enishi....y unos cuantos compañeros de clases.....y el mas importante para mi Aoshi-sama....pero aún no se en que momento entregárselo.....  
  
-Bueno yo pensaba entregárselo ya cuando haya terminado de ayudar al profesor........aunque sinceramente no se quien será el bocadillo, el chocolate o el cubierto de pastel .....  
  
-A que bocadillo se refieren si se puede saber?.....-preguntó el chico saliendo de la nada a sus espaldas  
  
-..........Ahhhh!! Himura!! No nos vuelvas a asustar de esa forma quieres?!!  
  
-Acaso estoy tan feo que de solo verme asusto? -preguntó Kenshin encojidito en una esquina rodeado de auras azules  
  
-No...no es eso Himura .........es solo que nos........ tomaste por sorpresa......- respondió Misao nerviosa  
  
-Ok O – Kenshin de vuelta con las chicas – y de que hablaban?  
  
-Ehh- Kaoru buscaba excusas desesperadamente – Solo cosas de chicas Kenshin no te preocupes.....nn'  
  
-OOOhh entonces mejor ya no me entrometo..... nn'.......... 'podría terminar en una situación que resulte dañina a mi integridad tanto mental como física....' ...las dejo para que platiquen tranquilas............Kaoru, te estaré esperando en el estacionamiento.....Adiós Misao!  
  
-Adiós Himura! Hasta luego!......bien Kaoru ahora sí en que estabamos?....Oh! si, en lo de los chocolates! Y tu a quien piensas regalare?  
  
-Ehhh...bueno tenía pensado... para Yutaro, un amigo de mi hermano....Ueda, un viejo amigo, también para Yahiko 'aunque en ocasiones no lo merezca...¬¬' Akira, Sano, Enishi.....y uno que otro para algún compañero.....en cuanto a Kenshin.....aún no lo se muy bien, son tantos los estilos que me gustarían para su chocolate que no me decido por ninguno...  
  
-Oh, entiendo Kaoru – Misao divisó a lo lejos a su maestro y no dudo en apresurar el paso – Bueno espero que todo salga bien! Me tengo que ir! Adiós Kaoru!!  
  
Kaoru se despidió de Misao e imitando a su amiga, apresuró el paso para llegar al lugar donde Kenshin le esperaba....una vez ahí ambos montaron en la motocicleta y partieron  
  
-Kenshin........podrías hacerme un favor?  
  
-Que se te ofrece Kaoru?......  
  
-Necesito ir a comprar unas cuantas cosas....... es muy importante ....podríamos ir antes de llegar a casa?  
  
-Claro- Dicho esto Kenshin dio vuelta con dirección al centro de la ciudad...una vez ahí Kenshin entró al estacionamiento de un renombrado centro comercial para después ingresar a área comercial junto con Kaoru....  
  
-Kenshin me harías un último favor?  
  
-Lo que pidas Kaoru nn  
  
-Podrías llamar a Yahiko y avisarle que llegaremos un poco tarde, no quiero que se preocupe en vano.........  
  
-Bien Kaoru aunque no parece haber uno cerca.....iré a buscar uno, no tardaré....  
  
-Kenshin, iré a ver los locales cercanos aquí nos vemos!!!- avisó Kaoru a Kenshin que ya se encontraba un poco alejado  
  
-Esta bien, ten cuidado!!!- respondió Kenshin alejándose  
  
'Perfecto ahora a buscar la tienda ....' Kaoru caminaba un tanto apresurada echándole un vistazo rápido a cada tienda que pasaba....cuando lo que vio en una le llamó la atención.....hacían cualquier clase de objetos en madera...instintivamente caminó hacia esta y le preguntó al dueño un par de cosas....luego siguió viendo las demás tiendas hasta llegar a la buscada...era una tienda de repostería....y en ella vendían toda clase de ingredientes para preparar los mas deliciosos postres que pudiese haber....localizó rápidamente el lugar el que se encontraban los moldes para chocolates...vio unos cuantos y decidió comprar una bandeja con moldes en forma de osos y otra con moldes en forma de estrellas fugaces... ....eran un poco mas grande que los normales....pero no dudo en llevarlos....también compró el cacao y el resto de ingredientes que necesitaría para preparar sus chocolates además de unos cuantos pliegos de papel celofán rojo, una ves que ya pagó todo se llevo los ingredientes en una bolsa grande de cartón blanco..... 'Ahora si tengo todo...pero no quiero que Kenshin llega a ver lo que compre...mejor compro algo más para cubrir estos....' Kaoru salió de la tienda un tanto pensativa... para luego ingresar a otra tienda de abarrotes en la que compro unos cuantos alimentos enlatados, pasta dental, listones dorados y unas varias revistas.....una ves que guardo todo esto en la bolsa que cargaba partió para reunirse con Kenshin en el lugar acordado  
  
-Hola Kenshin, disculpa tenías mucho tiempo esperando? –preguntó Kaoru un tanto avergonzada por tener al chico esperando  
  
-Para ser sincero.. no mas de 5 minutos....  
  
-Que bien....y que ha dicho Yahiko?.....  
  
-Le mencioné que legamos al centro comercial, y que tardaríamos un poco más de lo normal.....dijo que no había problema....y que lleváramos algo de comer para él....  
  
-Entonces...ya que no hay prisas......te parece si vamos a ver por ahí?....  
  
-Me parece una gran idea Kaoru- Kenshin se acomodó al lado de Kaoru tomándola a ésta de la cintura para después comenzar a caminar- ......quieres un helado?....  
  
-Es una oferta tentadora.....de acuerdo.....nn- En el camino hacía la nevería...encontraron un puesto de comida rápida....- Yahiko no pidió nada en especial, ne?- Kenshin asintió- entonces una hamburguesa para él será suficiente....- después de haber comprado la hamburguesa y olvidándose del pequeño que aguardaba por su comida, se detuvieron en un restaurante para cenar....luego salieron del lugar para comprar los helados de cada quien....marcharon rumbo al dojo....donde una vez llegado, y una vez entregado el pedido (la hamburguesa) Kaoru se dispuso a guardar cuidadosamente cada artículo comprado... justo después de cerrar la puerta del gabinete, Kenshin entró a la cocina caminando a paso rápido, pero silencioso se colocó detrás de ella para...  
  
-AHHHHHH!!!- el par de manos que se posaron en su espalda de forma repentina acompañadas con un estruendoso "BUUU" tomaron desprevenida a Kaoru quien se giro casi inmediatamente, prácticamente embarrándole su grito, a Kenshin, en la cara... wierd isn't it? Jejeje XDDD, solo de imaginarlo me da gracia...XDDD -Kenshiiin!! No me asustes de esa manera...me vas a sacar la vida en sustos!!...  
  
Kenshin se quedo "petrificado" a causa del grito de Kaoru....quien le hablaba...pero no lograba que saliese de su "trance".....-Kenshiiin!!!, contéstame Onegai!!!! –zarandeándolo por causa de la preocupación....  
  
-Orororro o  
  
-Kenshiiin!!- aliviada de escucharlo decir algo – no me vuelvas a hacer eso!! Por poco me matas del susto!!  
  
-Ororor, gomen Kaoru....prometo no volverlo a hacer- dijo Kenshin con cara de niño regañado y asustado  
  
-Te sientes bien?  
  
-eh a que se refiere Aoshi-sama?  
  
-Vienes muy callada....tanto silencio resulta perturbador...... que sucede?  
  
-Ahh.... Solo pensaba....  
  
-Y en que, se puede saber?  
  
-En Kaoru.....es que... últimamente ha andado muy decirle, que apenas hoy "se enteró" que el sábado será San Valentín..... y no ha preparado nada aún jejeje.....  
  
-Preparar?- pregunto Aoshi confundido- A que te refieres Misao?  
  
-Ahhh –suspiró resignada- Aoshi-sama dígame una cosa.....acaso usted no recibió alguna vez algo en San Valentín....?  
  
-Por que lo preguntas?  
  
-Uff!- resignada- se supone que una mujer en San Valentín debe regalarle chocolates a los hombres que son especiales para ella  
  
-Y eso que? no tiene que ser preparado, solo vas a la tienda y los compras.....  
  
-Aoshi-sama, usted no parece estar muy enterado respecto a este asunto verdad?....-Aoshi retiró su vista del frente (iba conduciendo) momentáneamente para ver a Misao directamente, ella lo observaba tranquila – Para una mujer....el día de San Valentín es un día muy especial...supongo que eso ya lo sabe?- Aoshi asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar al frente- los chocolates que se regalan en San Valentín, no son unos simples chocolates comprados en la tienda de la esquina, si no que...se hacen personalmente....en representación de los sentimientos que se tienen a la persona que se le entregará... se podría decir que esos chocolates...representan los sentimientos de la persona que lo entregó...  
  
-...Y dices que tu amiga Kaoru apenas se enteró de San Valentín hoy? El hacer los chocolates ocupa mucho tiempo?  
  
-Pues...el preparar la mezcla no mucho, lo que si es tardado es el esperar que se tomen la forma...y decorarlos....claro si uno se moleta en decorarlos.....  
  
-Mmm..... y tienes experiencia en preparar chocolates?  
  
-O.O? Bueno.... Podría decir que sí, desde pequeña hacía.....  
  
-Desde pequeña? Y se los regalas a gente muy especial?  
  
-OO ' a donde querrá llegar?' pues solo a mis amigos mas cercanos y a personas que quiero......por que lo pregunta Aoshi-sama?  
  
-'Me pregunto si hará uno especialmente para mi...' Ehh...solo curiosidad Misao....Y ya has hecho los tuyos?  
  
-Hai!!! Y quedaron exquisitos!! Jejeej  
  
-Supongo que no resististe la tentación...- Misao no entendía a lo que se refería-....para probar un poco del chocolate.....  
  
-Ahh! Jejeje es que..... se puede saber que tan bueno esta con solo olerlos...... nn'  
  
-Entiendo.....  
  
Justo después de que Kenshin partiera del dojo Kaoru se puso manos a la obra, mientras que Yahiko la acompañaba curioso....  
  
-Vas a hacer chocolates?- preguntó emocionado  
  
-Así es Yahiko...  
  
-Y harás para mi?- Kaoru asiente- Y...y.. será el máaaas grande de todos verdad?!  
  
-No será el más grande...-Yahiko se había puesto triste al oír esas palabras- ....pero te daré el segundo mas grande te parece?  
  
-HAAAAI!!!  
  
Kaoru dejó los moldes llenos dentro del refrigerador y miró a Yahiko amenazante- Si tocas alguno,......me aseguraré de que no recibas ni uno solo en lo que te queda de vida...entendiste?  
  
-H-haii....-Yahiko intimidado....  
  
Al día siguiente después de que Kenshin se marchara Kaoru continuó con los chocolates, ya estaban sólidos, ahora solo faltaba decorarlos....sacó la charola con los moldes de ositos y la vació cuidadosamente...evitando que por algún descuido se ó los 6 chocolates boca arriba y los miró cuidadosamente...(era un osito sentado abrazando un pequeño corazón) 'Bien...ahora como los decoraré? El de Sanosuke llevara una bandita roja en la frente (imaginado a Sanosuke como osito) jejeje...se parecerán mucho...., para Akira.....mmmm....no lo se....creo que mejor solo escribo sus nombre dentro del corazoncito...' una vez decorados los ositos los volvió a colocar en el refrigerador...sacando otro molde, el de las estrellas...no les presto mucha atención a estas, solo las delineó cada una con un color distinto.... Para después observar fijamente el tercer molde...era una barra gruesa de chocolate ... la tomo y sacando un cincel y un pequeño martillo se dispuso a hacer una obra de arte de ese chocolate....(.... XDDDDD.....)  
  
Una vez terminando de decorar salió rumbo a su habitación, encontrándose a Yahiko dormido en el sillón murmurando entre sueños "Chocolate...." Kaoru dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa....después de todo...a sus trece años...Yahiko seguía siendo un pequeño niño amante de los chocolates....Lo despertó cuidadosamente...Yahiko abría sus ojos levemente para luego frotárselos con las manos....-Ya terminaste?...que hora es?- dijo adormilado Yahiko  
  
- ...cerca de las tres de la mañana....pero ven- empujándolo levemente por la espalda- ahora vas a tu habitación y te duermes de acuerdo?  
  
-Haai nee-san......- una vez en su habitación tendió su futón y se tiró sobre este cayendo en un profundo sueño....mientras que Kaoru hacía lo mismo en su respectiva habitación.  
  
-Además debes descansar..porque mañana tu serás quien de la primera clase....hazme ese favor quieres?  
  
-Hai....Kaoru- Yahiko adormilado.  
  
Una vez en su habitación el pequeño programó su despertador y se dispuso a dormir mientras que Kaoru igual se dispuso a descansar después de su ardua labor.  
  
-Perdón por hacerte esperar Kaoru- un rubor intenso se formó en las mejillas de ella- hoy es un día muy especial para ti y quería darte esto...-saca un pequeño anillo con un zafiro tan cristalino como el agua- con este anillo sello mi promesa de amarte eternamente......te casarías conmigo?  
  
-Hai......  
  
Kaoru se levantó de su futón mirando a su alrededor... 'Mou! Era un sueño!!....baka yo!...por que tenía que despertar?!!' observó el reloj que se localizaba al fondo de la habitación....ya eran casi las dos de la tarde....- NANI?!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Se pudieron oir pasos acelerados por el pasillo para descubrirse el propietario de estos...  
  
-Que sucede buzu?!  
  
-Ahh no nada es solo que dormí mas de lo que tenía pensado......oh! Kenshin quedó de pasar por mi a las cinco y media....y ya solo quedan 4 horas!! ...por Kami! Todavía no termino!!!- Kaoru se puso de pie rápidamente y sacó a su hermano de la habitación... 'Kuso!! Por que diablos siempre me tiene que echar? En fin... ni a quien le interese estar en su habitación...' Yahiko se dirigió molesto a la sala para tomar el teléfono y marcar un número...  
  
Kaoru bajó un tanto presurosa directo a la cocina....de la cual no salió hasta después de media hora...-Bien me comenzaré a preparar para la clase.......-dijo Kaoru ya mas tranquila.  
  
-No tienes por que hacerlo...lamé a todos los estudiantes y les informé que las clases de hoy después del medio día serías canceladas.....debido al festival.....y ellos...no vendrán...tienes mas tiempo libre no es asi?  
  
-Ahhh en serio?...eso me extraña de ti.....anda..  
  
-que?- Yahiko ofendido  
  
-dime la verdadera razón por la cual cancelaste las clases de hoy?  
  
-Bahh...no se te escapa nada verdad BUZU?!.....bueno es que quedé de ir a casa de Yutazo a pasar la tarde...y regresaré tarde...asi que no me esperes......  
  
-Ya decía yo que algo tenías entre manos..pero esta bien......Arigato Yahiko nn  
  
-Bueno yo solo me arreglo y me marcho, Suerte!!!  
  
Bueno podrán notar que este cap lo hice mas corto ne? En un principio iba a comenzar con el festival en este capitulo...pero creo que sería mejor ponerlo todo en uno solo no? Y no dejarles con intrigas de lo ocurrido en el festival jejej bueno les veo luego!! Se cuidan!!!! Ciao ciao!!  
  
Onashiru: Holas! Bueno que bien que si se perciba...pero...Misao se dará cuenta de que le interesa?...ese es un misterio...incluso para mi misma...pero como he dicho...todo acabará como debe ser...bueno ahora si ya en el sig cap viene el Fest! Espero no decepcionarte. Nos vemos!!  
  
Naoko LK: Bien lo de Aoshi Misao ya se verá en el proximo capítulo jejej espero te guste!...aunk aun no se si poner algo asi de k se encuentran con amores pasados y salen lo celos a relucir o algo por el estilo...aunque eso primero me quiere convencer....bueno te veo luego! Ki wo tsukete!!  
  
Holly Rainard: Bueno ese era mi objetivo, será que andaba muy alegre en ese entonces? Jejeje bueno pues te comentó que aka tengo los mismos problemas k tu con la inspiración pero le pido consejos a una amiga con mucha imaginación..y sus ideas me dan muchos ánimos para escribir....;p ya quisiera yo tener su imaginación jejej, buen de igual forma te deseo suerte en tu historia! y bueno..de este cap no puedo decir mucho..pero espero k el próximo te guste! Ja!  
  
Saiko Katsuka: Ke bien que te haya gustado el cap! A mi tambien me gusto mucho ese...tenía un poco de comedia y me parece que es el primero de esa clase en este fic...en fien, este cap es mas que nada de releno como podrás ver. Jejej pero ahora si viene lo interesante!!!  
  
Kaoru Himura: Que bueno que te guste la historia..pero...en realidad te parece que esta bien redactada?..(a sessha no le satisface mucho que digamos...pero sessha es ta solo una novata en esto....T-T) bueno de igual forma Gracias...es alentador oir eso...bueno ahora si el festival se verá en el proximo cap sin falta alguna ejejej (creo que sessha ha estado echando mucho rollo....en lugar de irse directo al Fest.. no?) bueno gracias por tus aanimos y te deseo mucha suerte por igual... te kuidas!  
  
Luna Kyouyama: Te comento algo que me llama mucho la atención....es el que 'uno nunca esta conforme con lo que tiene, y en lugar de sacar a relucir lo suyo alaga lo ajeno' O-O desde cuando aka yo digo eso?...buejo jejeje creo que estamos en las mismas....a mi no me satisface del todo la forma en que esta escrita la historia, sin embargo es lo mas k puedo por el momento...pero eso si te aseguro una cosa......ninguna historia puede ser tan mala....así que no pierdas los animos!!! ;) .....bla bla bla...una vez terminado el sermón.......bueno pues ahí la llevo y como he dicho anteriormente...si me atraso no es por gusto propio.. sino por falta de imaginación ....Mou! sessha tiene la mente muy cerrada!....y eso le dificulta as su trabajo....U.U......Bueno espero saber un poco de ti aver como van las cosas por alla.. y aver si por lo menos sirvo para dar alentar a la gente.....bueno en fin... nos leemos luego! Ciao!  
  
Bien bien...esto es todo por el momento...espero actualizar pronto pero una cosa si aseguro...no tardo mas de dos semanas en actualizar.....(ke poko no? ¬¬) jejej bie les veo luego bye!!! 


	15. En el Festival 1ª parte

Capítulo 15 En el Festival: 1ª parte

Yahiko se había marchado ya hacía un par de horas.. y desde ese entonces se había encontraba arreglando pequeños detalles....tanto como en sus "obsequios" como en su vestuario....Los chocolates ya se encontraban listos ahora solo faltaba ella...

Faltaba poco para que llegase la hora de abrir las puertas de la facultad... mientras que en los locales en el interior de esta....

-Sagara! Sagara!! Se puede saber donde se encuentra Himura...ya falta poco para que comencemos...

-Mmm... no lo se profesor, pero no creo que tarde mucho en llegar....

-Eso espero sino el será el único blanco en toda la noche, Toda la noche......

-En ese caso... 'Kenshin no se lo que estés haciendo pero......'

-Buenas tardes profesor, lamento el retraso pero tuve que hacer una pequeña escala en la sala de cine.....

-Ñam....muy bien Himura, no sabes de la que te has salvado.....O /o

-Hola Kaoru!! Hace mucho tiempo que llegaste?- preguntó Enishi quien recién llegaba a Kaoru mientras ella se encontraba armando un cubículo junto al la puerta principal de la improvisada sala de cine

- Hola Enishi........OO.....Vaya cambio!!!

-Jjejej ' déjame ayudarte con eso...-Enishi ocupó el lugar de Kaoru mientras que ella se encargaba de la decoración del lugar

-Y Tomoe?....

-Se quedó en la casa, pero vendrán mas tarde......esos dos han estado mas cariñosos desde el compromiso y.... pues no quisiera enterarme de que hacen o no cuando están a solas... tu sabes no?

- OO .... Por que me preguntas eso a mi?

-Jajajaj Solo preguntaba Kaoru ¬.¬U .....

-.....mmm.. ¬¬

El tiempo transcurrió y el número de gentes que arribaba al lugar se iba incrementando a cada minuto, por lo que se decidió hacer la proyección de la película...El profesor decidió hacer un especial de samurais , toda la noche proyectarían películas de este tema, entre ellas la hecha por los estudiantes de la facultad....obteniendo un lleno total al inicio de la función... y la película se comenzó a proyectar, siendo "The Last Samurai" la que había sido elegida para iniciar con las proyecciones....Kaoru observaba desde el exterior tanto la película como los espectadores, localizando a varios compañeros de clases con quienes se había topado a la entrada a la sala.... Enishi observaba junto a ella, ...Kaoru siguió viendo la película desde última fila... extrañamente la película le hacía recordar a Tomoe....hecho que le resto importancia...

-Justo en el blanco!!! No cabe duda de que eres muy hábil Soujirou- kun!!

-Jjejeje Gracias Kurenai-chan- recibe un gran conejo de peluche blanco con rosa y se lo da a la chica- pero no creo que haya sido muy agradable para el pobre pelirrojo '-dirigiendole una mirada fugaz al pelirrojo que se colocaba nuevamente después de haberse limpiado el rostro del betún...

-Jajajaja, Kenshin te veías muy bien con la cara embarrada de betún Jajajaja

-Sano... no olvides que hace un momento TU!! estabas en mi lugar....¬¬ 'Y me esforcé mucho para no reírme de ti...AMIGUITO.....' -dicho eso Sanosuke se cayó de improvisto...-Jjejej ahora si.... Esta mejor así...-Kenshin se preparó psicológicamente para el siguiente tiro y justo cuando el pastel estaba a punto de hacer impacto con su rostro sintió que alguien le comenzaba a hacer cosquillas, dejando escapar una enorme carcajada, callada por el pastel que había aterrizado en su rostro, el betún cruzo por las orillas del agujero por el cual Kenshin asomaba su rostro para alcanzar también ala persona tras el, se retiró inmediatamente del hoyo para limpiar su rostro, pero su labor se vio impedida por otras manos que realizaban esa labor....

- Te ves delicioso con el rostro lleno de betún...lo sabías?...

-Tu no te quedas tan atrás....- en cuestión de segundos se acercó lo suficiente y ......

-Ese Himura, que tanto hace?! Ya tardó demasiado.....Sagara.....-no terminó de decir su frase ya que descubrió que Sanosuke ya se había marchado

-Tenía razón....o-dijo tras haberse separado de él debido a la falta de aire...

-.....ehh....wohoho!!!....- un escandaloso grito de festejo los sacó a ambos de su mundo

-OO Sa....sano....

-Ohhohoh y desde cuando que ustedes dos están así de cariñosos? Ehh Jo-chan?

-OO............

-Vamos, que acaso no confían en su excelente amigo y perfecto confidente Sagara Sanosuke?

-UU....mmm, Sanosuke......-dijo tímida-...cu-cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

-El suficiente para decir que ustedes dos llevan una relación muy calurosa! O

-OO.........-Kenshin no podía articular palabra alguna

-Entonces los rumores que se esparcieron durante la grabación de la película eran ciertos....-dijo hablando para si mismo

- A QUE DIABLOS TE REFIERES CON CALUROSA SANOSUKE!!!!! XO

-Vamos tranquila Jo-chan lo decía solo en broma....

-Mas vale Sagara- dijo con voz fría, causando que la sangre de Sanosuke se congelara antes de prácticamente sacarlo a patadas del lugar

-Esa Jo-chan.....jejeje ni quien la viera.. 'Cada ves me dan mas miedo las mujeres....'

-Y por cierto, que no se supone que estarías en la sala de cine?...

-Bien el maestro dijo que ya se había conseguido ayudantes para la siguiente película así que podríamos terminar ....

Caminaban uno junto al otro aún sin decir nada, él sumido en sus preocupaciones más internas.... mientras que ella disfrutando de todas las luces del aquel festival, cuando algo que vio en la distancia hizo flaquear un poco en la firmeza de su mirada...

-Sucede algo malo?

-Para nada Aoshi-sama...es solo que creí haber visto a alguien, pero no tiene importancia, ohh! –dirigiéndose a uno de los locales de la distancia y mirando tiernamente a un pequeño peluche con forma de conejito

-Puedo ver que aún sigues amando los conejos de peluche Misao-chan ....-este comentario le hizo girar a ver al dueño del comentario, esa voz...solo confirmaba lo visto hace un par de minutos atrás...

-So...Soujirou....- le sorprendía el hecho de encontrarlo ahí..pues se supone que el había salido del país hacía ya un par de años...-veo que has regresado! –grito lanzándose a los brazos del chico- te extrañé mucho!!!

-Aoshi observaba desde la lejanía... la llegada de ese chico le alertó, más aún cuando notó la forma en que Misao le saludaba 'Esto no parece andar bien.....no para mi....' Por lo que decidió hacer acto de presencia....se acercaba a paso firme y pudo notar conforme avanzaba que Misao, que aun no le había visto acercarse, se distanciaba más del "intruso"...haciéndolo calmar un poco los celos que le comenzaban a atrofiar, se detuvo de improvisto al notarlo... "Acaso estoy celoso?...pero no puedo hacer nada si esa es la decisión que ella tomó....entonces yo... " dio un paso al frente y giró....

-Aoshi-sama!!! A donde va?! – Bien si le quería junto a ella....no se lo podía negar, giro nuevamente y caminó en dirección a Misao

-Solo pensaba ir a comprar algo de beber ... --

-Entiendo, si quieres ir ve.. yo te esperaré aquí, prometo no moverme ni un solo milímetro, pero antes que nada....Aoshi-sama, él es Soujirou..., Soujirou, él es Shinomori Aoshi ......

-Shinomori...Aoshi?...acaso usted no era maestro en la secundaria del Norte de Tokio?

-Así es...por que lo pregunta?

-El grupo de usted, me fue asignado para titular, eso después de que dejara su planta en la escuela, antes solo lo suplía....

-En otras palabras, ahora usted tiene mi puesto?

-Asi es aunque, de esa forma suena un poco rudo, prefiero decir que me fue asignado en su lugar

-Eso significa que ya tienes empleo aquí?!!! Pero, entonces cuanto tiempo llevas ya de regreso?

-Bien llevo cerca de seis meses...desde que regresé de EUA, es un país muy hermoso y con grandes avances....pero no hay nada mejor que el hogar...

Aoshi se retiró del lugar, no cabía duda a cada minuto que pasaba soportaba menos al "intruso", iría a comprar los refrescos que había mencionado, con la esperanza de que cuando llegase no estuviese

-La proyección de la película ya ha sido promocionada por todo el festival mediante los altavoces, propagandas y por los mismos maestros....espero que venga mucha gente a verla.....

-Eso estoy seguro, quien quisiera perderse tan perfecta película? El que yo la haya dirigido no tiene importancia, esa cinta será todo un éxito....

-Pero Hiko-sama, por que no quería que nadie la viera hasta el día de hoy?

-Bueno eso es porque..................

-Por que.....

-Hice unas pequeñas ediciones....y....... lo sabrás cuando lo veas

-Mmmmmm 'no se ni que esperar de Hiko-sama....es completamente impredecible.....' Ohh!

-Que sucede?

-Enseguida vuelvo Hiko-sama, por favor espere aquí...-La chica salió persiguiendo a una chica que iba en compañía de un alto joven....- O...Omasu!!!!

-Okon! Hasta que te apareces mujer! Dijiste que nos veríamos ene. Festival, pero nunca dijiste en donde ni a que hora!!!

-Jejeje lo siento....pero parece que no me extrañabas mucho.....

-OO Ahhh cierto lo olvidaba!! Okón, el es Shiro, es un viejo amigo....

-Mucho gusto Shiro-san nn

-Así que tu eres Okón? Omasu me habló mucho de ti....

-En serio? OO...no le ha dicho nada malo verdad? ¬¬

-Jajaja no te preocupes, ella no es capaz de hacer algo por el estilo....

-Solo quería cerciorarme.....

-Okon y que se supone que haces aquí? Recuerda que no habla bien de uno el dejar a tu hombre esperando....O - menciono al ver al maestro Hiko a la distancia mirando a todos lados sin avanzar un solo paso.

-O.O Pero Omasu!! El no me pertenece!!!

-Jajaja....-se detuvo de improviso al notar como una mujer un poco mayor que ella se acercaba directamente al maestro Hiko...pera luego abrasarlo por la espalda y comenzar a jugar con su cabello....él inmediatamente se giró y al no reconocerla se alejó inmediatamente de ella con el rostro levemente azulado.....la mujer se trató de acercar, pero Hiko la detuvo esta vez y tras decir unas cuantas palabras....la mujer enfadada sale caminando a paso acelerado en dirección de ambas, ellas parecían tranquilas pero interiormente estaban alerta de cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar, la mujer se seguía acercando....más y más, miraba de frente y con una gran rabia....y abrio la boca para dejar escapar unas palabras de ella

-Maldita sea!! Por que diablos tenía que tener pareja!! Quien quiera que sea...Ahhh!!- realmente estaba desesperada....

-O.O...Disculpe, no pude evitar oir lo que decía, ni ver lo que hizo pero...podría decirme por favor que es lo que ha sucedido con aquel apuesto hombre?- habló Omasu cortes y paciente a la mujer que pasaba junto a ellas....

-Que!!.....lo siento es solo que no he tenido un buen día usted no tiene la culpa....bien lo que sucede es que ando en busca de un buen hombre que este disponible aunque sea este día...y traté con ese hombre...pero dijo que ya tenía un compromiso....bien, que tenía pareja es lo que dijo él....

-Muchas gracias...sabe? Yo conozco a un joven, no es muy apuesto pero es buena persona.. y no tiene ningún compromiso por el día de hoy, si gustas te podría decir quien es y si te interesa.....

-Se lo agradecería mucho, dígale que lo veré en la entrada al edificio principal a las 10 de la noche...será un gusto el conocerlo....

-Muy bien...hasta luego!! Y que le vaya bien.....

-Omasu, no te estabas refiriendo a mi primo Kuro...o si?- preguntó Shiro un poco asustado, y su alarme se incrementó al descubrir la enorme sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro....

-Bien Okón...eso prueba que si es tu hombre!!!

-Bromeas? Pero si nuestra relación apenas y comienza....

-Y¿?

- U.U 'cuando una idea se le mete a la cabeza nadie se la puede sacar..mejor ahí le dejo'

La hora de estreno había llegado, en una sala con un ancho de 20 asientos y otras 20 de largo se encontraba repleta, en primera fila se encontraban los alumnos participantes en el rodaje de la cinta, y tras ellos los amigos de estos...la sala se oscureció por completo....y comenzó la proyección....

Era una noche oscura, en un bosque de bambús se localizaba casa típica de la región, las sombras de cinco personas observaban desde las sombras del jardín, la casa se oscureció en cuestión de segundos y los asediadores se acercan velozmente a la casa desenvainando sus katanas sale un pequeño grupo de personas que comienza a atacar a los intrusos, la mayoría siendo derrotados por los intrusos....siendo el ultimo el más temido de todos, el legendario destajador...Hitokiri Battousai, uno de los intrusos se dispuso a atacarle pero él detuvo su ataque con solo el mango de su wakisashi, mientras que con su katana, que ya se encontraba desenvainada, tajó un corte profundo y letal en el lado derecho del samurai ....frente a él, a la distancia, se encontraba e líder de todos los intrusos....se miraron fijamente y fueron e busca de un lugar para combatir cómodamente....tras unos golpes fallidos por parte de ambos, el líder da un golpe horizontal que es esquivado por el Hitokiri con un enorme salto, colocó su brazo derecho, que sostenía su espada sobre su brazo izquierdo y aprovechando la fuerza de la caída......una hoja se desprendió del bambú y cayó al suelo....Battousai se encuentra inmóvil; mientras que el líder inmóvil en posición de defensa....siguen sin moverse, hasta que.....la espada con que se defendió se hizo pedazos, la sangre comenzó a caer, bañando al Hitokiri aún en el suelo, justo como había caído de tan enorme salto....

-Increíble.....-murmuró Kenshin anodadado

Kaoru, quien apenas y alcanzó a oírlo entendió a que se refería –quedó muy bien el efecto que le dio la película a ese salto no?

-Así es, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado..... nnU 'y pensar que lo tuve que repetir tantas veces.....al menos valió la pena...'

Y comenzó la canción de apertura....mostrando algunos rostros conocidos para Enishi, Tomoe y compañía....se encontraban al la expectativa de lo que ocurriese en la cinta y conforme avanzaba la película se daban cuenta de una cosa...Entre "el Kenshin" (osea Kenshi) y "la Kaoru" (Kori) de la película había algo mas que una simple amistad...pero al parecer, no eran los encargados del drama de la cinta...sino los jóvenes Hiroyuki Okimuya y Hikaru Tsumara, compañeros de clase de Akira y encargados de representar a Shigure Takimi y Toki Takatsuki  
  
Shigure se encontraba descansando en las escaleras de la vieja casa que era utilizada como fuerte, su combate contra Kenshin para vengar la muerte de su amigo fue interrumpido por una Toki que lloraba ante el miedo de perderle.... cuando repentinamente se oye una gran cantidad de dispararon en cadena, era la policía con una ametralladora ignorando por completo las ordenes del jefe a cargo y atacando aun cuando Shigure se hubiese rendido, instintivamente Shigure utilizo su cuerpo como escudo para evitar que Toki resultara herida, una ves que los disparos terminaron Shigure cayo al suelo agonizante...siendo recogido por una Toki ilesa físicamente, pero el estado de Shigure era demasiado severo, además de no tener mas fuerzas....escapándosele la vida del hombre mas importante para ella en los brazos....ya había transcurrido un tiempo y Toki tuvo que dejar el cuerpo sin vida de Shigure para que este fuera recogido por la policía....

Hiko, quien se encontraba observando la película junto con Okón y unos cuantas personas más desde la sala de proyección en lo mas alto de la sala., pudo distinguir una pequeña lágrima solitaria corriendo por la mejilla de la chica... dibujando una pequeña sonrisa conmovido por la escena

Una vez que despidieron a Toki, rumbo a Aizu, todos regresaron a casa, Sano se dispuso a descanzar en el pasillo, mientras que Yoshi comenzó a entrenar, todo regresó a la normalidad en tan solo un par de horas...(que ironía no?) Kori se disponía a salir a comprar la despensa y Kenshi se ofrecido en acompañarle..

-Kaoru-dono, sessha piensa que si Shigure-dono no hubiera fallecido... hubiera hecho una muy buena pareja con Toki-dono - Kenshi caminaba junto a Kori por un sendero cubierto de cerezos en flor  
  
-Tienes razón, ella lo amaba demasiado...y el a ella también..... fué una lástima que ellos nunca se hayan asincerado....- Kaoru dijo tristemente bajando la cabeza  
  
-Pero sessha cree que esto no ocurrió por ningún motivo....-Kenshi serio se acercó a Kori posando una mano en su hombro- creo que fue una indirecta.....para sessha....  
  
-Ken...shi - dijo girándose hacia el pelirrojo y mirándole con un brillo especial en los ojos - acaso tu....

Kenshi se acercó a Kori y justo cuando sus labios se los créditos en pantalla.....

Todos (Akira, Enishi, Sanosuke, Megumi, Tomoe y compañía) no se movían de sus asientos mientras que los demás espectadores comenzaban a ponerse de pie...cuando en la oscura pantalla se abrió un cuadro en el que comenzaron a salir escenas de la película, todos se detuvieron para continuar viendo las escenas

Kenshin y Kaoru se encontraban e la escena final, cuando repentinamente se alcanza oir a lo lejos una voz insistente que gritaba CORTE!!! Y CORTE!! Y mas CORTE!!! Pero ellos no parecían tener intenciones de separarse, para cambiar inmediatamente las escena a los errores cometidos por todos los actores, una de las escenas que aparecido fue también la de un pequeño de cabello negro y ojos marrón parado en lo que era el escenario sin moverse y sin articular palabra alguna....

-AHHH!!

-Jajaja, Jajaja, no que muy buen actor Yahiko? Pues esas escenas dicen todo lo contrario- los comentarios burlones de Yutaro se perdieron entre los tantos chiflidos dedicados a la joven pareja de 'tortolitos'. El primer grito de reclamo fue bien reconocido por Kenshin y Kaoru, una voz que ambos conocían muy bien, haciéndolos voltear en busca del pequeño...encontrándolo en compañía de Tsubame, Yutaro, y la hermana mayor de este.

-Bien, eso es solo por que era mi primera escena y no estaba acostumbrado a las cámaras...tu me entiendes no?...OH! lo olvidaba....NO, no me entiendes porque nunca has estado en la misma situación!!!

-Pues prefiero no entenderte a caer en los mismos errores que tu!!..ehhh?

-Que sucede Yutaro?

-Mira por allá, en la primera fila...

-Pero si es la golosa, jejeje (risita malvada recordando la escena recién vista) HEY BUZU!!! POR AQUÍ!!

-'No es necesario que gritaras...ya te habían visto' ¬¬...Emm Yahiko, y quienes son los demás que le acompañan? Los conoces?

-Bien, solo distingo a Sanosuke, que es amigo de Kenshin.......

-Bien parece que dentro de muy poco lo sabremos....-comento al ver como toda la bola (Kaoru y TODA la compañía...) se acercaba hacía la donde se encontraban ya una vez afuera.

-Hola Yahiko! En realidad quedó muy bien tu personaje en la película, te felicito....-saludó Kenshin amable

-Kenshin!!! Oye vas a ir mañana a la casa...digo si es que no....-se acerca al oído del pelirrojo y le murmura unas cuantas palabras- jijiji- El rostro del pelirrojo se tornó de un carmesí, hecho que no fue desapercibido por alguno de los presentes

-YAHIKO!! QUE CLASE DE TONTERÍAS LE ANDAS DICIENDO A KENSHIN!! DEJA DE MOLESTARLO!!!- sacando de la nada un shinai para comenzar a perseguir al pequeño

-Jejeje, Buzu no es mi culpa que Kenshin se avergüence por nada.....solo le advertí de los horrores que preparas...

-PERO BIEN QUE TE LOS COMES NO?!!!

-Lo que la pobreza le hace a uno...u.u- una serie de golpes azotó contra su cabeza dejándolo K.O. (knocked out) no se porque pero sessha siempre k veía KO lo entendía como Killed Out.....oo????

-Tu no eres pobre, solo andas de hablador ¬¬

-Kaoru, tranquila.....no te preocupes lo que dice Yahiko es verdad- Kaoru reacciona- me refiero a que no es su culpa el que sea muy susceptible (por no decir tímido) por que no me la creo? ¬¬

-Bien en que estábamos.....oh si!! Tomoe, Akira, Sano, Megumi, Enishi.....él es Yutaro-kun, uno de mis mejores estudiantes, ella es su hermana, Tsubame, su hermana mayor....Kanata....mmmm u.u y ese mocoso tirado en el piso es mi hermano..... O.O oh!! Lo siento, discúlpenme por mi comportamiento...creo que fui muy grosera frente a ustedes...-haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Jejeje Jo-chan, cada vez se sabe más de ti, de niña inocente solo tienes la cara jejeje, después de TODO lo que he visto hoy,..creo que eres una picarona!!!

-O.O Sanosuke!!

-Bien Jo-cha, y dime- susurrándole al oído tal como Yahiko- que tal sabe Ken-san?.... –preguntó Megumi directa y rápidamente con un par de orejas pintadas en lo alto de su cabeza Bien ..se han de preguntar...porque Jo-chan si es Megumi...pues.....es solo que así le he oído llamar a Kao,....una cosa en común con su tori-atama

-MEGUMI-SAN!! OoO.........-le contesta igual al oído- ...es un secreto reservado solo par mi....

-En ese caso.........

-...Y que tanto cuchicheo se traen ustedes dos?- preguntó Akira confundido

-Cosas de mujeres....supongo...-respondió Enishi un tanto cortante

-Cambiando de tema, a que se debe ese cambio Enishi?-pregunto Tomoe tranquila- debo admitir que me sorprendió un poco ese cambio tan repentino....

-Bien, quiero estar lo mas normal posible para la boda...una vez pasada, talvez regrese con mis excentricidades....

-Para mi opinión el negro te hace ver aún mas apuesto Enishi....-comentó Kaoru quien justo se libraba de los comentarios acosadores de Megumi y Sano

-'Aun mas? ¬¬..y yo que?' 'Kaoru-dono no le ha dicho nada a sessha T-T' 'No tienen por que preocuparse, saben bien que Kaoru nunca sería capaz e hacernos algo así, en cuanto al halago para Enishi, de eso me encargo yo' Kaoru, no habías quedado de verte con Misao hacía ya cinco minutos?

-Pero a que te- Kaoru al cruzar su mirada con la de Kenshin entendió a la perfección las intenciones del pelirrojo- Ohh cierto!!-exclamó llevando su mano hasta su frente- Olvide que tengo un pendiente con ella...

-Con su permiso, iré en busca de un sanitario- Kenshin hizo una reverencia y se alejó del lugar caminando tranquilo

- Tsubame-chan recuerda que Yahiko es muy orgulloso....así que no te preocupes por pequeñeces como esas, Yutaro solo dice eso porque así es como se llevan, verdad?

-No le digan nada al chiquillo (solo le lleva tres meses y le habla de chiquillo XD)

-Bien....me retiro, los veo luego!!, Kanata-san, por favor cuida del muerto ese (refiriéndose a Yahiko que seguía en el suelo)

-No te preocupes Kaoru-chan, sabes que están en buenas manos..

Después de caminar por un par de minutos entre la gente y las luces del festival se detuvo entre las sombra causadas por la gran cantidad de árboles en esa área

-Tienes mucho esperando?  
  
-No mucho; solo el suficiente para ver como te despedías de los demás y llegabas hasta aquí- respondió recargado en el grueso tronco de un árbol localizado a un par de metros de ella

-Eres rápido...

-Solo cuando es necesario...........-en la velocidad de un simple parpadeo se coloco a escasos centímetros de su rostro- te había dicho antes Kaoru que tienes un aroma en específico que me fascina

-Si, y gracias por recordármelo...-él se le acercó aun mas, con ansias y ternura mezcladas en ese beso, se negaba a apartarse de ella, y ella de él correspondiendo abiertamente a las caricias que le propiciaba el, pero hubo un punto en el que el oxigeno fue nuevamente requerido por ambos causando que se separaran rápidamente- ...me encanta cuando haces eso....

-Que de todo?

-Todo, sabes ahora me parece el lugar perfecto...

-'Para mi también que esperas?' 'Sessha no esta de acuerdo, es un lugar público, nos podrían ver no?' 'Pe-pero de que diablos hablan ustedes?....bola de depravados ¬¬ primero miren antes de hablar....no ven que esta buscando algo en su bolso? Es obvio que es el momento perfecto para darME algo' 'oye también es para nosotros'

-Este es para ti...-sacando un paquete en forma de corazón y extendiéndoselo a Kenshin

El lo abrió muy lentamente, haciendo intencionalmente que los nervios invadieran a Kaoru, cuando por fin quedo completamente descubierto la miro fijamente- tu lo hiciste?

-Um –ella asintió con la cabeza tímida, haciendo que una extraña sensación invadiera el pecho del pelirrojo al ver aquel chocolate con su nombre escrito y un pequeño dibujito de él mismo adornado también con las fechas desde que la conoció y la de ese día...

-Es muy lindo y se ve delicioso pero....no es comparable contigo- tomándola de la barbilla y acercándola a él nuevamente

-Sabes Misao- comento en tono serio dándole la espalda a la chica que se encontraba sentada en una banca cercana a un pequeño estanque- ...durante estos dos años que estuve fuera....-

Misao volteó un tanto sorprendida al oir las palabras de su..... amigo-....y..q-que sucedió con eso?- preguntó la mirada perdida hacia el piso

-Estuve pensando mucho lo último que te dije, me refiero a la última vez que te vi,..sabes, creo que o han cambiado mucho Misao...yo...

-Soujirou-kun....yo ya no....

-Lo se, y es por eso que estoy construyendo una nueva vida, mientras estuve en EUA, no hubo día e el que no me preguntara por ti, el que hacías o con quien estarías....puedo notar que ese hombre, Shinomori-san, estas interesado en él no es así?- volteo a verla con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

-Que ironía no?- respondió a la mirada de su acompañante, el que solo la miró confundido- a lo que me refiero es que, al parecer soy muy obvia en mis intenciones, que hasta tu las notaste... pero, él aún no....

-Te conozco muy bien Misao, y podría descubrir tus intenciones aún con los ojos vendados....No se si mis suposiciones sean correctas, pero....desde el momento en que te encontré en este lugar, él se ha portado algo distante y frío no te parece?

-'Siempre ha sido así cuando esta con los demás...'

-Me pareció notar un aire de celos en su mirada.....y con buena razón lo hace nn

-Soujirou-kun, tu?

-Como dije Misao-chan nn –con una mirada llena de ternura perdida en las multitudes de gente que pasaba a tan solo unos cuantos metros de ellos- desde que regrese de EUA he luchado por conseguir una nueva vida, y creo que mis esfuerzos han dado frutos....hace ya cuatro meses...iba caminando por la calle, cuando una extraña fuerza hizo que me girara y regresara por donde venía, fue ahí cuando me encontré con ella...recién se mudaba a la casa que se encontraba virando la esquina...

-'Soujirou-kun, por la mirada que tienes tu......te has enamorado verdad? Lo se porque esa fue la misma mirada que tenías en aquél día que te marchaste' una sonrisa se dibujo en el antes serio rostro de Misao- y bien, donde esta?- Soujirou la volteo a ver nuevamente con un poco de confusión en su rostro- Te conozco bien y se que no la dejarías así nomás...vino aquí contigo?

-Jejeje-llevando una mano a su cabeza- es imposible el mentirme Misao, así es, vine con ella, solo que ella quedo de ir con sus amigas a ver una película en la sala de cine y saldría hasta dentro de un tiempo, quedamos de vernos en este estanque dentro de hora y media...

-Y...eso es todo? No hay nada oficial entre ustedes dos? Digo porque si yo tuviera un novio como tu no lo dejaría solo por ni un solo momento....jejeej

-Bien...aun no doy ese paso, pero pienso darlo esta misma noche

-QUEE!!! E-esta noche?! Ya veo jijiji- con ojos de cínica- entonces deja..-toma su mano y sacando una pluma que alguna vez perteneció a su Aosi-sama de la manga del kimono rosado que vestía y anotando en la parte interior del brazo de Soujiro una serie de números- espero que me llames para mantenerme al tanto deacuerdo?

-Deacuerdo Misao- dijo tras besara la mejilla de la chica de largos y sueltos cabellos, la cual le abraso amistosamente en respuesta

Mientras todo esto sucedía un par de ojos que ocultaban una tremenda tristeza observaban la escena desde la distancia perdidos entre la gente...

FIN DEL CAPÏTULO

Bueno primero k nada kisiera disculparme con todas las pers. K leen el fic. Por la demora, pero como aka dieron inicio las clases (nada sencillo k digamos y menos cuando uno tiene exámenes a diario en los cuales el pase es 80) y no he tenido mucho tiempo libre entre estudios y tareas.... pero bien lo que si les aseguro es k nunca, pero NUNCA! Dejaré de escribir esta historia (hasta su respectivo final, claro esta...), En segundo....notarán k kambie los nombres de los personajes en la película, bien pues es así como los tradujeron al español aka en mi kerido México..(¬¬... todo mal ¬¬u) pues me parecio de los mas apropiado para la historia, antes no había pensado en eso, pero talves mas adelante corija el capitulo en el k mencione las grabaciones ...bien me despido, se cuidan mucho y ahí les dejo con los reviews del cap anterior..

KAYLA-CHAN: Bien, pues en cuanto al chocolate de Kaoru...no es el mejor de los mejores...pero si sera algo aceptable...jejeje y bueno con respecto a Aoshi....creo que esta un "poquito" OOC..jejeej me resulta un poco divertida la inseguridad que muestra nnU (sessha mala!! BUAJAJA) pero bien talvez algun día regrese el Aoshi que todos conocemos!! (bishonen 100%!!! x ) SIPI SIPI....ohh si...(ya calmándome un poko...) bien espero ke el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado...Ja na

SAIKO KATSUKA: Que bueno k te haya gustado el cap (todo un placer oirlo de tu parte..o,,,Sessha tiene mas animos!!!) bueno...jejeje lo siento por la demosra... pero aki esta ya la actualizacion...!!! Wii!!

NAOKO L-K: Ya actialicé!!! (apoco? ¬¬...sessha y sus ironías no? U) en fin nunca crei ver llegar este día, pero esk la prepa me tare pero bien cortita....Bien como podras ver lo mas emocionante viene para el prox cap.!! Espero k te haya gustado el cap!! Nos vemos te cuidas!!

LUNA KYOUYAMA: Holas!!! Espero que mis consejos te hayan servido de algo...jejeje en cuanto a lo de la venganza...eso se verá mas delante (para ser sincera sessha no recuerda, tendrá k releer su historia.. U)

Bueno te veo luego,,, ja ne y SUERTE!!

KAORU HIMURA: Que bueno que te guste el como redacto la historia (lo que se keda después de leer miles de fics jejeje nnU ) bien aki esta el capitulo 15 ya (wow...no parece tener fin no? Jejej nnU ) bueno te dejo, nos vemos luego Bye!!

GABY HYATT: Holas holas!! Espero k el cap te haya gustado, en cuanto al chocolate...Ken no ha probado aún....pero no te preocupes como dije no es el mejor de los mejores pero si uno aceptable jejeje U, bueno te dejo, nos vemos luego te cuidas mucho bye bye!!!

Bueno les dejo, ya ke sessha el dia de mañana tiene examen y ya son las 7y30pm y no he estudiado ni un pokito jejeje nnU (a ke sessha tan irresponsable no ¿? O jejeje )

JA ne

MINNA!!! KI WO TSUKETE ONEGAI !!!


	16. En el Festival 2ª parte

Capítulo 16 En el Festival: 2ª parte

Había pasado ya casi media hora desde que habían llegado a ese lugar que por suerte, a excepción de ellos dos, aún seguía solo, y el momento decisivo se acercaba mas y mas a cada segundo, lo abrió y lo probó….

-Y bien…que te parece?

En cuestión de solo un par de segundos tras haberlo probado, sus ojos se tornaron blancos totalmente y cayó de espaldas pesadamente…

-..AHH!!!! Kenshin!!! Kenshin!! Contéstame!! Kenshiiiiiiiiiiiiin!!-se calmo un poco al notar como el chico volvía en si….-Baka! Me metiste un susto de los mil demonios!! ……..Tan mal sabe?- tomo el chocolate decidida y lo probó, inmediatamente su rostro se tornó de un azul claro-…….. Amargo……-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir mientras le durara el sabor en la boca-…bien supongo que por las prisas debí haber puesto menos de la cantidad de azúcar necesaria,……….-guardó silencio por unos cuantos segundos-.pero eso no es justificante de que te desmayes �

-Jejejeeje sabes Kaoru, creo que nunca olvidaré este día en toda mi vida…. 'de todos los chocolates que he recibido hoy, ..….nunca me lo imaginaría:….el mas….amargo….jejejej' 'Mi Kaoru siempre ha sido así, nunca ha sido buena para cocinar' 'Pero, Kaoru-dono ahora cocina mucho mejor que antes, sessha se pregunta, si no hubiera estado apresurada le habría salido perfecto?'- A todo esto, Kaoru-koishi, por que andabas en tanto apuro?

-'Koishi? nn' - E…es que, bueno pues con todo esto, la escuela, las clases, etc. había olvidado por completo que día era, si no es porque Misao lo menciona ni por enterada me doy….sumimasen….

-Sabes, ya extrañaba tu forma tan peculiar de cocinar…

-Forma tan peculiar? a que te refieres con eso? �

---------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------

'Justo lo que temía ver' sus manos perdieron un poco las fuerzas haciendo que los vasos con los que cargaba resbalaran un poco, mas no lo necesario como para ser soltados completamente '…por que ella no mencionó? Tan simple que es decirlo….….por que me lo habrá ocultado? Simplemente no encuentro la respuesta…. vaya ironías las de la vida, pero que mas puedo hacer, el que la quiera no significa que este a mi lado correcto? Si ella lo prefiere a él, que puedo hacer yo al respecto?...'

–Parece que interrumpo, lo siento por estorbar pero, solo les traje un poco de refresco, si lo desean me retiro…

-Pe-pero Aoshi-sama!! Cuanto tiempo lleva aquí? No…no se valla por favor- Misao se puso de pie inmediatamente y jalo del brazo a Aoshi para que se acercase y sentase junto con ellos

-No se preocupe Shinomori-san, usted nunca sería un estorbo, no es así Misao-chan?

-Soujirou-chan tiene razón, usted nunca será un estorbo para mi Aoshi-sama-Misao miraba ruborizada los fríos ojos azules de su tan querido maestro que siempre se habían mostrado atentos en ella…hasta ahora….

----------------------------------------------------

EL tiempo transcurría y nadie decía nada, y en medio del incomodo silencio entre ambos, cada quien sumido en sus mas internas preocupaciones…. una decidida Misao rompió con ese molesto ambiente

-Soujirou-chan, ya falta poco para que sea la hora, creo que deberíamos irnos…..- tomo la mano de Aoshi y jalándolo fuera del lugar caminaron nuevamente entre la multitud observando en silencio la gente pasar…esto por un corto tiempo….hasta que nuevamente Misao decidió tomar la palabra…-Bien Aoshi-sama…que sucedió?-pregunto un poco molesta

Aoshi ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarle cuando le hablo…y seguía con la mirada perdida… Misao ante esto, no pudo evitar molestarse, y volverle a jalar hacia un lugar apartado de la gente….se encontraban entre los árboles de la pequeña plaza situada en la parte trasera de la facultad de derecho- Aoshi-sama, no se que fue lo que sucedió mientras no estaba con nosotros, pero desde que llego ha estado muy callado…..-menciono Misao con disgusto en su voz para luego suavizarla-..Que es lo que le sucede? Usted no es así normalmente……

-Misao….te molestaría si nos vemos en este lugar dentro de una hora, no me siento del todo bien, necesito estar solo por un momento- respondió mientras se ponía de pie y le lanzaba un pequeño objeto a Misao- …se que te las puedo confiar…… -dijo Aoshi un poco inseguro para luego salir caminando en sentido contrario por el cual habían llegado, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de los árboles

-….Aoshi……..-sama…….-el susurro de Misao se vio opacado por el sonido de las ramas de los árboles crujir ante el intenso viento que resoplaba incesante……

----------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

-Prepárate Tori-atama que voy por ese premio!

-Pe-pe-pero Kitsune…. De-detente!! Si me golpeas con eso yo no -…el pastel se impacto directo en su rostro

-Heheheh un buen medico siempre debe poseer una excelente precisión! Ho

-Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con eso �-cuchicheaba Sanosuke mientras se limpiaba el betún del pastel que hacia segundos yacía en el centro de su rostro… 'esa Kitsune, me las pagará mas tarde, una vez es aceptable; pero esta ya fue la décima!!!! se arrepentirá de lo que ha hecho!! ÒuÓ'

--------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------

Caminaba entre la gente, fácilmente reconocible, principalmente por su característica altura y su mirada tan fría como el hielo; para cualquier persona que le viese, le parecería solo un tipo mas, pero entre los pocos que le conocían lo suficiente, este pequeño aire de melancolía no fue desapercibido, algunos simplemente le saludaban y le observaban caminar en la distancia, él siempre con esa mirada fría puesta fijamente a la nada…..Aoshi se detuvo de improvisto al notar el lugar hacia el que caminaba inconscientemente, en la distancia se encontraba el estanque en el que se encontraban hacia tiempo atrás, pensó en buscar asiento en una de las bancas situadas alrededor de este, pero se sorprendió aun mas al encontrarse al joven con el que estaba otra chica!! 'Acaso el muy maldito la ve a espaldas de Misao?....Si Misao se enterara de esto, seguro se sentiría muy triste…. no quiero verla así…pero…cero que sería lo correcto, es preferible ahora antes de que las cosas empeoren' Aoshi dudó en su acción a tomar, siendo el impulso de ir y golpearle el rostro a ese tipo hasta que se arrepintiera reprimido en casi su totalidad, optó por caminar hacia la facultad de derecho mientas pensaba en la forma que resultara menos dolorosa para ella. Le sorprendió mas el encontrarla en el mismo lugar en el que la había dejado hacia ya mas de media hora, sentada en la misma banca y con la mirada clavada en el suelo….-M-Misao?....cuanto tiempo llevas en este lugar?....

-……A-Aoshi-sama, yo-no no le oí venir…go…- Misao frotó rápidamente sus ojos y se incorporó nuevamente- gomen ne Aoshi-sama….respecto a lo que preguntó…..pues no me he movido de este lugar desde que usted se fue…-respondió clavando su mirada hacia los árboles situados al otro lado del andador

-Misao?...por que estas llorando?- se acercó preocupado Aoshi y se sentó junto a ella

-Pe-pero que cosas dice Aoshi-sama, es solo que me esta calando el sueño, solo eso, no estoy acostumbrada a dormir tan tarde……pero dígame, usted ya se siente mejor?

-Bueno…creo que después de ver lo que vi, me olvide por completo de eso y vine enseguida hacia acá….

-Ver lo que vio? A que se refiere Aoshi-sama? Sucedió algo malo?- Aoshi solo bajo la mirada, para clavarla en el suelo…. -Aoshi-sama, dígame por favor…..que es lo que vio?

-Se que talvez te parezca muy directa la pregunta, pero es mejor saber la respuesta a ella de una buena vez…….Misao….estas enamorada de algún hombre?-Aoshi giro la cabeza para enfrentar su mirada esmeralda.

-………ehhhh…bueno…pues- el rostro de Misao se iba cubriendo por un leve carmesí que incrementaba su intensidad a cada segundo que pasaba perdida en la intensa mirada de Aoshi-….para serle sincera…..sí, …lo estoy actualmente……pero a que viene la pregunta Aoshi-sama?....

-Lo amas demasiado Misao?....-el tono de la voz de Aoshi seguía sonando serio e inseguro….

-S..- dudó- ……..de lo único que estoy segura de que……… es una persona a la quiero demasiado y que no olvidaré tan fácilmente…..-la mirada de Misao fue a clavarse en el piso ahora con su rostro completamente enrojecido, que hasta pareció brillar en el momento en el que Aoshi colocó su mano en el hombro de ella

-No me es nada fácil decirte esto Misao, pero………pienso que es lo mejor para ti………-Aoshi quien se miraba inseguro hablo entrecortado en busca de mayor tiempo para decir las palabras en el orden correcto- …pienso que…..lo mejor seria que……… lo olvidaras Misao….

-Pero que dice?!-Misao miro asombrada a Aoshi- por que tendría yo que hacer eso?

-Misao, él…….. Lo vi con otra mujer Misao….. Y no parecían ser simples amigos por la forma en que la besaba..- Aoshi iba disminuyendo cada vez más el tono de su voz, pero sin dejar de ser audible para Misao, quien se confundía más a cada palabra que decía Aoshi –A que se refiere Aoshi-sama? O….mejor dicho….a quien se refiere……..?

Ante tal pregunta Aoshi miro a Misao confundido al igual que ella…..-A Soujirou-san….de quien mas estaría hablando…..-la reacción de Aoshi fue de aun mayor impresión al ver como Misao casi se caía de espaldas de la banca a causa de un ataque de risa…..-…….acaso me equivoco?....Misao?

-Ay ay ay! Mi estómago!! Me duele!!..!! Me duele!!.....- Misao calmaba cada vez mas la risa que le invadía, pero que fue desatada nuevamente al ver el rostro de confusión de su Aoshi-sama.

-----Después de casi diez minutos-----

-Jajajajja- Misao seguía en su ataque de risa

-Bueno ya fue mucho no lo crees? �, cuéntame el chiste para reírme yo también no? ,……pero…….. lo que mas me interesa saber…es …….-Aoshi miro al suelo para esconder su mirada de ella, quien al oírlo hablar tan serio calló totalmente-…..po- porque no me habías hablado de él?

-Por que? porque ...no pensé que fuera de importancia, Soujiro era parte de mi pasado, un pasado al cual no quisiera regresar por miedo a perder lo que ahora tengo, Soujirou ha regresado al Japón, pero no para estar con migo, el ha decidido comenzar otra historia y estoy contenta por el, porque de esta forma ninguno de los dos sale perdiendo, lo llegué a querer, no como hermano, sino de una forma distinta….al igual que el hacia mí; pero………

-Podrías explicarme…….. Que tipo de relación es la que tenías con él?- Pregunto Aoshi mirando la copa de los árboles que les rodeaban, - si no te importa, quisiera saberlo…

-Heheheh- Misao rió nerviosa- Bueno….. lo sucedido es que, bien, a Soujirou lo conocí cuando cursábamos la secundaria, era mi mejor amigo, desde un principio note una actitud especial hacia mí, y comencé a hacer conclusiones respecto a sus sentimientos, con el tiempo me di cuenta que yo, sin saberlo hiba correspondiendo a sus sentimientos, pero al finalizar el ciclo escolar, los padres de Soujirou lo enviaron a estudiar la preparatoria en Estados Unidos, siendo ese mismo día cuando el me hablo de sus sentimientos hacia mí, por lo que decidí tirar esa ilusión y seguir con mi vida normal… , ahora me cuenta que regresó hace ya poco mas de seis meses, y sabes? Y por lo que me dijiste hace unos momentos…Soujirou alfin encontró a esa chica que le corresponda plenamente a sus sentimientos y que cuentan con el tiempo suficiente para seguir adelante, y eso me alegra nn

-' "Soujirou alfin encontró a esa chica que le corresponda plenamente a sus sentimientos" '

-Aoshi-sama, podríamos cambiar de tema? es solo que me parece un poco incomodo…. nn

-Bien; Te parece si mejor vamos al local de lanzamiento de aros?, allí hay un premio que me llama insistentemente.

-Perfecto! Es mas Aoshi-sama, le propongo algo! El que obtenga menor puntuación es quien paga la cena!!!! Jajajajajja, Espero que traiga buena cantidad de billetes en el bolsillo porque no seré bondadosa al elegir el platillo.

--------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------

-Muy bien, ahora quiero ese oso de felpa- dijo tomando el conejo rosa que recién habían ganado para ella

-Pero Kaoru, ya tienes tres peluches, no te parecen ya mas que suficiente? nnU- pregunto Kenshin, quien tras haber golpeado 5 veces con el martillo la base sin lograr llegar siquiera a la mitad de la distancia entre la campanilla y el piso, logro llegar a la altura mínima de premiación al sexto golpe; al siguiente golpe lego un poco mas arriba del anterior ganando así el puma con una rosa blanca en la pata delantera derecha que tanto exigía Kaoru

-Te lo mereces por criticar mi forma de cocinar u.u

-'Sessha lo siente, no imagino que ese pensamiento pudiera ser escuchado' 'Eso significa que ahora poseemos un poco mas de libertad, entonces, la próxima vez seré yo quien tome el control de las cosas' 'Eso ni pensarlo!!, eso fue solo un momento de descuido, no volverá a suceder, así que ustedes dos no se emocionen, de por si ya era difícil mi vida, ahora con ustedes dos aquí dentro!!' – Kaoru –golpeó nuevamente logrando ahora llegar a la mitad entre la altura mínima requerida y la máxima en solo un golpe obteniendo el quinto peluche reclamado por Kaoru – Te parece si vamos a cenar? Prometo no arruinarlo esta vez. nnU

-..Esta bien, pero si lo haces, me aseguraré de que te arrepientas Himura Kenshin!- le ofreció dos de los peluches con los que cargaba para luego seguir en silencio a Kenshin; al notar que se dirigían al estacionamiento decidió tomar palabra- Kenshin, vamos a cenar a algún restaurante o algo parecido?

-Algo parecido..solo confía en mi, prometo no arruinarlo Kaoru nn

--------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------

-Ahá!!! Listo!! He metido todos los aros en las botellas, por lo que veo hoy tendré cena gratis!!aajjajaa-Misao reía sin parar, hasta que noto que su oponente aún tenía un aro en la mano y que el resto de ellos se encontraban ya alrededor de los angostos cuellos de las botellas 'Oh no! Ha encestado todas! Tiene que fallar, fallar!!! FALLAR!!!!!' Aoshi lanzó el ultimo aro y este cayo directamente sobre el cuello de la botella, ni un solo desperfecto en el lanzamiento del maestro, Misao miraba impresionada a Aoshi, esa mirada, llena de determinación ya le conocía desde antes…, pero…cuando?

-MISAO!!!-la chica reaccionó tras oir ser llamada

-Que sucede Aoshi-sama?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo, tenía llamándote varias veces y no contestabas…

-Ahahhaah, lo siento, pero dígame que haremos ahora, estamos empatados, quiere la revancha?

-Mmm, tengo una idea…… sígueme-condujo a Misao por la facultad y terminaron a parar al puesto de la ruleta- Muy bien, ahora será solo cuestión de suerte mas no de habilidades….te parece?

-Bien yo primero, te parece?

-Totalmente deacuerdo

La ruleta giraba y giraba sin cesar, cuando después de unos cuantos minutos la velocidad que esta llevaba disminuyó notablemente, hasta que termino completamente estática…..

-Por lo que veo la suerte no esta de tu lado Misao ", Espero que traigas buena cantidad de billetes en el bolsillo porque no seré bondadoso al elegir el platillo"-replico Aoshi burlón sin perder nunca la compostura

-Emmm…..Aoshi-sama, podríamos buscar a Kaoru? Necesito pedirle prestado algo……

- Dinero de casualidad? Jajajaj yo pago de ser así Misao- el rostro de Misao se iluminó súbitamente tras oir lo dicho por su maestro- pero te cobraré luego….de una u otra forma…-mustio Aoshi pensativo

-Será bondadoso conmigo verdad? Como podría a un ángel como yo exigírsele un pago….sería un pecado!!

-Jeeez, hehehe de ser así debería estar a en el mismo infierno….

- Ò.Ó Aoshi-sama!!

-Jejejje era solo una broma; Tu decides el lugar para cenar esta noche, te parece?

------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------

-Pero que lugar es este? Kenshin podrías decirme de una vez hacia donde vamos?

-Muy bien Kaoru, nos dirigimos hacia mi casa, si te parece ahí pasaremos un tiempo hay

-Kenshin 'ohhh pero aun no me siento preparada para esto!! o ' 'Pero que tonterías estoy pensando, es muy pronto todavía, y por lo que se de Kenshin aun es muy pronto también, si aun es menos de un mes que lo conozco…… cierto, no ha pasado siquiera un mes, pero aun así, parece que fuese mucho tiempo mas, pero aun así…..'- Kaoru deslizo sus manos de los costados de la cintura de Kenshin hacia el frente de este entrecruzándolas a la altura de su pecho y recargándose en su espalda 'Lo amo mas que a nadie en la vida…….el que tenga poco tiempo de conocerlo no significa el que lo que me sucede ahora no sea real'

-Kaoru, ya hemos llegado, es pequeño pero es suficiente- dijo Kenshin estacionando la motocicleta y llevando su mano derecha hacia las de Kaoru tomando una entre las suyas, haciendo que ella le mirase intrigada – sígueme….

La entrada de esta era muy similar a la del dojo de los Kamiya, a diferencia de que esta contaba con un corto pasillo que conducía casi inmediatamente a la entrada principal de la casa, con solo un par de habitaciones mas la cocina, y el baño, el pelirrojo se las arreglaba para vivir cómodamente en tan angosto lugar. A Kaoru le sorprendió el estado de esta, generalmente al imaginar la casa de un hombre soltero, esta tiende a ser completamente inundada por cosas fuera de lugar, pero…esta era la excepción a la regla…

-Kenshin, y de pura casualidad no tienes alguna sorpresa que tienes para mi?- pregunto Kaoru ingenua mientras se colgaba de cuello del pelirrojo

-No es la gran cosa, lo c, pero mira acompáñame,….-Kenshin guió a Kaoru hasta la al parecer era la sala de estar sin olvidar que es una casa tipo oriental, en todos sus sentidos, …sin muebles grandes como sillones etc.la ubico frente a la mesa en la cual el acostumbra tomar sus desayunos y le sirvió un poco de te- enseguida regreso con la cena- después de un corto tiempo Kenshin ingreso a la sala y sirvio a Kaoru su plato

-Te había dicho antes que tu comida es deliciosa? nn

-Si, y tampoco olvido que tienes un lección de cocina pendiente Kamiya Kaoru.. y te advierto que mi paladar es muy exigente, por lo que hoy no nos iremos de aquí hasta que hayas hecho un platillo que me parezca satisfactorio

-Kenshin te acusaré de secuestro!!!, pero eso después de cenar…-Kaoru tomo su tazón y comenzó a comer

Kenshin miraba a Kaoru fijamente, cuado un comentario de Megumi le vino a la mente "solo mírala Ken-san, acaso no se ve muy feliz con su comida? Como todo una campesina ne?" -Heheeh

--------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------

-Hiko-sama, ya decidió cual será la próxima película?, ya falta solo media hora para que empiece la proyección y aun no ha sido establecida….esta seguro que de igual forma desea salir a pasear por un momento?

-Ya sabes que soy incapaz de dejar algo de lado, ya he decidido, he llamado mandar a un estudiante para que tome mi lugar durante esta proyección, llegará en aproximadamente 10 minutos…

-Seguro Hiko-sama?, no quisiera ser la causa de sus contratiempos, no es necesario el que salgamos este lugar es agradable y mas…-la mano de Hiko se posó sobre la suya para luego colocarse detrás de ella, esta acción la hizo callar súbitamente y le fue inevitable el sonrojarse.

-Es aún mas agradable porque se que estas aquí conmigo….-susurró Hiko al oído de Okon, quien al sentir su respiración tan cercana le fue inevitable el ser asaltada por los escalofríos y los nervios, optó por hacerle frente y giró a verle para ser recibida por los cálidos labios del maestro a cargo, quien comenzó a besar el rostro de la chica desenfrenadamente, para llegar instintivamente hasta su cuello, donde se detuvo inhalando aquella fragancia que siempre despedía su cabello, podría pasar la vida entera en ese mismo lugar, hasta que cayó en cuenta de los planes que tenían para esa misma noche, se separó de la mujer, quien aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados, dándose el gusto de observarla por unos cuantos segundos, esto hasta que ella reaccionase al frío que cubría su cuerpo después de tal caricia.

-Bien, será mejor que nos marchemos ahora, no me gusta hacerte esperar- dijo Hiko al momento en que se volvía a acomodar tras ella para ahora tomarla de la cintura y conducirla hasta su auto

-Creí que iríamos a ver el festival….-

-Lo haremos, pero después de que hayamos regresado………..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --

-Pero Shiro, como es posible que me hicieran esto? Es una completa desconocida, el que no tenga pareja esta noche no significa que esté en crisis…..

-Lo se, y discúlpanos Kuro, pero es solo que ella parecía una buena chica que estaba en crisis por pasar este día sola, hazle aunque sea este favor, no te pido que se queden juntos para siempre…-se disculpaba Shiro tratando de convencer a su primo de asistir al lugar acordado por Omasu hacia un par de horas

-Exacto, es solo por esta noche, para que se conozcan, con suerte y se agradan y terminen en mejoras, pero decídete ya que faltan solo cinco minutos!!!- reclamaba Omasu que arrastraba a Kuro por la facultad con prisa para llevarlo al edificio principal…..una vez ahí Kuro se resigno y decidió aceptar la oferta.Una vez que la joven llego Shiro y Omasu se alejaron de la pareja para seguir recorriendo el lugar .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --

-Aoshi-sama muchas gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa!! nn

-Pero Misao, lo dices como si fuese yo quien la hubiera preparado -.-

-Hahahah, usted tampoco se queda tan atrás Aoshi-sama

-….o.o?.....

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Ese tipo!! Tiene mi bolso!!!

Misao tras oir esto se dedico a buscar al tipo, al que encontró corriendo rápidamente para perderse entre los espesos árboles de la plaza- Aoshi-sama, enseguida vuelvo………..-Salió corriendo en dirección del ladrón, dejando a Aoshi parado entre la muchedumbre

-Misao!-Aoshi corrió para seguirle, deteniéndose con la joven a la que le fue robado el bolso para indicarle que esperara en ese lugar para cuando ellos regresen, después de esto salio corriendo aun mas rápido de lo que Misao lo había hecho.

-Perfecto, un poco más….solo un poco más…-dijo en un susurro mientras observaba desde lo alto de las copas de los árboles sin perder ni un segundo de vista a su objetivo 'Pero ese maldito, como es que se atreve a robarle a una mujer indefensa!! Yo Makimachi Misao le haré arrepentirse de ello!!!'

Aoshi le dio alcance y logro divisar al ladrón en la distancia, se disponía a revisr el contenido del bolso cuando un pequeño objeto cruzó de lado a lado del andén llevando consigo el bolso que tenía en manos tan rápido que para el ladrón paso desapercibido pero no para Aoshi. 'un Kunai?'

-Ehh? Pero que diablos?!!! –el ladrón se acercó molesto hacia el bolso que estaba sujeto por las azas y clavado en el árbol por un pedazo de rama seca cuando una voz detrás de él le hizo girar

-Si yo fuera tu dejaría de robarle los bolzos a damas indefensas….

-Ja! Y una chiquilla como tu viene aquí a impedirlo?, mejor vete, te han de estar buscando en la guardería de la que te escapaste

-Chiquilla?!!! Yo Makimachi Misao no soy ninguna chiquilla y aré que te arrepientas de haberme llamado asi!

-Ja! Que podría hacer una chiquilla como ….- su comentario fue callado toscamente por la patada que Misao le había propinado en medio del rostro

Aoshi al notar que Misao tenía todo bajo control decidió simplemente a observar desde lejos

-Maldita seas….-el hombre se levantaba del suelo limpiándose el hilo de sangre que corría de su boca y sacando de su pantalón una navaja para lanzarse al ataque. Misao parecia estar inmóvil, dándole aún mas confianza al ladrón, pero cuando se encontraba ya a solo un metro de ella, esta se impulso para dar un salto hacia delante y caer a espaldas del hombre, de donde no dudo en golpear rápidamente su nuca y así dejar inconsciente al tipo.

Aoshi al ver que ya todo había terminado se acercó, tomo el bolso y examino cuidadosamente el área donde este se encontraba, la manera en que el trozo de rama había sido incrustado en el árbol, fue profundo e incluso tuvo un poco de dificultades para sacarlo del lugar. Después de esta pequeña inspección se dirijió a Misao, y le dio el bolso

-Toma, la joven debe estar esperando su bolso de vuelta en cuanto a mi, me encargaré de entregar a este tipo con alguno de los de seguridad….

Misao asintió y salio en rumbo de la joven dueña del bolso.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Wiii!! Logre mi primer objetivo de No año nuevo jajajaj XD (actualizar antes de año nuevo nnU ) Nuevamente disculpen mi demora en actualizar, pero (como podrán notar mi musa renuncio T.T me las estoy viendo negras en cuanto a inspiración), también estuve dándole una pequeña leída al fic, y me di cuenta de que tiene muchos errores y muchos signos no aparecían publicados, por lo que he comenzado a hacerle alunas pequeñas modificaciones……, también me di cuenta de k esto del festival ya se fue a largo ne?, pero ya el capitulo siguiente será el final, del festival claro, en cuanto a la historia…..pues ya lo he dicho antes y siguo igual, aun sigue sin tener un final tentativo…. Heheh, bueno les dejo, trataré de escribir un poco mas y publicar el siguente capi, antes de mediados de Enero….(Wow!! K rápido �) … bueno ahora si….Reviews:

Holly Rainard: Holas amiga!!! Komo te fue en Navidá por alla? te quedaste con todos los regalos debajo del pinito? XDD bien, dices que no habías visto k actualice ne?....pero aun así te comento que fuiste la primera en dejar review! Y en verdad te lo agradezco mucho, por darte el tiempo y leer mi historia, arigato yo! Muchas gracias igual por los animos, nos leemos luego te cuidad mucho y FELIZ A¨ÑO NUEVO!!!!

Naoko LK: Holaaaaaaaaaas!!! Heheh tal como lo pensaste Aoshi y sus malas suposiciones ne? Pero ya la cosa mejoró un poco ne? O almenos ya kedo clara una cosa…..heheh , que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior…Feliz Año nuevo !!! nn!!!

Hitokiri Himura 20: Heheh yo akí de traviesa ne? Ese hiko es un diablillo ne?, como decias los nombres que puse (Kori, Kenshiiiiii, Yoshi)si son los que se utilizaron en la traducción al español, bueno la relacion Ken-Kao si avanza rápido, pero no tanto (como lo tenia pensado, pero cambie un poco de opinión al percatarme de lo lento que pasa el tiempo en mi fic….16 capis y no es ni un mes!!! No kiero saber cuando lo voy a acabar….ú.ù), en cuanto a las separaciones, pues en su origen si las tiene (símbolos de más/suma) , pero parece que a la hora de publicar la historia estos se desaparecian, al igual k el simolo de exponenciacion se lo tragaba y muchas caritas salen solo las letras TT, espero que ahora si se vea la separacion de escenas muchas gracias por el review, nos leemos luego!! Y Feliz Año nuevo!!!

Kaoru Himura: Gomen ne por las tardanzas, pero como dije, espero poder subir el sig capi dentro de poco, o menos de lo k lo hice con este y el anterior….. Muchas gracias por los ánimo de igual manera te deseo muchos anomis y suerte para el proximo año y lo poco que queda de este!! Ja ne!!

Justary-san: hheheh y he vuelto a resucitar ne? Ya tanata ausencia no me dejaba tranquila la conciencia nnU me da gusto saber que te haya gustado el capi y gomen por la falta de separaciones entre escena y escena pero como dije anteriormente, si están en la historia pero al publicar la historia de desaparecen. O.O y bueno, para serte sincera en cuanto a los dialogos no lo he checado todavía pero lo haré junto con toda la historia…y pues, tengo una sospecha del tipo de ecsenas que me pides, y te confieso que he pensado en ponerlas, pero dentro de un poko mas de tiempo, digo, si es lo k mi sucia mente piensa heheheh nnU, pienso yo que en este capi la escenas ecena que mas batalle en continuar fueron la primera de Aoshi-Misao, y la de Hiko-Okon se trabó completamente TT….misteriosamente las Kao-Ken se me dan muy facil….O.ô extraño ne? Bueno me retiro, te deseo un muy próspero Año Nuevo!!! Y los mejores deseos com la Rosca de reyes (si es k por allá es costumbre…nnU gomen por la ignorancia..)0 Te cuidas mucho ne?

Giuliana: Bien, k bueno k te haya gustado la historia nn, y no pienso dejarla hasta que la acabe (cosa k ignoro cuando, por lo que es casi seguro que esto va para largo nnU) y no te preocupes todas las sugerencias son bien recibidas y mas ahora que ando en crisis ilustrativa TT, ahora trate de poner mas desarrolladas las escenas de ambos, pero la de Hiko-Okon en verdad que me trabó!! TT no tengo la mas mínima idea de k hacer con ellos ahora….tenia pensado algo, para bueno, en fin siempre no porque tendria que cambiar la historia….aunk sería solo un poko…, pero bueno ya dejando el tema de lado muchas gracias por los animos, igual cuidate tu y k tengas un muy feliz año nuevo..jjejejej Ja ne!!!

….

….

….

….

….

….

Hasta el prox. capi!!! Próspero año nuevo y ……feliz día de reyes? (:s)

Ja ne!! Minna-san Ki wo tsukete de gozaru!!!


	17. En el Festival 3ª parte

Capítulo 17.- "En el Festival: 3ª parte"

'Kechokiri, Kansatsu Tobikunai, todo indica que ella no es una chica común, por lo que pude notar durante su pelea , todos sus movimientos están basados en un algún tipo de arte marcial …… Makimachi Misao, ……………..Okashira, pero de donde vino esta idea? Y okashira quien? Y de que?...'

-Aoshi-sama- Misao lo distinguió desde lejos y decidió ir a recibirle

-Misao? Y la chica del bolso?

-Se marchó aproximadamente unos cinco minutos y nos lo agradeció mucho nn

-Pero Misao……

-Si? nn

-Tu hiciste todo ®….por cierto, has practicado algún arte marcial?

-Mmmm…no, no que yo recuerde, pero soy hábil ne? creo que es un don de nacimiento nn… que me ha librado de muchos tipo indeseados  ….

-Ya veo….de ser así Misao….

-Hai Aoshi-sama?

-Eres la mejor nn

-Pe-pero que cosas dice Aoshi-sama! OoO no diga eso, ya que esta claro que hay mucha gente que es mejor que yo, que me dice usted? También es muy hábil…

-Eso es diferente porque yo ya he trabajado en la mejora de mis habilidades, en cambio tu…..

-Aoshi-sama…podríamos cambiar de tema? nn

-Bien que sugieres?

-Le molestaría si vamos a buscar a mis primas?

-En lo absoluto…….

-Bien… si mas no me equivoco Masukami vino acompañada de un viejo amigo….y este se iba a ver también con su primo, por lo que deberían ser tres; en cuanto a Okon…..no tengo la mas mínima idea de donde pudiera estar…

-Te refieres a Okón Tsukasan?

-Asi es, usted la conoce?

-No precisamente, es solo que me pareció que una vez Seijurou-san mencionó algo de ella….

-Seijurou-san?...que no es él el que imparte la clase de Artes?

-Así es, muy probablemente el sepa donde esta ella….

-Muy bien, Hiko Seijurou es el encargado de la sala de proyecciones ne? por lo que es ahí donde deberíamos comenzar a buscar….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Y es por eso que decidí llevar a cabo la grabación, pero lo que me pareció demasiado extraño es el que la historia inventada por ambos fueran similares, eso es una mayor prueba de que son el uno para el otro….si si- Hiko asentía con la cabeza incesante mientras que Okon le servia un poco mas de sake

-En verdad Hiko-sama si usted no lo menciona no hubiera imaginado nunca que usted fue quien instruyo a Himura-san en Iaido, su actitud con el en clase es muy indiferente

-Profesionalismo… como buen maestro debo de poner igual atención a mis alumnos en clase y no tener alguna clase de favoritismo..eso es lo que hago…

-Y aparte de maestro a que mas se dedica Hiko-sama

-bien, aparte de maestro soy líder de la Asociación Regional de Kendo, y en mi poco tiempo libre trabajo con el barro, pero solo como pasatiempo,… generalmente voy después de la facultad y en fines de semana si no hay algún evento entonces estoy en casa descansando…podría decir que es algo en cierto punto monótono…-dijo antes de tomar de un solo trago todo lo que tenia servido de sake en su pequeña copa.

-Para trabajar con barro se requiere de gran habilidad con las manos ne? Hiko-sama… podría decir que es muy bueno para este labor no es así?

-Exacto, es una habilidad de nacimiento…ven acompáñame…….

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Y es por eso que decidí llevar a cabo la grabación, pero lo que me pareció demasiado extraño es el que la historia inventada por ambos fueran similares, eso es una mayor prueba de que son el uno para el otro….si si- Hiko asentía con la cabeza incesante mientras que Okon le servia un poco mas de sake

-En verdad Hiko-sama si usted no lo menciona, no hubiera imaginado nunca que usted fue quien instruyo a Himura-san en Iaido, su actitud con el en clase es muy indiferente

-Profesionalismo… como buen maestro debo de poner igual atención a mis alumnos en clase y no tener alguna clase de favoritismo..eso es lo que hago…

-Y aparte de maestro a que mas se dedica Hiko-sama

-bien, aparte de maestro soy líder de la Asociación Japonesa de Kendo, y en mi poco tiempo libre trabajo con el barro, pero solo como pasatiempo,… generalmente voy después de la facultad y en fines de semana si no hay algún evento entonces estoy en casa descansando…podría decir que es algo en cierto punto monótono…-dijo antes de tomar de un solo trago todo lo que tenia servido de sake en su pequeña copa.

-Para trabajar con barro se requiere de gran habilidad con las manos ne? Hiko-sama… podría decir que es muy bueno para este labor no es asi?

-Exacto, es una habilidad de nacimiento…ven acompáñame…….

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iba lo mas rápido que podía, con el acelerador a fondo el estruendoso sonido de la motocicleta invadía por las tranquilas calles de la oscura ciudad e Tokio. 'Creo que ya me tranquilice un poco, lo mejor será regresar….' Sano disminuyo notoriamente en cuanto a velocidad, y tras reconocer el área en la que estaba recordó algunas cosas que había dejado olvidadas en la casa…. Siguió de frente.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Ya veo, muchas gracias- Misao salio de la sala para encontrarse con un Aoshi recargado en el poste mas cercano con la tranquilidad que le es tan característica – Hiko Seijurou salio junto con Okon según me dicen, no saben a que hora regresen, pero en fin, creo que esta bien con el no? Y en cuanto a Masukami, no se por donde comenzar a buscar….

-Es recomendable el empezar por la salida, asi, si tienen intenciones de salir los encontraras de frente…- comento Aoshi inmóvil aun en el mismo sitio, Misao se dispuso a partir

-Perfecto!...Aoshi-sama, me acompaña? nnU - giro para ver a Aoshi encontrando su ultima ubicación vacía

-No es necesario que lo preguntes – Dijo a un lado suyo

-Eso cree usted? nn Bueno…… Andando! –

Ambos caminaban en silencio, la puerta principal ya se distinguía en la distancia, reconociendo a lo lejos una figura peculiar; Misao salio corriendo en dirección de esta , Aoshi la observo desde lejos junto con una pareja de jóvenes 'Parece que ya encontró una presa esa mujer' pensó Aoshi tras reconocer a la mujer que horas atrás hubiese intentado pasar con él, el resto del festival, siendo solo por suerte..o mejor dicho, por una Misao celosa que la mujer se alejó…

-Hola Kurojo – Misao miro a la chica junto a él y simplemente le sonrío, la chica le contesto con una reverencia a la cual Misao no pudo dejar de imitar como respuesta para luego continuar con el chico – Disculpa que los interrumpa pero, acaso no estabas con Masukami y Shirojo?

-Lo estaba, pero se desaparecieron alrededor de media hora, pero si mal no recuerdo Omasu mencionó algo de ir a la facultad de leyes … no se si haya ido antes de que la encontrara con Shiro, pero igual ahí puede que los encuentres.

-Muchas gracias Kurojo – nos vemos luego!

-Adiós Misao-chan!

Misao regreso junto a Aoshi, reportándole de igual forma lo comentado por Kurojo - Aoshi-sama, dígame…acaso no se ha aburrido? Si usted lo desea podemos dejar de buscarlas, en fin, las veo casi a diario, no es nada importante por lo que las busco…

-No, no me aburre Misao, y de igual forma podemos seguir buscando…..

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenshin huía despavorido recorriendo una y otra vez toda su pequeña casa, Kaoru le seguía detrás con la sartén en mano y palillos en la otra….así es…. había estropeado completamente el guiso que estaba haciendo tras haber agregado una cantidad excesiva de sal donde debió haber agregado el azúcar, añadiendo a esto que el guiso haya sido parcialmente carbonizado en un pequeño descuido de Kaoru en la ausencia de Kenshin, y ahora le obligaría a comerlo ya que "según Kaoru" toda la culpa la tiene Kenshin por no ponerle etiquetas a los recipientes de la sal y el azúcar y no especificar la cantidad requerida de estas, mientras que a Kenshin la única arma que tenía contra tal amenaza era sus piernas….y vaya que las apreciaba en estos momentos, vaya que desde que conoció a Kaoru se la ha pasado corriendo muy seguido, por una u otra razón, la mayoría sin importancia…..

-QUE TE DETENGAS NO ME OYES- Al ver que sus peticiones eran en vano, decidió tomar medidas drásticas…. " si por las buenas no me entiende…entonces tendré que recurrir a la violencia…." Kaoru tomo lo primero que encontró frente a ella para arrojarlo rápida y fuertemente hacia el chico que ahora se dirigía a la sala…..

-ORO! O.OU- Un par de pequeñas pesas que usualmente usaba para sus entrenamientos paso a tan solo un par de centímetros de su cabeza…. Un gran escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando recordó que recién había salido de su cuarto de entrenamientos …. "Eso significa que también pudo"-Kenshin se giro buscando a Kaoru con la mirada descubriendo a menos de un metro de su rostro justo lo que se temía, la imponente sakabatou que guardaba con tanto aprecio, esa que se le otorgo por su maestro al terminar su entrenamiento acercándose a una sorprendente velocidad considerando su peso….3..2…1…la sakabatou en su respectiva funda golpeo secamente contra la pared….Kenshin a duras penas había logrado esquivarla, quedando temporalmente inmóvil debido al susto llevado. Kaoru que notó esto dejo de lanzarle objetos a Kenshin quien al verla acercarse nuevamente reacciono y comenzó a correr…ambos tiraban todo lo que estuviese en su camino, Kenshin tropezó de lleno con un cojín y cayó directo al suelo…Kaoru aun le seguía a una distancia considerable por lo que aun tenia tiempo de seguir en su huída…se puso de pie rápidamente y al comenzar a correr fue nuevamente enviado al suelo por Kaoru, quien se había lanzado sobre el en su segundo intento siendo este ya un esfuerzo fructífero y no solo un duro golpe contra el suelo…

-Kenshin Ahora comerás lo que preparé-sentencio Kaoru encima del pelirrojo...a quien había sujetado firmemente de la solapa del cuello de la camisa y acercaba una y otra vez a su propio rostro

-Oroooooo….-K.O.

-Kenshin no finjas!

-Sessha no esta fingiendo o sessha esta un poco mareado por el golpe…..-Kaoru relajo un poco la mirada, Kenshin poso una de sus manos sobre la cintura de Kaoru quien al sentir esto un hilo de electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo estremeciéndola completamente; Kenshin estaba intentando ponerse de pie, pero no lo dejaría escapar nuevamente……

-Ni lo pienses! – con su mano derecha (a que con la izquierda lo seguía sujetando del cuello) lo empujo por el hombro obligándolo a caer nuevamente sobre el piso… esta vez el golpe no fue tan intenso ya que no era mucho lo que había logrado levantarse Kenshin al tener a Kaoru oponiendo resistencia.

-" Cero que junto a ella estoy condenado a vivir en el suelo oU "-Kenshin se dio pro vencido…pero Kaoru aun no parecía convencida…..le hostigaba con la mirada…..

-Bien Koishi…- Kaoru ahora estaba contenta… alfin acepto probar su comida se dispuso a pararse cuando descubrió a una figura en la entrada que observaba atentamente no pudo evitar el enviarle una mirada fulminante….había llegado un invitado a impedir que Kenshin comiera su comida y eso le molesto en sobremanera….ahora comenzaría de nuevo la persecución una vez que él se marchara…

-Ehhh Yo….-La mirada de Kaoru logró inmovilizarlo por completo creando un gran nerviosismo en su mente y cuerpo-…solo vine por unos cuadernos que deje olvidados…..no…no…enseguida me marcho…-Sanosuke vio la mirada suplicante de Kenshin, malinterpretándola paso por sus cuadernos y salió rápidamente del lugar dejando solo un –Ya me fui….- como despedida……Kenshin….tu salvador te ha dejado solo……R e S i G n A c I o N….. eso es todo lo que le dejo la partida de Sanosuke.

-Prométeme que no te moverás de aquí ni un solo milímetro- Kaoru se dispuso a levantarse, ahora sin ojos de espectadores indeseados…fue al cuarto de entrenamiento de Kenshin ya que ahí había dejado la comida y palillos con los que había cargado par de minutos atrás…..regreso y le complació el ver a Kenshin aún tirado sobre el piso ahora protegiendo su mirada de la luz que emitía la bombilla de la habitación….. – Buen Chico….-Kaoru se hinco junto a Kenshin y se dispuso a tomar el primer bocado con los palillos dispuesta a alimentar a Kenshin – Te mereces un premio por obediente…. …abre la boca nn

-Ahhhh "solo espero que este no sea el premio al que se refería " – su rostro se mostraba cada vez mas azul a cada bocado que ingería…. " Acaso es infinita esta cosa  "

-Bien Kenshin que tal te pareció- pregunto Kaoru emocionada al ver que Kenshin se había acabado todo lo preparado….

-M-Muy bien Kaoru….no sabe…..tan mal como se veía…..demo …comí demasiado…..mi estómago estallará…..-Kenshin se puso de pie y observo su habitación – es un completo desastre…..

Inmediatamente dicho esto Kaoru se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger la sala

-En ese caso yo arreglaré el cuarto de entrenamiento y mi habitación- Kenshin salio dirigido rápido al baño situado entre ambas habitaciones " Ya no aguanto mas . ! "

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Aoshi-sama entonces usted ya sabía que había algo entre Seijurou-san y mi prima?

-No, pero ya me hacia mis suposiciones…..

-Enserio?...y por que lo dice…los vio en acción o algo parecido- preguntaba Misao emocionada

-No exactamente, solo que siempre lo veía acompañado por ella, excepto en las reuniones de maestros claro esta….

-Ohhh, entonces usted quiere decir que si una chica y un chico andan casi siempre juntos es muy probable que haya algo entre ellos….? – pregunto Misao entusiasmada

-Asi es…

-Y que me dice de usted Aoshi-sama- Misao ahora ocultaba su mirada bajo su cabello

-Yo…….-Aoshi no lograba ordenar correctamente las palabras dentro de su cabeza….

-OHH MISAO-CHAN! SHINOMORI-SAN- La voz peculiar del chico interrumpió el momento librando a Aoshi de un grande….por un segundo encontró molestia en los ojos de Misao, para ser completamente desvanecida tras encontrar a Soujirou caminando hacia ellos con una hermosa chica de largo cabello castaño y enormes ojos verdes tomada de la mano

-Soujirou-chan así que ella es la afortunada-Misao se acercó a la chica y comenzó a estrechar su mano vigorosamente, causando a la chica una gran sorpresa-Soy Makimachi Misao, mucho gusto nn

-Gus-to en conocerle Makimachi-san, mi nombre es Mutou Kurenai- La chica se aparto un poco y se inclino en una pequeña reverencia

-Ohh Kurenai-chan no hay por que ser tan formales, Misao-chan es una vieja amiga y casi de la familia….ne Misao-chan?

-Haaaaaaaaaaaai Soujirou-chan, Kurenai ne?...y bien …- Misao jalo a la chica a una distancia considerable de los chicos para comenzar con el interminable interrogatorio

-Heheheh parece que Misao-chan ya va a comenzar con el interrogatorio de aceptación " y no será la unica hehehe 'nn' "…emmm….Shinomori-san y usted que me podría decir de usted?...dejo la secundaria, eso fue supongo por tomar la planta en la facultad de Misao ne? nn –Aoshi solo asintió con la cabeza sin siquiera mirar al chico de frente- y eso en realidad valió la pena ne? – Aoshi lo miro confundido – conocer a Misao no es algo normal no es asi?...tiene algo especial….y podría asegurar que no soy el único que ha sido impresionado por ella, sabía usted que Misao tiene un gusto especial por los conejos?... recuerdo que en una ocasión por poco y atropellada solo por tratar de rescatar a uno en una carretera….

-Soujiro-san……….por que razón me cuentas eso a mi- mustio Aoshi indiferente mientras permanecía inmutable

-hheheh me ha pillado Shinomori-san, bien…. Es solo que podría asegurar que usted esta interesado en ella o me equivoco-Soujirou prácticamente daba vueltas alrededor de Aoshi en forma inspectora

-………………….- Aoshi no dijo palabra alguna….

-Creo que su silencio ha hablado por usted Shinomori-san- Soujirou se detuvo de frente a este – Lo supuse desde el primer momento en que lo ví, solo contésteme una pregunta…acaso usted cuando vió la reacción de Misao al verme llego a sentir cierta incomodidad….cierto? Deseó ser usted el que la abrasara y no yo?...-Soujirou preguntaba sonriente a Aoshi

-Ese no es asunto tuyo….

-Solo le puedo asegurar una cosa, Misao ya lo tiene muy presente …. E incluso diría que sus sentimientos son correspondidos, lo se bien porque alguna ves me vió de la misma forma que lo ve a usted, a diferencia que ahora parece incuso mas alegre y brillante……..

-Ella….-dudó por un segundo- ya me lo contó….no es necesario el volverlo escuchar…. –Aoshi lo miro directamente…

-OHHH YA VEO ESO SI QUE ES GENIAL- el grito de Misao atrajo la atención de ambos chicos – Soujirou por que nunca mencionaste que justamente hoy fuese su cumpleaños que no tienes idea de lo increíblemente conmovedor que suena eso!

-Ohh vamos Misao-chan, no creo que sea para tanto! nnU- respondió Soujiro parcialmente sonrojado. Aoshi solo observaba callado la escena.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Sanosuke! Sanosuke- Megumi buscaba molesta al chico, había quedado de llegar temprano al departamento, era ya cerca de la media noche y no había ni el mas mínimo rastro de e l-'este Tori-atama no tiene remedio, si sigo así el vecino podría venir a reclamar….bien, si no llegó el se lo pierde'-Megumi se despojo de sus ropas y se introdujo en la tina de baño repleta para ese entonces de cálidas aguas.

La puerta principal se abrió lenta y silenciosamente, Megumi cometió el error de dejar las puerta mal cerrada y todo por las preocupaciones que Sanosuke le ocasionaba…el tipo caminaba en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, lo único que alumbraba era la luz que cruzaba por la puerta entreabierta del baño, tropezó contra una silla tirando así la bolsa que se encontraba sobre esta. Megumi desde el baño percibió tal sonido, alertándola

-Eres tu Sanosuke- se oyó la voz romper el oscuro silencio del lugar

-………………-más silencio fue lo que recibió como respuesta

-Sanosuke?...-extrañada Megumi salio de la bañera….el hombre observaba atento desde la oscuridad de la habitación como se colocaba una toalla alrededor de su delgado cuerpo

Se acercaba temerosa a la puerta….si Sanosuke hubiese llegado seguro estaría replicando que no había nada en la cocina….pero no se oía alguna señal de vida….camino un par de pasos fuera del baño y notó como su bolso y la silla se encontraban en el suelo. Megumi inspeccionó cuidadosamente la habitación … todo parecía estar en su respectivo lugar…-Sanosuke!...-los nervios se comenzaban a apoderar de ella, aun no había olvidado aquello que le comento alguna vez el señor a quien pagaban la renta del lugar "Era una chica joven, estudiaba la universidad …en una ocasión un hombre entro allí…. Abuso de ella sexualmente y después la golpeó y atacó con una navaja que llevaba escondida…la chica no sobrevivió y el culpable no ha sido capturado" estas palabras pasaban rápidamente por su cabeza junto con imágenes de lo que pudiese pasar….desesperación se logro escuchar en sus ahora verdaderos gritos- SANOSU….— una mano salio detrás de ella y le cubrió la boca súbitamente.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Muchas gracias Aoshi-sama me la pasé muy bien….-Misao se disponía a salir del auto cuando la mano de Aoshi le detuvo ….-Sucede algo Aoshi-sama?

-Misao yo…quiero decirte que……

-Si Aoshi-sama?

-………………. Olvídalo…no es de importancia..- Aoshi lobero el brazo de Misao quien se volvió a acomodar en el asiento

- Por poco y lo olvido!...-Misao comenzó a buscar algo entre las enormes mangas de su kimono…después de unos momentos saco una caja con un enorme moño azul y rojo con su nombre escrito en una tarjeta que colgaba del mismo moño. Aoshi sonrió…Misao quedó impresionada de lo apuesto que pudiese lucir su rostro alumbrado solo por la luz de la luna, sin mencionar esa sonrisa tan encantadora que tan comúnmente le regalaba- e-espero que le guste….- Aoshi tomo la caja y la abrió, descubriendo un perfecto corazón de chocolate blanco con los kanjis de su nombre en un rojo intenso delimitado por pequeños corazones rojos rodeando su nombre, lo miro fija y seriamente…-Bien…e-entiendo Aoshi-sama …si le molesta mi-– su voz comenzaba a quebrarse motivándola a salir del auto nuevamente del auto hasta que la voz de Aoshi se lo impidió.

-No se que hacer con él….-dijo Aoshi aun serio mirando ahora firme a Misao

-A…a donde quiere llegar con eso Aoshi-sama, si no lo quiere es solo de que me lo devuelva y luego yo ya veré que hacer con el….-los ojos de Misao se tornaban mas cristalinos a cada palabra que decía pero algo le impedía marcharse de ese lugar; en cierta forma quería escuchar sus palabras, aunque fueran como miles de agujas que se clavarían en su mente y alma.

-Es solo que quisiera…..-la voz de Aoshi sonaba insegura y débil….- conservarlo….hasta el próximo que me des… si es que llegase a haber uno mas….

Misao trataba de asimilar las palabras dichas por su maestro, estaba confundida en si estaba diciendo que estaba interesado en un tipo de relación mas allá de lo que lo era en ese momento, o era solo la forma en que ella lo quería entender?... Misao permaneció en el lugar inmóvil hasta que sintió la mano de Aoshi sobre la suya, haciéndola reaccionar inmediatamente. El rostro de Misao rápidamente se tornó de un intenso carmesí que se incrementó al cruzar su mirada con la de su maestro. Una sonrisa tímida fue todo lo que ambos pudieron ofrecerse en ese momento….

-Hasta luego Aoshi-sama….

-Adiós Misao….

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Final del Capítulo.

Hyai! Si k me tarde ne? y nuevamente gomen por la demora….es solo k sigo con mis problemas de inspiración…, espero les haya gustado el capi…Me hubiera gustado hacer ya oficial la relación Aoshi-Misao y para serles sincera, no recuerdo (creo k si) prometí k a partir de este día así lo sería…pero…no C si por los problemillas que enfrento actualmente, o por mi falta de inspiración..me lo impidieron, pero una cosa es por seguro: esta relación ha dado un paso adelante! Y se acerca a un inicio oficial…solo me falta ponerle fecha! Jejej mas bien encontrar la fecha nnU…. Y bueno cambiando un poco el tema, tenía pensado el subir las cosas un poco de tono….pero creo que aun no estoy preparada para eso….(apenas soy una chikilla T.T……..una chikilla pervertida…lo admito….nnU) pero jejeje como ni yo misma me entiendo no c lo k pase….hehehe soy todo un problema ne? nnU….bueno creo k ya eche mucho roio….les dejo kon los reviews:

Gaby(Hyatt: me alegra el saber k haya sido de tu agrado,… originalmente no pensaba centrarme en el tema de Sou…por eso al principio la ombre Kurenai (k e es es titulo de una cancion pero me gusto para nombre nnU hehehhe) ……pero ….la mejorcita de la serie de RK que se ocurrió para Sou fue Sayo Mutou o Sayo Amakusa como se le conoce mas en la serie….aunque ….tienen un poco de parecido..segun yo..en lo inocetes que son ambos…aunk bueno…talvez no sean tan inocentes blabla ya fue mucho roio de eso ne? jajaj bueno pero en fin espero k este capi te haya gustado…los leemos luego te cuidas!

Giuliana: Hehehe que bien k te haya gustado…y bueno mi inspiración es tambien otro factor que determina la rapidez de la publicacion del capi…si no me siento lo suficiente inspirada no le avanzo ni una sola letra!...y bueno ya al final me llego la inspiración después de ver el capi 11 de la serie, cuando mueren los oniwaban T.T y me dio ideas para un AoshixMisao y bueno he allíun poco de esa inspiración hehhehe bueno gracias por todo el apoyo k me das y prometo seguir adelante kn la historia pero no asegura actualizar tan pronto pork ya falta poco para mi examen de admisión para la Fac. y no se si pueda dedicarme a escribir mucho….T.T…bueno me despido nos leemos luego y te cuidas!

tatsuki Shinomori: que bueno k te guste la historia, realmente me ha llevado tiempo, me resulta casi increíble el saber k ya casi llego al año de haberla empezado…jejejej si k voy lento ne?...bueno en fin muchas gracias por dedicarle un pokitin de tu tiempo a mi historia nos leemos luego y te cuidas!...ahh e igualmente año nuevo….aunk ya es algo tarde no? Hehehh creo k esta mas cerca el feliz dia de san valentin…..

Kayla-chan: holas! Bueno… creo k el toque de Kaoru no podía faltar en esta ocasión jajaj pero asi le ha tocado al pobre ken…jajajj almenos ya mejoro un poco la cosa en este tiempo…, en cuanto a lo de Aoshi…bueno creo que kedo aún mas fuera de su papel k tenia en la serie…ya que ese Aoshi capaz que ni siquiera se dignase a mirar a Soujiro en una situación parecida a la del capi….o …bueno talvez y si…hehehh nnU ya me revolvi yo solita….jajajaj pero igual espero k te guste el capi… nos leemos luego !

Holly-dono: Holaaaas! Gracias por los buenos deseos, aya dices k se la pasaron kn calor ne? ya quisiera yo k higuera estado así por aka….en navidad incluso nos nevo….la primera vez k veo nive en mi vida…pero fue extraño pork no me emociono del todo….casi seguro k te enteraste de eso no…o bueno kien sabe como estén las noticias por allá…pero no me extrañaría… me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, de hecho a mi tambien me parecio la parte de robo la mas interesante del capi….estaba en la cúspide de mi inspiración P y como dice un poco mas arriba…todo gracias al capitulo de la muerte d los oniwaban…nada k ver una cosa kn la otra ne?...bueno una cosa me llevo a otra y esa a otra y bla bla bla…hehehe ojala k te haya gustado el capi….bueno nos leemos luego te cuidas!

Saiko Katsuka: K bueno k te haya gustado el capi, en lo personal a mi también me gusto mucho esa parte. Hehhehe espero k te haya gustado tambien la de este capi…aunk no es nada comparada con la del anterior …una pekeña preguntita se ve mal que Aoshi sea out of character?...esk es una pekeña dudita k tengo…ojala k te haya gustado el capi..nos leemos luego y te cuidas!

Bueno esto es todo por el momento…..nos leemos luego se cuidan muuuuuuucho y si no actualizo para ese entoces (muy probablemente k no) Feliz dia de San Valentin! K reciban muchos besos y abrasos de sus seres ms keridos ¡

Byes se cuidan!


	18. Aviso

Capítulo 18 Malos Entendidos?

-Kenshin, en realidad te lo agradezco demasiado y disculpa por molestarte la noche entera pero te prometo que te pagaré, aun no se como pero lo haré…-Sanosuke emocionado ahorcaba a su pelirrojo amigo en un fuerte abraso – me has librado de tanto!...

-Sanosuke pero por que hasta ahora te empiezas a preocupar por tus exámenes?...

-Nunca es demasiado tarde! Todo esto con Meg me ha hecho pensar mucho y he decidido cambiar, comenzar de nuevo, incluso con los estudios….a partir de ahora le pondré toda mi atención a mi Kistune y a los estudios!

-Y que me dices de las peleas…?

- O.OU…. 'no las había considerado' Ehhmmmm, bueno es que eso yo no lo decido. Si me buscan me encuentran tu bien sabes Kenshin…

-Hehehe nnU 'si claro ¬¬' y a todo esto, que fue lo que sucedió entre ustedes? Hace tiempo que los noto distanciados…

-Lo que sucedió es que, ….el día 14, después del festival fui a vagar por la ciudad para despejarme un poco, tu sabes na?; el punto es que había prometido llegar temprano y…la verdad lo olvide.

-Solo por eso? No crees que Megumi exagera?

-El problema fue que cuando regrese a casa Megumi no estaba………..

------ ----------------------- ----------------------------- --------------------------- ------------------

-Mou! Aun así…no pienso perdonarlo tan fácilmente….

-Pero Megumi cuantas veces no se ha disculpado ya?...Lo hace a diario.. hasta cuando piensas olvidar lo ocurrido?

-Exacto! Kaoru tiene razón Megumi, además ya han pasado tres semanas, ya es mucho no lo crees…si sigues así puede que él se canse de estarse disculpando..incluso puede que se canse de tu actitud, dios no lo quiera y se vaya con otra chica;…. porque no creo que seas la única que ha puesto sus ojos en Sanosuke…

-Pero Misao que incoherencias dices! Megumi no le hagas caso a Misao, ella no sabe nada del asunto….

-Exacto! – Misao orgullosa brincaba sobre la banca del andador en donde se encontraban las chicas 'solo aquí de habladora P'

-Misao, deberías tener buenos fundamentos para decir ese tipo de cosas…. El hecho de que Sanosuke se canse de Megumi es simplemente imposible….una vez que lo conoces sabes bien lo mucho que el la quiere…

-Nada es imposible…-intervino Megumi seria llamando la atención de Kaoru y Misao…- Con su permiso, tengo que estudiar un poco mas… las veo luego….

Flashback/---------------------------

-Megumi, prepare algo de cenar, se que mañana tienes examen por lo que debes concentrarte en tus estudios…-Sanosuke dejaba el plato con lo que se suponía eran un par de huevos revueltos con tocino

-Gracias…-Megumi ni siquiera volteo a verle, continuaba con la mirada clavada en sus libros

-Te falta mucho?- ella asintió con la cabeza- Voy a dar una vuelta…

3.30am

-'Sanosuke no ha llegado aún…en fin…me voy a dormir, lo que el haga o no me tiene sin cuidado, además necesito estar completamente concentrada en el examen que tendré dentro de unas horas'

----------------------------------/Fin del Flashback/--------

Megumi caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de la facultad…viendo vagamente los rostros de aquellos a su alrededor tratando de despejar de su mente las palabras de Misao, 'Creo que despejar mi mente un momento no hará mal esta ocasión u.u ' …

-Hay Misao pero que cosas le acabas de meter en la cabeza a Megumi, capaz que ahora menos quiere ver a Sanosuke….

-Solo espero no haber empeorado la situación ó.ò ' Yo y mi gran bocota! o debo aprender a controlar lo que digo!'…No…la situación no empeorará!

-Y por que estas tan segura de ello Misao?

-Porque yo me encargare de que esos dos vuelvan a estar juntos!- Misao decidida comenzaba a planear distintas estrategias de reconciliación, animando a Kaoru quien termino uniéndosele.

-' Tengo entonces que hablar directamente con Sanosuke, seguro no se negara a recibir nuestra ayuda, tengo que encontrarlo lo mas pronto posible antes de que Megumi tome medidas extremas…' pensaba Misao, quien salio corriendo del lugar en busca del gangster dejando a Kaoru desconcertada.

-E..espera Misao!- Kaoru salio detrás de ella

------ ----------------------- ----------------------------- --------------------------- ------------------

-mmmmm-……

-Y bien que opinas? Te gusta?

-Me parece me bonito, pero en realidad es un poco costoso no lo crees Omasu-chan?

-Pero en el día mas importante para una mujer debe lucir radiante! El dinero viene y va; los recuerdos nunca!

-En eso tienes razón; pero, aun no me he decidido por ninguno….-Tomoe giro la pagina de la revista que tenia en manos

-Pero mira este también esta hermoso! La caída que tiene la tela le da una vista hermosa! Sin mencionar el corsé con terminación en V..te acentuaría aun mas la figura! Lucirás hermosa con ese vestido Tomoe-san!- Omasu emocionada veía vestidos junto con Tomoe – Por cierto Tomoe-san, ya establecieron una fecha oficial?

-Asi es, originalmente la habíamos propuesto para mayo, pero por ciertos problemas con la reservación de la iglesia la tuvimos que posponer para Octubre, el 13

-El 13 de Octubre….perfecto, Tomoe prometo ayudarte en lo mas que pueda con tu boda!

-Te lo agradezco demasiado Omasu-chan

-Con que habrá boda?- intervino una gruesa voz detrás de ambas haciéndolas girar por la sorpresa- Primeramente espero estar al igual que todos los aquí presentes (refiriéndose a los demás compañeros de clase) y segundo, la clase comenzó alrededor de diez minutos y desde entonces no he notado la mas mínima atención de su parte….

-Heheheheh nnU Discúlpenos Hiko-sensei – se disculparon ambas al unísono para después guardar la revista y dedicarse completamente a la clase

-Me alegro que hayan entendido a la primera, de lo contrario me hubiera visto en la penosa necesidad de reprenderles de una forma mas severa…. A todo esto, en que me quede?

-Sensei estaba dando una introducción acerca de los distintos métodos de control y administración de los planteles …-intervino un alumno

-Ohh cierto, por un segundo lo olvide, bien como les estaba diciendo….

------ ----------------------- ----------------------------- --------------------------- ------------------

-Entonces este es el plan: Rei se encargara de distraer a los maestros que se encuentren presentes, tu te encargarás de ubicar los papeles y finalmente entramos por la noche a tomarlos, y dices?

-Ha! como quitarle un dulce a un bebé…

-Entonces no falles…lo haremos el día de mañana al terminar las clases… de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- contestaron para después salir cada quien con rumbo distinto dejando el área trasera del estacionamiento ahora completamente deshabitada.

El mas alto de los tres siguió salio con dirección al edificio principal de la universidad, en la parte trasera del cual estaba localizada la cafetería del campus cuando en la distancia logro distinguir una pequeña y veloz figura muy familiar.. 'Ni creas que te has librado de mi pequeña rata escurridiza'

------ ----------------------- ----------------------------- --------------------------- ------------------

' Nunca me imaginaria que llegase a tener problemas legales por lo sucedido…aunque parece que le preocupan mas las cosas con Megumi jajaja ni quien imaginaba que Sanosuke sentara cabeza con Megumi, comparándolo con el don Juan que era unos cuantos años atrás, vaya vaya tal parece que por fin ha comenzado a madurar un poco nn …..'- vagos recuerdos de las "escenitas" que solía hacer Sanosuke y de alguna que otra novia que recordaba solo por haber logrado una relación superior a las 2 semanas con su amigo, ya que solía cambiarlas como si fueran simples calcetines y era extraño que una le soportara tanto; sin duda Megumi era diferente a todas las anteriores…

-Keeeeeennnn- fue todo lo que llego a entender antes de verse colapsado súbitamente contra la barda más cercana

-Ooouch! Kenshin eres menos blando de lo que pensaba- mustio Kaoru mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a su victima favorita a levantarse también

-Hahahah Kaoru a que se debe la sorpresa?b ñ.ñU

-No has visto a Misao-chan por aquí?

-A Misao?...no, sucedió algo?- Kenshin preocupado

-Nada de importancia, es solo que salio corriendo sin decir nada…no logro encontrarla….

-Tienes idea de a donde pudo haber ido?

-Sanosuke….

-Con Sanosuke? Y por que querría Misao ver a Sano?

-Ehhhmm beuno… lo que sucedió es que estábamos Meg. Misao y Yo, pero Misao salio con uno de sus típicos comentarios sin sentido, parece que le molesto a Megumi y se fue, después de eso esta Misao se puso a inventar cosas y de la nada se fue….

-Hablando de Sano?….

-Por que lo dices?

-Por Megumi….pocas cosas le molestan y una de esas pocas son las que se involucren con Sano

-Ya veo, oye Kenshin ya que tocamos el tema…Sano y Megumi, desde cuando que son pareja?

-Andas muy curiosa hoy no crees?-dijo mientras sutilmente se colocaba a su espalda para abrazarle- me voy a poner celoso

-Pero que cosas dices Kenshin ò.ó, es solo que los he notado algo distanciados últimamente y me parece que tenían una muy buena relación, no me agrada el camino que están tomando las cosas entre ellos dos

-Intentas hacer algo para reconciliarlos?

-Aun no lo se, pero Misao es la que ha iniciado la jugada sin conocer siquiera la situación, preferiría analizarla mas a fondo y ya después ver como actuar..

-Sinceramente yo pienso que todo saldrá bien, Sanosuke ha comenzado a actuar al respecto y confío en que encontrará la manera de reconciliarse con Meg.

-Eso mismo espero yo….

------ ----------------------- ----------------------------- --------------------------- ------------------

-'Mou! Donde estará el profesor Fujiwara cada ves es mas tarde y me comienza a dar hambre' - una vez que Megumi finalizo su examen el maestro le pidió de favor que buscara al profesor Fujiwara, le dejo indicaciones de buscarle en la sala junto a enfermería; pero no se encontraba ahí y ahora Meg se encontraba recorriendo todo el campus en busca del profesor.

-Maldito devuelveme eso! Como te atreves a entrometerte? El sujeto en compañía de otros dos se levantaron de improvisto, cada uno sacó una navaja con intenciones de intimidar al no-invitado.

-Veo que en verdad quieren esto? Entonces…- levanto la bolsa frente a ellos para después romperla de un solo tirón haciendo que el blanco polvo que esta contenía quedase esparcido sobre el piso alrededor de él para después pisar todo el rastro blanquecino – si tanto lo quieren por que mejor no lo recogen, que no ven que se me ha caído?

-Estas muerto maldito! – los tres se lanzaron furiosos sobre él.

Megumi solo alcanzaba ver a los tres sujetos de espaldas quienes le ocultaban la identidad del "entrometido", los tres sujetos corrieron para apuñalarlo, sin embargo este los evadió con aparentemente demasiada facilidad, propinándoles a cada uno un solo golpe en el estomago derivándolos rápidamente y percatándose de que tenia publico, Megumi a un par de metros de distancia.

Megumi miró evasivamente hacia la entrada principal del edificio contiguo, para luego regresar su mirada al "entrometido" quien seguía inmóvil en su lugar. Megumi salio corriendo rápidamente del lugar sin decir palabra alguna.

-Hey espera! – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir . Un ligero cosquilleo recorrió su mejilla – Demonios, 'no me percate de esto' mas vale que esto no deje cicatriz – hablo hacia los cuerpos tirados en el suelo inconscientes. 'Al parecer no eran tan torpes como parecían' Sanosuke limpiaba el hilo de sangre que ya había llegado a manchar un poco su camisa. 'Por que me evades Meg?'

------ ----------------------- ----------------------------- --------------------------- -----------------

'Mmmm… con que fue eso, se que puede ser una muy mala experiencia pero no paso nada por suerte, …. en realidad no se por que es que Megumi se molestara con Sanosuke, en realidad no debería tener motivos para molestarse :S ahhhh! No lo entiendo!'

Kaoru confundida caminaba sin sentido, sacandola de sus pensamientos una figura en la distancia. –SANO! Espera Sano!- Este se detuvo y se acercó.

-Hola Jo-chan! Como te pinta el día hoy?

- ó.ò? Oye Sano, Misao-chan no te ha metido ideas raras en la cabeza vdd? Creo que lo mejor seria que no la tomaras en cuenta aunque bueno la verdad…- Kaoru preocupada y agitada se confundia mas en cada palabre que decia.

- Ó-ò Pero de que demonios hablas Jo-chan? Por que ha de venir la comadreja a decirme que hacer?

-Oro? Digo seguro llego abordando el tema precipitadamente……

-……….- Sano permanecia en blanco

- Que no la has visto:S

- Para nada -.-U 'mas parece que se describió a si misma en vez de la comadreja'

-Ahhhhh 'Entonces que tanto ha estado haciendo Misao-chan todo este tiempo?'

-Ahhh esque hoy poco antes del medio día estábamos Megumi, Misao-chan y yo y pues Megumi se enojo

-Que Megumi se enojo? O.O! Que fue lo que hicieron? Dime! Dime! Dime! Exijo que me contestes!- Sano exaltado acosaba a Kaoru con sus insistencias

-Ahh bueno almenos esa impresión me dio porque se fue muy repentinamente. – Aclaro Kaoru levemente intimidada por la reacción de Sano quien se tranquilizo notriamente con este ultimo comentario – Bien después de eso Misao-chan empezó a hacerse ideas y puees…. Salio corriendo de la nada para buscarte, demo dices que no la has visto en todo el día…… óò

Mientras tanto Misao se encontraba retorciéndose entre los ductos de aire 'Maldita sea Sanosuke te aseguro me las pagaras por esto! DONDE DEMONIOS QUEDA LA SALIDA!' Había buscado a Sanosuke por todos los lugares posibles, y solo quedaba cierto lugar inaccesible en el que no había buscado, así es había buscado una entrada poco notoria a las regaderas del baño de hombres y se habia perdido en el intento Ú.Ù

Después de aclarar ciertamente la situaron con Sano, Kaoru acompaño al futuro chico responsable a la cafetería pues reclamaba estar muriendo de hambre. En el camino Misao recién salida de los ductos divisó a su presa en la distancia, siguiendo su rastro sutilmente hasta encontrar el momento adecuado para atacar.

Una vez acomodados en la mesa, con la comida servida y mucho mas que dispuesto Sanosuke feliz agradecia por la comida, tomaba su primer bocado cuando….

-SAGARA SANOSUKE!- El imponente hablar de Misao se percivió a lo largo de la poco poblada cafeteria (pues ya eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde) y estremeció a Sanosuke la comida había resbalaba de su boca n.nU

-Hehehe hola Miao-chan ñ.ñU que me estabas buscando?- Temía las consecuencias si le llamaba comadreja en ese humor.

Misao estaba apunto de descargar su furia cuando llega Kenshin sorprendiéndole.

-Hola Miso-chan! O Hola Sano! Koishi! – Saludo Ken después de haber picado sus costillas juguetonamente.

-Eeeto.. Hola Himura! – perdiendo su enojo por la distracción

-Oye Misao-chan pareces palida quieres algo de beber? Yo invito nn

-Si gracias nn – Bien una vez calmado el coraje de Misao tanto Sano como Kaoru evitaron tocar el tema nuevamente. Una vez que Sano, Kenshin y Kaoru se habían marchado a casa ya, Misao fue en busca de su maestro, quien aun se encontraba dando clase. Aoshi al percatarse de Misao interrumpió lo clase para hablarle

-Entiendo Aoshi-sama, no se preocupe que le vaya bien en la junta nn hasta mañana!- Misao dio media vuelta y regresó a casa sola esa ocasión,una vez en casa se tiro en el sillón a meditar.

Tras un rato de profunda meditación, o mejor dicho, después de dormir un rato se levanto movida por el hambre, y después de descubrir el refrigerador vacío opto por salir a comprar algo para la semana.

Ya había oscurecido, eran ya alrededor de las 9 media y las calles estaban escasamente pobladas hacia la avenida principal se encontraba la tienda a la que se dirigía. Una vez realizadas las compras de la semana la pobre de Misao llevaba lo mas que sus brazos le permitían, cuando repentinamente recibe un golpe por el costado lanzándola hacia el callejón por el frente del cual iba cruzando. Misao se levanta furiosa por el golpe y dejar la despensa esparcida por el piso cuando alguien se coloca frente a ella, le reconoce inmediatamente.

-Maldita sea Ginjo! Que! Acaso quieres aun más? - Misao se prepara para el siguiente golpe

-Aun tengo un asunto pendiente con tigo maldita rata.- Ginjo furioso le lanza un segundo golpe a Misao que esta evade para después colocarse ágilmente a sus espaldas y golpearle en la nuca con la intención de derribarlo, mas el golpe pareció no afectarle en lo mas mínimo.

-Pero que!

-Jejej creíste que no me prepararía para verte mi pequeña rata, ahora no podrás vencerme

Misao enfurecida ataca de frente Ginjo, este se defiende y contraataca con un golpe a la cara que Misao esquivo fácilmente, Ginjo aprovecho el que Misao bajara su guardia en este instante y lanza un segundo y veloz golpe que entra de lleno al estomago haciéndola golpear violentamente contra la pared cercana, sangre comienza a salir de su boca… mas este no es motivo suficiente para detenerle, se puso de pie y limpio los rastros de sangre dispuesta a pelear nuevamente cuando una mano toma a Ginjo por el cuello y lo alza en un intento de estrangulo

-Quien crees que eres para venir a golpear damas como si fueran simples sacos?

-Damas? A que te refieres si solo hay ratas presentes, además esto no es asunto tuyo imbécil

El insulto enfureció al alto joven haciéndolo apretar con mayor fuerza la garganta del tipo

-A-oshi-sama….-Misao no concebía lo que sus ojos veían

-Misao estas bien?

-Ha-i….

Aoshi lo aventó fuertemente haciéndolo golpear duramente el suelo logrando atontarlo levemente, el furioso se levanta y se dirige a Aoshi quien se disponía a ir a atender a Misao. Ginjo le ataca de frente con cientos de golpes que Aoshi no esquivó. Ginjo se detuvo ante su asombro pues aún después de haber recibido todos y cada uno de sus golpes Aoshi seguía inmutable, sus golpes no le hacían efecto. Aoshi le golpeó al estómago haciéndolo caer de rodillas ante el dolor, para luego patearle y lanzarlo un par de metros. Ginjo aun tenia fuerzas, y las usaba para ponerse de pie, no pensaba rendirse, borró la distancia entre ambos y le golpeo al rostro, o al menos esas eran sus intenciones, pues Aoshi detuvo su puño a unos cuantos centímetros de su cara y le doblo el brazo, con su mano libre ya cansado del juego le golpeo en la sien. Ginjo golpeo secamente el suelo, no esta ocasión no había respuesta alguna por parte de Ginjo.

-Se acabó - finalmente había terminado todo. Aoshi se giro hacía Misao quien miraba paralizada la escena.

Avanzaba lentamente hacia ella, ambas kodachis en su funda su mirada permanecía inmutable pasando a su lado como si simplemente no existiera.

-Aosi-sama! - Aoshi se detuvo mas sin voltear a verle en un solo momento – Por que? Por que?

-Piérdete, no quiero volver a verte otra vez, dile a Battousai que lo estaré esperando en el escondite de Shishio

Misao miraba el cuerpo inmóvil en el suelo, cuando reaccionó descubrió a Aoshi demasiado cerca, acaso era miedo lo que sentía?. Instintivamente retrocedió unos pasos buscando permanecer distancia entre el y ella.

-Misao?-Aoshi preocupado por Misao se detuvo en blanco. Misao perdió fuerza y cayo. Seguía mirando a Aoshi – Misao estas bien?- no recibió respuesta por parte de Misao, se acercó consternado -Jiya! Jiya…- Misao susurraba mientras lagrimas brotaban descontroladamente mientras recuerdos que se creían olvidados revivían en ella. Aoshi, tras colocarse a su altura le tomo por la mejilla y giro su rostro hacia el.

-Por favor no llores – la rodeo, estrecho y acomodo en su pecho, escondiendo su rostro entre los largos cabellos azabache -Tranquila Misao todo esta bien no hay por que llorar - Misao rompió en llanto

-Gomen nasai Aoshi-sama, yo…. y luego usted – Misao trataba de hablar entre sollozos

-Que te parece si mejor hablamos de esto después de cenar?

- T-T? …

-Vamos prometo preparé la cena mas deliciosa que has probado en tu vida nn (A/N: OoO whaaa solo se imaginarme esa sonrisa -u- …. OqO)

-Demo Aoshi-sama…

-Vamos. o es que piensas quedarte aquí toda la noche?- para este entonces Aoshi ya se encontraba recogiendo la despensa esparcida por el lugar

-Arigato Aoshi-sama nn

Mouu . se me iso tardecillo me disculpo sinceramente kon uds, demo okaa-san salio de viaje y no me dejo kedarme sola en casa, y pss onde me dejo no me dejabn usar la copu asi k no pude continuarle por un ratillop. El capi en realidad lo planeaba un poco mas largo, pero me di cuenta de que si lo incuia en este capi, ntonces estaria interminable P asi k lo dejo pal prox capi, tambien tengo planeado alclarar la situación kon meg y Sano y tambien un poco de la actitud de Misao en esta ultima partep. Bno me despido! Hasta cuando el tiempo me lo permita nnU

Mil disculpas intente pasar los reviews demo no me lo kiso abrir.. kada ves me abre menos pags esta kompu fea XX, les veo en el prox capi! Besos y mil y una veces:

GRAAAAAACIAAAAAAASSSSS!

T.T

Alguna duda o comentario… dejen review :P


	19. Malos entendidos?

Capítulo 18 Malos Entendidos?

-Kenshin, en realidad te lo agradezco demasiado y disculpa por molestarte la noche entera pero te prometo que te pagaré, aun no se como pero lo haré…-Sanosuke emocionado ahorcaba a su pelirrojo amigo en un fuerte abraso – me has librado de tanto!...

-Sanosuke pero por que hasta ahora te empiezas a preocupar por tus exámenes?...

-Nunca es demasiado tarde! Todo esto con Meg me ha hecho pensar mucho y he decidido cambiar, comenzar de nuevo, incluso con los estudios….a partir de ahora le pondré toda mi atención a mi Kistune y a los estudios!

-Y que me dices de las peleas…?

- O.OU…. 'no las había considerado' Ehhmmmm, bueno es que eso yo no lo decido. Si me buscan me encuentran tu bien sabes Kenshin…

-Hehehe nnU 'si claro ¬¬' y a todo esto, que fue lo que sucedió entre ustedes? Hace tiempo que los noto distanciados…

-Lo que sucedió es que, ….el día 14, después del festival fui a vagar por la ciudad para despejarme un poco, tu sabes na?; el punto es que había prometido llegar temprano y…la verdad lo olvide.

-Solo por eso? No crees que Megumi exagera?

-El problema fue que cuando regrese a casa Megumi no estaba………..

------ ----------------------- ----------------------------- --------------------------- ------------------

-Mou! Aun así…no pienso perdonarlo tan fácilmente….

-Pero Megumi cuantas veces no se ha disculpado ya?...Lo hace a diario.. hasta cuando piensas olvidar lo ocurrido?

-Exacto! Kaoru tiene razón Megumi, además ya han pasado tres semanas, ya es mucho no lo crees…si sigues así puede que él se canse de estarse disculpando..incluso puede que se canse de tu actitud, dios no lo quiera y se vaya con otra chica;…. porque no creo que seas la única que ha puesto sus ojos en Sanosuke…

-Pero Misao que incoherencias dices! Megumi no le hagas caso a Misao, ella no sabe nada del asunto….

-Exacto! – Misao orgullosa brincaba sobre la banca del andador en donde se encontraban las chicas 'solo aquí de habladora P'

-Misao, deberías tener buenos fundamentos para decir ese tipo de cosas…. El hecho de que Sanosuke se canse de Megumi es simplemente imposible….una vez que lo conoces sabes bien lo mucho que el la quiere…

-Nada es imposible…-intervino Megumi seria llamando la atención de Kaoru y Misao…- Con su permiso, tengo que estudiar un poco mas… las veo luego….

Flashback/---------------------------

-Megumi, prepare algo de cenar, se que mañana tienes examen por lo que debes concentrarte en tus estudios…-Sanosuke dejaba el plato con lo que se suponía eran un par de huevos revueltos con tocino

-Gracias…-Megumi ni siquiera volteo a verle, continuaba con la mirada clavada en sus libros

-Te falta mucho?- ella asintió con la cabeza- Voy a dar una vuelta…

3.30am

-'Sanosuke no ha llegado aún…en fin…me voy a dormir, lo que el haga o no me tiene sin cuidado, además necesito estar completamente concentrada en el examen que tendré dentro de unas horas'

----------------------------------/Fin del Flashback/--------

Megumi caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de la facultad…viendo vagamente los rostros de aquellos a su alrededor tratando de despejar de su mente las palabras de Misao, 'Creo que despejar mi mente un momento no hará mal esta ocasión u.u ' …

-Hay Misao pero que cosas le acabas de meter en la cabeza a Megumi, capaz que ahora menos quiere ver a Sanosuke….

-Solo espero no haber empeorado la situación ó.ò ' Yo y mi gran bocota! o debo aprender a controlar lo que digo!'…No…la situación no empeorará!

-Y por que estas tan segura de ello Misao?

-Porque yo me encargare de que esos dos vuelvan a estar juntos!- Misao decidida comenzaba a planear distintas estrategias de reconciliación, animando a Kaoru quien termino uniéndosele.

-' Tengo entonces que hablar directamente con Sanosuke, seguro no se negara a recibir nuestra ayuda, tengo que encontrarlo lo mas pronto posible antes de que Megumi tome medidas extremas…' pensaba Misao, quien salio corriendo del lugar en busca del gangster dejando a Kaoru desconcertada.

-E..espera Misao!- Kaoru salio detrás de ella

------ ----------------------- ----------------------------- --------------------------- ------------------

-mmmmm-……

-Y bien que opinas? Te gusta?

-Me parece me bonito, pero en realidad es un poco costoso no lo crees Omasu-chan?

-Pero en el día mas importante para una mujer debe lucir radiante! El dinero viene y va; los recuerdos nunca!

-En eso tienes razón; pero, aun no me he decidido por ninguno….-Tomoe giro la pagina de la revista que tenia en manos

-Pero mira este también esta hermoso! La caída que tiene la tela le da una vista hermosa! Sin mencionar el corsé con terminación en V..te acentuaría aun mas la figura! Lucirás hermosa con ese vestido Tomoe-san!- Omasu emocionada veía vestidos junto con Tomoe – Por cierto Tomoe-san, ya establecieron una fecha oficial?

-Asi es, originalmente la habíamos propuesto para mayo, pero por ciertos problemas con la reservación de la iglesia la tuvimos que posponer para Octubre, el 13

-El 13 de Octubre….perfecto, Tomoe prometo ayudarte en lo mas que pueda con tu boda!

-Te lo agradezco demasiado Omasu-chan

-Con que habrá boda?- intervino una gruesa voz detrás de ambas haciéndolas girar por la sorpresa- Primeramente espero estar al igual que todos los aquí presentes (refiriéndose a los demás compañeros de clase) y segundo, la clase comenzó alrededor de diez minutos y desde entonces no he notado la mas mínima atención de su parte….

-Heheheheh nnU Discúlpenos Hiko-sensei – se disculparon ambas al unísono para después guardar la revista y dedicarse completamente a la clase

-Me alegro que hayan entendido a la primera, de lo contrario me hubiera visto en la penosa necesidad de reprenderles de una forma mas severa…. A todo esto, en que me quede?

-Sensei estaba dando una introducción acerca de los distintos métodos de control y administración de los planteles …-intervino un alumno

-Ohh cierto, por un segundo lo olvide, bien como les estaba diciendo….

------ ----------------------- ----------------------------- --------------------------- ------------------

-Entonces este es el plan: Rei se encargara de distraer a los maestros que se encuentren presentes, tu te encargarás de ubicar los papeles y finalmente entramos por la noche a tomarlos, y dices?

-Ha! como quitarle un dulce a un bebé…

-Entonces no falles…lo haremos el día de mañana al terminar las clases… de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- contestaron para después salir cada quien con rumbo distinto dejando el área trasera del estacionamiento ahora completamente deshabitada.

El mas alto de los tres siguió salio con dirección al edificio principal de la universidad, en la parte trasera del cual estaba localizada la cafetería del campus cuando en la distancia logro distinguir una pequeña y veloz figura muy familiar.. 'Ni creas que te has librado de mi pequeña rata escurridiza'

------ ----------------------- ----------------------------- --------------------------- ------------------

' Nunca me imaginaria que llegase a tener problemas legales por lo sucedido…aunque parece que le preocupan mas las cosas con Megumi jajaja ni quien imaginaba que Sanosuke sentara cabeza con Megumi, comparándolo con el don Juan que era unos cuantos años atrás, vaya vaya tal parece que por fin ha comenzado a madurar un poco nn …..'- vagos recuerdos de las "escenitas" que solía hacer Sanosuke y de alguna que otra novia que recordaba solo por haber logrado una relación superior a las 2 semanas con su amigo, ya que solía cambiarlas como si fueran simples calcetines y era extraño que una le soportara tanto; sin duda Megumi era diferente a todas las anteriores…

-Keeeeeennnn- fue todo lo que llego a entender antes de verse colapsado súbitamente contra la barda más cercana

-Ooouch! Kenshin eres menos blando de lo que pensaba- mustio Kaoru mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a su victima favorita a levantarse también

-Hahahah Kaoru a que se debe la sorpresa?b ñ.ñU

-No has visto a Misao-chan por aquí?

-A Misao?...no, sucedió algo?- Kenshin preocupado

-Nada de importancia, es solo que salio corriendo sin decir nada…no logro encontrarla….

-Tienes idea de a donde pudo haber ido?

-Sanosuke….

-Con Sanosuke? Y por que querría Misao ver a Sano?

-Ehhhmm beuno… lo que sucedió es que estábamos Meg. Misao y Yo, pero Misao salio con uno de sus típicos comentarios sin sentido, parece que le molesto a Megumi y se fue, después de eso esta Misao se puso a inventar cosas y de la nada se fue….

-Hablando de Sano?….

-Por que lo dices?

-Por Megumi….pocas cosas le molestan y una de esas pocas son las que se involucren con Sano

-Ya veo, oye Kenshin ya que tocamos el tema…Sano y Megumi, desde cuando que son pareja?

-Andas muy curiosa hoy no crees?-dijo mientras sutilmente se colocaba a su espalda para abrazarle- me voy a poner celoso

-Pero que cosas dices Kenshin ò.ó, es solo que los he notado algo distanciados últimamente y me parece que tenían una muy buena relación, no me agrada el camino que están tomando las cosas entre ellos dos

-Intentas hacer algo para reconciliarlos?

-Aun no lo se, pero Misao es la que ha iniciado la jugada sin conocer siquiera la situación, preferiría analizarla mas a fondo y ya después ver como actuar..

-Sinceramente yo pienso que todo saldrá bien, Sanosuke ha comenzado a actuar al respecto y confío en que encontrará la manera de reconciliarse con Meg.

-Eso mismo espero yo….

------ ----------------------- ----------------------------- --------------------------- ------------------

-'Mou! Donde estará el profesor Fujiwara cada ves es mas tarde y me comienza a dar hambre' - una vez que Megumi finalizo su examen el maestro le pidió de favor que buscara al profesor Fujiwara, le dejo indicaciones de buscarle en la sala junto a enfermería; pero no se encontraba ahí y ahora Meg se encontraba recorriendo todo el campus en busca del profesor.

-Maldito devuelveme eso! Como te atreves a entrometerte? El sujeto en compañía de otros dos se levantaron de improvisto, cada uno sacó una navaja con intenciones de intimidar al no-invitado.

-Veo que en verdad quieren esto? Entonces…- levanto la bolsa frente a ellos para después romperla de un solo tirón haciendo que el blanco polvo que esta contenía quedase esparcido sobre el piso alrededor de él para después pisar todo el rastro blanquecino – si tanto lo quieren por que mejor no lo recogen, que no ven que se me ha caído?

-Estas muerto maldito! – los tres se lanzaron furiosos sobre él.

Megumi solo alcanzaba ver a los tres sujetos de espaldas quienes le ocultaban la identidad del "entrometido", los tres sujetos corrieron para apuñalarlo, sin embargo este los evadió con aparentemente demasiada facilidad, propinándoles a cada uno un solo golpe en el estomago derivándolos rápidamente y percatándose de que tenia publico, Megumi a un par de metros de distancia.

Megumi miró evasivamente hacia la entrada principal del edificio contiguo, para luego regresar su mirada al "entrometido" quien seguía inmóvil en su lugar. Megumi salio corriendo rápidamente del lugar sin decir palabra alguna.

-Hey espera! – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir . Un ligero cosquilleo recorrió su mejilla – Demonios, 'no me percate de esto' mas vale que esto no deje cicatriz – hablo hacia los cuerpos tirados en el suelo inconscientes. 'Al parecer no eran tan torpes como parecían' Sanosuke limpiaba el hilo de sangre que ya había llegado a manchar un poco su camisa. 'Por que me evades Meg?'

------ ----------------------- ----------------------------- --------------------------- -----------------

'Mmmm… con que fue eso, se que puede ser una muy mala experiencia pero no paso nada por suerte, …. en realidad no se por que es que Megumi se molestara con Sanosuke, en realidad no debería tener motivos para molestarse :S ahhhh! No lo entiendo!'

Kaoru confundida caminaba sin sentido, sacandola de sus pensamientos una figura en la distancia. –SANO! Espera Sano!- Este se detuvo y se acercó.

-Hola Jo-chan! Como te pinta el día hoy?

- ó.ò? Oye Sano, Misao-chan no te ha metido ideas raras en la cabeza vdd? Creo que lo mejor seria que no la tomaras en cuenta aunque bueno la verdad…- Kaoru preocupada y agitada se confundia mas en cada palabre que decia.

- Ó-ò Pero de que demonios hablas Jo-chan? Por que ha de venir la comadreja a decirme que hacer?

-Oro? Digo seguro llego abordando el tema precipitadamente……

-……….- Sano permanecia en blanco

- Que no la has visto:S

- Para nada -.-U 'mas parece que se describió a si misma en vez de la comadreja'

-Ahhhhh 'Entonces que tanto ha estado haciendo Misao-chan todo este tiempo?'

-Ahhh esque hoy poco antes del medio día estábamos Megumi, Misao-chan y yo y pues Megumi se enojo

-Que Megumi se enojo? O.O! Que fue lo que hicieron? Dime! Dime! Dime! Exijo que me contestes!- Sano exaltado acosaba a Kaoru con sus insistencias

-Ahh bueno almenos esa impresión me dio porque se fue muy repentinamente. – Aclaro Kaoru levemente intimidada por la reacción de Sano quien se tranquilizo notriamente con este ultimo comentario – Bien después de eso Misao-chan empezó a hacerse ideas y puees…. Salio corriendo de la nada para buscarte, demo dices que no la has visto en todo el día…… óò

Mientras tanto Misao se encontraba retorciéndose entre los ductos de aire 'Maldita sea Sanosuke te aseguro me las pagaras por esto! DONDE DEMONIOS QUEDA LA SALIDA!' Había buscado a Sanosuke por todos los lugares posibles, y solo quedaba cierto lugar inaccesible en el que no había buscado, así es había buscado una entrada poco notoria a las regaderas del baño de hombres y se habia perdido en el intento Ú.Ù

Después de aclarar ciertamente la situaron con Sano, Kaoru acompaño al futuro chico responsable a la cafetería pues reclamaba estar muriendo de hambre. En el camino Misao recién salida de los ductos divisó a su presa en la distancia, siguiendo su rastro sutilmente hasta encontrar el momento adecuado para atacar.

Una vez acomodados en la mesa, con la comida servida y mucho mas que dispuesto Sanosuke feliz agradecia por la comida, tomaba su primer bocado cuando….

-SAGARA SANOSUKE!- El imponente hablar de Misao se percivió a lo largo de la poco poblada cafeteria (pues ya eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde) y estremeció a Sanosuke la comida había resbalaba de su boca n.nU

-Hehehe hola Miao-chan ñ.ñU que me estabas buscando?- Temía las consecuencias si le llamaba comadreja en ese humor.

Misao estaba apunto de descargar su furia cuando llega Kenshin sorprendiéndole.

-Hola Miso-chan! O Hola Sano! Koishi! – Saludo Ken después de haber picado sus costillas juguetonamente.

-Eeeto.. Hola Himura! – perdiendo su enojo por la distracción

-Oye Misao-chan pareces palida quieres algo de beber? Yo invito nn

-Si gracias nn – Bien una vez calmado el coraje de Misao tanto Sano como Kaoru evitaron tocar el tema nuevamente. Una vez que Sano, Kenshin y Kaoru se habían marchado a casa ya, Misao fue en busca de su maestro, quien aun se encontraba dando clase. Aoshi al percatarse de Misao interrumpió lo clase para hablarle

-Entiendo Aoshi-sama, no se preocupe que le vaya bien en la junta nn hasta mañana!- Misao dio media vuelta y regresó a casa sola esa ocasión,una vez en casa se tiro en el sillón a meditar.

Tras un rato de profunda meditación, o mejor dicho, después de dormir un rato se levanto movida por el hambre, y después de descubrir el refrigerador vacío opto por salir a comprar algo para la semana.

Ya había oscurecido, eran ya alrededor de las 9 media y las calles estaban escasamente pobladas hacia la avenida principal se encontraba la tienda a la que se dirigía. Una vez realizadas las compras de la semana la pobre de Misao llevaba lo mas que sus brazos le permitían, cuando repentinamente recibe un golpe por el costado lanzándola hacia el callejón por el frente del cual iba cruzando. Misao se levanta furiosa por el golpe y dejar la despensa esparcida por el piso cuando alguien se coloca frente a ella, le reconoce inmediatamente.

-Maldita sea Ginjo! Que! Acaso quieres aun más? - Misao se prepara para el siguiente golpe

-Aun tengo un asunto pendiente con tigo maldita rata.- Ginjo furioso le lanza un segundo golpe a Misao que esta evade para después colocarse ágilmente a sus espaldas y golpearle en la nuca con la intención de derribarlo, mas el golpe pareció no afectarle en lo mas mínimo.

-Pero que!

-Jejej creíste que no me prepararía para verte mi pequeña rata, ahora no podrás vencerme

Misao enfurecida ataca de frente Ginjo, este se defiende y contraataca con un golpe a la cara que Misao esquivo fácilmente, Ginjo aprovecho el que Misao bajara su guardia en este instante y lanza un segundo y veloz golpe que entra de lleno al estomago haciéndola golpear violentamente contra la pared cercana, sangre comienza a salir de su boca… mas este no es motivo suficiente para detenerle, se puso de pie y limpio los rastros de sangre dispuesta a pelear nuevamente cuando una mano toma a Ginjo por el cuello y lo alza en un intento de estrangulo

-Quien crees que eres para venir a golpear damas como si fueran simples sacos?

-Damas? A que te refieres si solo hay ratas presentes, además esto no es asunto tuyo imbécil

El insulto enfureció al alto joven haciéndolo apretar con mayor fuerza la garganta del tipo

-A-oshi-sama….-Misao no concebía lo que sus ojos veían

-Misao estas bien?

-Ha-i….

Aoshi lo aventó fuertemente haciéndolo golpear duramente el suelo logrando atontarlo levemente, el furioso se levanta y se dirige a Aoshi quien se disponía a ir a atender a Misao. Ginjo le ataca de frente con cientos de golpes que Aoshi no esquivó. Ginjo se detuvo ante su asombro pues aún después de haber recibido todos y cada uno de sus golpes Aoshi seguía inmutable, sus golpes no le hacían efecto. Aoshi le golpeó al estómago haciéndolo caer de rodillas ante el dolor, para luego patearle y lanzarlo un par de metros. Ginjo aun tenia fuerzas, y las usaba para ponerse de pie, no pensaba rendirse, borró la distancia entre ambos y le golpeo al rostro, o al menos esas eran sus intenciones, pues Aoshi detuvo su puño a unos cuantos centímetros de su cara y le doblo el brazo, con su mano libre ya cansado del juego le golpeo en la sien. Ginjo golpeo secamente el suelo, no esta ocasión no había respuesta alguna por parte de Ginjo.

-Se acabó - finalmente había terminado todo. Aoshi se giro hacía Misao quien miraba paralizada la escena.

Avanzaba lentamente hacia ella, ambas kodachis en su funda su mirada permanecía inmutable pasando a su lado como si simplemente no existiera.

-Aosi-sama! - Aoshi se detuvo mas sin voltear a verle en un solo momento – Por que? Por que?

-Piérdete, no quiero volver a verte otra vez, dile a Battousai que lo estaré esperando en el escondite de Shishio

Misao miraba el cuerpo inmóvil en el suelo, cuando reaccionó descubrió a Aoshi demasiado cerca, acaso era miedo lo que sentía?. Instintivamente retrocedió unos pasos buscando permanecer distancia entre el y ella.

-Misao?-Aoshi preocupado por Misao se detuvo en blanco. Misao perdió fuerza y cayo. Seguía mirando a Aoshi – Misao estas bien?- no recibió respuesta por parte de Misao, se acercó consternado -Jiya! Jiya…- Misao susurraba mientras lagrimas brotaban descontroladamente mientras recuerdos que se creían olvidados revivían en ella. Aoshi, tras colocarse a su altura le tomo por la mejilla y giro su rostro hacia el.

-Por favor no llores – la rodeo, estrecho y acomodo en su pecho, escondiendo su rostro entre los largos cabellos azabache -Tranquila Misao todo esta bien no hay por que llorar - Misao rompió en llanto

-Gomen nasai Aoshi-sama, yo…. y luego usted – Misao trataba de hablar entre sollozos

-Que te parece si mejor hablamos de esto después de cenar?

- T-T? …

-Vamos prometo preparé la cena mas deliciosa que has probado en tu vida nn (A/N: OoO whaaa solo se imaginarme esa sonrisa -u- …. OqO)

-Demo Aoshi-sama…

-Vamos. o es que piensas quedarte aquí toda la noche?- para este entonces Aoshi ya se encontraba recogiendo la despensa esparcida por el lugar

-Arigato Aoshi-sama nn

Mouu . se me iso tardecillo me disculpo sinceramente kon uds, demo okaa-san salio de viaje y no me dejo kedarme sola en casa, y pss onde me dejo no me dejabn usar la copu asi k no pude continuarle por un ratillop. El capi en realidad lo planeaba un poco mas largo, pero me di cuenta de que si lo incuia en este capi, ntonces estaria interminable P asi k lo dejo pal prox capi, tambien tengo planeado alclarar la situación kon meg y Sano y tambien un poco de la actitud de Misao en esta ultima partep. Bno me despido! Hasta cuando el tiempo me lo permita nnU

Mil disculpas intente pasar los reviews demo no me lo kiso abrir.. kada ves me abre menos pags esta kompu fea XX, les veo en el prox capi! Besos y mil y una veces:

GRAAAAAACIAAAAAAASSSSS!

T.T

Alguna duda o comentario… dejen review :P


End file.
